The Fallen
by Jessiy Landroz
Summary: One must face the strangest obsticals while growing stronger. Leo centric [Complete!] 1St for Most Complex Story FF Comp 2006
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

------------

My brothers and I, have always been there for one another, and for each other, through thick and thin.

No matter what the situation might be, we've always come through by reaching out for each other.

Since little, we've fought, laughed and cried together, and yet, that did not change our love and care for one another, despite our differences. Our personalities and character had always been different; they've always been what had set us apart as separate individuals. But no matter in what shape or form, we're the same, but also, we're also very different.

Like my brother Raphael, for starters.

He and I, we share the same passion for ninjutsu, we can both be quite stubborn and bicker and fight constantly, but that's because we see things differently, and sometimes, his eye view overthrows mine, so I mull over our actions, to see if we had both missed anything. Michelangelo and Donatello are always more than willing to pitch in, to vote for one of us, or to side with who they think has a stronger point. Usually, it's me who wins, despite how accurate and true Raph's opinion might be, and sometimes, it hurts him when his opinion is not taken into consideration.

I know that as the leader, I am to understand my brothers, they way they move, think and relate physically and emotionally to certain things; to take their thoughts, comments and opinions into consideration, for they might take note of these smalls things that slip by my attention, thus pointing out things, we may not have even considered as a possibility.

That's where Donatello comes in.

In truth, he's very sharp and can note the very small details more easily than the rest of us, all thanks to his technical abilities, while fixing up or rigging very small devices, his eyes have been trained to notice the simplest of things, items or signs that we may never have even known to exist. That is what sets him as the smart one, for he knows the smallest things could very well flip the balance of our plans, to either good and better, or to bad and worse.

Donatello and I share the same stubbornness as Raphael can show, yet Donatello tends to step back and let out temperamental brother take the light, mainly because of his peaceful nature. Don would rather stay at the side and mull over everything, gathering thoughts and ideas, like a puzzle, he tries to fit them together, and then try to solve them, than try to take a share of the spotlight.

Michelangelo is no less important.

Though Mike tends to fool around and get on our nerves, he's still our troublesome, happy-go-lucky, little brother, and I know he only pops out of nowhere, just to distract us from what's eating us, to try and cheer us up.

He can be quite devious, like Raph, and also smart and cunning like Donatello, but I know, deep down inside, he's probably more sly and tactical as myself, yet he does not show it, because he does not enjoy that kind of attention. He'd rather fool around and play, enjoy a good prank and a laugh, preferably on Raph, than to share my post as the leader, to take a grip on the responsibilities.

Our father, master Hamato Splinter, is also a very important part of our life, for not only is he our father, mentor and guardian, our light through the darkness, he is also the strongest link that connects us together. His wise words and advice guide us, they protect us, and his presence alone makes us feel comfortable and safe, for we know nothing can harm us as long as he's there.

Wherever he is at, while with him, we feel comfortable and safe; we feel at home.

As the leader, my job is to guide and protect my siblings, my brothers, my comrades and best friends. But, what if the leader were to be the one injured? What if he were the one to fall? How will his comrades react? We are not allowed to feel fear, we are suppose to feel for each other, to trust and believe in each other, we know our limits, and we know when we need to back each other up, to protect and guide, to help.

But- what if it's too late?

What if the change is so bizarre, the reactions are so different, no one really knows what the best course of action could, or _should_ be? Are we to stumble into the vast world of uncertainties, or is there one of us, who could find the thread to the right answer, to search through the pitch blackness of confusion, and to find the answer, to grab it tightly, to pull it in, to answer the things that puzzle us?

If such a thing existed, I really think I need it more than ever, because my problem overwhelms me so greatly, it keeps racking my mind, haunting me, confusing me, and I don't- I no longer know what to think anymore.

How is the leader to lead, if he's clueless to his own problems?

….

You see, it all started like a normal day; or should I say, like a normal night.

My brothers and I were patrolling, we were atop a roof, on a training run.

We came across a group of stray Foot ninjas; or rather, they came upon us, trying to ambush us when we weren't looking. They weren't as strong as they once were, simply because the Shredder was gone, and these ninjas were honestly, no longer members of the Foot. These ninjas only wore the symbol, but they defied Karai's truce, she had signed with us, and had keep attacking us, wanting vengeance for their fallen master.

Of course, Raph had no qualm about flattening them to the floor, same with Don and Mike, when they were getting too close for comfort. I tried to just knock them out; I needn't kill them needlessly, for they are, after all, angry humans, blind with the hate for vengeance. I was once like them, and I fully understand the burning desire for battle and killing.

I also understand that hate and anger are in bonds with revenge, and revenge is a never ending circle in time, it solves nothing and it brings nothing but pain, loathing and misery upon those who follow its dark, endless path.

Jerked from my thoughts, I perked my hearing as I heard something whistle through the air, but I was not fast enough to dodge it, as a dart- needle pricked my shoulder, right above the tender skin between my cracked shell's bony-armor and the tender, sensitive skin. It hit a pressure point, and my body instantly stiffened, I was unable to move!

It felt an electrified jolt through me, and it stung so brightly, it hurt my nerves so badly, my swords escaped my grasp as my whole side suddenly burned with flames! I couldn't stay upright, and I couldn't control my body. I fell to one knee, helplessly trying to keep myself up, and no more than a moment later, my brother, Raphael, battles a few stray ninjas away, before they oddly abandoned us and fled the scene.

"Strange," I heard him mutter, before I felt him stand besides me and gently pull me up, "You okay, Leo?"

I grunted, feeling my side still burning and hurting, "Yeah, but I- I can't feel my side!" I groaned.

Don came closer, and I watched him pluck a dart from my skin, "This must've hit a nerve." He muttered, stashing it away, probably for further study later on, "Can you walk?" he then asked me.

I inhaled slowly, feeling a cold prickling sensation travel from the side of my neck, all the way down my arm to my fingertips, then down my sensitive side skin, all the way down my thigh and leg and to the end of my foot, tingling in my toes. There was a strange tingling under my shell, where my shoulder blade it at, but it felt nice and cool, like the dripping of water, sprinkling gently on hot skin, before it slowly faded and then disappeared, as if it was never there. When it started, it actually felt pretty nice, actually; I couldn't explain it.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." I tried to push myself up to my feet and away from Raph's supporting arms, though still feeling a bit numb and unbalanced, "I think I can manage."

"Do ya think it's harmful, Donny?" Raph asks, still holding on to my arm.

"I'll have to run a few tests to check, Raph; so maybe we should head back home." Don replies, tucking his Bo staff in place.

"Yeah, I'm starved, and it's almost dinner time!" Mike grinned, "Hey, I know! How about a pizza? Haven't had any in a while." He pleaded.

I smiled a bit, the numbness leaving my body, "Yeah, a pizza sounds about right, right now."

"Cool!" Mike hooted and dashed off, "I get to choose the toppings!" he laughed in a mischievous way.

"Oh crap!" Raph gulped, shoved me towards Don and dashed after Mike, "In yer dreams, chucks-fer-brains!"

Don received my shoved body, as I yelped at the sudden jerk, and once Raph and Mike were out of sight, I sighed, smiling sheepishly at Don who rolled his eyes, helping me up to my feet.

"You sure you okay?" he asked worriedly, "I don't know what was on the dart, but if you ever feel anything, let me know."

I smiled and nodded, "Yes, I'm fine for now, Donny. If I feel anything, I'll let you know." I informed.

Not fully satisfied, Don held me and helped me to my feet for a few more steps, as my senses awaken from the bizarre burning numbness, and I could feel them again. There was a slight soreness, and a chill on my shoulder blade under the shell, but other than that, it was nothing out of the ordinary. Oddly, there was a strange tingling on the back of my shoulder, where the dart had hit me, and I told him about it. He didn't seem happy, but didn't question me, instead we headed home, and did a beeline to the infirmary-lab for a few tests.

No more than an hour or two later, Raph and Mike came back with something edible; much to Mike's childish whining. Master Splinter was in his room, he declined, not wanting to eat pizza for tonight, so we let him.

We took our treat to the living room, at the monitor area actually, and began consuming it. All the while, there was still the strange cool-then-burning prickling inside, and on the backside of my shoulder, and it almost felt as if there was a lump there, growing or forming, but figured it was probably a reaction to the pressure point being punctured, I didn't think much of it.

An hour later, and the prickling, lumpy feeling was getting worse, it was beginning to hurt, actually.

I told Donny, and he instantly grew worried, admonishing me for not mentioning it earlier. He retrieved the dart from his pouch and began examining it again, but with what looked like more advanced methods. Disturbingly, the heat-chill kept shifting, rolling and twisting under my shell, over my shoulder blade, and there was a sudden painful jerk to my nerves under the shell!

It was like a stab, it was so sudden, I gasped and chewed on my lower lips! It hurt too much! I wrapped my arms around myself, hugging tightly, curling around myself, trying desperately to channel the pain elsewhere, to try and sooth it, to lessen it's power, but the sound of my heartbeats was now thumping in my ears, I couldn't hear a thing!

A headache was growing, hurting my head even more!

I don't know how long it had been, holding myself and trying to ignore or subdue the pain.

All I remember was the pain becoming more and more intense, deafening my ears. I felt sweat drops dribble down my prickling skin, and although I was gasping for air, hungrily sucking, swallowing it as if I were suffocating, I was shivering as if I were trapped in an ice box! It was so damn cold! The sweat was building up and rolling down my skin, as if I were under a blazing sun, during a hot summer's day.

The burn and shiver were electing deep shivers, and my body trembled so badly, one of my brothers had to drape a blanket over me and hug me tightly, to keep me still, to ease the shivering. Slowly, and then more gradually, the trembling eased, the throbbing in my head thinned out, but the throbbing pain on my back was still there, thumping viciously against my shoulder socket, it hurt like shell! I then realized that I must've blacked out, because I laid to my side, on a bed, half waking from my slumber, half moaning against the dim light.

"Leo! You're awake!" I heard Raph's shushed voice, then the sound of his feet, marching into the room, holding my shoulders, helping me stay focused, before a hand was cupping my cheek, "You alive, bro?" he smiled a bit, teasing.

I smiled weakly, nodding faintly, "I think so." I murmured, my breath escaping my throat. "What happened?"

He snorted, "Wouldn't you want to know." He muttered, helping me sit up, "It's- well, how do I put this, without freaking you out." He grumbled, helping me settle, sitting upright on the bed, "What's the last thing you remember?"

I furrowed a bit, head dizzy and heavy, "Pain." I told him simply, squeezing my eyes a bit, "There was pain shooting all over."

"Yeah, I figured as much." He muttered again, gently peeling the blanket off me, he gestured a hand to the far side of the room, "Look at that mirror, what do you see?" he instructed kindly.

Confused, I tilted my head, and then craned my neck around to look towards the direction he had pointed at. At first, I just saw myself, from the side, sitting there on the bed, in the infirmary; with the dim light strong enough for me to see myself, and for a long moment, there was nothing a miss. My eyes wondered about, but I didn't see anything strange.

Or so I thought.

My eyes widened, as I realized that- there was now this- this strange- arm-like stub poking from my shell! I would have freaked out, if Raph had not placed his hand on my shoulders, grabbing my attention again, his hand moved from my shoulder to cup my cheek again, turning my face to lock eyes with him. His eyes weren't sharp, they were exceptionally different, concerned, friendly, comforting me in a way I could not understand.

"It's okay," he said gently, his hand caressing my face, slowly resting on my shoulder again, "it's nothing too bad, it'll hurt, but you'll just have to wait until it completely comes out." he smiled a bit.

I stared into his eyes for a moment, not fully understanding what he meant, but relaxed anyway, "Okay…" I bobbed my head, nodding.

I know though Raph does not display his affectionate side too often, everyone knows he's got a calming touch. For some strange reason, though; no one questioned how it worked.

I rest my hands on my lap, reluctantly, I reached out one hand to touch this small stub, the thing sticking out of my back. It was about four to five inches long, and about an inch or two thick, seemingly split in the middle. It was sticking out of the crack, from the already cracked corner of my fractured shell. I could catch the faint scent of blood and ointment, so this stub had probably broke the skin and the bony layer of my shell, making me bleed, before it stopped growing, sprouting out like a thorn, giving my shell a rather bizarre appearance.

There was- were these bone-like lumps on either side of the small head-like end of the stub. They were like the joints on the elbow or knee, and it felt as if whatever was trying to pop out of my shell was currently folded, that the other side of the stub-thing, that is still inside of me. Heck! I even felt- thread like things on the sides, like sainw or something, and I found it very disturbing!

I realized- it- felt like a bony, fuzzy covered limb, and more so disturbingly, when my fingers brushed over it, I could actually **_feel_** it! As if it were- No! It **is** a part of me, I could _feel_ every stroke my finger made on its short length, and I know it's alive, a part of me! The nerves are sensitive and jumpy, more true a part of me, but- how?

"Donny ain't too sure about it," Raph suddenly spoke, now seating himself next to me on the bed; he continued, barely sparing the stub a glance, "and personally speaking, I feel it's pretty farfetched, but-" he hesitated, folding his arms over his plastron, "I don't know how to say this, but he's guessing that- you're growing a wing, Leo."

I stared; for a long idiotic moment, I blankly stared, "… a wing…?" I inquired, utterly puzzled and confused.

"Yup, a wing." He shrugged, looking a bit dejected, "Don't ask me how, because I'm as clueless as you are."

Utterly confused, I touched about the small bony lump again, and I inwardly flinched, because not only was it very sensitive, it also felt as if I ran my finger over a fresh-cut wound, and it smarts! Oddly, at my jolt of pain, it practically felt it as it moved in its socket, which was the base of my shoulder blade, and let me tell you, it hurt like shell! Not to mention freaked the daylights out of me!

If I had heckles, they would have stood with that disturbing sensation! I feel all so weird-ed out, I don't even know what to think, and somehow, I don't like the way this is going.

A one winged turtle? What is this, a fantasy story from Mike's warped mind, or a living nightmare?

If I remember correctly, he keeps saying: '_If turtles were meant to fly, they'd either grow wings, or get super powers!_' Sometimes, I wonder if he even understands to concept of that phrase. I mean, does he understand what it's all about, or was he just joking around?

But now, that I have- or am, growing a wing, will he see me in the same light?

Or would it make me different? If so, then how different?

It worries me…

Xxxxxxxxx

A/N: Okay, so I decided to post this here anyway!

**EDIT**: I fixed a few mistakes, and forgot to give out the disclaimer, I was thinking of saving this for chapter two, but felt guilty, and decided to edit this chapter and mention it here instead!

You see, I have a small confession to make, that I forgot to mention. This idea is originally not exactly mine! A friend of mine, here on fanfiction(dot)net (under DC Johnson) and on deviant art (under darkslayer17) had the idea of her OC-turtles gaining _dragon wings _and _tails_, and she told me a bit of her story. Later, I asked her about the story and she told me that she scrapped it, and then started from scratch, and practically changed the whole story, so I asked her if I could take the idea of a turtle with a wing, and change the story my way, and she didn't mind, so giving proper credit, the idea was in truth, inspired by her story, I never would have thought of this plot had I not seen her art!

I hope that does not change the way you see this story, and I do hope to continue it, so please stick with me, okay? I'm working on it. Oh, and on a side note, no, I don't own the turtles, if I did, Raph would have been the leader, and he and Splinter would have had more father-son moments! I swear, those two don't get enough time together! XP


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

-------------

I remember, Raphael and I remained in silence for a very long time.

I spent the first night in the infirmary, alone, though Raph did offer to bunk in with me, for the sake of having some sort of company, during such a time and state, but I declined, wanting to stay by myself, to think things through. He didn't like the idea, his protective nature was trying to take over, but he willingly subdued it, and granted me my privacy I asked for, asking me not to worry too much and to try and relax, not to stress myself over this little, though gradually growing problem, and that if I ever need anything, I should let him know.

I merely smiled and wished him goodnight, while watching him leave.

It's early morning now, a bit after sunrise, I figure.

I should be outside, with my family, my brothers and father, to join them for a good chat and breakfast, but my legs are still a bit weak from the exhausting events of last night, I can barely stand. To be honest, I'm not really hungry, but I've missed the morning's training session; I wonder if they'd sparred yet, or have skipped that, because I was unable to join.

Master Splinter had come in and talked to me last night, after Raph had gone off to his room. It wasn't easy, seeing we were both a bit disturbed at the sudden change, neither one of us, father or I, know just what exactly to say, or think. For the very first time, Sensei was at loss of words, and quite honestly, I could not blame him one bit.

He told me, after a long agonizing moment of uncomfortable silence, that though this sounds too bizarre to be true, it _is_ true! I mustn't let it get to me, not to think about the unclear future, that I should wait until the whole wing is out, before I judge it's worth, for some things may not show potential till later on, and perhaps this wing, a curse or a blessing, is just the same. He told me again and again, that he and my brothers will be here for me, whenever or if I ever see, feel or need anything, anything at all! That I shouldn't hold back, if I ever had to talk to one of them.

'_We are family, and family must look out for one another._' He told me gently, his frail, yet strong, fatherly hand caressed my face, comforting me, as if I were a little child again, '_Remember, my son, though just because we may not fully understand the problem, that does not mean we do not understand that there is a problem that needs to be solved_.' He informed, holding my hand, squeezing gently.

'_Speak to your brothers; let them know how you feel about this._' He urged gently, fully aware that I don't usually share my problems with anyone, not even with him, most of the time; '_Understand that their opinions may not be correct, but I assure you, they will do whatever it takes to help you._' I remember there was a moment of silence, and my uncertainties took the better of me.

I could not accept the fact that I **_had_** a problem! For as the leader, I should be problem-free! How am I to help my brothers with their problems, if I already have my hands full with my own? As if reading my mind, my father continued, '_You need to understand that they will need to be in the same light, to understand your problem, and to find a fitting solution! They will not be able to help, if you decide not to share it._'

Jerked from my previous thoughts, the pain started anew!

It was throbbing viciously in the back of my shoulder! It was still there, and every few minutes, I'd grunt and wince, feeling a sharp jolt stabbing my overly sensitive nerves! Hitting the socket, and the feeling of the thorn digging deeper and deeper, poking it's way through my flesh, it hurt my body so badly, it took me will power alone not to black out again!

With every twitch and move, it felt as if it were a jagged knife, stabbed into my flesh, tearing through my muscles! It was almost like- like something I'm not allowed to touch yet, something I will have to endure until it's out on it's own pace, but I worried, for the pace was too slow and painful, it made me wonder when true salvation would come to be.

It bothered me, to say the least.

I didn't like the way the burning pain irritated my achy shoulder skin, and the fact that it was hard, rough skin, hidden and tucked under the bony layer of my shell, it only made it worse, more unbearable, because it was not something I could treat with an ice pack, or a wet rag, anything that would help the hot skin cool down, until the process -whatever it is- is complete!

It itched, it throbbed, it pulsed and spasm with a series of jolts of hot, sharp pain, and it was driving me crazy! It was pushing me to the limits, I couldn't endure it anymore! There was nothing I'd wanted more than to rip off the shell, and then literally peel off the skin! It was so hot and itchy! And then, thankfully; the sharp moment of pain slowly seized to a pause, and I was allowed a moment to breathe a sigh of relief.

There was then a soft knock on the door, "Leo? Can I come in?" I heard Mikey's voice.

I sighed, wondering if he'd freak out at seeing the stub sticking out of my back. Since I was still sitting on the bed, alone in the infirmary, I tugged on the blanket, draping it over my shoulders. It irked me how the stub twitched in the socket, when the light weight of the blanket rest atop of it, brushing it's fuzzy coated body a bit, it was too darn sensitive for it's own good!

"It's open." I finally answered him, tugging the blanket, making sure the stub was well hidden.

The door slowly creaked open, and he peeked in with the illuminating ray of light, the tail of his bandana mask dangled down till elbow length, slightly faded to black from the contrast of light, from outside the infirmary, and the dim darkness inside.

I smiled, and greeted him quietly, "Hey Mike."

"Hey, Leo!" he greeted back, almost timidly, "Don't you want breakfast?" he smiled warmly.

I looked at him, glaring a bit, because of the bright light that assaulted my weary eyes, adjusting to it. Hugging myself still, tugging on the blanket over my shoulders, I sighed, then gave a slight subtle nod, "I am a little hungry." I smiled weakly, and at his broad grin, I continued, "What were you having?"

"Bacon and eggs." He pushed the door wide open, allowing more, brighter light into the small room.

Unknowingly, he was unintentionally half blinding me in the process. He stood there for a second, ushering me to walk out of the darkly lit room. I was hesitant to step out, because the only ones who have had a good look at my stub-for-a-wing were Raph and Sensei. I was a bit reluctant to let Mike or Don see it, if they hadn't already, because- I didn't want to freak them out, or make them feel uncomfortable. Knowing Mike, he's probably think it's a third arm, or a tail, or probably something other than a so-called wing.

"You look a little pale, Leo." He said quietly, interrupting my thoughts, "Need help?" he offered, a furrow of concern on his face.

I shook my head, saying no, "I'm fine, just a little exhausted, I guess." I replied.

"Yeah, with the way that thing burst out of you, like an alien out of a man's chest, I'd be exhausted too." he weakly joked.

I stared at him, wondering if that was how the stub managed to break through my skin and shell, "It- _burst_ it's way out?"

Mike stared, and his face paled a bit, "Yeah, it was- kinda freaky, you know?" he murmured.

"Sorry." I tugged at the blanket, as if protecting him from the offensive sight, my gaze fixed to the floor.

Well, at least now I know why it hurt so damn much! It _forced_ it's way out, going against my body resistance, and ripping my muscles; no wonder it smelled like blood. The pain must've been very strong, and so sudden, that it had knocked me out! And for your information, I don't black out that easily! The Foot had always had a hard time knocking me out, for I'm always the last to fall.

As if on cue, there was another sudden, painful, hot blazing stab of pain under the shell, on the shoulder blade again, and I sucked in a sharp breath, eyes squeezed tight, I wrapped my arms around myself, clutching tightly, and I curled into a ball again, my head sinking between my shoulders. Mike's arms suddenly, and protectively, wrapped their way around me.

The searing pain spread across my side, down my arm, across my face, shoulder and back, and my brother's protective arms held me tight, despite my continuous shuddering and trembling. I felt the heat spread, growing hotter and brighter, smarting against me sensitive nerves, scorching me to a dry, black crisp! And as if someone was trying to yank the stabbing pain from my back, I groaned out loud in agonizing pain, pressing myself harder against Mike's hold. I prayed to god, begging mercy, asking him to just make this pain stop!

Mike was holding me, as if his life depended on it.

Funny, I thought _I_ was the one writhing in pain here, not him.

Then again, Mike is weak against mental pain, for words hurt him worse than wounds. Besides, physical pain does not affect him that easily. Blame it on his rounds with Raph, I still wonder how he ever survived.

I uncurled my hands from my arms, and then unfolded my arms to latch on to him, to pull him closer to me, to bury my face in his plastron. He held me tightly, but gently, and I felt one hand around my head, a hand caressing my skin, kindly massaging away the pain, his voice calm and soothing; while the other hand was clutching my shoulder, his fingers working on a small knot, the punctured pressure point from before. After a few minutes, the searing pain seized again, but this time, the throbbing was still there, slamming against my chest and in my head.

I was so dizzy, so exhausted, I felt like death warmed over!

"Ouch, that must've really hurt!" He exclaimed softly, more to himself than to me. I felt him peel off the blanket, then there was a pause, and I worried if he was trying not to freak out at the sight he was seeing. I felt his cold fingers caress my hot, irritated skin, around the base of my stub-for-a-wing, "Gee, all that for just an inch? How long is this thing gonna be?" he muttered.

I opened my blurry eyes, realizing that they were now drowning in tears. Ignoring the pain, I focused on what Mike had said, "What- are you talking about?" my choked voice managed to blurt out.

He gently pushed away, cupping my face, his thumbs brushed away the tears, "Sorry to tell you this bro, but I think with every sequence of pain, only about one inch of your wing manages to free itself from under your shell." He explained briefly; rubbing my cheeks, wiping away the reaming tears, "Donny told me that it might take a while, for the whole wing to pop out, depending on how big the thing actually is."

I shuddered at the thought of more continues pain later on; if this continues until the whole thing is out- "How long is it so far?"

He glanced at my wing, and I felt his gently caressing finger like a thorn of ice, against my hot, sore and irritated skin, "Hn, about seven or eight inches are out for now, I think." he replied, his finger touching about the back of my socket, "Man, the skin is all red and swollen."

"Please, don't touch there." I half growled, half whined, it hurt too damn much!

"Sorry." He pulled back, his hand back to my shoulders. "Um, breakfast?" he offered.

I nodded tiredly, "Yeah, sounds pretty good, right about now." I smiled, ignoring the overwhelming exhaustion that took over me.

Mike gently wrapped an arm around me, and I latched on to him. I tugged on the blanket, covering my shoulders again, and while holding the blanket, he carefully wrapped an arm around me, pulling me a little closer to himself, and then helping me out of the infirmary. The progress was slow at first, because I felt so drained and exhausted, not to mention my head felt as if it weight a ton!

As soon as we arrived at the kitchen, Raph appeared out of nowhere with a concerned, worried look on his face, and silently helped me down, and while I let my head loll about dizzily, they served.

"Where's Donny?" Mike quipped curiously.

"He's still at the lab, trying to figure out what the sap was, and if he could find an antidote." Raph grouched, muttering something rude under his breath, "I'll go get him." he muttered again, and then exit the kitchen.

I tiredly watched Raph leave, before facing Mike, squinting my eyes, trying to adjust to the oddly bright light, "Sap?"

He looked at me, not catching my question, "Huh?"

"Raph- said something, about some sap?" I repeated the question.

"Oh, that!" his brow ridged arched high and a small smile curved on his lips, "I'm not sure, Donny says he managed to extract and neutralize it from the dart, and it seems to be the stuff that was pumped into you, when the dart hit." He explained at first, before his face fell into a confused, unsure frown, a hand rubbing his back of his neck, "I'm not too sure what it was, but he said it contains the same sap found in bird feathers, but for some reason, this sap contained human-like DNA, and it had probably reacted to your mutated blood somehow."

I furrowed a bit, lowering my gaze to the empty plate before me; I suddenly lost my apatite. If what Mike said was true, -and it surprised me he actually paid attention to all of that, Donny's explanation and all-, and that my DNA had somehow reacted to something that was in the dart, what proof do we have that it's removable? What if this is permanent?

Hesitantly, I allowed the blanket to slide down, it's corners resting on my lap, and then reached back to my stub. Since Mike had already seen, and touched it, I winced and hissed when my cold fingertip made contact with the hot, irritated skin. The skin was very hot around my shoulder socket, but the stub itself had a faint sensation to it.

When I run my finger over it's length, I can feel my finger brushing over it, but it doesn't really hurt, it just- tingles, in a way.

Painfully, another jolt of pain hit me, and I gasped, groaning in pain, I quickly pulled back my hand to clutch my shoulders, hugging myself again, yet this time, Mike latched on to me, holding me, comforting me. I squeezed my eyes tight, and whimpered as something ice cold was slapped over the hot skin; though it made the heat less, it only doubled the pain!

I think I blacked out again.

The sound of my heartbeats throbbing against my ribs, slamming against the inside of my plastron, and the thumping in my head cleared out, so I opened my eyes a mere slit, tiredly and blearily. I groaned in exceeding pain, burying my face in the pillow.

Wait a minute; pillow?

With a frown, I moved my achy arms, to push myself up a little, propped on my elbows, and was greeted by the sight of a comfy pillow and a blanket. I was on the couch, my blanket draped over me, and a few wet rags were on my shoulder and side. They were comfortingly soothing and cool, keeping the hot pain off. I think my side was adjusting to their presence, for it didn't hurt so badly anymore. Although I admit, my skin felt a bit damp, it was making me feel a teeny bit uncomfortable, but was too exhausted and achy to try to remove it, so I dropped down to the pillow, eyes closing.

"Leo?" I heard Donny's voice, before a gentle hand cupped my face, his thumb brushing over my cheek, "Hey, glad to see you're awake." He said softly, so I opened my eyes, greeting him with a weak smile, and he grinned back in reply, "It must've knocked you a wallop, huh? I didn't think the process was that painful." He said apologetically, "Think you can sit up?"

I nodded, weakly and still trembling, pushed myself sitting up, but when I leaned back against the couch's backrest, something bumped into it, and sent a terrible jolt of pain, slamming mercilessly against my brain! I groaned and whined, bending over my knees, hugging myself, as my arms latched on to my hurting shoulder, it just burned to bad!

"Well, I have some good news, and some bad news." Donny began, gently peeling off the wet rags from my shoulder, allowing the cool air to bring a cool, tingling sensation to my damp side, while taking a look at the stub on my back. He took a moment, before he sat back on his knees in front of me, he gave a weak grin, "Which would you rather hear first?"

I drew in a breath, trying to channel away the pain, somewhere, anywhere that was far, far away! I licked my lips, feeling extremely thirsty, "The- bad news." I murmured, eyes barely open.

He nodded once, "Well, the bad news is, this- wing is fixed to your shoulder blade, right in the intersection of your shoulder and blade joint; it's a very delicate and sensitive spot, and it's rather tricky, Leo." He sighed, and I felt that his info was lacking something, something he didn't want to tell me yet, "The good news is, the bones had unfolded, releasing itself from under the shell, yet it's still growing."

"Unfolded?" I questioned, a bit curious.

"Yeah, because it's a wing, it's connective joint was the part that broke free of the shell wound. So far, it was only nine inches each, and since it unfolded, it's eighteen inches now, not counting in the extra inch at the end." I heard her murmured, gently stroking the frail length of my wing. "The sainw of the shoulder socket and wing-pit are still creating themselves, binding stronger with the rest of your muscles, and the joints are accustoming themselves to the nerve and blood circulation. From what I can see, the process is a little faster now, and it's progressing nicely." He paused, looking a little sad, "But I'm afraid you still have a few more days, before the pain fully subsides."

Bracing myself for courage, I looked at him, eyes locked, "Can it- be removed?"

His smile fell, and his lips were pressed to a thin line, "Afraid not, Leo."

"This wing is fixed directly in your joint, meaning that- even if I _knew_ what was needed to do the proper surgery, I still don't know how to get it removed, without damaging your joint in the process." He explained, his face expressing clear apprehension and worry.

"You see, the wing is sprouting out of the spot connecting your shoulder blade to your shoulder socket, it's what allows your shoulder blade to move so freely, and it's where the problem lies." He settled down, sitting on his buckled knees, his hands on my kneecaps, peering up at me, "Somehow, the wing had managed to fix itself into your joint, fixing itself under the shoulder blade, and it started building itself there; it had intertwined with your sainw, if I attempted removing it, I will have to remove your shoulder blade first, and if I'm not being careful, it might disable your whole arm, immobilizing it."

I stared into his eyes, seeing nothing but sadness and sincerity.

This was permanent, and Donny could do nothing about it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Short? Sorry, but I split this chapter in half, I felt that it was a bit too long…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

--------------

Later that day, I was too tired to move, so I had my meals served at the couch.

Though I wanted to join the family in the kitchen, my whole body was too shaky, hurting, I was exhausted. I couldn't take a step, without feeling like my whole body was tilted; or more like shoved aside, ready to fall down to the floor. The force of gravity felt so strong, I would have sworn that the moment I stand up, invisible arms instantly sprout out to latch on to my hands, and jerk me down, landing me flat on my face!

The wing was growing bigger, wider and heavier, I could -ironically,- laterally feel it in my bones! I knew it's only a matter of time, before it starts tipping my natural body balance, forcing me to limp in my walk.

Either that, or I'll have to workout more, to balance my body, with the new weight of the wing.

I slept during half the day, and ate only a little, I didn't have much of an appetite, despite Mike's pleading for me to eat more. I had too much in mind, and the pain on my back was only triggering more discomfort, I hated it. I swear, if merely brushing a finger over the thing didn't hurt so much, I would have asked Donny to dull it with a medicine or something, and if only the sacrifice had not been too much, I would have asked Raph to yank it right out!

Unfortunately, removing it is not an available option, because this so-called-wing is fixed into my socket, thus an extra appendage I could do so well without! According to what Donny said, if I attempt to forcefully remove this wing, I am risking the chance of disabling my arm in the process! Removing the wing means losing an arm, and I can't take that risk!

I'd rather be an extra limb full, than two limbs less!

To have an extra wing, is better than to lose two limbs! To lose the wing, by sacrificing an arm!

Right now, I'm still on the couch, laid to my side, tucked under a nice, warm, thick blanket, feeling niceand snug; though my shoulder was a little achy. Don had placed a few cool, damp towels on my bare shoulder, to keep the hot skin from hurting, and it did me wonders. The coolness of the wet towels was making me drowsy, too.

My head was pillowing Mike's thigh, instead of the comfy cushion, where he sat with me on the couch, he insisted, I don't know why.

I've stripped from my gear, in order to be more comfortable. I had no equipment on whatsoever, no mask, no pads, no belt, even my swords, were now placed back at my bedroom, so I'd be able to retrieve them, once I'm better.

Mike had his hand gently stroking my head, caressing my scalp, massaging. If my memory serves me right, Sensei used to do that to us when younger, when comforting us when we were young and sick. I was so weary and tired, I didn't really care why he was doing that, I didn't want to think about it, I just needed some shuteye; I silently appreciated it.

The sound of the television was lowered, as not to disturb my light slumber, and I could sense Don and Raph within the area; Don tapping away on his keyboard, still studying and analyzing the substance he had found in the dart, and Raph nearby, busy beating up his punching bag, grunting and muttering under his breath; probably blaming himself for not being able to help.

Sensei was on his armchair, and from the melodramatic music, I'm guessing he's watching his favorite show reruns again.

Or so I thought.

I felt my father's attention shift, and I think he was looking my way. As much as I wanted to open my eyes, to meet his gaze, I was just too darn tired, my eyelids were clamped shut, and I could barely open them a slit. With willpower alone, I managed to open my eyes a mere crack, staring blearily at the screen, multiple shapes, and foreign figures were dancing around with the multicolored brightness, but I paid it no mind.

I glanced at Sensei, and as I suspected, he was looking at me, with his warm, loving fatherly eyes. I smiled weakly, wanting to speak to him, about something, anything, but I couldn't find my voice. He nodded once, understanding my struggling efforts, but he said nothing, he just smiled warmly and gestured for me to get more rest.

We lapsed into silence again, our eyes locked, quietly listening to the noises and music from the television. With a small nod, I smiled and went to sleep, allowing my body to adjust to the new extension, poking not-so-painfully anymore out of my shell, and I think it did me some good. When I woke up, I saw that my head was on a pillow now, and that Mike was gone. I found out that he, Raph and Don had gone out for their usual nightly patrol. I was a bit disappointed, wanting to go out with them, but I knew I was in no condition to be moving.

Snuggling and curling on the couch, I carefully reached a hand out to my back, after peeling off the now not-so-cool towels. Cautiously and carefully tugging at the end-tail of my new limb, wanting it within my view, it ached a bit, protesting about being tugged, but it did not hurt too badly. My fingers caressed the tender skin along its growing length. Feeling the skinny, bony limb, my brainy brother had called a wing, and I grimaced, because it was very frail and scrawny, not to mention covered in some fuzzy mass, it was- I found it a bit disgusting.

It looked like a bird's wing, except that there was thread, tendril-like things dangling down the body of the wing, like a bat's wing, in a way. The feathers were slowly spreading from the area closest to the bone. It looked something like a net, and I assume this is the area where the wing will stretch, and I can already tell from the colors, the wing is going to be ashen grayish-white, if not pale snow-white, with coal-black tips.

"Is something the matter, my son?" I heard my father question, and saw him walk towards the couch, a tray in his humbly, bony hands. I saw a kittle of tea and two cups, as well as a small plate with cookies. I wondered if they were homemade, because I don't recall seeing Mike cook any, nor did I smell any baking today, for that matter. Then again, I've been so exhausted; I don't think I've smelt anything at all.

I gave a weak negative shake, "Just tired." I slowly pushed myself sitting up, not too fast, as to not get myself dizzy, and then propped a bit to my side against the backrest, allowing my extra limb the free space. The damp rags landed with a soft splat on the couch; Sensei picked them up, placing them in a small empty bowl, which I have never noticed before; placed under the coffee table, letting them soak in the water it contained.

Disturbingly, when I stretched out my arms, trying to work out the knots and kinks, it bothered me that the limb had twitched, responding to my movement, and spread itself a little open as well! Unfortunately, there was a small jolt of pain, and I arched my back in pain, suppressing a moan. I put my hand on my shoulder, rubbing a bit; it just hurt so much!

Just like the wing it is, it stretched out only a little; the folded arm-like bones felt stiff, as if there was something restraining it from spreading out fully. The skin was so thin, it was showing the very thin blood veins, that were faintly visible from under the layer of skin building on and around the joint, colored in pale pinkish green flesh, and the veins were colored in faint green and purple.

While the fuzzy, feathery-mass was growing a little thicker; it was mostly focused around the curve of the wing and on the base of it, over the shoulder wound, while the rest of the wing was covered in a thinner layer of fuzzy substance.

I'm guessing they're premature feathers or something, like the fuzzy yellow feather-like stuff on chicks.

Or baby chickens, as Mike prefers to call them.

I inwardly smiled, because I remember the reason he came up with that idea, after a squabble with Raph, about the correct definition of the word chick. I remember they saw a lady, last Halloween, in a yellow bird suit, and that's what started the argument. Mike kept getting himself mixed up and confused, between a 'chick', which mean a hot babe, and Chick, which means a small, newborn, or new-hatched chicken.

Jerked from my thoughts, my joint buzzed in my head again, whipping the smile from my face.

I looked at my father, watching him calmly pour two cups of green, herbal tea, and I stared idly at the hot, steamy green liquid, as it gurgled from the mouth of the kittle, and splashed in the cup with a trickling sound. I was lost in my thought earlier, when he offered me the cup. Accepting it silently, pausing for a moment; I blew away the hot steam, before I took a long, slow sip, savoring the taste.

"My son," he then spoke, pulling me from the thickening silence, "I understand that you're having a difficult time, but you need to understand, that we are here for you." he said wisely, sitting next to me on the couch, putting his small, bony hand on my thigh, comforting me with the gesture, "Donatello had explain the problem the best he could, and I do believe that- this might be the hardest foe yet, you are to fight." He gave a small frustrated sigh, "It is a fierce battle." He then added, taking a moment to remind me of what we have discussed earlier, "You might need to fight alone for now, but never forget, that there is a family here with you, we are willing to support you with whatever we can."

I smiled and nodded once, understanding his fatherly condolence, "Yes, I feel this battle hadn't begun just yet." I sighed heavily. Taking another long sip, gathering my thoughts, I reached back to touch the base of the wing, and winced when a faint flash of pain hit me, but I ignored it, "It's- this is just so weird, Sensei. Whoever heard of a turtle with a wing?"

At that, he gave a small smile, "I do believe Michelangelo knows the answer to that question."

I rolled my eyes, a small chuckle escaped my throat, "Yeah, you have a point."

A long moment of comfortable silence passed, before he picked up his cup and took a sip. Staring blankly at his reflection for a moment, before he turned to face me; his soft, loving brown eyes gazed into mine, deep, loving and understanding, he spoke once more, "I understand that this is- too alien, my son, but it is said, that the greatest things start small." He smiled, holding his cup in one hand, and cupped my cheek with the other, his thumb brushing over the skin tenderly. His palm was warm, from cupping his cup oh hot tea earlier, and somehow, nonetheless, it brought a smile to my face, "We will help you, all I ask, is that you let us."

I furrowed a bit, confused at his request, "I- don't understand; what do you mean?"

"It will take some time for you to learn how to- accommodate, with his new appendage, and since it is still in its building phase, it would be better if you learn how to move and control it correctly." He smiled a bit, his hand caressing my skin, sliding down my face, down my throat and stopping over my shoulder. His short nails were gently raking my skin, trailing down the length of my wing, scratching and sending a small shiver down my spine and arm, "I assume once the wing had grown strong enough, we will start the training," he surmised, his eyes now fixed to the shabby, scrawny limb, "but for now, do you think you can move it?" he looked at me with his dark, brown eyes.

I frowned, mulling over his question, "Well, it hurts a lot when I touch it, and it throbs all over at the base when I try to unfold it," I said at first, admitting the pain it brings me, when I try to move it. Looking over my shoulder, trying to roll my shoulder a bit, but the stub didn't move much. There was a faint dull ache at the lower side of my shoulder, I didn't like it. "I don't think I can move it around just yet, Sensei." I sighed in slight frustration, rolling my shoulder again, trying to sooth out the knot, but it only hurt more, so I stopped, squeezing my eyes shut for a moment, channeling the pain away, "It almost feels at it's stuck or something, it doesn't respond." I opened my eyes to look at him.

He hummed with a bit of a frown, his eyes shone with concern, at hearing my reply.

He set down his cup, and then took my cup from my hand, setting it on the tray with both hands, before turning to face me again, "Lets see what the problem is, then." he murmured, his hands gently placed over my shoulder. One hand cupped my shoulder while the other pinched lightly over the base of my stub, it made me yelp and jolt a bit in both start and pain!

I suppressed the urge to groan, that hurt! "Sensei? What are you- ?" I began, but he shushed me.

Carefully, he set his fingers on the base of my wing, his nails pressing gently over what I assumed to be the pressure points there, "This might hurt." He then added, more a statement than a warning.

I never got to ask, because a painfully smarting jolt of pain thundered down my side, stiffening my muscles, like a powerfully painful cramp, and then, slamming harshly against the side of my brain, to seemingly, instantly stopping all mind activity! I gasped, and gripped the blanket tightly, suppressing the urge to moan out loud in blinding pain.

It felt as if there was another hard, rough lump now, and Sensei's fingers were pressing over it, though gently, the mere brush of air over it set it on blazing fire, and it bloody hurt! He was pressing his fingertips carefully over it, and I tried to tell him that it was hurting too much, but my voice was jammed in my throat, I couldn't do anything besides trying to breathe. I think he took note of my pain, but instead of stopping, his nails dug a bit at a certain spot, adding more pressure, while his thumbs worked on that painful knot, and I felt something move under the skin!

God! I felt like screaming my head off!

I knew he must've found something, and was trying to work it out, but the pain was hot white and blinding, I had to suppress the urge to knock him away with all my strength, it just hurt so damn much!

God how it hurt! I felt the tears well in my eyes, and I grit my teeth too tightly, I would have sworn they were just about to pop out of my mouth! My eyes were squeezed as tight as ever, my hands clutched the blanket tighter, tugging, trying to rip it in half, trying to channel out the pain. I felt my breath hot while escaping my throat, I was practically gasping, I panted breathlessly, swallow the air hungrily!

Suddenly, like a bottle cap, the knot popped open, and I felt blood flow strongly, gushing into the extra appendage.

Overwhelming relief washed over my, like a drink of water after a walk in a hot, blazing desert. I gave a small relived sob, allowing the pain to wither away on its own, no longer suppressing the urge to groan. I felt my tight arms slump with relief. Now, shakily, after a long painful moment, my hands reached attentively to rub my hurting side, soothing the crapped muscles, suppressing another moan, climbing up the pit of my throat. Sucking in the breath, I felt a strange sense of relaxation over me, now spreading evenly and slowly, cooling my numbing side.

The heat was withering away, and it started feeling more natural; though the strong gushing of blood through my veins started slowing, it felt odd. Now, I could actually _feel_ the stub, not as an extra limb, but as in an _actual_ limb, like a third arm or something. It felt more a part of me, not a part that was not there before, and somehow, I had mixed feelings towards it, lost between denial and acceptance.

"Hmm, it seems the pain accrued, because the joint was somewhat sprained. The blood was pooling inside the veins, and adding too much pressure on your sensitive nerves, erecting your skin like a fever." I heard my father explain, his voice kind and soft. His hands gently caressed my skin, reaching for my head, stroked my face, brushing away the tears that gathered at the corners of my eyes, and spilled down my cheeks.

Weary, dizzy and exhausted of the physical battle, I looked at him through bleary, wet eyes, and he smiled at me. I found myself smiling back, with the sense of relief, before giving a silent nod of gratitude, for my voice betrayed me, I couldn't speak.

My father took that chance, to explain to me what the problem was, "My son, it seems to me, since the wing was tucked under the shell, when it had broken free, the bones were curled around each other." He said at first, his fingers gently massaging the sensitive skin at the base of my wing, soothing away the pain, "It seems that now, since the wing had unfolded, releasing itself from it's sheath, the reason it hurt so much, was because the knotted curl had not been unknotted. The blood had had no passage to go through, thus is pressed against your nerves, and that caused the pain."

"So, there should be no more pain?" I whispered weakly; hopefully. I think my head was forming a splitting headache now.

He smiled fatherly, cupping my face, his thumb brushed away the remaining tears from my face, "Yes, it's safe to say the pain is now over." his hands went back to gently massage the base of my limb, "Now, get some sleep, my son. We can work it all out tomorrow."

Tiredly, I nodded, slowly easing myself to the side, head sinking on the pillow, "Okay, goodnight, Sensei." I murmured sleepily, "And- Thank you." I smiled, watching him tug the blanket over my shoulder, tucking me in.

"Good night, Leonardo." He replied softly, with a kind, loving smile, he tenderly kissed my temple.

I closed my eyes, the smell of green tea and cookies forgotten, I was too weary and relieved of pain, I didn't want to eat or drink anything, and only one word roamed me head: Sleep!

I wanted to sleep so badly, I felt like a rock! My eyelids were heavy, clamping securely over my eyes, as my breath slowed down, the thumping in my head slowly started fading away, and my body grew still and heavy.

I don't know what's ahead of me, but I know it's only the beginning of a long road.

Somehow, I wonder if my family would really be able to help me with this problem.

Well, I'll never know until I give them a chance, right?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Okay, I really feel like I haven't been giving Splinter enough screen-page time through my stories, so hopefully, I'm trying to do as much Splinter-Leo interactions in this installment. If you have any feedback, comments or pointers about the story, or Splinter do share them with me, because I really feel I don't give the ninja master enough credit!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing, you should know that by now. And **big** thank you to Cynlee for beta-reading this chapter! XD

Chapter Four:

----------------

It had been about a week since the change had started.

Today, I woke up, feeling like nothing had changed.

Well; almost as if nothing had changed.

There was no more pain; well, to be more precise, there was still pain, but it wasn't all that painfully powerful, not like that vicious pain I had felt, when the mutation took place the first time. It was less powerful, more like a numbing, prickling itch. Like when you accidentally stub your toe, it hurts the first few minutes, and then stops hurting.

In other words, it was still achy, but it was much better than before.

More tolerable, too.

Now, there was also not all that hurtful throbbing. Yes, it would hurt if I miscalculate the distance or velocity, and the wing end up bumping into things, like low pipes, dangling cords, doorframes or such. It tingles, but otherwise, not all that painful. It's also a bit more heavy and achy around the side now, but again, nothing major or overly painful, unlike before.

The wing is still growing, and it could spread to the full length of four feet. The flesh is growing thicker, bulkier, a little more masculine, and ironically, it looks a bit like an awfully short, featherless penguin-like wing, -or chicken wing, as Mike once quipped, before Raph smacked him backside the head.- it was just- with a mass of premature feathers coating it, instead of leaving it bare.

Donny claimed that four feet is still not the full length, that it ought to grow even lengthier, and if his theories and calculations are correct, then it still has about two to five more feet to go, before it's fully grown; totaling the length of six to eight feet. When I asked him why he estimated that much, and on what basis, he flashed a wry smile and said that in order for the wing to flap, to help me fly, it had to be bigger than me, so it could handle my weight.

When I told him that I did not fully understand what he meant, he went about explaining various theories, but I was completely lost by the time he was done. He looked a bit disappointed, but didn't press, so I'm guessing the confusion was all too clear on my face.

Of course, Mike was excited at the idea, of me, possibly sprouting another wing; he even exclaimed how envious he was, wanting wings like mine of his own. Raph slapped him backside the head again, and reminded him of how I suffered a lot of pain with just one wing,-not to mention getting more than enough trouble on my plate because of it,- so how painful and troublesome would it be, if I had two wings mercilessly exploding out of my back?

Mikey paled, recalling the memory, he changed his mind, saying that it may not be such a fun idea after all.

Anyway, the feathers have started growing pretty fast, as the premature feathers lazily drop off the wing's body to the floor, and allowing the stronger feathers to take their place, covering the major part of my wing's fleshy and bare underside. Raph assumed it'll be colored in black, and tipped in white, or in soft, smoke-grey, while Mike assumes it'll be white and tipped in black, like the wings of a seagull. I agreed with Mike, because from the look of the under-feathers, that are growing at the joints of the wing, I think he's the closest to the truth.

I must say that one thing I find rather unnerving, is the fact that the premature feathers kinda fall off on their own, like leaves off a tree; the faintest touch of brush of air, is enough to rip them from the body of the wing.

I mean, I could be sitting up meditating in my room, barely for an hour or two, and when I open my eyes, I'd find a fair pile of fuzzy feathers on the floor next to me, or even on my lap and legs for that matter! Any single brush of air and they'll scatter like ashes to the wind, and picking them up is a such a tiresome hassle! Mike practically tried to keep his annoyance in check, whenever I walk around, unknowingly leaving feathers behind; at the kitchen, on the couch; heck! Even in the bathroom, but it's not like I mean it!

It happened once, when we were watching television a night ago, I got up to get a drink, when the feathers bounced off the backrest and scattered across the couch and coffee table! Klunk found it amusing, he started chasing them, until he almost choked with one. No matter how adorable I found his sneezing, I don't think Klunk shared my humor, because he licked himself clean, before he shot a glare at me as he left.

_'Seriously, Leo!_ _One would think that with all the fuzzy feathers you drop, your wing would be bare skin by now!_' Raph once grouched, helping me and Mike pick the feathers from between the couch's cushions.

God I felt so embarrassed that night, I couldn't even face them, all I could do was apologize.

Though I've barely come out of my room, as often as I used to, since the wing-subject started, and ever since I was able to get off the couch; I've been meditating most of the time, and doing light kata, trying to get used on the extra weight, that now, unbalanced my whole body. That, and because Sensei felt that I was still too lightheaded and weary, to join them during practice, he didn't want me to spar when I weren't yet well enough.

Yesterday, though, after dinner, he said that he had discussed that topic with Donatello.

It was about sparring again, but with the wing, and that it might be a good time for me to get back to training, before the wing grew too heavy for me to maneuver with. Donny agreed that the wing was growing out just fine, and I could start training with the wing, if I feel well enough to go for it. Master Splinter said that hopefully, the first step of recovery, was to train on maneuvering my way around, with the new appendage's weight and size, to get a better feel of it, and a better grip in combat, to learn how to keep balance.

You see, it was growing lengthier and heavier, just as Don had estimated, and slowly, it was throwing me off balance; especially when I least expect it. I remember when I was allowed off the couch, I had to limb my way around, because my side was achy and the wing felt awful heavy, and in a lightheaded-daze, I tripped off my own feet and laded on my face! It was so embarrassing!

And I thought a sleep-deprived Mike was clumsy!

The darn thing was making my movements look even clumsier.

Don explained that I might as well try to adapt to its weight, since it had not grown too heavy, yet. So, the heavier it gets in the next upcoming days, the more ready I'd be, and that way, it will not allow it to hinder my movements or slow me down.

I knew the wing was still growing heavier and bigger, and it still made me feel so darn ungainly! I had to put a stop to it!

Whenever I stretch out my arms, it spreads itself out, responding to my arm's movement, and usually it knocks something!

Once, at the kitchen table, we had gathered to have breakfast, so feeling lazy, I stretched out my arm, trying to work out an annoying knot, and instantly, seeing Don was sitting right next to me, the wing flapped out and slapped him right in the face! Fortunately, he had just put down his coffee mug, while reading the morning paper, or he had unknowingly, avoided spilling it on himself and on my wing, in which, I'm sure would have burned like shell!

In reaction to his startled yelp, I frantically popped off the chair, seeing my wing had attacked him. Pulling my wing away, -which unintentionally lashed in front of master Splinters face, practically missing Sensei's muzzle by a hair! Expertly, he dodged it quickly,- I, unknowing about my wing's assault on my master, was too busy apologizing to Donny, and again, accidentally, knocked the coffee cup on his lap!

God, I swear, at that moment, I wished if only the kitchen floor would open a hole and swallow me!

I hurried to the nearby cabinet to retrieve a few towels, only on my way back to the table, to end up hitting the milk carton with the very tip-end of my wing, and the carton fell, sloshing the precious, rich milk all over Don's newspaper! I squeezed my eyes tight, ignoring the heat that scorched my face, chanting a stream of apologies, while hurriedly drying the coffee and milk stains with the towels.

Desperately and embarrassedly, I tried ignoring Mike who exploded into a fit of laughter.

Raph was left smirking, trying desperately to keep a straight face and help, but I think the scene was too darn funny in his eyes, he had to look away and cover his face with his hand, in order to stifle his dripping laughter. If my ears didn't deceive me, I think I heard Raph chuckle 'Clumsy pigeon!' in his laughter. It only made the cold splash in my stomach more noticeable, as my face burned even hotter with humiliation.

I fought the urge to drop everything and run away, to hide in the safe sanctuary of my room. But I refused to run like a cowered, like a pathetic little weakling! I held my ground, swallowed my pride, as my mind swarmed with hurt feelings and thoughts. My eyes and body were then blindly, and automatically, fixed to the task at hand, cleaning off the spilt drinks.

But God, I felt so _stupid!_ The mere thought about how awkward I was, burned in the back of my eyes!

Composing myself the best I could, I spared Don an apologetic smile, in which he wearily returned, he was busy rubbing his snout, where my wing had slapped him, and it only made the cold splash in my stomach colder; it almost felt icy cold! I turned to Sensei, only to see him shot Raph and Mike a stern, warning glare, and they instantly shut up, -or tried to, anyway,- fidgeting uncomfortably in their seats.

Raph still had a hard time keeping a straight face, busying himself with his cereal, while Mike helplessly tried to stifle his fit of giggles, stuffing his mouth with pancakes. I apologized for what felt the umpteenth time, but Don just laughed it off, rubbing his snout, where my wing had slapped him, saying that it was okay. But I could tell Donny was, at least, a bit peeved and perhaps even irked, -probably more at Mike and Raph, than at me,- but he didn't show it, because he knew I didn't mean it.

When I sat back down, finding the chips on the tabletop interesting, my wing twitched.

I swear, it almost felt as if this wing has a brain of its own! It was mocking me!

….

Well, all of that doesn't help this problem any.

It was just so difficult, separating my arm's movements, from my wing's movements. It was very troublesome, seeing I still could not keep focus, on either arm or wing, it was becoming quite frustrating! It only made me grow more determined to learn how to control it, -either that, or fight the urge to rip it off!- because I don't want to be taken for a clumsy fool again! And I don't want to end up hitting one of my brothers with it again, either!

The rest of our breakfast went rather well, in away.

Relatively, it was quiet, but with a few glances from Mike and Raph. They looked too darn amused with the previous maladroit event,-to say the least,- and it was affecting me more than Donny. It made me feel so stupid, and all I could do was steal a glance, staring idly at Don's irritated skin, guilt eating away my soul. If I knew how to control this stupid thing, I wouldn't have gotten him burned!

It's all my fault! Stupid mutation!

And not only that! I've wasted half the milk carton,-it was brand new, too! We haven't even had a sip from it yet!- where it spilled on the table! Sure Klunk was helping, by licking off what had dripped off the tabletop, and spilt on the kitchen floor, but Mikey didn't want his kitty getting sick by lapping milk off the dirty floor, so he helped me wipe it off, trying desperately to keep his distance from me and my wing, and to stifle a smirk, threatening to split his face in half.

Once we were done, he was back on his seat, while Don and Raph wiped the tabletop, before seating themselves again.

The rest of breakfast went painfully silent, and I didn't like it one bit, it only made me more angry with myself.

Raph and Mike were smirking the whole time, -and it was not helping my guilt-ridden mood any!- while trying to look at anything but me, but they were barely keeping themselves in check, and from recalling how much of a lumbering fool I was, and laughing over it all over again! It made the heat warm my face even worse, and I was sure at that point, my upset mood was even more clear on my darkly-shaded cheeks and face.

I knew I should _not_ take it so personally, I should _not_ be taking it to heart!

Mike and Raph were just being themselves! I knew I should have just pushed it to the back of my mind, to laugh it off with them, but the wrenching tightness in my chest prevented me from doing so, I just…

I just hated it so damn much!

After breakfast, Sensei ordered them both to clean up the kitchen, and then do twenty back flips, before our usually training session. Their smirks instantly disappeared, as they stared at Sensei for a minute, before their faces blanked. They both knew the reason for the punishment, so they spared a quick glance at each other, before bowing their heads.

Raph looked a bit hurt, but muttered an apology, his face instantly went indifferent, and then after a while, it shifted to just a tad bit upset, while Mike apologized and tried to keep a straight face, yet failed miserably. I think he still found my clumsiness funny.

I stole a glance at Don, who had a small un-amused furrow on his face, shooting a disapproving glare at Mike, who just shrugged in reply. I chewed on my bottom lip, when I looked at Don again. His snout had a little red line now; no blood, it was just irritated skin. It looked like my wing had lashed him, it didn't slap, it lashed, and the reddening skin looked fairly painful, it only added to the guilt.

Well, after breakfast, and after Raph and Mike were done cleaning the kitchen, and then carrying out their punishment by back flipping, it was time for me to start training with my new clumsy appendage.

Raph felt a bit sick for back flipping too fast, and that did not improve his mood any, while Mike fell to his tail on the last one, and I wouldn't blame him, especially after he had so much for breakfast.

Mike didn't really want to be my sparring partner during the first training session, -as soon as he got over his sickness, and regained his footage,- but then he had to accept, because he was afraid Raph would lose his temper, looking moody at that moment, and unintentionally hurt the wing in one of his tantrums. Raph looked more put-out than moody at that statement, though; more so after the back flips, too.

That, and the fact that something else was beginning to bug him, but for the life of it, I couldn't pinpoint what it could have possibly been.

Well, seeing the wing was still too weak and the bones were fairly brittle, and Raph's attacks could very well carry quite the damage, he refined; because he knew he could easily snap them like a twig, if he attacked them too strongly. He claimed that they looked more frail and brittle than they appear to be, and he doesn't want to take the risk of harming them, because he had no idea how long it would take a bird wing to heal a broken bone.

At Raph's statement, Don was about to explain the basics, of how to nurse a broken bird wing, but an annoyed glare from Raph, instantly shut him up.

Don was then offered to be my partner, but he declined, not wanting to risk hitting it with his Bo staff by mistake, either! That left Mike in the end, making him my sparring partner. Mike was a bit nervous, afraid of hurting me, but hiding it the best he could. He really wanted to help me, knowing the risks, although he didn't like the task, either.

Unfortunately for him, he was the only one available, so he didn't have much of a choice.

I wondered why Sensei didn't decide to spar with me instead of my brothers, but I figured he wanted to monitor my movements during the spar first, by standing at the sidelines, then to help me adjust and coaching me with what he saw fit. I knew if he were to spar with me, he and I would be too distracted in trying to battle each other; we'll probably lose track or something.

Besides, he will intervene if he ever felt that I need to do something in a certain way, or if he thought I could improvise with another tactic, so I trust that father will help me through this, even if it's not the same as having him going against me.

Father and I, going one-on-one?

Man, it's been a while since we've last done that; I admit I kind of miss it.

At any case, Sensei placed the basic priorities: I am to stay home until I've mastered the skill of balance all over again, as well as leaning how separate the movements of my wing, from the movements of my arm. I need to learn how to move them separately at first, to coordinate so it does not get in my way; but it was easier said than done! Donny claimed that, because the nerves are joined at the shoulder socket, my body considered the wing as another arm, that's why they shared twin movements, and move in the same time!

Well, no one said it'll be easy, so I guess this will be the first step of acceptance to my problem.

But after stealing a glance at my family, and then at Mike, as he stood opposite of me at the training mats, twirling his 'chucks, and looking like he wanted to be anywhere but here, I couldn't help but wonder, if my family feels the same.

Somehow, I doubt it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Leo is starting to get to know his new appendage better, will they be close friends, or bitter rival? Only time will tell, the more I get the plot revolving around them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

------------

Man, I'm beat! That was one shell of a workout!

The good news is, I've had such a long, wonderful workout, I couldn't stop grinning!

I broke a bucket-worth of sweat! I've been so bedridden the past week, I've missed the rush of adrenaline, the cool sweat dribbling down my hot skin, my heart thumping excitedly against the inside of my plastron, my lungs expanding with every inhale, the hot air in my throat; it made me feel so energetic, and so alive! The feeling of the tatami mats on the floor, under my rapidly moving feet, like a wild dance, I feel like I'm walking on thin air!

The bad news? The damn wing kept getting in my way!

In the beginning of the training session, every time I try to parry or dodge Mike's twirling 'chucks by swinging forth my blade, mostly while deflecting his attacks, or defending myself from his swift swipes, the wing would jump into both our views! Mike would yelp, and then instantly jumps back, pulling back his attack in the process, not wanting to inflect any harm to my invading -or more like attacking!- feathery limb.

At the first few times, he wasn't fast enough, and ended up hitting the tender, fleshy underside, -and it smarts! It hurt worse than stubbing your toe! It felt more like someone purposely stomping on your foot!- The underside was bruised and achy, blame it's tender and frail build, having no muscles to efficiently receive the impact, but he was able to pull back faster the next few times.

It wasn't a complete loss; I did manage to make use of it while the rush of adrenaline lasted.

I mean, I managed to block a few 'chuck swings by flashing my wing in his face, -unintentionally, of course, but who cares? It was an advantage, so I might as well make use of it!- he'd yelp and quickly back off again, twirling his 'chucks and taking a defensive pose; sometimes glaring in mild annoyance, when my wing manages to take a jump at him, -and the faint red lashes on his shoulder and snout are more than proof, I think Donny would agree to that,- while some other times, smirking in what felt like pride, as if he was glad I was able to pull a certain move on him, when he least expected it.

Well, it's hard to tell with Mike.

I admit though, I rarely understand him; he can be so confusing.

I mean, most the of time, he had always been the hardest to understand, compared to my other two brothers; maybe it's because of his free spirit and childlike way of thinking, or maybe it's because his mind is always up in the clouds. He can be both mischievous and innocent, to the point of being persuasive enough, to convince you the sky was actually green, not blue, once upon a time.

Well, okay, not that far, but you know what I mean, don't you?

After a while, at the end of the first session, and the beginning of the second, Sensei decided that it might be wise, to try and strap down either the wing or the arm, and see if I could still fight without one of them, while having one limb's movements restricted. Don explained it, by trying to pull a fake phantom-limb symptom, to see if it would work with my wing. Faking the fact of not having an arm, would probably help me control my wing better.

Raph did mutter something to himself, at Don's explanation, but I don't think anyone, besides Sensei managed to catch it. When I asked him to repeat what he said, he stared at me like a deer in headlights, glanced at Sensei, then nervously spoke. '_Well, if the wing has a mind of it's own, or more like shared Leo's mind, and it actually fell for an idea like that, does that make Leo a bird brain?_' he admitted, though smirking.

I did not find it one bit amusing, and it only added another splash of ice to my stomach.

Mike's chuckle wasn't helping either.

….

Since I cant literally hack off the arm, -not that I actually want to!- I had to strap it down.

Hopefully, when pinned down, I can keep the wing under check.

I decided to strap down my arm first, just so the wing would maneuver itself more freely. The wing's skin felt too delicate and tender, Mike's accidental thwacking hurt enough, and I didn't want to add pressure to the already forming bruises! That, and I knew the straps would probably, as Raph says, bite like a b!tch, when the straps are taken off. I know that the belts tend to blister or pinch, when strapped on too tightly, and I don't want that.

Raph and Don grabbed two belts, and used one to strap my upper arm to my side, but not too tightly, as to allow the blood to flow, then strap my forearm itself, tilted behind my shell, with my hand wrapped in a ball, to keep my fingers from twitching, reacting to my wing, manipulating it's movements. Raph doubted it would work, he claimed that as long as my arm is still physically there, what proof does Don have, that the wing's unrestricted movements would make a difference, while the arm is fixed down, immobile?

Don shot him an annoyed look and explained that it's only a theory, and hopefully it'll help.

I have to mention though; Don looked rather uncomfortable, and I saw him steal a glance at Mike, while strapping my arm to my side. It bothered me how distracted and pale his skin was turning. Once done, I held his hand and whispered, before he had managed to walk away from me, asking him what was wrong. First, he stared, reluctant to speak, and then he gave a weak grin, and said that the belt strapping my arm behind my shell, made it look like my arm was really missing.

Recalling the world where the Ultimate Drako had thrown him into, the world he had told us about upon our return home, I realized that the sight of my arm being pulled back, was making him feel uncomfortable.

For a moment, I wondered if it would be too horrible a scene, to lose both arm and wing, but quickly shook it off.

All I could do was sympathize; among the four of us, Don had been thrown into the worst alternate world.

All I could do was pat his shoulder, give it a reassuring squeeze, and then tell him it'll be alright; my arm isn't missing, it's just practice! But I knew my words weren't enough to keep his mind off it, for I knew how deeply that world had affected him.

I remember when we all returned, I still couldn't believe it had only been five or ten minutes. Where I was at, in Usagi's world, it took me three days to protect the Shogun Lord, defeat lord Hebi, travel with Usagi to the Damiyo's realm, and then fight alongside Usagi, until father managed to dispel the shield that trapped Usagi and me with those monsters.

Mike exclaimed that it had taken him only a day, in the presence of the super turtles, in their futuristic universe. Raph grouched that it took him two days, from basic racing to charity racing, going across a wasteland-like planet. Poor Donatello paled at our stories, figuring, perhaps, that we had all got off easy, in the worlds we were thrown into, compared to what he'd had to endure.

Once we were done relating our adventures, Don exclaimed that he had spent a good ten days in that miserable, alternate world, before the defeat of the Shredder; before master Splinter had managed to pull him back, along with the rest of us, and back together.

Strangely, when we spoke to Sensei, wondering about which or what world he was sent to, and how on earth he had ended up in the Daimyo's dungeon, he just replied with a sad smile, saying that he would tell us when he felt the time was right. I understood that whatever world he was in, he did not want to share it just yet, and for whatever reason he was holding back the story, we never pressed, we respected his wishes and forgot all about it.

Well, at any case, back to my training.

Since I strapped my arm down, the wing's movements became a bit inaccurate; clearly functioning like there was something wrong with it. When I fought with Mike again, during the second session with my arm strapped down, improvising, seeing I could only use one arm; whenever I took a defensive stance, flashing out my sword for a parry or block, the free wing would just flap about, -rather frantically, too, as if it didn't know what to do,- but it would not move forward to block the blow as it had done before, therefore, it was allowing Mike's 'chuck to coil around the sword's blade, quickly and easily stripping away my blade from my grasp.

If this was a real battle, I'd be dead by now! I knew it, and so did my father.

I have to push myself to the limit! I must work harder!

….

We, Mike and I, did a heavy workout for a fair three hours, before we grew tired.

Or more like he grew tired, I still had some fighting sap in me, but decided to call it quits for his sake.

Mike whined, claiming that all the cleaning in the kitchen, then doing back flips, soon followed by a three hour session in the dojo, was starving him to death! He gasped, -overly dramatic, if I may say,- that he was famished beyond starvation, and soon, he will shrivel and die, because he will be reduced to nothing but shell, skin and bones!

Sensei just smiled at his antics and gave us a break, telling him to go freshen up and shower, while Don and Raph took their turn to finish their third training session, and last spar for the morning.

Now, watching Don and Raph help me un-strap the belts off my arm, I thank them.

Flexing it a bit, and watching the wing react, I declined taking the shower first, when offered, giving Mike the first go, as long as he doesn't use up all the hot water. I stayed behind, wanting to see the match between Don and Raph; Sensei didn't press, though he looked indifferent, his tail twitched in a way that indicated he did not like it, but he let me stay and watch anyway.

It didn't take Don much to pin Raph to the floor the first time, and then it didn't take Raph much to overpower Don in the second round, while after that, they just tied at the third.

Somehow, Don looked mostly uncomfortable during the whole spar, and the only reason he won against Raph at the first go, was because he was actually concentrating; his focus wasn't on the battle in the second, and he looked rather upset and peeved during the third. I weren't too sure about what was bothering him, -though I could take a wild guess, while rubbing my arm,- I wondered if it was my fault.

Once done with practice, Mike was done with his shower, he sauntered back into the living room with his fluffy orange bathrobe, humming than darn katamari theme to himself again, Raph was tempted to whack him backside the head, but a stern glance from Sensei quickly subdued any intention of inflicting any type of pain on Mike.

Next, Raph went to hit the showers, grouching on how he smelled like dirt.

Don just rolled his eyes, and then settled on the mats for a quick meditation.

Mike still had his bathrobe on, -with a huge, orange M decorating where a shirt-pocket would be,- when he entered the kitchen, already shuffling through the fridge for something to subdue his stomach pains.

Soon, about twenty minutes later, after exiting the bathroom, Raph walked into the living room with just his white towel around his neck, the little red R adorned its corner, indicating its owner. I smiled, cause though it's rather childlike, asking April to stitch the first letter of his names on the towel, Raph argued, saying he liked it that way, and he doesn't care how kiddy it looked. Don was a bit flustered and didn't argue, he just said that there was nothing wrong with putting indications on our things, just as Sensei used to when we were younger, and kept getting our things mixed up.

After all, he had a towel with a purple D on the corner as well.

Me? Well, guilty. I have a towel with a blue L on the corner, too.

At any case, Raph was clearly dry, while telling Don the shower was now free, so he just kept the towel on for a sense of warmth; he was looking less angry, more relaxed. So next, Don went for the shower, which meant I'll be last.

For a moment, where I sat meditating on the tatami mat, I dazed away.

I realized that during the past few times I've bathed, -with relatively cool-warm water; seeing the skin was so darn sensitive, hot and cold water felt too hot or too cold, and it hurt all over!- I remember the wing, back then, was still a short, small stub, it hadn't fully popped out yet, and I wondered how I were supposed to wash up, with the thing being so huge!

"Hey Donny, do feathers get wet?" Mike suddenly piped up, as if reading my mind.

Don, who had just returned from the shower, blinked blankly at Mike at first, "Well, it depends on what type of bird." He said, dapping his neck with the towel around his neck. Unlike Mike, we don't go walk around with our bathrobes on; towels are more than enough.

Anyway, at Mike's blank stare, Don continued, "Well, you see, it's kinda like the sebaceous glands in humans, that produce natural body oils, you know? It keeps their hair from drying up or splitting." He cupped his hip, weight shifting to one side, "In most birds, they have the uropygial gland that helps them preen their feathers." He finally answered.

He then paused, at our blank stares, looking mildly annoyed, he continued on again, "Uropygial glands, or the preening glands, are like small pimples at the tail end of the wing, it produces the natural body oils a bird needs, to keep its feathers neat, smooth and clean." He explained with an annoyed smile. "Birds use the very tip of their beak to press on the pimple, it squirts out the oil on the beak, and it uses it's oiled beak to preen and tidy the feathers."

We all gave an '_Oh! Okay, we knew that!_' look.

He rolled his eyes, and then muttered '_Figures!_' under his breath, before he then looked at me. The small red line on his snout was already fading, but leaving a faint dark green line behind, but I tried not to let on how guilty it made me feel.

"Leo, do you feel anything oily on the wing?" he asked me with a small smile, pulling a chair, seeing we were in the kitchen now, and then casually sitting on it, "I mean, since it looks like a seagull wing, and seagulls don't get wet, because their feathers are usually preened with oil, it keeps the water away." He leaned a bit, his elbow propped on the table, "I figure your wing will have one as well. Or it should, anyway."

"Gee, I- don't know." I answered truthfully, rubbing my shoulder.

Raph appeared next to me, and his hand clutched the tip of my wing. Tugging a bit with one hand, while running his fingers on the flesh, under the under-layer of feathers, near the base of my shoulder, before trailing his fingers across the fore-bone, then over the joint, down the flexible wing and stopping at this hand, where it held the end-tip of my wing.

I winced at his tug, and when his thumb pressed on a small lump I never noticed, or felt before, but didn't complain; it was probably the pimple-like gland Don was talking about. The skin was too sensitive for its own good. I shouldn't whine every time one of them tugs on it, I should get used to it.

"Hey, it **is** oily!" Raph exclaimed, pulling back his hand, rubbing his fingers together, where what looked like a glistery substance, was clearly coating his fingertips, dribbling down his arm, and pooling a bit in the palm of his hand, "Natural body oils, too!" with an overly amused grin, he extended his hand to Don, who eagerly ran a finger over the oils pooling on Raph's palm, examining the oily moist he found.

"Fascinating!" Don grinned, practically hopping off the chair, he ran his fingers under the feathers as well, until he found the small lump and squeezed it, -or it felt more like he pinched it,- and this time, I felt something squirt out! The feeling was seriously freaky!

'_Like popping a zit!_' I thought in grimace.

When Raph and Don's hands ventured deeper under my wing's feathers, -like some overly excited kids with a new toy, chattering too,- and their faint touches drew closer to my side, I yelped and couldn't help but chuckle, squirming urgently. Their fingers were caressing and brushing gently, almost teasingly, over highly sensitive skin!

"Guys! Quit it! That tickles!" I complained, swallowing the laughter the best I could, while pulling away the wing, almost hugging it, before rubbing my arm where the goose-bumps prickled.

Instantly, they pulled back their hands, "Sorry!" they replied in union, both looking sheepish.

Rubbing my prickled arm, I ignored how Raph and Don started chattering about the oil that still coated Raph's hand, -Don was thrilled, while Raph was fighting the need to wipe it off. It was beginning to grouse him out, but held on to it, because Don begged him not to lose it,- so Don dashed off to get something from his lab, in order to collect the oil sample Raph held in his palm.

With a chuckle at Don's enthusiasm, I stole a glance at Mike and Splinter, who oddly made no move to come near me, or the wing.

I can understand Sensei's reaction, or lack of; but I was surprised Mike hadn't tried to grab my wing, or at least reach out for a touch. In a way, it worried me; Mike was acting a bit distant, it's unlike him. I worried if having this appendage freaked him out, because during the spar, I noticed he only came close to me, when he had to throw in an attack, otherwise, he'd keep his distance.

Almost as if reading my thoughts, Mike grinned, a genuine little smile on his face, but there was a glint in his eyes, as if he was already lost in thought, and somehow, I doubted he had his heads in the clouds this time.

He looked worried, I didn't like it.

The thought of a worried Michelangelo just doesn't add up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Okay, so not much of action in this one... yet.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

-------------

Its late night now, and I must say it's been a long productive day.

It had been a while since I've finally gained some sort of control, though crude, over the new appendage.

Sensei and I have spent many meditation sessions together, because he said that it would probably help me get acquainted better with the extra limb. Master Splinter explained that during the multiple sparing sessions, I had during the past few days; he recognized that I, subconsciously, kept using the wing as an arm, which confused my two limbs, and that's what made it so complicated to separate their movements.

Again, I shifted in my seat, with what felt the umpteenth time.

Master Splinter, after a long period of silence, gave a slightly frustrated sigh at my continuous shifting and fidgeting, before he opened his eyes to look at me, through mildly humored eyes.

I couldn't help it! It felt like I was sitting on top of an ant hill!

My side was growing itchy and achy, and as if that was not enough, the extra weight was adding too much pressure on my legs. I sat with them buckled beneath me, and they were growing all prickly, or would become numb and fall asleep! It wastes a good ten minutes when it happens, until the numbness wears off, before I could stand and walk normally, without tripping on my own feet!

"You must recognize the wing as a part of you, my son, not as excess cargo." He told me wisely, a gentle, parental hand on my knee, "You are still partly refusing it as a part of you. That is why it is so hard for you to adapt to its presence."

"I'm trying, Master Splinter," I hastily replied, a bit flustered and annoyed. For some reason, the blasted thing kept going across my face, and folding itself over my front, across my shoulders like a cape, "but it's almost as if it has a mind of its own!" I bit back a growl as I shoved the wing away. "No matter how I try to make it do a certain action, it mocks me and either does not respond, or does the complete opposite!"

Minding my language, -and trying not to spit out any colorful Raph-words, in the presence of my father,- I was nearing the last straw with the feathery fiend. It was driving me insane! I growled as I gave it one last shove, pushing it from my face, and away from my shoulder, glaring at it all the way, as if it were a bad dog, willing it to stay put, but it plainly ignored me and lazed back over my shoulder again.

I groaned tiredly and in defeat; it was very late at night, and I was growing fidgety and tired, not to mention sore on the side. The thing was amazingly growing heavier; or maybe it was just me, feeling that way, influenced by my fatigue. Nevertheless, with the way the wing kept covering me, ignoring how many times I brush it away, it was beginning to play on my last nerve!

Just like the straw that broke the camels' back; in a way.

The bruises Mike had accidentally inflected were already healing, fading away.

Don was surprised the wing had healed so quickly, but then explained that it must have easily been my mutation, and that my body had already accepted it as a part of me, adjusting to it, therefore it was able to mend itself and heal.

But- only God knows how I wanted to rip it right off!

I was drawn away from my silent battle against my rebellious wing, when my father placed his hand on my thigh again. A humored look briefly crossed his face, glinting in his eyes as he spoke, "Leonardo, I do not think arguing with it will help." He said at first, chiding gently, trying not to smile. Glancing at the wing for a moment, as if looking for something, before locking eyes with me, "Tell me, do you think you have a problem?"

I sucked in a breath, trying to calm myself, but it wasn't easy, "No, master Splinter, I'm fine; I do not suffer from any problem!" I said flatly. Wincing, I hoped my tone of voice did not sound disrespectful, but knowing my irritation got the better of me, I hastened to recover, "I mean, yes; I know the wing is part of the problem, I admit and accept it, but it's-- uh, it's just starting to get annoying!" I bowed my head.

He smiled, and then settled back on his meditation mat, "Perhaps using reflexology would help ease it, my son." He smiled at me with his fatherly tone, and I felt his fingers under my chin, lifting up my head to lock gazes with him, "You're tense, it had been a very long day for you, and I do believe it is affecting your 'friend' as well." He informed, glancing at my wing again. "You need to rest for now, we can work on it again in the morning."

I nodded, "Yes, I guess that's what I really need right now." I smiled a bit.

"Yeah, and I guess that means ya'll need a good shell rub?" Raph's voice piped from the far side of the room.

Startled, because I didn't even sense him coming, '_Gees, was I that tense? I didn't even feel him coming?_' I scolded myself, before smiling, ignoring his bemused smirk, "No, Raph, I'll be fine."

"Doesn't look that way t' me!" he replied, shoulder pressed to the pillar where he leaned his weight to one leg, arms crossed. "Besides, with the wing in the way, I doubt ya can scrub yer shell clean, not like before."

"Huh?" I fought the heat that warmed my cheeks; was Raph offering to help scrub my shell?

Master Splinter pushed off the mats, smiling at us, he looked at my brother, "I agree with Raphael, Leonardo. With the wing, it will prove to be a little more difficult to care for it and yourself. You will need to take extra care in order to keep it healthy and in condition." He smiled.

"We all do respect, master Splinter, but I can bathe on my own." I shot Raph a dirty look.

He grinned wider, though glaring, "Do I look like Mike's rubber ducky to you? I ain't bathin' nobody! So ya can bet yer as- er- tail on it!" he half growled, half laughed, watching his language around father's presence, "Besides, yer arm ain't able to reach the backside, not with that thing in the way, and from what I see, ya could use as much help as ya can get, cause it's getting' kinda dirty." He wrinkled his snout, as if seeing something he doesn't like.

I stared at him for a moment, heat still warming my cheeks, but it was, hopefully, not too visible, so I glanced at my father. Sensei smiled, looking bemused for some reason, and then nodded, telling me to go shower, and let Raph help me with that task. It was a bit embarrassing, but I wondered if father asked Raph to do this, because I doubt Raph would have wanted to help me, if father didn't tell him to.

Finally, for a reason I could not explain, I accepted.

Bidding father goodnight, I headed to the bathroom, Raph followed suit.

Once inside the facility, I tried to shove away the awkward silence, not once daring to turn to face my temperamental brother. I started taking off my belt and pads, I didn't have the swords case or my mask on, they only got tangled with the wing, and it hurts when I press anything on my arm, namely the sword's buckle and utility belt.

Placing those items in a small basket, for washing later, I stole a glance at Raph.

He was a short distance behind me, getting the hot tub ready. Don had put into the bathroom about a month ago. I mean, since we're living in the new lair, a pumping station, there is more than enough room to install a tub, that's big enough for the four of us, you know? Anyway, I watched him turn the valve, and the steam rose as it clouded up, created dew-like droplets on the tiles and mirror nearby. I was already forming sweat from the heat, and I wondered if it was really a good idea, to dip my sensitive skinned wing in hot water.

Tossing a long white towel over his shoulder, Raph took off his elbow pads and pulled down his mask, letting it lace around his neck, he cupped his hip and grinned at me, rather mischievously, too; "Well? Ready for yer hot tub, kiddo?" he teased.

I glared with a slight sneer, feeling my cheeks warm up, and he chuckled.

I ignored him after that, timidly looking at him, before pushing away the awkward silence.

Stepping slowly into the hot water, one foot, pausing and allowing it to adjust to the heat, and then placing the other, I hissed a bit as my sore, tense and exhausted muscles instantly softened and felt tenderized by the heat. I swallowed some air as I lowered myself into the water, letting the heat tingle across my shins, thighs, touching my tail, before giving a relaxed, relieved moan, sinking all the way to the middle of my plastron.

Damn! That just felt so good.

For that moment, I forgot Raph was even there.

The tub wasn't deep, Don didn't like the idea of one of us falling asleep while bathing, turtles or not; so he only made it about two and a half, or three feet deep. Leaning back against the side of the circular shaped tub, I felt the wing flap and twitch, but did nothing else. I closed my eyes, stretching out my legs, letting my arms sink in the water, resting casually over my thighs, I relaxed, a small pleased smile playing on my lips.

Eyes closed, I felt Raph behind me, and fluttered my eyes open only for a moment, recalling that- yes, he's still there, he hadn't left. I felt a bit embarrassed, moaning like that, but since he didn't comment on it, I figured I was safe from being teased, for now. I heard the sound of a small stool dragged closer, and then the towel being dipped in water.

The next thing I knew, there was a hot towel pressed to the back of my shoulder, right on the sensitive, bare skin! I yelped, and splashed the hot water, startled, which in turn startled him. He didn't yell or bark at me, not like usual, instead, he just stiffened, until I relaxed again. Now, this time, slower and more gently, he pressed the towel over the side of the skin, scrubbing and massaging in the same time.

"Sorry 'bout that." He murmured, "Didn't think the thin' was so darn thin-skinned." He grumbled.

I huffed a small smile, "It's alright, I didn't think it would smart that badly, either." I bit back a groan.

Squeezing my eyes shut a bit, I tried to stay still while he scrubbed the tender flesh of my shoulder, his fingers and thumb carefully and gently, kneading the tense flesh closest to the wing.

The art and knowledge of reflexology is such bliss, I don't think we would have survived without it.

I think I started to doze off, the moment he started pressing his thumb in a circular motion, at a certain spot under the wing's base. It felt as if there was a lump or a knot there, and he was slowly smoothing it, flattening it down. It felt almost as if he was running his thumb under a ring of sorts, it was practically turning me into mush! It made me wonder if this is how Klunk feels, when Mike starts rubbing his tummy; but of course in my case, turtles don't purr, and though it was tempting, I figured if I started purring, or moaning for that matter, it'll just freak Raph off or something.

"Um, Leo?" he whispered into my ear, "Bro, you awake?"

With a snort, I fluttered my eyes open, blinked once, twice, and then turned to face his with a sheepish grin, "Uh, sorry; guess I dozed off." I finished with a mighty yawn. I never knew I was so exhausted, and the hot water was making me feel so crisp and comfortable.

He chuckled and I felt the towel scrub the back of my neck, "Yeah, I thought that much, since ya were snorin'." He teased.

I blushed, "I do not snore!" I argued, fighting a yawn in my voice.

"Says you." He teased again, "Not as loud as Mike's, but still a snore."

I fought another yawn and rubbed my eyes with my wet fist, "Yeah, whatever. Though I have to say, no one can snore as half as loud as you do, Raph." I grinned a bit at his muttering; I decided not to change this argument.

"Anyway, we'd better finish up and go to bed; I'm beat." I murmured sleepily.

"Sure." Was all he said, while I felt his fingers fork down a few stray feathers.

Once I managed the soap, scrubbing off the sweat and dirt, I washed up, rinsed off the foam, and then Raph handed me a towel. I dried up, watching him clean the bathroom, seeing the last time I tried, I ended up dropping Mike's bubble-bath soap bottle into the hot tub; you should have seen those bubbles floating around, Klunk had some fun, till Mike slipped on some suds and landed on his tail. Mike dramatically cried, claiming that he had broken something, and would probably need hip replacement!

Once done, before stepping out, I saw him standing there at the entrance-exit of the bathroom. I didn't know why or what he was waiting for, so I just spared a smile, "Something the matter?"

He eyed me a little uneasily, drying his hands since he was done cleaning, "Well, I just- thought I'd- uhh…" he sighed and shook his head, threw the towel into the basket with perfect aim, before he turned to look at me with a strange look on his face, "Leo, 'bout this mornin'. I'm sorry." At my wide eyed reaction and stare, he rolled his eyes, and then continued, "I- didn't mean to laugh, you know? I thought- I _assumed_ I was laughin' **_with_** you, not **_at_** you, you know?" his face twisted in unease, and a hint of guilt, "but when Sensei told us to do those flips, and then when I saw that you weren't even lookin' at us, I realized ya didn't find it funny." He explained guiltily, "I'm sorry." He concluded, apologetically.

For a moment, I stared at him, trying to fully grasp the meaning in the words he spoke, and expression he shared. I know Raph's a bit of a stubborn old goat, and he's not one to apologize, not this openly, anyway; but having him apologize for something like this- it must've really bothered him, or he never would have thought twice about pushing it to the back of his mind, to forget about it.

I grinned a little, though a tingling on my skin told me, I was more amused than glad with his apology, "It's- okay Raph. You and Mike were being yourselves." I said at first, not daring to admit how much it had truly hurt me, "Words are words, they don't hurt unless you dwell too deep into them." I gently clasped a hand on his shoulder, now guiding us towards our dorms, "Don't think about it."

"You sure?" He muttered, unconvinced, "Cause ya really looked close to tears back there."

At that, I froze, almost tripping on my own feet, a cool tingling sensation prickled my cheeks, and I twitched a weak smile, "Well, being called a 'clumsy pigeon' wasn't what I needed at that moment." I admitted, muttering.

Raph winced, as if he were stung by a bee, he curled up his lips in a cringe and crunched his face, "Ow! You _heard_ that?" at my nod, he palmed his face, "Oh gees! Leo, look I'm sorry! I didn't- I mean I- uhh…" he violently shook his head, "Yer not havin' it easy with this new fellow," he flicked my wing, "and I'm- sorry, fer not making it any easier." He sighed, mask still lacing his neck, his brown eyes locked with mine.

I tried not to smirk, "It's okay Raph, really. I'm better now."

He nodded slowly, looking a bit put out, probably kicking himself, but didn't say anything.

We bid each other goodnight, and then separated; I stood at my bedroom door, quietly watching him, until he entered his room, closing the door behind him. After a moment, the sound of the chains on his punching bag could be heard, and I understood he was upset, and needed to vent out some frustration, before going to sleep, if he managed to get any, for that matter.

With a sigh, I spared the now quiet, and dimly lit living area a glance; the far corner of Don's workbench, with one small light on, indicating that he had gone off to bed long ago, that he weren't working late again. There were no sounds from the nearby entertainment center, no television of videogame sound effects, meaning Mike was long gone, and asleep now as well.

The small waterfall in the middle of the clearing, trickled softly like a river with it's water, in it's usual speed and lulling rhythm. Aimlessly, I just stood there, at the entrance of my bedroom, scanning the wide area, smiling a little wider at the peaceful silence. Seeing we were now residents at the pumping station now, and not the Elentian lair, this new home provided more space.

Hearing no more rattling from Raph's room, I figured he didn't need to vent out a lot, and had probably crashed in his bed, so I smiled. Now, turning into my own room, closing the door I made my way around my privet sanctuary. Striding quietly across the room, I reached over to the small cabinet at the side, and pulled out my futon, pillow and blanket; set them down, fluffed up the pillow, and then folded back the blanket, but did not snuggle in.

Instead, I pulled out a few candles and lit them, unfolded my tatami mat, and settled down. I needed to clear my mind, before going to bed. I knew there were many things to think about, that had happened to me, during the past couple of days. I need an answer, something that would explain: Why? Why did this have to happen? For what reason have I been granted this wing?

During our encounter with the Foot at the rooftops, many nights ago, why did they dart me, and from where did they get that dart, anyway? What did Don do with the dart for that matter? Whenever I ask him about it, he managed to distract me and change the topic, almost as if he did not want me to know, or as if there was something he was hiding.

I cant fly, not unless -God forbid!-I grow another one!

It's ridiculous, simply and completely stupid! This wing is practically useless to me! Only to a bird, it's considered an actual arm, a basic appendage, but to an amphibious, land walking reptile like myself, what use is having this feathery fiend attached to my back? It is of no use to me, it only gets in my way, it hinders my movements, and effortlessly ruins my life!

'My son, do you believe that you have a problem?' father's words returned, echoing in my head.

I gave a heavy sigh; father was right.

The whole reason I'm making this so darn difficult, is because I refuse to accept this thing as a part of me. But how can I? Especially after the embarrassing, and utterly humiliating events of breakfast, that had occurred this morning? Just thinking back on how Donny suffered under the merciless attacks of my wing, I'm surprised he didn't even say anything.

'_Oh you know Donny, he's very tolerant with these kind of things. After all, he knows you didn't mean it!_' I sighed, trying to listen to the voice of reason, yet finding it hard to believe it would, just so easy, solve itself and go away. '_Besides, Raph apologized, didn't he? Stop thinking about it, cause that big ol' softie didn't mean to hurt your feeling, either!_' I smiled a bit, finding comfort in that reasoning.

I felt the tension building in my muscles all over again, and that small lumpy knot was bulging, -I realized it bulges out whenever I'm feeling tense or uneasy, must be something to do with the mutation,- and I bit back a hissing groan. Crossing my arms over my plastron, hugged myself, while pushing off the mat, I walked away, my free hand reaching over the tense muscles, and though it was difficult, seeing my arm couldn't quite reach the spot, I tried to massage it the best I could, as I settled on my futon.

A moment passed, as my fingers managed to reach the hurting bulge, and it flattened down little by little, and it helped me relax. Now, with my hearing engulfed in drowning silence, aside the rhythmic beating of my heart against my chest, before I glanced away at the still burning candles, I gave a small sigh of relive, drawing back me arm.

A part of me wanted to go and blow the candles out, while another part of me was dazzled by their small, blue, orange and yellow tongues, dancing nimbly with the faintest brush of air.

Tilting my head a bit, I felt the tension ease a little more.

Out of nowhere, I found myself wondering: '_Are feathers flammable?_' Once the thought registered in my head, I jerked in start. What the _shell_- ? Where did **_that_** come from? Sure I'm a little desperate, wanting this thing off me, but even I wouldn't go **that** far!

It's insane! It's crazy!

With a swift, seemingly unintentional twitch, the wing spread out and flapped gust of wind towards the candles. Instantly, the room was dark, as the wisps of smoke danced in the fleeting air, before they were swallowed by the thickening darkness.

Sitting there on my bed, hugging myself again, terrified by my own thoughts, I blinked once, twice, adjusting to the darkness, allowing my sight to make out the few pieces of furniture that decorated my room, before craning my neck wearily, staring at my wing. Its whiteness was almost glowing in the darkness; even without the light, I could make out where it's at and what position it's making.

Did it just- did it just **do** that? Did it just blow out the candles on its own?

Okay, this is just too freaky!

Should I forget all about it and just go to sleep, or should I go tell Sensei?

Well, it's late, I'm tired, I probably imagined it.

Yeah, it's probably just my wild imagination, heh; I'm just seeing things! That's it!

So with those thoughts in mind, I lay back on my free side in the bed, tugged on the blanket, and buried my head in the nice, cool pillow.

Almost instantly, I was surrounded by comfortable darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: No, Leo, you're not losing it… and again, thanks for Cynlee for beta reading this chapter! XD


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

--------------

I opened my eyes, when I droopily realized I wasn't in bed alone.

I furrowed, knotting my brows, seeing that I now slept flat on my stomach.

I also realized the pillow and blanket, at some point, had been taken away.

Blinking sleepily, and in growing confusion, I felt a twitch to my arm, and at the disturbing feeling, of something pressing under my arm and wing. It took me a moment, -of hesitation?- when I discovered there was, now, some thing latched to the mid-joint of my feathery limb, grasping it; not too tightly, but not to loosely, as to allow it to free itself.

Whatever the thing was, it moved, startling me. I emitted a small cry and popped my head up and off the bedding, jerking my wing away in the process, but then stiffened with pain, when the jerk had hurt my shoulder socket, feeling it being pulled harshly with my sudden movement. Dazed, still not fully awake, now staring wide eyed, blinking in confusion at the jade, blue-green turtle, who was snoring softly in my bed!

I bit back a frustrated groan, "Mikey?" I breathed out, startled and feeling my heart throb in my chest.

Acknowledging my brother in my bed, I palmed my face with my free hand. My elbow propped up, keeping my face off the floor. Rubbing my eyes, trying to clear my jittery thoughts, as a bemused smile dare creep on my lips, a small chuckle escaped my throat. I shook my head and wiped my face with my palm once more, before looking down at him again.

Mike had always been the one to sneak into my bed at night; usually when Don or Raph weren't an option, or if he needed me for some reason. Most of the time, I just find him in my bed; startlingly, latched on and pressed to my side, snuggled right into me! He'd hug me as if I were an over grown teddy bear, -which I would rather grant Raph the honor of claiming that title for himself; he's actually better than me in these situations, though you'll never, ever hear him admit it!- or he'd hold me close, like a safety blanket, but with our shells, I could only offer so much.

When he wakes up in the morning, we just greet each other.

I never ask why, and he never talks about it.

Don claimed that sometimes, Mike confesses that he has little, or no idea why he's in someone else's bed, and could have just been, subconsciously, sleepwalking. Raph grumped and interjected, by saying that if Mike was sleepwalking, then he wouldn't be calling and whispering our names, asking if we were awake, before he allows himself to slip under our sheets.

At that accusation, Mike's eyes were as wide as a deer caught in headlights, before flashing us a huge, sheepish, innocent smile. Mike's only defense is that he couldn't sleep, and he finds it really self-comforting, not to mention warm and comfortable, to be with one of us. '_Aw c'mon, for good old times sake?_' he once whimpered, refusing to release Raph's hand.

Of course, Raph went on and on, ranting about how Mike was being a big baby, and Mike's only retort was by recalling, -or more like blackmailing,- how soft, cuddly and loving Raph was, the last time Mike had a nightmare.

Next thing we know, an orange and red blur, were causing girly screams, broken furniture and chaos in the lair.

Now, watching Mike sleep, pressed -or more like glued,- to my plastron, one hand latching onto the wing, pulling it lightly over his head, as if it were a blanket or a sheet, -and I have to admit, despite it's fluffy, premature feathers, it can be pretty warm when tucked in for too long; it works marvelously like a heat blanket.- while his other hand rested on the pillow in a slight fist, beside his head, snoring softly.

I smiled, for I could never find it in my heart to stay upset at Mike for too long.

I shifted a bit, trying to slip out of his grasp, but his grip on my wing twitched, before it tightened a bit. I winced, but allowed the tense moment to pass. There was a disturbed furrow over his brows, before he reached his free hand to press closer to me, his head buried under my chin. I let out a small, mildly frustrated sigh, for I knew it'll be a while, before I'm able to get myself out of this one.

After all, everyone knows Mike has one shell of a death grip when he's sleeping! Not even Raph can pry his own hands free from Mike's grip, if Mike was ever to get a hold of them, during his dead-like slumber.

Resting back in bed, Mike's head planted at the corner of my pillow and tucked under my chin, I just curled an arm over his shoulder, pulling him closer, and strangely, the wing reacted by spreading itself wider over Mike, in spite of his tight hold, as if shielding him from his unspoken fears. His furrow eased into a content little smile, and his death grip loosened, but I didn't pull away; instead, I spread the feathery appendage, letting it curl over him protectively, keeping him warm under its soft, fluffy mass of feathers.

Suddenly, I stopped.

Wide eyed with realization, I stared at the wing.

Blinking once, I licked my lips, and then flexed my fingers, while keeping thought to not move the arm, only for the wing to respond by the end-tail of it responding, folding itself a little, and withdrawing off Mike, as his grip released it momentarily. My jaw dropped; eyes as wide as saucers, glued to the feathery limb. I was surprised, when I rolled my shoulder slowly, it then responded by lifting itself up, stretching-spread out and skywards; like a sail on a boat.

It was responding! It was finally responding to me!

Mike whined, probably feeling the chill, having the warmth of my wing taken away from him. Not wanting him to wake up yet, I lowered the wing over him again, my free hand gently rubbing his shoulder for warmth, or comfort; or perhaps even both. Nevertheless, he woke up in spite of my efforts, and now, licking his lips, stretching, yawning and mumbling some incoherent words, he rolled a little back, before his eyelids fluttered sleepily.

Looking at me with a dopy, sleepy grin, he spoke sheepishly, "I- uh, sleepwalked again?"

"That's hardly ever the case, Mike." I smiled back, now looking back to my wing.

I pushed off the bed, sitting Indian style; now that Mike had released his hold on me, and I was able to sit more comfortably. Watching my brother stretch and pop out the knots and kinks in his neck, I smiled.

Setting my attention back to my feathery friend, slowly folding and spreading it, making sure it was truly complying with my orders. I grinned in a swelling sense of triumph, as it responded to my ordered movements; true I had to restrict my hand and arm's movements, while moving it, but at least it was responding to me! It wasn't twitching or doing the opposite of what I want, it wasn't flicking on its own, it was correctly complying with what I want!

For that brief moment, I felt hope, and my determination had been renewed!

Looking back at Mike, I felt my smile fall, when his face looked blank, as if seeing something he could not identify. I worried when he just stared at my sail-wannabe limb, but dare not move. My wing was now flat out like a sail again, so slowly, I drew it back, and this time, I consciously folded it, tucking it to my side, just like a bird does, when they're not in flight; when he slowly, droopily, pushed himself sitting up, rubbing his eyes with his palms, before blinking again, then staring at the white, arched creation before him.

"Well," he mumbled at first, looking at the wing with relieved eyes, and a pleased little smile, "it beats squiggly red tentacles."

Confused, I wrinkled my snout, "What do you mean?" I questioned, though wondering if it were related to the nightmare he had.

His smile widened, he rubbed one eye again, "Hn, doesn't matter." He stretched out his arms, popping a few more kinks, before yawning mightily.

Once he shut his mouth, he flashed me a more relaxed grin, "So, you up for breakfast?"

I nodded, pushing off the futon, "I don't mind." I rolled my shoulder, removing whatever tension was left in the socket.

"And Leo?" he suddenly spoke, as he pushed off the futon, voice low and humble, "Sorry- about yesterday."

I stared, genuinely confused, "Yesterday?"

He shifted his weight a bit, looking guilty, "You know, during breakfast?" he smiled nervously.

I felt a grip in my chest, but ignored it, I forced a smile, "It doesn't matter."

"But- !" he wanted to argue, but his jaw worked, no words came out.

I don't know how I did it, but I think I was just- I wanted to will it away, the disturbing experience and events of the previous day; the wing responded to my innermost thoughts, for when I fought the urge to reach out and touch him, it lazily spread out like a sail once more, and humbly like a petting hand, it rested it's soft, feathery touch on the top of his head.

Albeit surprised, Mike blinked, ducking his head a little, looking up at the wing. He stared at it, before his eyes widened, and I could have sworn there were stars twinkling in his eyes.

He jerked to face me, a small grin forming on his face, and spreading wider and wider. I grinned back and focused my attention to the white sail-like appendage, watching it, as I rolled my shoulder a little bit more, it slowly did a slow-motion flapping motion, as if I were flying. It was a bit hard keeping my arm still, unmoving, but at least I don't need it moving in the same time anymore.

'_Man! I can't wait to see the look on the others when they see this!_' I grinned in sheer excitement.

When I looked at Mike, his excited grin only fueled mine even more.

….

They stared at it, wide eyed and slack jawed.

Or Raph and Don did, anyway. Father, as always, kept his bewildered reaction in check.

Nevertheless, the grin on my face couldn't have gotten any wider!

I chuckled when Raph finally realized how huge the gap his mouth was making, and snapped his jaw shut, looking embarrassed, gawking at my wing like that, before licking his lips and mumbling something under his breath, something about shock therapy. Don closed his mouth, soon after Raph did, but his eyes were still wide, and I think there were stars dancing in them, just like those in Mike's eyes, too!

I worried to what Don had in store for my new appendage, and I wondered if it'll be something I could handle. Knowing him, he'd want to test out all these theories popping into his head, and somehow, I doubted I'd want to be anywhere near him, for a while. I mean, I'd doubt he'd want me to do some crazy stunt, like jumping off a building, right?

Sensei looked pleased and also proud, the way he smiled, his whiskers twitched, and that strange, less worrying twinkle in his eyes. I couldn't pinpoint what he was thinking, but if I know my father as well as I think I do, I have the feeling I'd be having more thorough training, to perfect my ninjutsu, on how to master the movements with this feathery friend, than I had originally thought!

Somehow, that did not make the grin on my face any less wide!

"Well, I take it the worst part is now over?" Raph quirked a brow, now picking up his half full coffee mug, "I mean, he ain't gonna end up knockin' stuff anymore, right?" he eyed Don, before he stiffened, and then turned to me with a sheepish smile, "Er- nothin' personal."

His comment did not affect me, my grin was still on my face, "None taken." I replied casually.

"Well, from the looks of it, the premature feathers are almost completely gone." Don told, his hands cupping his mug, but not yet lifting it for a sip, "I assume in another day or two, his flight feathers ought to start growing, and soon, he'll have to learn how to preen or groom them." He explained, giving each and every one of us a glance, "Once the flight feathers start growing, they'll be stronger and more durable than the premature feathers, which means they'll be taking more space, and will need- or more like demand extra care."

"Flight feathers?" Mike piped eagerly, "You mean Leo can fly?"

I rolled my eyes, "No, not without another wing, Mike." I told him.

At that, he curled out his bottom lip, pouting, "Aww."

"Well, think of it this way, Mike." Don smiled, now lifting the mug, yet not taking a sip, "When the flight feathers start growing stronger, even if he can't fly with it, his wing will probably be powerful enough to blow you off your feet." He took a quick, short sip, and then winced, slightly sucking on his bottom lip; I think the drink was still hot, "Ah, it would prove interesting to see how strong it is, and who knows? Just because Leo may not have the ability to actually fly with it, he can still glide, right?" he licked his lip.

"Glide? Neat-o!" Mike cheered, now grabbing my hands and doing a small jig, "Ya hear that, Leo! That's gonna be so cool!"

I chuckled more at his dance than his excited chatter, he can be so silly sometimes. "So, then what?" I looked at Don.

He stared, "Then what, what?" he inquired, confused.

"Well," I drawled on, unsure how to phrase the question, "you know? I have a wing, it may not be strong enough to carry my weight, but might be strong enough to help me glide from high to low platforms." I explained, my hands slipping from Mike's grasp, to gently touch the tail end of the wing, now reaching down at my thigh, a little over my knee, "First of all, I'll need more practice, I still can't fully control this thing." I informed them quietly, "but besides, before we go trying things out, I'd rather work with it real slowly, just to know its limits." I told, still feeling that I did not voice out the question yet, "How do I take care of it? I mean, birds use their beaks to preen the feathers, right?"

"Turtles have beaks." Raph pointed out, smirking, but at Don flat glare, he grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

I rolled my eyes, mildly humored, "I mean, can you- you know, make a brush or something? The glands at the end of the wing are small, and they don't offer much, and with an appendage as wide as mine, I think it'll take a while, before I learn how to keep it clean."

Donny thoughtfully furrowed, "Gee, I don't know, Leo." He put down his mug to rub the side of his neck, "A brush would probably end up scuffing the feathers, instead of grooming them." He replied, giving my wing a quick visual once over, before continuing on again, "You see, unlike hair on humans, of fur on animals, that are actually very thin strands bunched together, a brush doesn't work on feathers. The quill of the feather itself is shaped differently, like a leaf with a base, that's why bird beaks are always sharp in the tip, it's to help them fork down the feathers, whenever it needs cleaning, without breaking the delicate build of the feather quill itself."

"I take it my sai won't be much of help then, huh?" Raph grinned, but was met by three pairs on un-amused eyes, "What? Why are ya lookin' at me like that for? I was jokin', yeesh!" he rolled his eyes to look at me, faking hurt, "Everyone's a critic!"

I chuckled, "Well, I'm afraid the sai is a little too sharp, Raph. So how about we stick to something with, shall I say, more dull edged?" I raised my hands to look at my thick fingers, then turned to face our brainy brother, "Would these do?"

He sent me a lopsided smirk, "I think it would work for now, yes." He took a sip from his cooling drink, "But how about we work with this later, Leo? Sit down, get some breakfast, we have along day ahead of us."

"Yes, your right." I nodded, now pulling a chair and seating myself, opposite of father.

As Mike cheered and hopped merrily towards the oven to start the bacon and eggs, I watched him with a smile, before I felt father's hand, gently clasped over mine on the table top, squeezing a bit. I grinned, placing mine over his, assuring him that I'm fine, that I'll be alright. Stealing a glance at my other two brothers, Don just smiled, and Raph shot a lopsided smirk, before getting up to help Mike.

I know there wasn't much to say, or do, but at least now, I know my family will be there for me, if I ever need them.

Sure their reactions were different, but I believe the worst had passed.

All I can do, is work for the future.

Now, with them besides me, for I'm no longer alone in this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Okay, I gave a hint as to why Mike was being uneasy around Leo in this chapter, I hope you saw it! Again, thanks to Cynlee for beta reading X3


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

-------------

Well, no one said keeping the wing clean was going to be easy.

Carefully and slowly, forking my fingers through the thick mass of feathers, I sighed.

Man, it's only been three weeks, and the flight feathers have already massed the majority of my wing; now I can control it with much more ease, tucking it away to and over my side, and making sure it won't knock on or into anything is easier. I've still not gotten topside, since all of this started, and at this moment, I'm in the living room, on the couch, playing shougi; a type of Chinese chess, with my father.

Raph, Don and Mike had gone out for the usual nightly patrol, though.

I have not gone out with them, because father wants me to get just a little better in my ninjutsu, while housing this feathery friend that is attached to the back of my shoulder, before I'm allowed outside once again. He didn't want to take the risk of me freezing during a battle, and as much as I don't want to stay cooped up in here, I have to agree with him.

I can slip up and down the manhole with ease, for I can either tightly tuck in the wing, or spread it downwards and squeeze my way through without harming it, but seeing it demands so much space, it's hard to stay focused while it's squeezed close to me. Well, I guess after three weeks of living with the thing, we started growing on each other's presence, and I just got in terms with it.

I mean, it no longer bothers me, unless I get tense, and it starts twitching on its own. I realized that every time I get tense, one of the veins below the wing bulges out and starts throbbing, sometimes to a terribly painful point. I told Donny about it, after the first few times it had happened, and as expected, he instantly grew worried. I spent a whole day with him in his lab, doing physical exercises and experiments, as well as a blood test.

Once done, I was asked to go take a nap, and by the time I woke up, the results should be in.

I wondered if he was trying to keep me busy or occupied, so I won't discover anything, before he tells me himself. Not that I'd mind, I was exhausted, I realized I grow exhausted twice as fast as before, and Don explained it that, since now I'm hosting another limb, I'm expending more energy while maneuvering the wing, and in the end he explained it as a flaw in the mutation.

Now, back to the painful bulging; seemingly, he spied another flaw, saying bird wings have very small and thin artery, while an amphibious as myself, my veins and artery shrink and expand, depending on the surrounding climate, as to keep me warm or cool, while adjusting to my blood pressure and the speed of my heart rate; he explained it as a part that helps reptiles hibernate during winter, but I was tired, and didn't pay much of attention.

Since the wing is originally a part of a warm blooded seabird, the flaw is predictable, seeing my blood cycle still had not accommodated completely with it. The bulging occurs usually when I'm tense; that's because the artery veins in the wing are so small and thin, they don't expand like the rest of my body does, while my natural body's artery are wider.

While tense, my body pumps out more blood, and when it reached the wing's base, it adds pressure while gushing into the narrow, smaller entrance of the wing's veins and it gets clogged, because of the lack of passage in the smaller, in-adjustable passage, that explains why it bulges out and hurts so much. Whenever it happens, I find my side achy; sometimes I even freeze up, unable to move from the intensity of the pain. I need to relax and gently massage the area around the bulged spot, it helps ease the pain and relive the tension.

During my training sessions, that had followed during the past couple of days, a painful tension built up on my shoulder, it practically numbed my whole side. I learned from experience, every time it starts tensing, I have to stop or slow down and then try to ease it, because if I ignore it too much and for too long, the buzzing in my side just hurts more and more, becoming unbearably painful!

The last time in happened, which was a few hours ago, it left me gasping for air, and both Don and Sensei posted by my sides. Don was holding me, helping me sit upright, while father's small, thin fingers traveled carefully through the grooves around the socket of my wing; he was raking his short nails over the uneven under layer of shell, the base hosting my wing.

Raph and Mike were worried, but they couldn't do anything, they watch in silence.

Sensei told Mike to fetch some tea, and then to fetch something from Sensei's medical case.

Father has a small cabinet in his bedroom, and in there, he puts these special herbs and medical concoctions he either gets from Chinatown, or received as greetings gifts from the Ancient one, for some occasion or the like. Some that are probably too deadly if prepared by someone who had no idea what they were. Only Father and Don can whip up something consumable. The last time Mike tried, he ended up making a mildly sweet drink that was- regrettably, a combination of laxative and custard oil; it smelled like molted tar!

Raph was then asked to help me to the couch, and I've been sitting here since.

Now, I'm here with my father, playing shougi, and waiting for my brothers to return.

I admit that staying home, just lying in bed and wanting to get better was never my favorite pastime, neither was it Raph's! Every time he goes out there, gets himself all bloody and bruised, he ends up needing bed rest.

Sometimes, I wonder if he does it for the thrill of adrenaline, or for the attention he later receives while nursing those injuries.

Then again, this is Raph! He's a survivor, he'd never go and do something as stupid as getting himself hurt, just to draw some sort of petty attention; it's just not his style. Whenever Raph wants attention, he's start being pesky and annoying, maybe even tease us more often, or aid Mike in a prank or sorts, but he wouldn't go and hurt himself.

Besides, he's more self aware than to go and do something that irresponsible.

And speak of the devil, I hear the entrance to the lair, the old iron door creaks and groans, as they all step in one by one, leaving Raph in the end, securely closing and locking it, before they marched their way towards us.

"Welcome back, my sons." Father greeted them with a smile.

"Thank you, Sensei." Don greeted back, bowing his head, before he plopped on the couch next to me, releasing a heavy, tired sigh.

"Man, I'm beat." Mike piped out, dropping at the other side of the couch, sitting besides me.

Now, careful peeling the wing off my side, he leaned against my shoulder, snuggling under the wing, his hand already grabbing the tail end, pulling it over him like a bed sheet, and idly toying and fingering with the tail end of the feathers there, while snuggling into my side, and then let out a relived sigh; I smiled, a little surprised at his choice of picking me for a bedding.

"Wake me up in ten minutes." He murmured sleepily, closing his eyes.

"Okay." I gave a small chuckle.

Shifting sideways a little, allowing him a little more comforting position to the side of my plastron, while resting my side on the backrest of the couch; I gently pulled him into the crook of my arm, but not fully pulling him from my side to my front.

I'm used to it, he'd been doing it a lot as of late.

Raph on the other hand, although clearly tired as well, was still slightly fuming, muttering under his breath. He just, somewhat-curtly, bowed his head to Sensei, before making a beeline to the punching bag, as if wanting to beat the stuffing out of it.

I watched him leave, and worried, I turned to Don, "What happened to rail him up like that?"

Don eyed me with weary, tired eyes, but smiled a bit, though nervous, "Well, we came across the Foot who darted you."

My eyes widened, and I anticipated the worse, "And?"

He sighed, now sitting a little more upright, turning to face me, seeing I was unable to turn and face him, due to Mike's now heavily sleeping body, "Well, it turns out they were a bunch of rookie idiots, who had no idea where the dart Bishop had, had originally came from." He grumbled and gave a negative shake, palming his face and then sliding his hand back, as if brushing back hair.

I frowned, Don looked kind of pale, not to mention overly tired.

Noticing my gaze, he smiled again, and then continued, "Seems one of their informants stole something from Bishop's labs, and somehow, they got their hands on it, thinking it was some sort of poison or virus." He paused, glancing away towards Raph, as if wanting to make sure he was out of earshot, and then looking at Mike for a brief moment, before facing me again, "They wanted to use it to get rid of us, in hope it would win Karai's favor. They wanted to gain back the Foot's previous glory, before the fall of the Shredder."

I arched a brow, "And- ?" I urged him to continue.

He gave another sigh, "And- that night on the rooftop?" he hesitated, stealing another glance at Raph, "Well, to be honest, they were actually aiming at Raph, you just jumped in the way."

My brows rose sky high, "Raph?" I questioned, feeling utterly confused. After a moment, trying to remember our positions, during the day I had been darted; I shook my head, "That's not possible! He was far out of any possible shooting range!" I argued, absently twitching my wing, where Mike's fingers dwelled under the mass of feathers, tickling the sensitive skin, but I paid it no mind, "I remember he and I weren't even on the same roof!"

Don furrowed, "Are you sure? Case we caught one of them, or more like Raph interrogated one of them," he shrugged, sparing father a glance, leaning back again, "and they confessed that they were originally aiming at Raph."

Before I could say anything, Mike had simply dropped his whole body weight against mine, already snoring softly.

I looked at Mike with a hint of amusement; he must've been so exhausted, "Gee, if they managed to tire out Mike, then it must've been a very long interrogation, huh?" I looked at Don.

Don's eyelids fluttered, blinking sleepily, he smiled nevertheless, "Yeah, we're pretty tired; it's been a really long night."

"Then you all should turn to bed, my sons, it is already late as it is." Father pushed off his chair.

His expression was a bit solemn, probably mulling over what Don had just told us. Now, gently caressing Mike's cheek, whispering to him, persuading him into releasing me, while he pried the death-grip of Mike's hand off my wing; I felt the joint twitch, but I didn't mind. With a smile, I gave Sensei a grateful look, if anyone can pry Mike's death grip, it'll be him.

Raph was panting as he advanced towards us, as he had just finished venting out, "I got him." he gently tugged my wing off Mike, grabbed our sleeping brother's slumped arm and pulled it over his shoulder, grasping it, not letting him slide off, while the other curled behind Mike's shell, pulling him closer, while slowly heaving him up, "C'mon bro, lets get you to bed." He said, almost tenderly.

Mike hummed, half waking, but lolled his head a little, mumbling something about Raph smelling like sweat, but our temperamental brother just growled, and that shut Mike up, before allowing our hotheaded brother to walk him away back to his room.

I watched them go, Raph securely holding Mike and guiding him away; but blinked, when I saw in Mike's grasp, was a feather. Smiling a little, I decided not to think about it; for some strange reason, now that the flight feathers had started growing stronger, they only last for about ten to twelve days, before they start fall off; sometimes they don't fall off.

Mike kept collecting them, the fallen feathers, I don't know why.

I had to brush then, or fork them down with my fingers to release the old feathers from the new. Don assumed it was their lifespan, and they fall off to be replaced by new, stronger and healthier feathers.

After a moment, now sitting on the couch, I relaxed my muscles, and eyed my wing; spreading it outwards like a sail once more, I felt a tiny smile at the corners of my mouth. It's massive, huge and white body almost resembled those of the angels, as Mike had chattered to me once, but the tail ends of the wing, as well as the soft grey underbelly of the wing also hinted it to be more of a seagull wing.

The wing's muscles have gotten stronger, they're no longer soft and puny, all thanks to the exercises father and Don ask me to do. I'm usually assigned to do a ten minute flapping exercise twice a day, as to grant my wing the needed physical workout it needs to grow stronger; being a land walker, Don claimed that I cant go around and fly, that's why I need to use my wing on a regular basis, in order to keep it in shape.

Besides, Don would take that opportunity to count how many flaps per minute I can manage, and then compare every week's exercise with the ones from before. There was also a running, or jogging exercise, to see how heavy the wing is to me while sprinting; Don claimed that while checking my footprints on the floor, my left side, which the side that is hosting the wing; my left footprints are imprinted a little deeper into the soil, therefore making my prints more visible, compared to my right foot, which barely leaves much of a sign it had even touched the floor.

Don pretty much spent the last week helping me with various exercises and tests, trying to figure out a way to help me balance my body with the new wing. I don't want another wing, simply thinking about it is just too painful!

I don't want to be further mutated than I am now, anyway.

Besides, the only reason the wing had managed to free itself, from under the under-layer of my shell, was because the layer was soft and tender, from being already broken! If another wing is to form, then it'll have to dig out its way through my shell, over the other shoulder, before it frees itself. Don assured, that'll be ten times more painful than the first.

And who's to blame for the injury on my shell? It's the Shredder. His last exo-suit pretty much bashed our bones to dust! We would have died if we, -was it us, or our turtle luck? I cant remember,- had not managed to shove him out of the room and lock him out; for weeks; months after that, while healing, I kept kicking myself because I as so angry at myself, I saw myself as a failure!

'_If there was nothing you could do about it, then why do you keep punishing yourself?_' the Ancient One's words echoed in my head, and I smiled; he had been so right, '_One must flow with change, to go against it, is to dig your own grave._' I remember his words, and I remember I asked him; what if the flow is too great for me to go with? What if I can't? Would I survive? All he did was whack me on the head with a walking stick, and say that I'm going ahead of myself, that these questions will be answered in time.

Well, I have to admit, though; the Ancient One was right after all. I mean, this fellow hitching a free ride on my shoulder isn't so troublesome anymore, now that I'm working with it, not against it.

Well, not to me; I mean, not anymore.

I remember about a few days earlier, I was meditating, near the small river-like stream that cut our lair in half; Mike and Raph figured it would be funny if they jumped me, scaring me into the water, and thinking it wont be much of harm, because my wing and feathers don't get wet. And yes, they've done so before when we were younger, I swore to myself I'd never fall for it again, or tried to, anyway; they just kept getting sneakier and sneakier, and would still get me when I least expect it, damn!

But during that time, they were in for a big surprise!

I sensed them behind me, and did my best to stay still. The moment they sprang at me, to shove me into the waters, I quickly did a sideways dodge and roll, while watching them cry and stand on their tiptoes at the edge of the stream, their arms rolling in a circle as they try to paddle or propel their bodies back, not wanting to fall into the waters.

Feeling mischievous, I flung my wing across and as quickly as I could, lashing them both on their behinds!

Two loud yelps were followed by two equally loud splashes, moments passed before two heads surfaced; one rushing up with another splash and gasping for air, bug eyed and shocked, while the other was surfacing slowly, grumbling, forming bubbles underwater, while shooting death glares my way. I just grinned, teasing and laughing at their failed attempt to jump me.

Of course, the grin instantly shattered, when my temperamental brother demanded payback! He quickly swam up and dashed after me, growling and snarling, and I knew better than to push my luck!

I remember I pretty much had to parry and dodge most of his wet fists, the water he kept sprinkling around and hitting my face, making my nerves flinch and in response; my wing would jolt and fling out at the touch of cold sprinkled water.

Talking about the wing, Don told me to be careful, cause he claimed that if I swing my feathery appendage too fast, while doing a quick flapping motion, there is a pretty good chance my flight feathers would be so silken, and probably too smooth, they'll cause gusts of projectile-like blades to be sent flying; almost like paper-cut wounds, unleashed on those who are in close proximity.

Of course, he discovered that after I accidentally slashed Raph's forearm!

It was an in all honesty, nothing but an accident! Neither one of us knew how it had happened; not until Raph had staggered back clutching his arm, and stared in shock at his blood stained hand. For a good couple of minutes, we both panicked, confused as to where the cut had come from, seeing neither of us had carried their weapons, nor had there been anything sharp flung between us.

We never realized what had caused the injury, until Don had arrived to asset the situation.

Father was nursing Raph's arm with some medical cream, sealing the open cut, -turned out the paper-thin feathers had cut him across a bone, not a muscle, that's why it bled but didn't hurt much, it just stung him,- while gently chiding him about trying to jump me; -then joked by saying that Raph needs to be sneakier next time,- Raph apologized, hiding a smile, and then told Don about our little, intentionally, playful quarrel.

Mike was concerned, -wrapped up in a towel, not wanting to catch his death of cold,- but as usual, he started razzing Raph about his little 'dip' in the water, and as soon as our hotheaded brother was done telling Don the tale, and as soon as father finished wrapping his arm, he bolted right after Mike, who was, as usual, screaming like a girl.

His cut wasn't deep, it was thin and about three inches long; it was enough to draw little blood, but nothing life threatening. Since then, Raph had been weary and careful around my feathery friend, whenever I fling it out; not enough to make me feel uncomfortable, it's more like funny, actually, almost as if it would jump and bite him or something.

But you know something? It's strange, I recall I used to call it a feathery _fiend_ at first, right? I wonder when it had changed into _friend_.

Well, I know my family knows the dangers of going around with this feathery appendage, and they also realized the cons and pros it carries as well. I mean, despite its size and weight, and though it's still lacking the necessary workout, plus being heavy, Don assumes that when my wing's strength reaches the full peak, it'll probably be strong enough to blow one of my brothers right off his feet! And once the bone is strong enough, it'll probably be as dense as Don's Bo staff; the feathers are also so thin at the edges, they're like blades that cut.

Master Splinter even mentioned wanting to teach me an old, forgotten, ninjutsu technique; something about some sort of 'wind dance' the Ancient One had told him of, a long time ago.

If I remember correctly, Sensei told us, my brothers and I, about a story regarding master Yoshi.

The story was about him and his friend, Mashimi, who had tried this wind dance, but due to the lack of density, their bones were considered too frail to execute the technique efficiently. Yoshi suffered a fractured arm, while Mashimi's bone was worse off, broken. The Ancient One decided that perhaps the technique wasn't meant for humans, -whatever that meant,- and had sealed the scroll that contained the lesson elsewhere.

I remember, when I was at Japan, one of my tasks, as a lesson in endurance, was to sort out, clean and organize the Ancient One's library, which was somewhere deep down within the dungeons, in the belly of the mountain, where his shrine was built.

Oh, and if you thought the Elentyan lair was big, then you've seen nothing yet!

I swear, I was about ready to pass out when I saw the size of that room!

There were four floors, each with cascades over cascades of books! If Don was in my shell at that moment, he would have been skipping happily like a girl-- Um, no, let me rephrase that… he'd have a field day! Heck, he'd probably never want to leave!

I spent three weeks organizing the place, working feverishly among the dust and cobwebs, -and sneeze and cough fits, not to mention the rats, spider bites, rashes, and itching fits, but those don't really count,- sorting out the moth eaten scrolls from the fine untouched ones, archiving them by their condition. I mean, shell! One scroll crumbled into dust, right in my grasp, the paper was **that** old!

It was confusing enough trying to sort them in their assigned boxes, seeing they had no labels, nothing but elemental symbols, I think. When I asked the Ancient One, he claimed that they aren't labeled, because the one who put them there, -probably his master,- memorized where he had put a certain scroll, that's why most of them aren't labeled, in which, made my task of sorting them even harder.

On a side note, I so wished he'd stop calling me a kumquat, though. It was so getting old.

It was troublesome to sort them in their rightful place, seeing I was not allowed to open them, to read what they contained, thus placing them in a more correct order. The Ancient One claimed that some of those scrolls were forbidden arts, things I am probably too young to understand or withhold against, that I could end up being possessed by a greater power than myself, if I'm not careful.

When I asked him why such dangerous things still exist, why they had not been destroyed, or sealed away someplace, he told me that he had not been permitted to burn or destroy them, either because their own forces of evil were containing them, and burning the said scroll would set those evil spirits free, or because a certain force is surrounding the scroll, protecting it from being destroyed. He also added that sealing away, would only provoke the thieves, who would venture here to steal those scrolls, and that is why they were placed among the average scrolls as a cover.

I was warned that the scrolls with the Foot symbol, usually contained forbidden arts, seeing Saki was so obsessed with power. He had collected many of them, during his years in feudal Japan, while living on earth, in which Yoshi has retrieved, during his service as a Guardian.

Although I did find a strange, half shredded scroll once, it was written- in the all too rare, reverse Chinese, I couldn't read it. All I could figure out, was that it contained something about the Foot mystics, but when I asked the Ancient One to tell me about it, he confiscated the scroll, looking all too disturbed and anxious to change the subject, and said it was preferably a story for another time.

I was not allowed to open them, just sort them temporarily in one area, and the Ancient One himself will sort them more efficiently later. It was a tempting, risky job, but I had to pull through, it was a test of will power!

Unfortunately, I do believe I failed.

I can easily recall how may times I've been charmed; hearing a mysterious voice in my head, lulling me, calling me, asking me to open a scroll and take a quick, small peek! 'What he doesn't know won't hurt him!' the voice kept saying; sounding oddly too feminine for my taste, but still soothingly lulling, nevertheless. I fell for it once; I even dare crack the seal that covered the scroll, and I remember the vivid dream of bright light assaulting my eyes.

Thankfully, the Ancient One had sensed the escaping darkness, and had come to aid me.

That was more a glimpse of a battle that left an empty gap in my head.

For the life of me, I didn't- I just couldn't remember a thing! I couldn't remember any of what had happened that day. The Ancient One refused to tell me, no matter how I asked him to explain what I have missed.

No more than a week later, I was sent back to New York.

About that time, when he first spoke of it, when we were meditating over that canyon, I was still feeling guilty about letting the temptation get me, defying his warnings and opening the scroll, so I hastened to argue, wanting to stay, to be taught by his hands, but only for him to pull me out of my thoughts, to tell me my family was in danger.

Well, I'm here now, and I'm with my family, where it's safe.

Whether or not I master this new appendage completely, I will tame it, and I will show it whose boss!

Starting tomorrow, because I'm exhausted, I'll turn in for bed now.

'_Work for today and hope for tomorrow, Leonardo._'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Again, thanks to Cynlee for beta reading this chapter! XD


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

-----------

It had been a while since I have been granted this new appendage.

Well, six weeks; a month and two weeks to be exact.

The flight feathers had removed all the premature feathers, now giving my wing a stronger, healthier look.

Donatello had come up with a way for me to balance while hosting the wing.

Firstly, I need to shift the swords and belt over my other shoulder, instead of their usual crossed position. It'll need a little getting used to whenever I need to unsheathe them and all, seeing I'm usually reaching with both hands over my shoulders, instead of directing both hands to one side, but I could work with it; I hope. Don had offered strapping them to my sides like a samurai, but I refused, I can't stand having something bump against my thighs while running. Unlike Mike, I can't stand having my weapon tucked in my belt like that.

Besides, the swords are too long I'd probably end up stabbing myself.

Since the wing is hosted on my left side where the shell wound is at, it means I'll have to put my extra weights on my right side. While helping me strapping a belt around my right leg and arm, Mike and Raph were bantering, squabbling about '_Right is right and left is left, so if right is left then left is right; right?_' And all that jive.

Mike was faking ignorance, -with that trademark innocent smile of his,- it was giving Raph a headache, not to mention making him frustrated.

In replacement of my utility belt that now carried nothing much, besides a small first aid kit; the armband carried a few adjustable weights and a kunai, a small set of shurikens, and a short dagger, just in case I couldn't reach the leg strap. The leg strap itself carried the extra spare kunai, a pouch of makibishi and a few smoke bombs.

At first all that extra weight was a bit too heavy, I couldn't even walk half as fast as my usual speed, so Don removed a weight from each strap, not touching the items we have added and it helped me walk, it was much easier and faster now.

Another day passed and I had just one training session, one round with each brother, now training all over again with the weights. A small weight had been attached to the fore-bone of the wing, and it was a bit hard moving around while keeping the wing upright and tucked to my side. It only meant that it'll need more training, in order to get its weight in accommodation with the rest of my body.

Mike joked by saying that if I ever have to pump up more muscles, I'd end up looking I've been feeding on steroids! Either that, or look like Raph. Our temperamental brother of course, did not find it funny, so he whacked Mike backside the head.

Walking around with the weights was tiresome at first, but the more I pushed myself onwards, -and I've had them on for about three days, by the way,- the more I got used to them and the less they'd restrain me. Master Splinter said that I'd better try it with the weights on, so by the time I get too used to them to the point I'd forget they're even there, my body would be accustomed to balancing itself with the presence of the wing.

Another advantage, Don interrupted, is that working with the weights means when I remove them my movements would hopefully be faster, because if I cant regain my usual speed with the weights, if not become a little faster, it means my speed ought to be doubled when I remove them.

Well, it's the fourth day now and I've been asked to keep them on in all times, even during sleep or when using the restroom. I used to have enough problems walking around with the wing being as heavy as it is, but now with the extra equipment, not only has it added extra weight, therefore needs more physical strength, I find it hard to go with the usual daily chores without some sort of complications.

But if the outcome is worth it, I will endure it, I consider it a part of my training!

Let's take the kitchen for example; I can't even sit on the wooden chairs like a normal person, I have to hold the sides and slowly ease myself sitting down, just to make sure it wont groan or crash under my massive weight, so I always end up taking my meal with me to the couch. Mike teased, saying I was sitting down so slowly on the kitchen's wooden chairs, it gave him the impression that my tail was sore.

With heat burning my cheeks, I did not find his comment one bit amusing and thankfully, Don smacked him one for me; Raph would have done the deed, if only he weren't so busy trying to keep himself from snickering at my expense.

Well, seeing the wooden chairs could not handle my weight, I had to sit down slowly on the puny recliner, the couch; although if I just drop myself plopping down, I'd just be landing on the springs; one actually broke the first time I did that and it hurt!

Right about now, we've already finished breakfast and it'll be another thirty minutes, before we start the day's morning session. While waiting, I decided to flap my wing again, the daily ten minute exercise and started rolling my shoulder, allowing the slight tension to melt away.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Mike hopped over the armrest to plop next to me, bouncing me on my seat a bit and I half expected him to jump for the remote, seeing we still had time before practice, but he surprised me, because he didn't.

Instead, he grabbed my tucked wing and as harmlessly as he could, stretched it upwards, out like a sail. After that, he gently pressed a hand on my shoulder, pushing me a little down, letting me body lean across the couch, almost as if I were in a lying down motion, before he grabbed my legs and stretched them out a bit; somewhat as the same level at the knees, but my ankles were further apart. Finally, he gave me a visual once over, before gently grabbing my chin and lifting it up and to the side, as if I were looking at the sky, and then paused for a moment to muse over his work.

He grinned like a Cheshire cat, "Hold that pose!" he gestured with his hands, before he bolted off to only God knows where.

Blinking in sheer confusion, I held my pose, but stole a glance at Don who walked towards me, a coffee mug at hand.

"What's he up to?" he asked, confusion clear on his face.

"Your guess is as good as mine." I shrugged; a faint sense of dread creeping into the pit of my stomach.

"He probably went to fetch his sketchbook." Raph answered stepping into view; once glancing my way he paused, took a sip from his orange juice, set it on the nearby coffee table, and then reached out with his hands, holding the fore-bone of my wing, careful with the weight and went about setting the joint of my wing, lowering it a bit while unfolding it a little more, "There, that looks better." He gave a lopsided grin.

I rolled my eyes, "Gee, thanks." I muttered dryly.

In a flash, Mike zipped into the room with a camera, shooing both Don and Raph from his view. Once they complied, after sharing a weary glance at each other, he went to work. He stood a few feet away from me, past the table and then, with his tongue peeking from the corner of his mouth, he set the camera. He kept waving a hand, gesturing, adjusting me, telling me to move an arm in a certain way or to give a certain pose; once done he assaulted my eyes with a few rapid flashes of bright light.

"Okay! Snapshots complete!" he cheered, dancing a jig with the camera in his hands.

I took that as a sign he was done torturing me and settled back more comfortably on the couch, "Mike, what were you- ?"

He happily interrupted; seemingly he did not hear me talking to him, "Thanks Leo!" he squealed, before surprising me with a tight hug while pressing his lips, kissing my cheek with a loud smack.

Almost like a wisp of smoke, Mike had dashed off and disappeared.

Blinking wide eyed and utterly confused with my fingertips on my cheek, I felt my cheeks warm up more of the kiss than anything else. Stealing a glance at Raph and Don, they both shrugged, completely oblivious to whatever Mike was up and about; though I could catch the hint of a humored glint in their eyes. Raph was having a bit of a problem keeping a grin off his face, though.

"What are you grinning at?" I half growled at him.

His brow ridges arched high, and he tried to smother his grin, "Nothing! Ya just look cute with rosy cheeks." He teased.

I felt my whole body bristle, but I held my tongue; I mean, what the shell was I supposed to say to that?

"Looks like someone had too much sugar this morning." Don chuckled, interrupting.

"Yeah, from the amount of syrup he drowned the pancakes with, I'm not surprised." Raph chuckled, glanced away and then bowed his head, "Good morning, Sensei." He greeted.

Turning my head, I saw Master Splinter with his walking stick, making a slight scratching sound on the floor, he made his way to his chair, a small humored smile on his muzzle, "I assume Michelangelo will be late for practice?" he quirked a grey brow.

Don grinned, "Seems like it." He took another sip from his coffee, before a small furrow knotted his brows, he glanced at father, "By the way, that was your camera, wasn't it, Sensei?"

Sensei's whiskers twitched as his smile stretched, "Yes, it was. It was a gift from Ms. O'Neil last Christmas." He told, the tip of his tail twitching slightly, "Michelangelo had requested it earlier this morning, he said he was preparing a surprise." He then glanced at me.

I felt the heat in my cheeks warm a little more, "Well, did he say what it was?"

He shook his head, "He refused to tell me, I believe it for everyone to figure out later."

"Wonderful, if that ain't a prank, I dunno know what is." Raph grumbled, finally picking up his glass and taking a big swig of orange juice.

"What do you think he wanted with that pose?" Don inquired, "I mean, personally speaking, it didn't resemble anything I know of."

"It didn't?" Both Raph and I questioned in unity, surprising each other.

"Perhaps Michelangelo is making something from his own imagination, Donatello." He smiled, musing, "Remember, that he carries the namesake of a famous sculptor." His whiskers twitched again.

"True." Don smiled wearily, "And right about now, at the thought of it, that kinda worries me."

"You and me both, brother." Raph rolled his eyes, before looking my way, "Lets hope he wont be chiseling through a brick, trying to re-create Leo's pose, cause I don't know about Mike's artistic skills, but I doubt he'd be able to pull something that detailed off easy!"

"Well, perhaps we will see when he is done." Father smiled as he pushed off his chair, he tapped his walking stick on the floor, "Now, Raphael, Donatello, because Michelangelo is not present, and Leonardo is not joining us in today's practice, you two will take the first sessions."

"I'm not?" I quirked a brow; confused as to why I have been removed from today's practice.

Father smiled at me, "I believe three sessions might add too much pressure on the wing, my son; we do not need to push it when it's still so frail, and pushing it farther than it could handle might injure it badly." He reasoned.

I tried not to look disappointed, "Ah, I understand, Sensei."

As if reading my mind, father walked up to me, a hand on my shoulder, "Leonardo, I understand that you feel that you need to perfect the ability to control this appendage, but remember, it is like a small child, put too much pressure and you might damage it beyond repair." He said wisely, a gleam of concern in his warm, chocolate brown eyes, "It is only a month old and I do not want you to get hurt, physically or emotionally, when it can not reach your expectations."

"I understand, Sensei." I bowed my head.

At that, his whiskers twitched, "Do you?" he echoed, and his voice sounded more like a statement than a question.

Eyes widening a bit, I looked back up at him a little confused, I wondered, '_Do I understand, really?_'

Unfortunately, -or fortunately?- Mike decided it was time to dash back into the room, announcing himself as the invincible Turtle Titan, and the Battle Nexus Champion, that he 'hear by offer a match with whomever dares!' only for his announcement to be answered by two irritated brothers. Raph tackled him to the floor, pinning him down, -Mike was thrashing and screaming, exclaiming that they played unfairly, because he hadn't started the match yet, while trying not to scream, -from where Raph pinned him down, Don gave that trademark freaky grin of his, as he wiggled his fingers, he started tickling Mike.

Mike started screeching and screaming with a fit of uncontrollable laughter, wriggling urgently, trying to escape their hold, he was practically begging them to let him go, but they just laughed, busy giving his lungs a good workout!

Master Splinter chuckled, giving a negative shake and murmuring '_Kids…_' under his breath.

Watching my brothers' tussle and tackle, now that Mike had managed to free a hand from Raph's grasp. Mike had managed to calm and then convince Don to gang up with him against Raph! Amusingly, Raph panicked and tried to shove them off. For a while, nothing escaped his eyes but tears and his throat bellowed with rowdy, uncontrollable laugher, mixed with venomous threats of eminent death, pain and ever lasting destruction!

'_Damn it, Donny! I thought you were on my side!_' he cried out, drowning in laughter.

Despite his growled curses, I doubt he could have been any happier.

Well, that's Raph for you; you just gotta love him.

….

Well, seems everything is working just fine today; or that's the way I see it, anyway.

Neither one of my brothers could bottle in their giggles all throughout their training rounds.

Don couldn't help but pipe out a few giggles every now and then, ever since Raph and Mike ganged up on him later on and Raph considered it a good comeback, also a good workout before the real practice session began.

Then again, neither one of them could stop laughing all day and somehow made me wonder, if it was a good or bad thing that I had not been able to join them in that tussle. A part of my was glad, cause I'd hate to lose control over the laughter like they have, and because I knew it'll probably just hurt the wing somehow; yet, a part of me felt- sad and left out, they sure looked like they had fun.

Pushing the sad thoughts from my mind, I concentrated on meditating.

Father had left to the kitchen to prepare a herbal drink, something that he claimed would have medical properties, that would hopefully help the bones in my wings to grow stronger. Mike's only comment was '_Got milk?_' before he snickered and then dashed off at Father's mildly bemused stare. Surprisingly, the herbal drink contained milk and it tasted- kind of spicy.

I recognized the hint of ginger, but there was something else I could not quite pinpoint, it was mildly sweet. But also, it had a touch of saltiness that gathered at the corners of my mouth. It didn't taste bad, it was considerably good, actually; it just- tasted funny.

Right now, from where I sat on a tatami mat at the far left corner of the lair was the entertainment center, with Mike and Raph playing Halo on the Xbox, I think. Mike kept whining that Raph kept blowing up his men, and Raph only replied with a laugh. Don, on the other hand, was at the other far side of the lair, over the second floor working at his workshop.

With a small sigh, I watched as Klunk lazily made his way towards me, hopping into my lap, purring and demanding some attention. Smiling, I set down the mug of spicy milk and scratched his head, barely paying attention to the small armband that contained the extra weights.

Don claimed that in order for my body to adapt better, then the weights ought to be placed equally over my limbs, as to not overweight one side over the other. My armbands contained weights and it felt like wearing a really heavy wrist watch. My ankles had sandal like weights wrapped around them, as another two pair of weights were placed over my elbow pads and knee pads. Another set were on my upper arms and an extra one on my thigh, while the last set of weights were set on my belt, across my middle.

My wing twitched and I glanced at it.

For some reason, I spread it out like a white sail again, musing over the blackening tail ends. It just looked more and more like a seagull wing the more I look at it. Slowly flapping it, I watched as the edge of the flight feathers moved in and out in the round, flap-beat motion. It actually makes more sense to me now, all thanks to Don and his theories regarding the wings of an airplane and how they work.

Klunk mewed, purring lower and curling in my lap, as it trying to distract me.

With a small smile, I scratched his head, "You're doing okay, Klunk?" I murmured, listening to his continuous purring; he sounded like Raph's bike! "Yeah, glad to hear that." I ruffled his head fur a bit, before I playfully tweaked his ears; it was cute.

In the distance, I could hear Mike screaming and begging for mercy, before the sound of a huge explosion lit and sparkled in the screen. Only when Raph bellowed in laughter did I understand, Mike had lost and Raph had won, which means Mike had lost the bet and he will do Raph's share of chores for a week. I'm not too sure what happened after that, cause they suddenly went quiet, before Raph angrily cried Mike's name and the next thing we know, Mike gave a shrill, girly scream and dashed off like orange lightning, soon chased off by a green, red blur.

There was a loud rackety noise and I sighed, I decided to go break up whatever fight they started. Before I could push off the mats, I heard the all too familiar sound of an all too familiar walking stick, accompanied by multiple, loud, pained yelps. I grinned in mirth and tried not to chuckle. I take it father already caught up to them, so I decided to stay still in my humble little spot and pretend I never heard a thing.

When master Splinter led them to where I was on the meditation mat, I busied myself with Klunk, pretending not to pay them any mind. Besides, they were too busy rubbing their tails. Mike was slightly gnawing on his lower lip, soothing his offended rear end, trying not to whine too loudly, -being punished, to sit on his already sore tail to meditate for two hours and all,- while Raph was muttering darkly under his breath, he had a rather clouded face, -not to mention darkening, pink cheeks- but not yet daring to reach for his backside.

Neither one of them said anything as father ordered them both to sit down and meditate, as a punishment for causing such a ruckus while they were supposed to be ninja! In other words: Quiet!

"- and when I come back, I expect to still find you two, understand?" he lectured, his tail lashing a bit.

"Hai, Sensei." They replied obediently, their heads ducked with a hint of shame.

Sensei regarded them both with a stern look, before nodding, his whiskers twitched and he turned to me, "Leonardo, I will beat Leatherhead's home for a while, you and Donatello are in charge until my return."

My brows arched high, "Um, isn't Don going with you, master?" I asked, because that's usually the case.

I mean, father doesn't usually go to Leatherhead's home, not unless he needed Donatello along for some reason or another. Leatherhead is still a part of our family, but due to the relocation of our lair, Sensei usually goes with Donny, whenever our brainy brother wishes to check in with Leatherhead. For a moment, I wondered if it had anything to do with me, but then brushed the thought away; if it did have a connection to me, Don would have gone there not father, so there really isn't a reason for me to worry, right?

Pulling me out of my thoughts, father gave a small negative shake, "No, I do believe your brother is quite busy at the moment." He then glanced at my two troublesome brothers, and they squared their shoulders, "I will not take long, so I expect you two to behave!" he warned.

"Hai, Sensei." They replied again, except this time, Mike looked more cheerful.

"Good, then I will see you soon, my sons." He nodded once with a smile and then turned to leave.

No more than five minutes, once Raph and Mike were sure he was out of earshot, they started bantering in a shushed argument, something about crashing a table and attracting sensei's attention. Mike argued that Raph broke it, while Raph argued that Mike wouldn't stay still so he could strangle him. With a heavy hearted sigh, I shook my head and busying myself, for real this time, by scratching Klunk's head.

It was easier tuning them out, especially when I knew they weren't going to meditate any time soon.

Klunk decided it was a good idea to distract me and still get a petting out of it, so he rolled in my lap, twisting in a way that flashed his white belly my way, so with a small smile, I scratched him there and his purring just grew louder and louder.

With his paws somewhat stretched over his head, almost as if he had thrown them up, while his legs hunched up and curled, as if he was ready to kick something upwards; it actually looked really cute, especially with his tilted head, his eyes squeezed shut, ears flat to his head and his cat muzzle making it look like he was smiling.

I grinned, the little orange fuzz ball looked so darn adorable.

Of course, that's when I realized the room was quiet; too quiet.

Warily, I paused scratching Klunk's belly to look around, only to lay eyes on Mike and Raph; I realized they were sitting on either side of me now. I felt a pang of panic, as my wing curled tighter and closer to my body, subconsciously using it as a shield, to protect myself from them; wondering what the shell they were up to, '_And how the hell did I not feel them corner me like this?_' I scolded myself, sparing them a small, nervous smile, while carefully picking up and then ushering Klunk off my lap and away.

"Yes?" I dare ask, glancing at Raph in hope of a hint.

Unfortunately, his reply was a big Cheshire cat grin, "Nothin'!" he drawled, tilting his head.

"Looking kinda tense there, Leo." Mike grinned, sitting crossed legged Indian style, closest to my wing; he turned to Raph, "Don't you agree?"

"Yeah, a little too tense." Raph's grin grew wider and his shark-like fangs shone with mischief.

"Um, didn't Sensei ask you to behave?" I argued in self defense, fighting the urge to coil away from them.

"Oh, we're behavin', aren't we Mikey?" Raph grinned again.

Swallowing hard, I would have sworn I saw something twinkle in his eyes! '_Oh boy… what are they up to now?_'

"So," Mike said at first, giving me a visual once over, "what do you think is the best solution for this problem, dear brother?"

Raph quirked a brow, before scooting a little too close for my comfort, "Quite easy;"

I tried not to panic, "Uh- g- guys? What are you- ?"

Raph shushed me, almost whispering into my ear, "Relax, this ain't gonna hurt." He chuckled.

At first, I didn't know what he was talking about, but feeling his hand crawl up my shoulder, his thumb slowly adding pressure to the back of my shoulder socket and neck, I gasped in both start and slight apprehension; when Mike lifted my wing, gently pushing it aside and away from his view, to settle more comfortably next to me, his hands grabbed my other arm and he started working on my muscles there. I paused, frozen and stiffened like a pillar of stone for a moment, realizing that they were both- massaging my tense muscles?

I tried to struggle, being kind of ticklish with their light touches, to try and free myself, but Raph pressed a spot over the front of my shoulder, a pressure point and momentarily, it was making me drowsy. Whether it was the milk I had earlier, or their lulling, expertise massaging skills I'll never know; I remember letting my eyelids drop, clamping over my eyes. It felt so good, kind of comfortable and so warm, so- tender in a way.

"So, how does it feel?" Raph murmured, almost a whisper.

I felt my jaw work on it own, my voice refused to come out at first, "Good; pretty good."

"How about this then?" Mike's voice inquired while his fingers worked with tense muscles over my shoulder.

I half felt like curling away, for the pressure points stung a bit and half wanted to lean closer, because the aftereffect felt so good! "That- kinda stings, but- damn! This feels good!" I admitted, allowing Raph to pull me closer against him, "When did you guys learn how to massage so well?"

I heard Mike chuckle, "See? My massaging skills are better than yours!" he gloated at Raph, ignoring my question.

At that, our temperamental brother grunted, "Says you! He said it was good to both of us." He argued.

"Nu uh! He said yours were good, and then he said mine were damn good! So I'm more skilled than you!" Mike gloated again.

"Yeah, right; bet its cause ya spoil yer cat too much." He snorted and I felt Raph's fingers travel down my side, over the tender skin, "How about this then, Leo?" he worked the pressure points there.

I bit back a groan, it was sending electrified jolts up my spine, it was so damn better than Mike's! "Guys, if- uh, if you're competing over- who's best at massaging," I paused, trying to clear my drowsy head, "wh- why me?"

"Cause you look like you need it, bro!" Mike replied bluntly.

"Ah, well- you don't have to, for my sake." I argued weakly and for once in my life, I was hoping they won't listen to me and keep at what they were doing.

"Aw, C'mon Leo! Admit it! I'm better than Mike!" Raph poked me at the side, making me jolt with a yelp.

Mike chuckled, "Woo! Someone is ticklish!" he ran a finger up my side.

I yelped again and squirmed, "Mike! Knock it off!" I tried not to laugh.

"Not until you admit it! I'm better than Raphie, right?" Mike quipped, grinning broadly.

"Don't call me Raphie!" Raph grumped, barely sounding upset; actually, he was smirking.

I sighed, trying to ignore how they both went back to working out my muscles, "Actually, from what I feel, you both are on the same level and you both are pretty damn good!" I sighed, resting my head to Raph's shoulder, "And you're making me drowsy, too."

"Aww, Leo-bro wanna go beddy-bye?" Mike snickered, wiggling a brow.

I shot him a glare and with a mere flinch from my wing, harmlessly bapped him on the head.

"Ow! Hey!" he pouted, glaring up at the feathery appendage.

"Oh, a wise guy, eh?" Raph grinned, as he pinned me to his plastron, my arms up in the air, grouped together.

At that moment, my eyes bugged out and I panicked! "Guys! No! Don't you dare!" I threatened, squirming urgently.

Ignoring me, Mike straddled my legs, so I won't kick him and went about tickling the daylights out of me! "Say uncle!" he laughed.

I gave a loud shrill cry, -Damn, I hate to admit it, but even to my own ears it sounded like a girly scream!- jolting instantly with his touch, struggling and trying to jump out of their grasp. My wing was responding to my need for an escape, by flapping about as well and I think it managed to land a few harmless smacks to Mike's side.

Unfortunately, they both had a death grip on me, I couldn't get free!

I swear, I just about died back there! I couldn't even breathe between the screams of laugher, and my sight was all blurry with tears! The only way I could convince them to stop tickling me, -while helplessly begging '_No! Please! Stop!_'- was to remind them that I just had a drink and if they didn't stop, I'll just end up barfing it all over them! It was a disgusting enough thought for them to back off, but not release me.

Well, it was all fun and games while it lasted. '_Give me a heart attack, why don't you!_' I remember I managed to cry, before their fingers assaulted my delicate, sensitive skin again. I think once we were all done, their tickling and my struggling, we were all fairly exhausted! I don't remember the last time I've laughed so hard; my lunges have had one shell of a workout!

At that moment, I wondered if this was how Don felt when they ganged up on him earlier.

When Raph released me and Mike got off me, I plainly leaned back against Raph, chuckling in spite of myself. We bantered playfully for a while, while exchanging harmless punches, I don't remember what about, though. I decided to take a break, my lunges needed a time out in order to catch some breath, but in the end I just dozed off.

I don't know how long it was, but after what felt like merely a few minutes I heard a soft, raspy chuckle and my eyelids fluttered open; laying eyes on my father and Donatello standing before me. I furrowed in confusion, because the looks on their faces were- strange; they weren't worried, just a mix between concerned and relief, and it made me wonder why they were looking at me like that.

With sleep thinning out, I tried to ask them what was so amusing, but when I moved my hands, I froze; my fingers were hooked with something; it was someone else's hand?

Started, I fluttered my eyes a little wider and discovered I was still leaning against Raph!

He was leaning forward against my shell, with his strong, hefty arms were protectively half wrapped around my sides, one hand hooked with mine. His chin over my shoulder, nuzzling my neck, softly snoring and the tiniest smile curled at the corner of his mouth. Mike was leaning against my other side, his arms half encircling me, half slumped in my lap, while his body was tucked under the warmth of my wing, sleeping and snoring softly as well. I had one hand on Raph's thigh, where our fingers intertwined and my other arm half way slung behind Mike's shell, as if half hugging him closer.

Feeling a little embarrassed and sheepish, I glanced up at my father and brother.

Don just smirked and then shrugged. Father, on the other hand, looked more pleased.

Somehow, this doesn't feel so bad; actually, I like it.

It makes me feel more at home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: um, okay…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

----------

Today, it was different, I was unnervingly anxious.

Why? Because April called earlier today, she invited us to dinner at her place.

Regretfully, Mike, who had answered her call, -overly enthusiastic, if I may add,- had completely forgotten to include a small bit of information, forgetting to tell her about my- current condition.

Don had called back to see if he could wriggle us out of her invitation, and that maybe we could do it some other time, but unfortunately, he couldn't. Yeah, she was that stubborn, it was expected of her, especially when it comes to her opinion regarding family gatherings; so seeing there was no way she was excusing us out of her offer, we invited her over in order to explain to her, why we had somewhat lost touch during the past few weeks.

The parameter alarm beeped, announcing her arrival at our secret entrance; I swallowed.

Don had installed two types of alarm. One with our friends' identities confirmed on the device; all they have to do is pass through an arched doorway, like those metal detectors at airports, and they could pass without setting the other alarm. The one contains the same identification samples, to see if the one passing through our territory is a trespassers or the like.

It was something Don had salvaged and redesigned, from a similar item he retrieved from the ship he took from the Triceratons leader. '_And I used to wonder what he did to it, it's probably in bits and pieces now!_' He kept it well hidden in an old abandoned part of the junkyard, along with the chopper he managed to retrieve from the Shredder, back when he was still on earth.

Back to the present, I felt a cold splash in my stomach when Raph left to get the door for April, seeing it was brandished with heavy iron, incase someone, or something, tried to break its way through; it'll protect us and keep any life threatening outsiders at bay. Like Karai's giant mechanical Foot robots, the same giant ones that trashed the old Elentian lair, the same giant robot thing I fought when I first came home, after my return trip from Japan.

Of course, I don't know how much Don and Mike had told her, in preparation to my new feathery appendage and I'm feeling nervous, as to what her reaction could possibly be. Then again, I'm grateful Casey is out of town. I mean, who knows what he'd say or do, if he saw me like this! Last we saw him was roughly a week before any of this started!

We haven't seen him in a month, -he did call and all, but only two or three times, though; just to make sure we didn't get into any trouble, and hog all the fun from him or something, -and with the so little time he had to actually pick up a phone and call us, without being called by his mother to come help her with something, we probably wont be seeing him for another month, I figure.

His mom arrived in town a month earlier, she said something about fixing the farmhouse, something about leaving the city and moving out. She wanted him to help her with the task, because she didn't trust the moving van companies; something about losing some precious items because of bad service when younger. She mentioned wanting to start a small victory garden of sorts, something to keep herself busy with, but I'm not too sure if she had other plans to go with it, I don't think I caught the whole conversation.

You see, my brothers and I were stranded outside Casey's window, on the third floor, because her arrival was too quick and sudden, -and Casey's apartment was either too much of a mess, or did not have any suitable hiding spots,- and we never got close enough to the fire escape to manage our way up the roof, without getting ourselves spotted. If she were a ninja, we would have been caught by now, because if I didn't know any better, I'd say she sensed us, but didn't come looking, because she didn't see anything suspicious.

Either that, or I was just pushing my luck.

'_Well, it's now or never._' I braced myself for courage at hearing April's voice, yet a part of me was still nervous.

I mean, come on now! April had been one of the very few people we had ever met; she and Casey have accepted us as family in spite of our appearance, and the dangerous life we're living! Although I'm sure, -I think?- that she will not change her mind about me, seeing how much I have- changed. I still can't help but have this nagging feeling, the change may not be something that would match her liking.

"Hi guys!" April greeted warmly, as Raph escorted her down the steps.

"Watch yer step, Ape! I just had the thin' waxed." He smiled sheepishly, holding her hand and helping her down the steps.

"Thank you." she smiled and let him help her, "And I have to admit, you did a fine job, Raph! This floor is so shiny, it looks like glass!"

I could see her small, delicate and thin fingers curling around Raph's colossal, rough skinned hand, so once reaching the non-slippery floor, she retrieved her hand and then pecked my temperamental brother's forehead, much to his annoyed embarrassment. He just rubbed his head where she kissed him, and muttered something which made her giggle, before he rolled his eyes and did a beeline to the kitchen, where Mike and Don were setting the dinner table.

Master Splinter, who was sitting on his armchair, pushed off his seat to greet her.

I remained rooted to my spot; I couldn't move, a small tremble was there in my legs and I could feel it! I was so anxious; I didn't even trust myself to stand up. My wing curled closer to my side and I did not bother trying to hide it, -besides! How can you hide something that's over seven feel long and five feet wide, anyway?- I know she'll eventually pay attention to it, so I readied myself for it.

"Leo?" I heard her voice, too close for comfort.

I felt my shoulders square as my skin bristled and my sight focused. I saw the neat, small little Cinderella-like shoes, -Yeah, April has some cute, small feet, to be honest,- encasing her delicate little feet before me and I swallowed, reluctantly peering up at her with a smile, "Um, hi April." I hesitated, not sure if I ought to get up to full height yet, "Glad- you made it."

Her emerald green eyes shone with a hint of concern and her smile, glossed with her cherry red lips, as always, was loving and motherly. Seating herself to my right, opposite of my winged side, I felt her small, soft hands reach out and take a hold of mine; uneasily, I curled my fingers around hers, half paying attention to the difference in size.

Her thumbs went about gently massaging the back of my hand in a circular motion, before she decided to speak. "Well, talk about your one winged angel." She commented softly, smiling. After a period of silence, she freed a hand to touch my chin and turn my head to face her. She didn't say anything, she just smiled, and I saw that there was not a hint of dislike or fear in her eyes.

Relived, I smiled back, but still not dare say a thing, I still felt- nervous.

"Now, my daughter, I believe it is time for dinner." Father spoke, extending a hand for her to take.

April smiled and pushed off the couch, "Yeah, I don't want to be late." She winked at me.

I smiled back, "Yeah, there is no knowing with Mike's appetite." I added.

She grinned wider and kept holding my hand, now tugging gently and urging me to stand, so I complied. Once up on my feet, she freed one hand to take Sensei's previously offered hand, and the three of us made way to the kitchen. Like a chain, father was holding her hand, while she held on to mine. It felt a little silly, but in the same time, it made me feel a lot better.

Raph quirked a brow at us, taking note of us holding hands. He just smirked; he didn't say anything about it, and then with a strange notion of chivalry, he pulled a chair for April to sit.

Usually, on our kitchen table, we have six chairs, two on the left and right, and one at each end. Normally I'd sit left of Sensei, while Raph sits on the right, but Raph had offered his seat to April and took the one next to it, which is usually Mike's seat, so Mike ended up taking the one at the tail end of the table, seeing Don was in the seat next to mine.

As if in an unspoken agreement, Raph and Mike spared each other a glance, before both got up and switched seats.

Now Raph sat at the tail end, opposite of Sensei, while Mike took back his usual seat, opposite of Don. I remained in my seat, opposite of April for a change, and Father besides me. Sometimes, Casey and Leatherhead come over for a visit and a meal, too; Angel rarely comes around, she and Raph kind of get too buddy-buddy and too close for my comfort.

In a way, I admit I find it kind of creepy! But that's a different topic.

Gathering around and sitting at the table, waiting for the food to be ready, we just chattered a bit. For a moment, I wondered when and where April would bring up the topic about my new, white appendage, but so far, she acts as if it's not even there, as I built up my walls and waited for it. I don't know how to react to it once it's brought up, or even- if I ought to be relived or upset. I mean, it's a wing sprouting out of my shell, for crying out loud! She can't miss something that obvious, can she? Then that means she's not mentioning it on purpose, -and whenever she looks at me, she never even glanced at it,- but the question is: Why?

Soon, there was a small dinging sound, and Mike got up to get the oven, popping out the lasagna pan, and then flashing a huge grin with his latest masterpiece! The smell of it alone was enough to make my mouth water!

A while after we began eating, I was lost away in my own world of thoughts.

I don't remember what I was thinking of; actually, I think it was a tangled and webbed subject that tugged at my mind, I lost track of myself. I remember sitting there, poking idly at my half eaten plate of pasta, I let out a small sigh. Somehow, I can't feel the weights on my arms and legs anymore, almost as if it had gone numb. It had only been four days, since I had put them on, now I feel like they're not even there.

But that's not what's bothering me, I just- can't pinpoint what it was.

Somehow, I wonder if the change is affecting me more mentally than physically, because I've been through many changes during the past few days, and somehow, it's still too overwhelming, I don't know how to handle it. I mean, after so long, I ought to have been used to it by now, right?

"Leo? Is something wrong?" I heard April's concerned voice.

"Huh?" I blinked, now rising my chin to look at her.

"Are you okay?" she smiled weakly," You kind of zoned out on us back there." She explained.

At her worried furrow, I stole a glance at my family and they all mirrored her expression, each at a different level, "Sorry." Was my only reply, putting down the fork, I nodded my head, "I just- I'm not hungry."

I wanted to push away and leave, but I didn't want to be rude, not in front of father and not with April here, because it'll just make her worry. Yet, something was bugging me, but for the life of me, I had no idea what it was. The silence that filled the kitchen afterwards only made the tension worse, and the bulging pain over my shoulder was starting to grow, gradually becoming more and more pronounced.

Disturbingly, I think a similar feeling suddenly started on- or should I say, under my other shoulder socket, but I dismissed the thought. Without a second thought, I nodded my head and excused myself wishing them a good meal; I exit the kitchen.

I don't know what I was thinking, all I remember was doing a beeline to the dojo, feeling the tension grow thicker and more intensified in the back of my shoulders; yes! Shoulder**s**! They both ached now and it bothered me a great deal! I can't explain the feeling, -perhaps, it was dread? I'm not sure;- but it was a nagging, uncomfortable feeling, and- it scared me.

At the dojo, I went through the usual basic kata, trying and wanting desperately to relax, but the nagging feeling was still there. Frustrated, I closed my eyes for a brief moment, before I realized no amount of physical activity will help me and so, I decided to meditate instead hoping that whatever is bothering me will reveal itself, so I could handle it better.

Five steps away from my usual spot and that's when the first stab of pain hit me.

I staggered, feeling as if something had stabbed me in the heart! The _pain!_ It was so **terrible!**

My knees hit the floor with an audible thud and my arms wrapped around me, eyes squeezed tight, gritting my teeth, I tried to will away the pain and to let it pass, but the burning, squirming something in the socket of my shoulder, only brought back terrible memories.

Fortunately, I sat there on my knees for only a moment longer; gasping for a breath and gaining control over myself, and better feel of my surroundings, but that is when I realized Raph was right in front of me, his hands securely clasped on my shoulders, while someone slapped a cold rag to my free shoulder. Groaning and hissing in pain, I pressed my forehead to Raph's shoulder, trying very hard not to think of the pain.

"Leo, what happened?" Don's voice trickled into my ears.

"Don?" I called, unsure for a moment.

"Yes, it's me," he answered, looking more concerned and worried, and then I felt a hand cup my cheek, turning my head to face him, while letting my head rest on Raph's plastron. I could hear my red masked brother's heart beating, not calm, not panicked, a bit in-between.

My vision was swimming and it sort of blurry, probably because of the tears filling my eyes, so I blinked them away. I settled back more comfortably, now paying attention to April, who had her hands pressed over the cold rag, and Mike was walking out of the kitchen with an ice pack, closely followed by father, who had a hot drink in his hands.

"Drink this, my son. It should soothe your pain." Father instructed, picking one of my hands to gently put the mug there.

"Thank you." I breathed out and tried to keep my hands from trembling.

I cupped the mug with both hands, staring at the milky concoction, catching the scent of ginger. I braced myself and then took a slow, careful sip, allowing it's warmth to spread down and throughout my throat. I felt April's hand rub the back of my neck, while Mike went to fetch a blanket. Stealing a glance at their worried faces, I felt guilt.

"Sorry for ruining dinner." I apologized tiredly.

April looked up at me, before she glanced at Mike, and then turning to face me again, "It's not your fault, it's okay."

"Leo?" interjecting, Don called my name once more, "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, almost suggesting that I do so.

I eyed him wearily, suddenly feeling drained out and so very exhausted, "I'm- not really sure." I answered at first as I furrowed, feeling a growing throb thumping against my brain. "For a while I just felt tense, so I figured I'd try to work it out. All of a sudden, my shoulder started hurting." I reached up to clasp a hand over the wet rag, in which April had pressed the ice pack on, "It- just hurt so much."

For a moment, the silence was so thick, it frightened me even more.

I looked up at Don and his face couldn't have gotten any paler.

I worried, because something tells me things are just getting worse again.

But- would it be better or worse than before?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: …


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:  
-----------

After two, long, agonizing months of intense pain and discomfort; just when I thought it was finally over, it started all over again.

In other words, I'm repeating the same experience from a month back.

You still don't get it? Okay, I'll be blunt then. I'm growing another wing.

Yeah, you heard me; another goddamn, clumsy wing. As if the first one wasn't a pain, now I'm growing another one, what joy. If I weren't so tired, I'd really like to vent out some anger at Raph's punching bag right now.

I remember it too well, the sharp, stinging pain hitting my sensitive, raw shoulder muscles and sharply zapping right through my nerves. The stabbing in my tender muscles, the throbbing in my heavy head and against my brain, and the overly powerful exhaustion at the simplest of tasks, it was really starting to thin out my patience! I'm surprised I haven't snapped yet.

Also, it turns out there was a late reaction to it all; the dart, I mean.

Previously this week, Mike and Raph had to take off the weights they had strapped on me before. The weights that were supposed to help me balance the rest of my body; they were removed, mainly because father and Don had felt that they were just being useless now, more a hindrance than help, so they're better taken off as to allow my limbs more freedom.

In case you still don't get it: Because of my shell wound and the direct injection of the sap that was in the dart, when it had first hit me, the results were immediate and it only took my new appendage a few hours to create itself, bonding into me by using my own body tissues, tearing them down and reconstructing them, causing the intense pain that accompanied its transformation, and then break free from my body resistance, by digging its way out through the tender layer of my shell and sprouting out.

For a moment, it made me wonder if pregnant women felt the same agonizing pains while giving birth.

With a shudder, I pushed the thoughts aside, the thought itself was awkward to say the least.

It seems that there was still some sap left that had not fixed itself into my shoulder socket, and instead, it kept roaming my body aimlessly, trying to find a place to settle in. personally, I think my body somehow figured my socket had a full quota of the syrup, whatever it was, so as time passed by, the sap had been, as Don said, been digested by my body and unfortunately, all thanks goes to my mutated blood, the substance in the syrup had managed to find its way to my other shoulder, collecting itself and gathering in the other free socket.

It looks like there was something about the sap, that gave it the ability to think for itself, if only temporarily. Clearly, the substance is always more active when I'm sleeping and having a restless slumber, that's why I usually wake up fatigued and exhausted.

_'And I used to wonder why I always woke up feeling tired and sore._'

Don suspected it to be some sort of nanobots, I'm not sure, he said he needed to do a few tests to confirm it, but that's the gist of what I understood from the gibberish techno babble he told me. I really wasn't paying attention, and his constant chatter was drilling holes in my ears, it was driving me insane! And don't look at me like that! I was up since three in the morning and couldn't go back to sleep! I was tired, cranky and with sore kinks all over!

Even I can be grouchier than Raph in the morning, you know!

Anyway, the semi-nanobots decided to reconstruct what was left of itself in order to copy the 'orders' in its program, that the remains were still available in the nanos, that were fixed in the socket of my left shoulder.

The growth of the other wing is ten times slower than the first wing, due to the lack of nanos and the lack of 'activity power' in them. Don assumes that instead of needing twenty four hours, to build itself and then set itself free from my body, like the first wing had, -seeing my shell was not fractured on the other side, and the wing will have to bash it's own way through,- this newly growing appendage, will need more time and effort.

From four days to about a week, that's what Donny had roughly estimated for the wing to start finish tearing down the tissues, and then to start digging its way out of my shell. It'll need two weeks to grow out, a third week to exchange the premature feathers with the flight feathers, then perhaps one more week, totaling a little more than a month, in order to catch up to the physical build of my other wing, which is now already a month older.

Of course, it depends if the physical build of this wing is even in par with the first one, due to the fact that the first one came out quickly and strongly, the other might be weaker, because it had less nanos in it.

_'What comes fast, goes fast._' Raph muttered once, after hearing our brainy brother's theories regarding my appendage. Don and I chose to ignore him. Also, if I survived that long; my purple masked brother was afraid the process might be more painful than the first time, because the process is now stronger and slower and therefore, I'll need more stamina to live through the 'sprouting' stage.

I felt guilty when they have all gathered around and helped me to the couch, -again! Honestly, I'm beginning to loath that piece of furniture!- ruining that family dinner. I tried to apologize, but they all chided me, telling me I was being ludicrous, that my health is more important. Though the hurt look on Mike's face gave the hint that he did not fully agree to them; afterall, he spent hours in the kitchen, getting everything ready and all, but he swallowed his protest and it made the guilt inside me worse, but I didn't voice it out.

April and Don had spent the late hours at my brother's lab, spending hours upon hours late at night working and analyzing. My brother even had to take another blood sample from me, as well as tissue and blood samples from the one-month-old wing, wanting to compare it with the ones he had gotten earlier that month, when I had first been granted the current wing. April stayed over for the night; wanting to make sure I was alright, not to mention that Don had filled her in on what had happened to me, and how it all started.

Turned out she did not bring up the topic at dinner, because she felt it would only make me uncomfortable. She figured it might be wiser when we've got more private time together. She felt that if I did not bring up the topic in front of the others, then she will not talk about it, because she felt that it would probably bring up something I would want to avoid mentioning.

Somehow I appreciated her effort, it made me feel a little better.

Another week was spent bed ridden and I could barely move my arms. I swear, it felt as if each arm weighed a ton! The wing started digging it way through my shoulder, and the daily sequences of pain I usually ignore. They accure about once every hour or two and would last for about ten to twenty minutes. I endure them silently, unless they're too sharp, they make me groan or flinch, and I hate it when that happens; it makes me feel so helpless.

Mike, Don or April would usually grab some rags and dip them in cold water, pressing then gently over my shell and bare shoulder, clamped coolly against my skin. Mike even exclaimed in amazement that it took only a moment for my hot skin to warm up the rag. _'Dude! That's like some human-oven! Think we should try scrambled eggs next time?_'

I would have laughed at his comment, -I actually found it funny!- if only my face wasn't stuffed in the cushions, twisted in pain.

My arm was numb the whole time; I could move it, but I just couldn't feel it.

Raph grouched earlier today, after peeling off the warmed-up rags, exchanging them with the damp, cool ones, saying that there was now a faint crack on the top right corner of my shell, and he guessed it is where the second wing will come out of.

Raph wondered if it would help, if I didn't mind; if they could remove the already fractured shell pieces, in order to let the wingout, but Don refused. Our brainy brother exclaimed that trying to speed up the process may damage the wing, or perhaps damage my shell and muscle tissues as well! He explained that the nanobots within my bloodstream are taking the process slower now, depending more on their lesser number and less resourceful activity, and interfering might do more damage than help!

Raph argued, saying it'll be faster, but then Don explained that my wing is like that of a moth in it's cocoon. They could just as well, easily cut the peeling and help the moth out, but then it'll be too weakand it will die, because it was freed ahead of it's time. It usually takes long before it breaks free from it's cocoon, but by the time it does, its wings would have dried slowly and would be strong enough to survive the outside world. Freeing it too soon would keep it's wings damp and useless, and it'll just die because it's wings had become of no use.

If Raph thought speeding the process is a good thing, -if only for my sake, and I do appreciate it,- he's wrong, because it'll only do more damage then good. Our genius brother explained it that rushing the wing out, might give it an even weaker physical build, which will be even more a waste of time and endurance, so it's better to leave it at its own pace for now.

_'It's just like Sensai said. The wing is like a child, and right now it's in its premature state, rushing it's assumed birth will bring it to the world weak and frail, if it is proved useless, then it'll only hinder Leo because it's a part of him and he cant just hack it off!_'

Father stayed up most of the night, talking to me, encouraging me, telling me it'll be alright, but I was just too tired, I didn't pay his words much of mind. Thankfully, his expert fingers spend most of the night soothing my tense muscles, and after so long, I managed a restful sleep. The next morning, Mike stayed around for a while, encouraging me as well, exclaiming how cool it would be to have two wings and that it's not so bad; of course, until father grew a bit frustrated at Mike's loud voice and shooed him away, telling him that I'm tired and in need of rest.

Raph on the other hand, just sat back during his 'watch' and was as still and as silent as a green pillar of stone; expression blank and indifferent. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was refraining from dashing right back out there, hunt for the rookies who did this to me and beat the bloody snot out of them. To myself, I praised him for his selfcontrol; it's not always that he manages to hold in his rage for so long.

April spent most of her day tending to whatever need I let her help me with, seeing she had moved in with us until this problem is resolved, she didn't want to leave before making sure I'll be alright. I spent most of my time on the couch, too weak to go to my room. It was getting rather annoying, being unable to go around my own home without help.

Don, among my brothers, had spent most of his time in his lab, and I could tell by the times he came around again and again, asking questions, if I'm suffering any fever or a relapse or such, or if there is anything else hurting, he was so worried, it was written all over his face.

Then again, the bags under his eyes practically screamed how much he needed some sleep as well. Father had already noticed it, but the only reason he did not interfere or intervene earlier, was because he believed Don was the only one who could help with the situation, but seeing April was now here with us, he decided it was time Don took a break.

Of course, Don had other plans. "Sensei, I'm fine! Really! I've slept for about an hour earlier, I don't need to rest!" Don whined a bit, trying not to groan as master Splinter gently pushed him onto his armchair, tucking him with a blanket, merely a few feet away from where Iam, "I can sleep later! April and I almost figured out how the nanos are working, I'm sure if we- ?"

"I fully understand what you need to do, my son." He interrupted, a finger on Don's lips, shushing him, "You feel that it is your duty to find a cure for this, but you must understand that need your rest as well, Donatello!" he reasoned, chiding gently. After that, lifting both his hands to cup Don's face, he continued, "I am sure Ms. O'Neil will not have any trouble following your research notes."

"Father, I understand, really I do! It's just that- uh, how do I phrase this;" Don tried to argue, rubbing his temple, probably getting a headache; he was clearly too tired to keep going at it.

With a small smile, putting a hand on Don's temple, checking his temperature, and then sliding it down to cup his cheek, father spoke once more, "I do believe I understand what you mean to say, Donatello." He tilted Don's chin to lock eyes with him, "But still, I insist that you need your fair share of rest as well, my son. You can not continue neglecting your body needs like so." He then told, giving him a look of parental concern.

"You have been driving yourself to exhaustion since the very beginning, and it's already clearly taking a toll to your physical demeanor." He sighed softly, sparing me a small smile, before turning to Don again, "I admire your determination to aid your brother, and I'm sure he appreciates it as well, but wearing yourself out like so will not help matters any."

"I agree with Sensei, Donny." I added, joining into the conversation, "I appreciate the help, really, I do! But if you got sick because of me, I'll never forgive myself." I sighed, "We both need a break and I'm sure we both could use the company." I grinned weakly.

He glanced at me with disappointment, probably hoping I'd support him and let him go off with April to continue his research.

"Rest for now, my sons; we will talk again in the morning." Sensei smiled a bit, giving Don a warning glance. A glance that simply stated: _'I'll be back to check up on you later, so you had better be asleep, understood?_'

Defeated, Don nodded with a sigh, "Hai, sensei." He paused for a moment, regarding father's questioning gaze, so he gave a tiny smile, "And yes, I will get some real rest, unlike Raph, I don't sneak out of bed when I know I shouldn't."

"Says you!" Raph walked into the area, crossing his arms over his chest, "If I remember correctly, ya did sneak out of yer bedroom while sick and restricted to bed multiple times." He smirked.

Don shot him a warning glare, "It was just once! Geesh, twist my arm why don't you." He grumbled.

Father gave a negative shake, and then turned to address our red masked brother, "Where is Michelangelo?"

"Mikey's with Ape; chatting about Leo's wings and stuff." He shrugged, "I think he's got this flying turtle idea way too deep into his skull, he wont stop yapping about it!" he grouched.

Father smiled, "Then would you please see what they're up to? I do not wish for Michelangelo to disturb Ms. O'Neil while she's busy." Father paused for a moment, complementing the situation, "Call him, I wish to speak to the four of you for a moment." He told and Raph bowed his head, turning around to fetch our orange masked brother.

I sat there, just staring quizzically at father, wondering what he wanted to talk to us about. I half wondered if it was about the wing, but then figured it could be something else. I kept thinking about it for a few more minuets, until Raph returned with Mikey in tow, and out energetic brother was already chattering a hundred words per minute; Raph looked about ready to snap.

"My sons, please, gather around." Father began, ushering them to the only seat left free.

Mike and Raph glanced at each other, before they looked at Sensei, and then Raph spoke, "Sensei, I think it's better if you take the seat."

Father arched a brow, his tail lashing a bit,"I appreciate the gesture, my sons, but I would prefer if you sit down for this." He informed, glancing at Mike, who just shrugged, so father smiled and continued, "Sit down, it'll only be a moment."

My orange and red masked brothers shared a strange glance, after hearing father's statement, and if I didn't know any better, I'd say a spark was lit between them, the second their glances met! As if announcing a war, Raph and Mike suddenly sprint one after the other and tackled each other to the floor, wrestling over who will claim the free seat.

Don jumped and yelped in his seat when they first started it, seeing they slammed the floor a mere hair away from his feet, forcing him to pull up his legs and hug his knees, causing his blanket to bundle up in his lap. Smothering a weary grin, he rolled his eyes and glanced at me, while I flinched inwardly at the loud noise they were making. I just smiled back and shrugged.

Father palmed his face, his ears pinned down to his skull at Raph's snarling and Mike's argument chuckling; they were going _'Oh yeah? Yeah! Oh yeah? Yeah! **Oh Yeah! Yeah!**_' but I could make out a small smile on our father's lips. I guess he sort of knew they were going to start a fight over it, but nothing like this. After a moment, Raph pinned Mike to the floor by doing a foul! Also known as cheating, poking and tickling our youngest brother around the sensitive side's skin, and earning a loud girly scream drowning in uncontrolable laughter! Raph was then grinning in triumph, seated on the comfy recliner, looking down at Mike, who settled on the floor with a glare and pout.

"That was so uncalled for, Raphie!" Mike complained, stretching out his bottom lip and wrinkling his snout.

Raph shrugged, "Hey, don't blame me for your loss."

"You cheated!" Mike accused, up on his knees he jabbed a finger at Raph.

"Did not! We fought fair and square!" Raph said in boredom, not even phased by Mike's accusation.

Before they could say anything else, father clapped his hands, his cane tucked under his arm. Once getting our full attention, he glanced at Mike, "My son, please; I'm sure you'll do better next time, but for now, we need to talk." Father pulled his cane from under his arm and tapped its head to the floor, as if a request for us to settle down so he'd speak.

Looking at us one by one, I saw Don settle back on the seat, letting his feet on the floor, but when he tried to fold up the blanket so he'd set it aside, father shot him a glance. Defeated, Don sighed and unfolded it, spreading it over his legs and settling more comfortably on the seat once more. Raph, on the other hand, after sending Don a bemused smirk, leaned to one side on his armchair, elbow on the arm rest and his fist on his cheek, looking at Sensei with a curious glint in his eyes.

I glanced at Mike, who decided to settle at the head of the couch, his shell pressed to the seat. I wanted to scoot off and offer him some space, to at least move my legs away, but my upper body felt like a ton of bricks, and the wings were making it harder to move. With a faint sigh, I watched him curl up closer to me and hugged his knees, now paying attention to Sensei.

I had my arms folded under my chin and with a pillow nestled between them. Most of the time, my head feels too heavy and I end upfalling asleep, sometimes even during the middle of a conversation! My head feels too heavy to lift, not to mention painful and makes my neck all stiff. I'm not talking just about the splitting headache, either! My eyes feel dry and droopy, I mostly fall asleep for an hour or so every so hours. Blame it on the fact that the nanobots become more active when I'm resting; or when I'm trying to rest.

Father started talking and I think it was about the change that had happened to me, and how we should adapt to it and try to work it out, so it'll be easier for me to move about with two wings instead of one. He was questioning our purple masked brother about how it had all started, and Don told him about the nanobots, much to Mike's confusion.

Don explained that the nanobots are small, computer-like creatures that follow a system and rules, a bit like the antibiotics inside one's body, but in a whole deferent level, seeing the nanos were man-made and had flaws in their programming and system.

"Flaws? What do ya mean by flaws?" Raph grouched, not liking how the explanation is going.

"I mean by flaws is that the nanos, instead of seizing function, after emptying the continents of the syringe into Leo's socket, they have continued to function and remained active during the sprouting stage." He paused for a moment, rubbing his tired eyes, "I think they were somehow feeding off Leo's blood, it's what kept them going and helped them become a part of Leo's immune system." He then stifled a yawn,"It seems as though they have also multiplied for seeming the same reason, and instead of growing lesser in number, therefore stopping all activities, they have increased and had become even more active! It's the reason Leo is so restless lately." He glanced at me for a moment, before looking back at our family.

"Is there a way to stop it, my son?" father questioned, whiskers and tail twitching.

Don gave a negative shake, "If there is one, I still haven't fount it yet." He sighed and rubbed his sore eyes again, blinking tiredly and trying to clear his fuzzy vision, before he continued his explanation, "The nano's programming had somehow been designed that when a certain 'point' had had its full quota, or enough quantity of active nanos in it, they are to move out to another location, a similar spot that provides the same amount of resources and nourishments to keep them going, in this case, Leo's blood, and then strike a post there."

He glanced at me again, "From what I gather, it's how Leo's first wing came to be."

"Well can't you overwrite the system or something?" Raph growled.

Don gave a negative shake, "I've been trying it for a while now, but I realized that at every failed attempt to overwrite the system or the programming, the nanos either go fritz, crazy, or self-destruct!" he grouched, "And I'm sure we don't want that."

"What happens to the nanos when they're no longer active?" Mike asked, worry clear in his voice, "Is there a way to slow them down and extract them or something?" he hugged his knees tighter.

Don gave another negative shake, "I tried that. When I put them under extreme heat they multiply, and when I put them under very low temperature, they slow down to a halt." He inhaled deeply, allowing the air to stretch his tired lungs, wanting to stay awake, "Of course, we can't try that, because both the heat and the freezing point will probably kill Leo, before we even get close to the point of affecting them." He leaned back against the backrest and suppressed a loud yawn, "Uh, yet still, slowing down the activity does not mean we can just disconnect them from Leo."

"It doesn't?" Mike inquired, dejected.

"No it doesn't." Don sighed again, clearly exhausted and is more than willing to get some rest now for a change, "From the blood sample I've obtained, they're a part of his blood cycle and immune system now, they're the reason he can control the wing." he glanced at me with an apologetic smile, "The only reason Leo was able to control the wing at all, was because the nanos had made residents in his brain."

"His brain?" Raph gawked, utterly confused.

"Yes, they had somehow made telpethic connections and cords from the wing to Leo's brain, registering the new limb as a part of his body." Don yawned once more, before rubbing his bloodshot eyes while continuing, "Without the nanos, the wing will function on its own and will be even clumsier than it had first started." He grouched and stopped rubbing his eyes.

Don paused blinking a few, and then smiled sheepishly at my, "No offence."

I smiled and nodded my head, as if I could, "None taken."

Unfortunately, Don continued to explain some other details regarding the oil glands and the part about balancing both wings, but I was growing more exhausted the more I tried to resist sleep. In the end, mybody was shutting down and though I fought it the best I could, wanting to stay up and listen, it was much stronger and I lost to my footage.

I could hear father's voice later on, but his words were lost to my ears, yet his fingers working on my tense muscles was lulling, it made me sink deeper into my slumber and I found it most appreciated.

After all, Mike and Raph were good in massaging, but no one can do it as well as Sensei.

I was tired and in dear need of sleep, so I let go of the real world and sunk into the real of dreams.

And then, there was the comfortable, silent blackness…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: well, I guess this story is going to be more than fifteen-twenty chapters after all…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

----------------

Was there ever a time you'd wish if you could speed up time, so you'd get something over with quickly?

Yeah, well for the past week, I've continuously had that feeling.

Well, the good news, the wing had finally broken free from the top right corner of my shell, but the bad news is, it's a little bloody and Don claims it clearly less physically developed than the first, as well as being thinner skinned and more easily grazed and cut. He explained that the number of nanos used in the first wing were three times more than the second wing, so my right wing is going to grow smaller or weaker, if not both, for some time and recover itself, before it tries to catch up to its partner.

My first wing looks like a larger copy of a seagull's wing now, it's ashen white with the under-feathers is a softer shade of smoke-grey and they become darker the closer they get to the tail-ends of the wing, slowly turning a dark shade of grey, a shade merely a shy step lighter than coal-black. It's about seven feet tall and could easily spread out to four feet wide.

It's almost enough to work as a makeshift blanket for Mike, whenever he needs to hide away from Raph, after pulling another one of his crazy stunts again, or something. The second wing, on the other hand, Don estimated it will only be half the size of the first; in other words, it'll probably be three and a half feet long and two feet wide, with a smaller and scruffier build. The feathers are clearly black, raven black.

The wing released itself from my shell last night, drawing out blood and making my whole side tremble and ache violently, as well as warming my body up so much, I felt like I was sweating buckets!

From experience, Sensei popped the wing's knot open which allowed the blood to flow. Unlike the first wing, my senses were still numb, so when the joint got popped open and unknotted, I barely felt it, so it didn't hurt as much as the first one did.

Right now, I'm lazing on the couch, again. -Sigh, this is becoming a daily thing, isn't it. Why not just ditch the bedroom and move my things down here, looks like I'll be saying here for far longer than originally thought!- April can have the room for now, seeing I won't be using it for the next few weeks. I'm sure it's just got a light sheet of dust on it, a little cleaning wont hurt.

I miss my books and my room, I miss doing so many things; I can list them in a book! Like holding my swords and practicing my ninjutsu; it's been weeks since I've last been allowed to do any physical activities! I feel so damn rusty!

As if reading my thoughts, Mike popped into the picture with the biggest grin on his face and a book in his hands. Something he had taken upon himself, was to entertain me during my 'illness' and until I get better. Suppressing the urge to groan aloud, fearing the worst, -either it be a very kiddy storybook from when we were young, or a very lame joke book, whichever was worse!- I buried my face in the pillow, slightly feeling the new stub-for-a-wing twitch sharply in its socket.

This wing's skin is thinner than the first wing and it's hypersensitive to the weather. It's too delicate and gets irritated and itchy by the slightest speck of dust! When I told Don about it, complaining and wondering why it was so troublesome, and that the first wing had not suffered such symptoms when it was first released from under my shell, he told me that the new wing's immune system had not tapped to my body yet, therefore, it's most likely to get ill, affected by its surroundings.

It had not registered as a part of me in my brain, thus the nanos in my new wings had not been identified as 'friends' to my immune system, and if they venture outside the wing, they're at risk of being 'deleted' by the system. I have to wait until it's a little stronger and healthier, and for the resident nanos that are already in my blood to get into my new wing, collect the needed data and 'register' the young wing as another part of me.

Or at least, what's what I understood from Don's techno-babble.

'_Would that require a membership card or something? Would that be in cash, or free of charge?_' Mike joked, and then quickly ducked Raph's hand, missing a swat backside the head.

Keeping my face buried in the pillow, I think I dozed off and unconsciously unburied my face, when it became a little too hot to breathe. I had a partly-restful slumber, thankfully, the constant twitching and flicking of the new wing kept sending jolts and shots of pain across my body, disturbing my much needed rest. Mike had mostly remained by my side during that time, and he had conveniently kept a small bowl with cool water nearby, soaking a few new, clean rags and gently wrapping them around the hot, irritated skin of the wing.

Don's main concern was that now, both upper corners of my shell had been chipped and broken off, therefore making my natural armored body vulnerable around that area. Also, caring for those two wounds will take a lot effort to protect, in order to heal appropriately. Having the new wing in the new wound is going to be a hassle, seeing it took my first shoulder wound two months to heal, during our stay at the farmhouse.

I'm not too sure how I'm supposed to survive with two unequal wings; it worried me enough receiving the first one! How am I supposed to go about topsider with these two wings, anyway?

They're heavy and rather too wide-spread to fit through the manhole, meaning that my only way of exiting the sewers is by using the draining tunnels at the docks, and knowing how far we are from those draining shafts, it'll be hours before reaching them. Mainly because these wings are heavier and I'm getting slower the less active I become. Of course I could still use the exit on the rooftop of this pumping station, but I don't want to take the risk of being spotted while making exit or entrance into the lair.

"Leo?" I hear a soft voice, and then a gentle hand caressed my scalp, "Leo, are ya hungry?"

Curling a bit, wanting to drift back to sleep, I tried to ignore but the voice was persistent.

"Leo, c'mon bro, ya gotta eat somethin'." The voice argued, and then the hand cupped my shoulder, but did not yet pull at me, or try to jar me awake, it just settled there, gently squeezing.

With a small groan, I fluttered my eyelids open, and stared a bit dumfounded at none other than my hotheaded brother, "Raph?"

He smirked, settling on the floor more comfortably, "Yeah, it's me. Don and Mike went to drop April at a pharmacy, I think she figured out a way to help lessen the pain, but she needs a few ingredients to make it."

"Un, okay." I murmured sleepily, closing my eyes and trying to get back to sleep.

"Leo, I got you somethin' to eat, if yer hungry." He offered, and the sound of the dishes on the tray rattling slightly were almost sharp and loud to my sensitive ears, "How about some soup, ya up for that?"

"Maybe later." I muttered sleepily; I just felt so tired, I didn't feel like having anything to eat just yet.

"C'mon Leo! You're growin' pale and ya haven't had anything worthwhile fer days!" he chided gently, his hand returned to caressing my scalp, "C'mon, just a few bites?" he urged.

My eyelids were pretty much clamped over my eyes, but the smell of spice and veggies in the soup made my mouth water. With willpower and help from Raph, I pushed off the couch, enough to sit up and not rest my back to the backrest. Leaning my side to the backrest of the couch, he placed the tray a little closer, and then handed me the spoon.

Shakily, I never realized how physically weak and tired I was, till the spoon jumped right out of my hand, plopping into the bowl! I half expected Raph to laugh or throw a joke at me, but instead, he patted my shoulder and did a beeline to the kitchen, fetching another spoon. A part of me was confused at his brotherly affection, but another part of me was convinced he only did so, because there was no one around to witness it.

'_Well, that's Raph for you; always looking out for his reputation._' I bit back a chuckle, and then slowly, and timidly as he watched me through the corner of his eye, from where he sat on father's armchair, began eating.

We talked a bit, or more like he talked to me, telling me that according to Donny, the wing is growing out steadily and as slowly as expected, but it's a little stronger than he thought, which means it might have a better chance of supporting me. He also mentioned that maybe when I'm better, there is a chance there will be a growth spurt, as the second wing might try to catch up to the first, but Don doubted it'll likely to happen.

After a while and after a few changes of topic, he told me that things had been awful quiet topside. Suspicious, I asked him how he knew, seeing he and my other two brothers had not gone out on a patrol for some time now.

He admitted that he had snuck off two nights ago, having his patience completely thinned out, and in dire need to beat the bloody snot out of someone. He had patrolled the area, backtracking our steps from two months back, wanting to go look for any Foot, but found nothing, almost as if they had disappeared into oblivion!

Half way through the meal, I'd regained some energy and had actually summoned up the strength to toss out a lecture, admonishing him and telling him of the dangers that could have happened.

He just smirked at me, he did not look offended at all; instead, he pushed the tray aside and hugged me.

'_Glad to have you back, bro._' was his comment, as a rare, brotherly, loving, friendly smile curled on his lips. It wasn't that sinister, evil leer, nor was it that mischievous grin that promises nothing but trouble; it was a warm, comforting smile. At first I didn't understand what he was talking about, but after a moment, I figured that it really didn't matter.

After all we've been through, it just didn't matter.

Although, I did notice since my return from Japan, it's something that they all kept saying to me during some occasions. Sometimes it makes me wonder if they meant it more, regarding my psyche and character, then my physical return.

I smiled back and nodded, '_It's good to be back._'

We held on to each other for a moment longer, it was a rare moment of peace that we don't share too often, I've missed it.

Raph and I have always been close since youth, comforting and supporting each other whenever things looked down or grim. But as we grew, it became a sibling rivalry, trying to win father's approval by reaching his expectations through our training. Where my short tempered brother had failed, I picked up the pieces and succeeded, avoiding his mistakes and surpassing him, taking a few steps, if not leaps ahead, in which he had struggled strongly, trying to catch up to me. I could see it in his wet eyes as we grew up sometimes, that he was jealous and hated me.

It hurt me to think that wanting to protect them so strongly, would end up making them hate me, but I pushed those thoughts aside and figured that someday, they'll understand that I'm doing this for them, not entirely for father's pleasure. After all, I know father will not be here forever, and I need to stay strong for when it's time for him to leave, I'll be here to protect them.

But right now, with one hefty arm on my shell, careful with the new wing, and the other on the back of my neck, his thick fingers slightly pressed to the side of my head, gently pressing my head and tucking it under his chin, I know it was only a phase that had passed. The feel of his arms around me, the open display of affection, and the closeness had always been something we both tired to avoid.

But for now, it was a more welcomed relief. I moved my heavy, numb arms and gripped the scute-ring that framed his shell, latching on to the scutes the best I could, pressing my snout to his collarbone.

Since little, physical displays of affection like hugs and kisses, being tucked in bed and the like, had made us feel like little kids, even if we still were little kids back then, and as we grew older, we started to avoid them more and more, if only while trying to prove that we were little no more, that we were independent and can do things on our own, that we don't need help anymore.

Of course, Mike could never pass a hug, or a group hug whenever he gets the chance. He's the type who needs the physical affection to prove to himself and to us, and that everything is alright, that love and peace is still available on this planet. Without them, he's a miserable child with no hope in the world, and a miserable Mike is a sick Mike, and none of us wants him to suffer anything like that.

"Leo," Raph's hushed voice spoke, startling me a bit, "wanna lay down? Ya look tired."

Slowly pushing off him, I smiled a bit sheepishly, feeling a slight sleepy daze, playfully tickle my senses, "No, I'm okay." I rubbed my weary eyes, and then suppressed a yawn, "I've been pretty much sleeping all day, a little activity would be nice." I admitted.

He smirked a bit, that wild glint shone in his eyes, "I could take ya topside fer some fresh air," he offered, "but of course, being eighteen years old or not, Sensei would **so** hand me my ass, extra tender and rosy-pink if I did that." He chuckled, shaking his head, paused and then stole a glance across the den, as if looking for something to do, before turning to look at me again, "Do ya have any type of activity in mind?"

I smiled, smothering a laugh, overly humored more at the 'rosy cheeks' image or Raph stuck in my head than anything else, but no way am I going to tell _him_ that! He'll probably kill me!

I sighed as the energy from the previous meal, kept my body up and my clouded mind a little more focused. "Well, I'd like to take a walk around or something. Anything that'll mean I can move! Any physical activity would do, really." I admitted, squirming in my seat, shifting my legs a bit, I tried to get more comfortable, not daring to lean back on the backrest, "I've been sitting and lying down for so long, I'd be surprised if my butt-cheeks hadn't gone all soft and plump!" I confessed embarrassedly.

Raph's eyes bugged out and he stifled a snort of laughter, "Oy, that's bad!" he snickered, "Girls dig a guy with a muscular, flat ass and if ya think you're that out of shape, then we'd better do somethin' about it, eh?" he lowered his chin and that mischievous glint shone in his eyes again. "Ya up for a game of Eye Toy, bro?" he stood up, holding my hands, but not yet tugging at me, wanting me to stand.

"Eye Toy?" I quirked a brow ridge, blinking as he released my hand and walked towards the monitors, opened a drawer and pulled out one of Mike's gaming console, before standing up and setting a small camera thing over the screen.

Turning to face me, he flashed a CD pack with those monkeys in helmets game, "Ready to go Apes?"

Feeling the corner of my mouth curl in a- shy smile, I didn't know if I should accept the offer, video games sounded so- childlike and sometimes were extremely silly! But if Raph thinks it might help then I might as well try it, right? I mean, it's not always that I get to play a friendly game with Raph; -and it's been ages since the last one,- so it really wouldn't hurt if I gave this Eye Toy thing a try, right?

Besides, it's just a game, how hard could it be?

….

Curses, I lost. Damn, who would have thought the thing was so damn complicated?

It was that simple! Just get the darn monkey on the raft, yet I sunk them all! Grr!

"Aww, it's okay, bro, ye'll get better the more ya play." Raph chuckled, standing besides me and carefully patting my still-sore and tender shoulder, "If it makes ya feel any better, I sunk all the monkeys the first time, too." He glanced at the screen, then back at me, "At least ya managed to get three ashore before ya ran out of time." He shrugged, glancing at the bright screen again.

I sighed, rolling my shoulders slowly, not wanting to irritate the tense muscles, I willed myself to relax, "Easy for you to say." I pouted, glaring at the screen, "Videogames just aren't my thing." I muttered.

He shook his head, "Been there, done that." He then smirked, "Want to try somethin' else?"

I slightly shrugged a shoulder, "I guess, as long as it doesn't consist of water." I grumped.

"How about that monopoly game then," he murmured absently, and then waved his hand in front of the camera, exiting the current game and going back to the main screen, wanting to select a deferent game, "Or maybe we can play that baseball game again." He started browsing the available games. Some have not been unlocked, so they appeared as empty question marks.

"Nah, I think the monkeys and ladders was the best." A voice started from behind.

Yelping, both Raph and I stiffened, before twirling around, catching sight of father, Mike, Don and April looking at us with the biggest grins on their faces. Well, Mike's grin was huge, father's smile was more in control, but Don and April's smiles were more bemused and pleased than anything. Embarrassed, I stole a glance at Raph and his face paled, though his cheeks changed color, turning a little dark.

"How long have ya been there?" he snapped after finally finding his voice, but it was clearly a shy note away from a squeak.

"About a minute before the raft game," Don replied casually, and then sent a mock-frown, "and since when do you play Eye Toy, Raph? I thought you said it was a kids game." He sent our temperamental brother a questioning look, though that freaky grin caressed his lips.

Raph bristled, "What? Leo needed to get his ass back in shape, so I figured topside was out of the question." he muttered, shooting me an apologetic glance, before looking back at our purple masked brother, "Unless ya think I should have taken him topside, anyway."

"I do believe the fresh air might have helped, but due to the current circumstances, that would not have been the brightest choice." Father joined the conversation, hands on his walking stick. His whiskers twitching and that strange shine in his eyes, he glanced at me and arched a grey brow, "Of course, we still have the roof. This pumping station does provide an open rooftop, does it not?"

Thinking back, back to the time I first found this place, I licked my lips for moist and then answered, "Yes it does, but if there are any passerby's, and if we're loud enough, they might hear us from a short distance." I explained quietly, while feeling a faint tremble starting my legs. "As well as the fact we could be spotted, anyway."

For a moment, I paused, wondering how long Raph and I have been playing. Glancing at the clock, realizing that I had been standing up and doing some slight movements for two whole hours, I felt my brows arch high. '_Wow! Time sure flies when you're having fun!_' I blinked, wondering why I did not feel the exhaustion till the game was over.

With a shake of the head, I turned my attention back to father, "Why do you ask?"

He smiled, "Well, I figure some star gazing and morning air would do you well, my son. You had not left the confinement of our home for a very long time, and I'm sure the change would help put your health back to how it used to be."

"Yeah, you've gotten awful pale since the other bugger started growing." Mike pouted, now hopping over the couch's armrest and plopping on the seat, he gave the free space next to him a pat, "Sit down bro. I think that's been one game too many." He grinned at Raph.

Raph bristled again and then turned around, busying himself and turning the camera off, before ejecting the CD out of the console, and then turning it off. Once placing it back in its assigned drawer, he dusted his hands and muttered, "I'll be in the dojo if ya need me." And awaiting no answer, he did a beeline to the mentioned room.

Not more than a few minutes later, we could all hear the sound of the punching bag's chains rattling.

Don smiled and shook his head. After rounding the recliner, he and April took my arms and guided me to the comfort of the couch. My leg muscles felt strangely dry and tight when I suddenly got moved from my standing position. Sitting back down again sent a strange sense of adrenaline down my lower body, and my toes tingled, almost as if threatening to fall asleep.

I so wanted to lean back and rest, but the sore stub to my right twitched, reminding me why I was bedridden to begin with; so I reached back a hand to gently rubbed the tense muscles there, careful not to scratch the sensitive skin.

Looking at my brother and the redheaded woman, I smiled a bit, "So, where were you, anyway?"

"We went to Chinatown to get some things." April replied, now producing a small paper bag she had fished out of her purse, "I was going to get the needed chemicals from a pharmacy, but thankfully master Splinter followed us and advised us to go to Chinatown instead." She sent our father an appreciative smile, "He figured that it's better if we use more natural resources than using man-made chemicals, because he was afraid that they might react violently to the nanos and cause more harm than help, a side-effect of sorts."

She pulled a small, transparent, plastic bag with something that looked like crushed leaves inside of it. They were colored in dark green, sandy brown and autumn yellow. Handing them to Don, he pushed off the arm rest and requested something from father, I'm not sure what he wanted, I just weren't listening, so master Splinter nodded, each heading in a separate away.

Confused, I was just about to ask April when I was pulled from my thoughts, when Mike's hand gently clasped my shoulder. Carefully, he touched the connective joint of my wing, spreading it slowly. I bit back a hiss, it stung sharply! Slowly he lowered my wing and hummed in thought, before I felt his hand on my shoulder again, rubbing comfortably.

"Sorry, bro. I didn't think it was so sensitive." He murmured, stroking my shoulder, "It's strange though, instead of pale-green like the first one, this one's skin looks a little more like pink. The skin is a little paler than the first wing, too; and it looks like the base's shell wound hasn't healed yet."

"Mike, remember what Donny said." April chided gently, placing a hand on Mike's hand and pushing it away from my wing, "Don said that the immune system still had not accepted the wing as a part of Leo's body, and until that happens, Leo's wing will remain like an outsider. It's still weak and frail and its defense against germs is still vulnerable, so try not to go touching around it too much, okay?"

She pushed off the couch, and was just about to do something when she spied something. Kneeling on the floor, she pulled the tray Raph brought me earlier from under the table, "What's this?"

Smothering a smile, I shrugged, but her slight glare told me she had a clue as to how the tray with dry food remains had gotten there.

"Well I'm sure you're not the one who put this here." She told, balancing the tray on one hand, "After all, you can't cook."

I rolled my eyes and suppressed a groan while ignoring Mike's snickering, "I can _so_ cook! Just because I'm untalented in that department doesn't mean I can't cook at all." I grumped, crossing my arms over my plastron.

She grinned and gave a small chuckle, "Uh-huh…" she stole a glance at the dojo, the sound of the punching bag's chain was still rattling. With a shrug, she smiled at me, "Well, as long as you've eaten something for a change." She smiled down at me with that motherly look in her eyes.

April carried the tray to the kitchen and on her way, she met up with father, who had a small pouch in his hands. I remembered that pouch from a few weeks ago, it had that terrible tasting powder he always puts in our medicines. I cringed at the thought of having to swallow that nasty stuff, but if I want to get better, I'm guessing I have no other choice.

I yawned, feeling weary all of a sudden.

Rubbing my eyes, I felt Mike scoot a little away, before addressing me, "Leo, lay down."

Glancing at him, I felt my eyelids widen as he patted his thigh, "Huh?" I glanced at him, wondering if it was a joke.

He grinned wider, "C'mon, you're tired, just a quick nap." He cooed, as if I were a little child.

I sent him a death glare, but it only made his grin widen, "No thanks."

In response to my rejection, he squared his shoulders and faked being hurt, sending me that look of puppy eyes and pouty lips, "Wha-? It's not like I'm gonna chop your head off! I just want you to be comfortable!" he argued, paused and then grabbed a cushion from the floor, fluffing it and then pounding it a bit, he placed it besides his thigh, "There, is that better?"

Fighting a smile, I sighed and leaned forewords, letting my head sink in the cushion, before snuggling a little closer to Mike's thigh. Of course I let my white wing spread down my body like a blanket, facing the backrest, as the stub faced the wide open air, though risking the chance of someone bumping into it, but at the moment, I didn't care.

I felt Mike's hand on my head, stroking the skin there, and though feeling a bit annoyed and embarrassed, I like the feel of his fingers massaging my scalp, it made me even drowsier. I closed my eyes and curled up a bit, as much as my wings allowed. Now, laid on my plastron on the couch, my arms outstretched and then folded under the cushions, brushing my forearms against his thigh, I relaxed and drifted off the sleep.

It would have been a comfortable sleep, it if hadn't been for the silly, crazy dream with monkeys in it. This is the last time I play a videogame before going to bed, they're addictive! But also, they're pretty darn funny; I don't remember the last time I've laughed so hard! Um… no, scratch that, the time Mike and Raph tickled the daylight out of me counts, doesn't it?

Now that I think about it, I ought them a big payback for that, I wonder if Don would like to join me.

Bah! Whatever, what matters is that my sleep was restful and comfortable.

Also, my whole family was there, I had nothing to worry about.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: um, yeah…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

-------------

It had been- um, what was it again? Two weeks?

Yeah, I think that's it, another two weeks, totaling a whole month since the second wing's supposed birth.

Gees, I'm losing track of time, damn drowsiness, my internal clock has been completely screwed up! I don't know if I should blame the nanos, or the medical drink Sensei and Don convince me on drinking, or even that salved stuff that father applies to my irritated skin. Well, whatever it is, its doing wonders! Coating the base of my new stub with the stuff, it creates a light, oil-like layer that protects my skin from any particles of dust or such, nullifying the chance of getting inflamed or infected.

It no longer itches or feels irritated, still a little warm, but better than before. Thankfully, I only have the drink that foul tasting medicine three times a day, after meals for a better effect. The salve is applied once a day, after I wake up or before I go to bed. Well, depending on when I should be waking or sleeping, because I've completely lost track of time.

On the bright side, the nanos had finally tapped into my new wing and had become a part of me, allowed into the immune system as a friend, my body will not identify them as enemies and won't sic my antibodies at them like guard dogs on a bone; as Mike would say. Don expects –at a thirty to forty percent chance, at maximum;- a growth spurt to hit a soon, in order for my young wing to catch up to my older wing, therefore, I'll need to save my strength, because I will be even more exhausted and will not be able to stay awake for a while once it happens.

The premature feathers are already coating my smaller, frailer stub and a few had started falling off, but oddly enough, the feathers are raven black instead of ashen white. Seemingly, my wings wont only be different in size, but in appearance as well. Don had no explanation why they're opposite colors, he said that it just made no sense! The first and older wing is long and wide and is in ashen white, tipped in black, while the second wing is a fair bit smaller and is wholly colored in raven black; although there was the faintest hint of white at the pit of the under-belly of the younger wing.

'_Yin and Yang?_' Mike commented, expressing his theory, in a symbolized fashion, why the wings are different.

There were no comebacks, no slap backside the head, no nothing.

We just stared at him, stared back at each other, and then continued doing whatever it was we were doing at the time.

Pouting at our lack of reaction, undeterred, Mike grinned and then joked about the wings, saying some cloud and sef-roth guy(1) duking out at some tug-of-war game with me stuck in the middle, something about my black and white wings, but for the life of me, I didn't quite catch his joke, so all I could manage was a small, confused smile.

Humorously, ever since Mike caught Raph and I playing with his gaming consol two weeks ago, he kept nagging on Raph, begging him to play with him on a round or two. Sometimes they'd drag me into it and as usual, I'd end up losing. The eye Toy games were just so hard to understand, let alone be able to play them correctly!

Mike blamed that the Eye Toy functions depending on the items that the camera catches, and because my wings keep moving, they're considered a part of the player, not the background, which makes my turns harder to work with. Don expressed that I might have a better chance of playing, and actually wining, if I can keep my wings flattened and stretched down, touching the floor. By doing so, I'm keeping them out of the lenses' radius, therefore it would not be included as a part of the player, giving me a better chance to win.

I decided to give it a try, so Raph agreed and we played that baseball game Raph spoke of earlier.

It was funny, though; Raph always wins in the sport-related games, but loses in most of the others.

Sitting up on the couch, with a cup of hot cocoa in my hands, I no longer need to lie down, basically because I cant; the wings are in the way, and also because the stub doesn't hurt all that bad anymore. Besides, the salve Sensei had applied to it is pretty oily and sort of makes me feel uncomfortable, but I endure it anyway because it gives my wing's bare skin a nice and cool feeling, I like it; somewhat.

After a moment, Mike cheers and throws his arms up in the air, winning against Raph and then dances a victory-jig, happily grabbing Raph's hands and pulling him into the dance. Raph bristled embarrassedly and tried to pull away, but Mike just held on tighter and laughed. I chuckled at his expense, I bet he wished he had taken me topside, instead of being caught playing videogames with me.

As if reading my mind, Raph shot me a warning glare, so I faked an innocent smile and shrugged.

After a moment, April arrived with Don and they announced their greetings aloud, gaining our attention. The sound of something colliding with one of the lower pipes came; a rowdy man could be heard cursing as his voice bounced against the walls, complaining about the pipe.

I sighed, smothering a wry smile, recognizing the voice of the man. Our adoptive sister and my brainy brother had gone over to Casey's place, when he had called early this morning to announce his return for the weekend, in order to greet him and invite him over for dinner; also, wanting to explain to him about the changes that had happened during his time away.

I was, again, anxious and nervous at the man's reaction to my new appendage.

I mean, knowing Casey, he'd make a joke about it and make me feel awkward, but still, I hoped he'd understand and keep his comments to himself. Then again, this is Casey, when did he stop to think about what he's about to say?

I was not disappointed.

Watching him stroll into the lair while scratching his head at April, confused at something, she tilted her head my way, in which he followed her gesture to look at me. When he turned to face me, I straightened up, tucking in the unequal wings, greeting him with a weak smile, and then braced myself.

"Whoa! Who's the big green bird?" he grinned at April.

Raph, who had completely ditched the game he was playing with Mike, marched over to Casey and gave him a smack backside the head, "Not the time, Case!" he growled lowly, but I could clearly hear it.

"Well, gee, sorry." Casey rubbed the back of his head and then glanced at me, uneasy, "Um, boy; I sure missed a lot, huh?" he glanced at Raph.

"Yeah, you missed about two months, if not more." My temperamental brother growled a bit more.

"How'd it happen?" Casey inquired, glancing at me curiously and then back at Don, "I mean, in two months, why is the left one bigger than the right one? Was there something wrong with him?"

"It's not Leo, it was the alien DNA that was injected into him." Don huffed, crossing his arms.

"Wait! Alien DNA?" I frowned, alarmed and confused, "You didn't say anything about any alien DNA, Donny!"

Like a dear caught in headlights, his face blanked and a weak curve of a smile appeared on his lips. His jaw worked on it's only for a few seconds, before he found his voice, "I- uh, didn't mean it as in alien-alien, you know? I mean- like- you know, something that's not the norm?" he gave a nervous chuckle, "Uh, it's hard to explain, Leo." He clasped his hands together and wrings them nervously.

I knew that whenever Don wrings his hands together, he's extremely nervous, so I tried not to glare, because I knew it'll only make getting the truth out of him a little harder. I crossed my heavy arms over my plastron, "Explain." I growled, fighting a growing headache. I felt betrayed, having my overly-paranoid brother keeping me in the dark like this, not telling me things so I'd feel safe… that's my job!

When I stole a glance at April, a look of disbelief washed her face, "Donny! You didn't tell him?" she pinned her fists on her hip, "I thought we agreed you'd tell him! And that was last week!" she scolded, her voice a notch lower than a shout.

Don managed a weak grin, his head sinking between his shoulders as he cringed in unease and guilt at her voice, "I- uh, didn't want to worry him for nothing, so I figured I'd wait till things settle down-then, I sort of forgot." He said in self defense, "I- honestly, I just forgot!" He repeated.

She glared harder, not convinced by his excuse, "Hamoto Donatello, you are going to come with me to your lab and you are going to tell Leo everything, do I make myself clear?" she demanded.

"Woo!" Raph and Mike sniggered, huddling a little closer together like gossiping schoolgirls, "Someone's in trouble!" they snickered again.

When April shot them a look, they both flashed her innocent smiles, before quickly avoiding her lecture by grabbing a very confused and clueless Casey Jones by the arm, and then dragging him to the gaming area, while April grabbed Don's arm and then gently, ushered for me to follow.

I felt offended still, I didn't like it when any of my brothers kept things from me, keeping me in the dark, it just made me feel like- like they don't trust me or something. I know that I do that to them sometimes, but it's **Not** because I don't trust them! That's not it at all! It's merely because I want to protect them, and to make sure that they don't head out head first and get themselves in trouble!

Especially Raph! Only God knows how many times keeping him in the dark had spared his life, he can be so impulsive sometimes, it's scary!

Anyway, entering the small lab, Don was seated on his chair as April glared down at him like a bad little boy, his head sunk between his squared shoulders, and that weak smile twitched on his lips, before it felt into a '_I am So Dead!_' expression. He glanced at me, as if requesting some help out of this predicament, and in empathy I just shrugged, smiling weakly.

April huffed and pulled a stool, asking me to sit down; while she turned to fetch the folder she and Don had been working on. During that brief moment, Don sent me a frazzled look and mouthed '_Mother-hen alert!_' before composing himself back to that uneasy, sheepish, nervously smiling turtle. I stifled a chuckle, realizing that the meekness was a play from Don's side.

She and Don had removed the backrest from the stool she offered me, which is originally a chair, so I'd feel more comfortable while sitting down. I placed my hands on my knees, faintly feeling both wings twitching now.

"Well?" I asked, daring to break the long, thick silence.

Don cleared his throat, more so to wipe away any indication of a smirk, he swallowed and then began, "Well, I guess I should start by saying that it's not exactly alien DNA that had been injected into you, Leo."

I frowned, quirking a brow before I questioned rather flatly, "It's not?"

"No, it's actually Ariel DNA." He said in a matter-of-fact tone, "You know? Those people with wings from the flying city?" my brother prodded, trying to see if I had forgotten the hero Mike had been so obsessed about, collecting article and the like about him and his rescues.

"You mean Raptor?" I questioned, and at his smile and nod, I continued, "You mean I have that type of DNA in me? How?"

"We're not sure." He furrowed dejectedly, finally accepting the folder from April, but had not yet opened it, "Since Raptor no longer patrols the city, I haven't had the chance to try and contact him." He then opened the folder, skimmed through them and then pulled out a page, handing it to me, "You see this report? April and I had come to the conclusion that Bishop is responsible for all of this."

"Well I learned from Raph that the Foot rookies were the ones to steal it from Bishop, thinking it was some type of poisonous germ or a virus." I informed, reminding him of that bit of info I recalled from the conversation, "So how did bishop get his hands on it?"

"Remember that metal-winged guy Raptor was fighting?" Don asked and I nodded in reply, remembering the guy, but not remembering whatever his name was, "Well, if you remember, Raptor said that because the guy was bad and all, his wings were clipped off before he was caste down on earth. So how was it that he managed to get bionic, metallic wings while on earth?" he quirked a brow ridge.

I frowned, examining the paper for a moment, not fully understanding most of the long words and phrases, as well as the doodles and calculations on the sides, "You're not saying he got help from Bishop, are you?"

"We'll he's the best guess I could come up with." He shrugged.

"I've checked with all the sources, I think Bishop might actually be the only one to pull up such a thing and get away with it." April leaned against the study desk, her arms folded on her chest, "I'm not familiar with this Raptor guy you're talking about, though; but I do think if we can get a hold of him, it might help answer a few questions."

"Well we can go to the old Elentian lair, April." Don smiled, looking a little hopeful, "Karai might have destroyed it, but the crystal star is still tucked safely in the ceiling shaft. Amazingly, even her robots had not managed to tear down the ceiling, thanks for the material the Elentians have used, to secure the pocket in which it's hidden in. Therefore it's still tucked there safely and in one piece." He explained, now turning to face me, looking a bit unsure, "Though I've tried to activate it and open the door once, but my efforts just didn't work, I guess it really was just an Elentian thing." He sighed and shook his head, and then a small smirk came, as if recalling a memory, "Well, at the bright side, Raph and I did figure out how the elevator worked."

"Yeah, it sort of helped understand the technology, too." I smiled a bit, musing at the memory, "Who would have thought that the third tunnel was a backdoor leading into Sensei's room." I grinned, remembering the elevator's control panel that Raph and Don had showed us that day. But what I didn't understand was the mushroom chamber; I mean, how on earth did those things grow down there?

Pulling me from my thoughts, Don continued, "Yes, but anyway, if we can get a shard from the crystal star, we can just use the chopper and it'll guide us to the flying city." He generally skimmed through the folder again.

"How?" April asked, clearly confused as to how a small shard would help locate the city.

"It's- a long story, but it works something like a detector." Don smiled a bit, now closing the file and facing April, "The closer we get to the city, the brighter the crystal glows."

"What about your hover pads, won't those work?" I asked and he glanced at me, furrowing in puzzlement, "You know, the ones you made for us?" I questioned again, remembering those flying gizmos Don had created that day.

"Unfortunately, they were in the storage chamber and Karai had literally blown that room, along with the rest of my workshop, into a very big and deep dirt hole!" He sighed heavily, almost grumping at the last part.

"Oh, right; sorry." I apologized, rubbing the back of my neck, before moving my hand to my shoulder.

There was a slight growing tension in my sockets, it made my shoulders throb and hurt a bit. As if reading my mind, April pushed off the desk and rounded my stool, now carefully and delicately, she started soothing down the slightly budged veins. I couldn't help but let out a small moan; she hit it right in the spot and it felt great! April and Sensei sure know how to massage.

"Better?" she cooed softly, her fingers expertly soothing the stiff muscles.

"Oh, yeah; feels much better." I bowed my head, allowing her access to the back of my neck, "Ah, sorry for troubling you April. I really wish this sprouting phase would pass already." I muttered, feeling the ache in my muscles slowly fade and melt away.

"No problem." She replied casually, I could feel a smile on her lips as she spoke, "After all you've been through, you deserve a little spoiling." She grinned, her fingers digging a little deeper into my flesh and igniting delicious shivers up my arms.

I groaned and tried to shake her off, it was getting a little stingy, but ticklish in the same time, "Ow, careful!" I warned as a weak smile curled my lips, "It still stings and the flesh is too goddamn fussy." I rolled my shoulder.

"Leo! You cursed!" she gasped, faking disbelief with a smile wide on her face, "You've been spending more time with Raph, haven't you?" She accused teasingly, playfully poking my cheek.

I rolled my eyes, ignoring Don's smirk, "Sorry, it was a slip." I faked an innocent puppy face.

"Obviously, I've been gone for too long. He's got Mike's puppy-eyes now!" Don faked a pout as he grumped.

Suddenly and almost out of nowhere, an agonized girly scream pierced through the lair. Don, April and I were so startled, we all jumped in our seats, or jolted where we stood. Sharing a puzzled glance, we only hesitated for a moment when Mike's agonized wailing could be heard. Don was the first to pale and then bolt out of the lab, letting April blink for a second, before helping me up and we both exit the lab.

Outside, the Eye Toy's camera was suffering a sever concussion, all because of Casey's massive and powerful fist. Our short tempered human friend had literally bashed it flat! Raph was busy grabbing his collar and shaking him so violently, you'd think Casey's eyes would pop out, right out of his sockets! While Mike cried like a child who lost his dog, cradling the remains of the camera in his hands as Don tried to comfort him, a hand on our orange masked brother's shell, petting him and telling him it'll be alright, that he could try to fix it.

"I know ya hate losin' Casey, but goddamn it! Ya didn't have to go and bash the thing!" Raph hollered, his saliva practically sprinkling on Casey's face, still shaking the black haired human like a rag doll. "Do ya have any idea how expensive it is?"

Fed up with Raph's abuse, Casey jolted up and his forehead collided with a nasty, loud '**_Thunk_******' slamming right against Raph's temple! Yelping in pain, my brother had released his opponent involuntarily, and as Casey fell on his behind, then slipping flat on his back, my red masked brother was busy grabbing his own forehead and cursing aloud, taking a few staggered steps back.

Mike and Don had stopped all their activities and just sat there, staring bewildered and horrified at Casey and Raph; April and I did the same, bracing ourselves for the calm before the storm, cause we knew hell had broken loose!

"What the hell do you know, green dome!" Casey snarled, dusting his shirt, "You're the one who kept winning!"

Groaning in pain and feeling his slightly bleeding forehead, Raph's eyes blazed in fury, "Why you little--!"

And with no further ado, they were in a heap of arms and legs, beating the bloody snot out of each other. Mike and Don hugged each other, staring horrified at the bloody battle, I glanced at April and she smiled weakly, we both shared a dejected sigh. So we decided to let them vent out their answer, and only when it was safe to venture close to them, we'll see if we could separate them and stop them from killing each other.

Some help that did; though.

….

The good news is, Master Splinter arrived just in time to stop them from killing each other.

He had lectured Casey and Raph both, scolding them and sending them to the dojo to do back flips.

The bad news is, the entertainment center had been seriously trashed, with furniture turned over and both hotheads having their faces colored in black and purple, bruised from the exchange of punches and kicks. Almost everything was trashed beyond repair, safe for the gaming console Mike had managed to grab and bolt away from their rolling bodies!

Raph's shell was a mere hair away from the consol, threatening to smash it flat, if Mike hadn't jumped in the nick of time to save it from its imminent death; or so as Mike had claimed. My brother's only consolation was April, promising to buy him a new camera instead of the one Casey had smashed, plus a new game or two to go with it in hope it'll cheer him up.

"What's up with Casey, anyway?" Donny grumped, as he and I busied ourselves getting the place cleaned up, "I know Casey has the tendency to go overboard, but it almost looked like he was already upset, and all it took was Raph to trigger it."

"Well, he did seem a little on edge when he arrived earlier." I admitted, recalling how ticked off our human friend was, when he bumped his head against the pipe, and then glanced at Don from over the couch as I flipped it back in place, "And he did spend about two months at Northampton, at the farmhouse with his mother; so maybe something had happened while he was there?" I wondered aloud, furrowing in slight worry as to what could have possibly bothered out adoptive brother like so.

"Well, knowing Casey, it could have been anything." Don muttered, shrugging a shoulder.

After a moment, he picked up his dustpan and somewhat glared at me, "Anyway, I can finish up the rest, sit down and take a break Leo; you're looking a little pale." He offered in concern, now carrying the dustpan to the trash bin, to dunk the dirt and broken bits of furniture, "Don't overexert yourself, okay? Your nanobots are still active and could start the growth spurt at any given moment, it might wear you out faster than you think." He warned, now placing the dustpan on the floor, he walked back next to me, before sitting down, "But anyway, how do you feel, better?"

I closed my eyes for a moment, feeling a slight throbbing on the sides of my head, but forced a small smile as I replied, "A little tired, but I'm okay." I nodded, feeling my black wing twitch a bit.

Don smiled and patted my shoulder, stealing a glance at my twitching, smaller wing, "Okay, I'll go wash up and be back in a few." He told and then pushed off the couch, fingering his dusty hands.

With a small sigh, I glanced at the raven-black wing, watching it and feeling it twitch in its socket. I still don't have full control over it yet, Don suspects that it'll still be another day or two before I am granted the power to control it. I'm not sure why these two wings are odd colored, but I think the black one will need just a little more time to grow into the same size as the first.

Although Don suspects that it won't grow to the same size, he thinks that because the black wing had had a lesser number of nanobots constructing it, it'll always be smaller than the white wing. It'll be a very long time before they're equal in both size and strength.

'_How about Ebony and Ivory?_' Mikey offered names for the wings, a hopeful, childlike smile on his face.

When I asked him where he got the names from, Raph grouched about some videogame guy, a devil of sorts who uses a pair of guns that are names as so. I'm not very fond of firearms, I sort of loath them actually, but I do admit the names sound pretty nice, and they do fit on my pair of wings, don't they? Besides, from what I understood from Mikey, his videogames are one source of creativity; makes me wish I spent more time with him so I'd relate at least.

I mean, just how many games does he play during the day, anyway? I've lost count.

He can be such a game freak sometimes; I envy him for his carefree spirit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Gah! Chapter 14 is half way done, but bunnies for a new story won't leave me alone! So please, don't rush me! (runs)

(1) I meant to jive about Cloud Strife and Sephieroth, from SquareEnix's (Squeenix) Final Fantasy 7 as well as Kingdom Heart, seeing they both adorned black wings, though Cloud's wing should have been white, seeing Sephieroth's wing is black. Oh, and btw, since I don't own the turtles, it means I don't won Cloud and Sephieroth, either!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

--------------

Next morning, Raph and Casey, along with the rest of the family joined us at the kitchen table for a family breakfast.

Those two never exchanged a word nor glance during the whole meal, it worried me if their argument went farther than the physical abuse. It just didn't bode well that those two remained so quite for so long! It felt- wrong!

Aside the fact that their faces were all bruised and- spotted, I would have smiled in amusement or something, if it weren't for the troubled looks they shared on their faces. I had the feeling Raph knew why Casey was so upset, or was at least clued in as to why our human brother was so aggressive last night, yet he wasn't saying anything, so I wondered if Casey would be telling us what's wrong.

But of course, Casey isn't the type of guy to express his troubles openly, so it might take some coaxing to let him open up.

I don't know if they talked last night, while confined in the dojo, but I do hope Raph was able to get some sort of info out of him.

Raph was the first to finish his meal and leave the table, but he was still punished for the unnecessary brawl and damaged furniture, with just a few extra chores in consideration to his hurt wrist and sore muscles, and no going topside for a week. So with nowhere to go, he did a beeline to the dojo. I wanted to go after him right then and there and talk to him, but Don sort of beat me to the punch, or so to speak, because he finished his plate and excused himself, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge, probably to use it like a peace offering to our temperamental brother, he headed to the dojo to have a word with Raph.

I did notice Casey looked annoyed with a hint of guilt as Raph left though, but then he glanced at April for a hesitant moment, before he focused on his meal again, or more like busying himself with it. Whatever it was that bothered our human brother, I think it was somehow related to April, and something tells me she might have caught that stray glance, because April straighten up and looked directly at Casey, but he didn't look back at her.

"I was wondering," Mike quietly broke the silence, slowly twirling his spoon in his cereal. Once sure he got everyone's attention, he sent a shy glance at Casey, "how's your mom, Casey? Is she enjoying her stay at the farmhouse?"

Our black haired friend glanced at Mike quizzically for a moment, as if questioning his motives regarding the question, before he relaxed a few notches and huffed a small, forced smile, "Yeah, Ma's enjoying her stay at the farm. I think she claimed a permanent resident there, so I guess you guys ain't going there, not anymore." He paused, poking at his pancake, before he added, "Well, not unless you wanna meet her face to face." He confessed, picking up his coffee mug, careful with his hurting left wrist, "Why do ya ask, Mike?"

With a sweet, disarming, childlike smile, Mike shrugged a shoulder, "Just wondering;" he chirped and helped himself with his cereal again. I blinked, looking at Mike for a moment longer, trying to figure out what he was thinking, he glanced at me and flashed a friendly smile, before tuning back to his cereal, and soon he was done, so he excused himself as well.

Father gave a small negative shake, seemingly humored with something, and I guessed it might have been Mike's unmentioned motives, before he smiled and then glanced at our two human friends, he then to me, "Leonardo, once you're done with your meal, would you please tend to Raphael's bandages? I do believe the one on his forehead needs to be changed."

Blinking, I realized father wanted me out of the kitchen so he'd to talk to April and Casey in privet, "Yes, sensei. I will." I nodded. Casually, as to not look like I'm in a hurry, I finished my meal and exit the kitchen, the wings slightly weighting me down and caused a minor tremble in my legs, but I endured it and carried on to the dojo, searching for Raph.

Expectedly, Don was already there with the medical kit near his knees, tapping the cotton with antiseptics to Raph's sore forehead injury, cleaning it up. Our bruised brother cringed and wrinkled his snout at the singing pain between his eyes. Since he did not have his mask on, tears were visibly forming at the corners of Raph's squeezed-shut eyes, and I knew for a fact those antiseptics really stung! I should know; I had them applied to the second shell wound when it had first opened up, after the crack allowed the stub out from under the bony shell.

It hurt like hell! It makes me shudder just by recalling how much it had hurt! I'm glad the wound had sealed up now, cause I don't think I would have handled another medical treatment similar to the last time ever again!

Once Donny was done tending to Raph's worst injury, namely the bruise on his forehead, he took a quick visual once over to make sure no other injuries needed tending to, before carefully replaced the old bandages with clean new ones, moving on to the rest of the bruises and gashes again, that littered his dark green skin, checking them for any swelling or infections.

"Man, Raphie, Casey sure beat you up, huh?" Mike, who was sitting on a workout bench had settled sitting down Indian style, but with the soles of his feet flat against each other, his hands latching to his ankles, "What's with him, anyway?"

Raph grunted a grouchy 'Thank you.' to Don when he was finally finished, completely ignoring Mike's question.

"There, that should do it." Our brainy brother said at last, a small smile stretched on his lips as he looked over his handy work, "Now remember, if you start having that headache again, just take some painkillers and rest, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever." was Raph's muttered reply, before he swallowed, clearing his throat.

"Don't move your wrist too much, either; it's mildly sprained so it'll still hurt." Don warned him, closing the medical kit and then hauling it up and carrying it in one hand, he patted Raph's shoulder, almost in a comforting gesture, and then turned to leave.

I frowned a bit at the shoulder pat; usually Don and Raph have a very not-so-visible connection, sort of like me and Mike. In truth, we're there for each other and all, it's just that sometimes it's seemingly from so far, far away, it's almost not even there. Whenever Raph is down or feeling under the weather, strangely it's always Don he willingly goes to talk to, never Sensei or I.

Mike does try to cheer him up, but usually it backfires and makes his mood even harder to live with.

More so unbearable when there is either a bad weather outside, and Raph can't go out to vent out on the thugs, cause when he's in a sour mood, it's either Mike or I he turns to vent out on, never Don. Well, that's probably because Don knows how to sooth Raph's savage beast, unlike Mike and I who only end up adding more fuel to the fire.

Quietly, I made my way towards Raph's sitting form and settled next to him, Mike still perched on the workout bench, staring at us like a child smiling at a pair of new toys on a shiny shelf. Ignoring Mike for a moment, I looked at Raph, he was feeling his sore wrist, and this troubled look clouded his face again. He looked irritated and just about ready to punch someone's teeth in!

I wanted to talk or start a conversation, but I didn't know what to say or how to start it. Fortunately, it seems that my new black wing knew exactly what to do. Despite its small size and frail built, it slowly twitched, spreading over Raph's shell, like an arm over his shoulders, the connective joint faintly touching the back of his head.

Startled we both jolted, him from the sudden touch, and me for not noticing the wing had moved at all.

"Aw! I think it likes you!" Mike chuckled, a twinkle in his eyes.

Raph and I shot him a glare, so our giggling brother instantly shut up, or tried to, mimicking a zipper motion on his lips, before lifting his hands like a surrendering thief. Grunting, we glanced at each other, unknowingly mirroring each other's movements, before we drowned in silence again. We remained seated next to each other for a moment longer, my wing on his shell, there were no words shared or spoken.

Raph shifted his legs away from his chest for a moment, seeing he was partly hugging them, to retrieve the water bottle Don had brought him earlier. After guzzling half of the ice cold water, as his lips never touched the bottle, he sort of let the water drop into his already open mouth, and after licking his lips, he offered the bottle to me, but I declined. Turning to Mike, he gestured to the bottle, but Mike shook his head, murmuring a 'No thanks.' declining as well, leaning back on his hands, from where he was seated.

I don't like the water when it's too cold, it cramps up my stomach; I still don't know how Raph drinks it when it's like that, either.

He recapped the bottle, and then tugged his legs closer and hugged them.

Another moment of silence passed and we both were lost in thought once more.

The silence was slowly becoming a little uncomfortable and I raked my mind, trying to think of something to say. Until quietly, Mike got up and left the dojo and I watched him go with wondering eyes, but couldn't catch the look on his face. I wondered if the silence made him feel uncomfortable or unwanted. Mike is really sensitive and emotionally, he can easily get wounded.

"Did ya ever wonder what it's like," Raph suddenly spoke, gently rubbing his sore wrist for a moment, gaining my full attention, "when someone asks you to do something for a favor, but you find yourself forced to doing something ya really don't like?"

Confused, I cocked my head, "What do you mean?"

He turned to face me and a glint shone in his eyes, I could see he tried not to smile for some reason, palmed his face and fingered the hurting spot on his temple, before he looked away, "Ah, well, I sort of talked to Casey last night, when we jailbirds were locked in here." He fiddled with his hands again, a hint of a humored smile curled on his lips, "But- I dunno, I feel I'm not supposed to talk about it, since he didn't address it himself." He pulled his knees a little closer, hugging them again, resting his chin on his kneepads.

Leaning a little closer to him, our shoulders touched and I arched a curious brow, "Well, you don't have to tell me what it is exactly." I offered gently, trying not to sound like I'm prodding into whatever secret he had shared with Casey, "Just talk about it if it'll make you feel better." I told in sincerity and concern, puzzled to what they could have possibly shared last night anyway.

He snorted, as if mildly in disagreement to my words, "Leo, I'm covered in bruises of black and blue, I highly doubt talking about it will make these go away." he said sarcastically, though still with a humored smile.

I gave a negative shake, "That wasn't exactly what I was talking about." I quirked a brow, faintly smiling.

He smirked and shrugged, now back at rubbing his wrist, "Eh, not that it matters." He somewhat murmured.

The black wing arched and spread a little wider, covering more space over Raph's shell.

I felt a slightly hard kink in the connective joint, so I tried to outstretch the wing and was gifted with a loud pop, soon followed by a relaxing sensation trickling down my shoulder socket, like the tingly feeling when cool water is sprinkled on your skin. Damn that felt good! That bone had been stiff all day, it was nearly driving me insane, until sensei advised me to just tune it out and ignore it.

About time it popped, too; because now it felt nice and cool, still a bit prickly, but much better than before. The bone feels a little loose, moving about more easily, and it felt more flexible, too.

Withdrawing the wing away, wanting to stretch it out and flex it a bit more, Raph scooted a little away and then, uninvited, grabbed the tail end of the black wing, his fingers tracing the bone underneath the mass of premature feathers. I stiffened at the ticklish sensation, and then bit back a yelp when he found that soft-pimple-like gland at the end of the wing.

Again, it felt like popping a zit, but after learning how to preen the seagull wing with the small amount of oil, provided by the gland, using my bare hands and fingers, it no longer feels freaky. I just got used to it, I guess. I would pinch it very, very carefully and get a single droplet out, and then the best I could, I'd rub it across my fingertips, and then run my fingers through the mass of feathers.

I do the front and Mike helps me with the back, that's the only way I was able to keep my wings clean and tidy, thanks to Mike's help. Once we're done, my hyper brother would usually collect whatever feathers had fallen off, premature feathers included, and he'd usually have a small bag to put them in. I guess it's a hobby now, to collect my fallen feathers.

When I looked back at Raph, I stiffened when I saw his face all worried and clouded, "Uh, Leo?" he looked at me.

"Yes?" I questioned, a cold splash hit my stomach, I wondered why he suddenly looked so- disturbed.

He extended his hand to me, the same hand that pinched the gland, "Look." He spread out his fingers.

Looking down at his hands, I saw the glistering, preening oil coating his fingers; damn, I think he emptied the thing! Does he know how long it takes for the thing to refill? I tried to hold back the urge to lecture him, when I realized the oil had a tint of- orange? Or was that red? My wing's oil isn't red, it's yellowish or with a hint of white, unless that red shade is- Blood? The gland was bleeding?

"Does it hurt?" he asked, glancing at my wing.

"No, it- felt a bit tingly just like usual, but there was no pain." I admitted.

"Why was it bleeding then?" he growled, alarm and discomfort clear in his body language.

"Raph, it's okay, calm down." I smiled uneasily, trying to calm myself as well, "I'm sure since it didn't hurt, then it's nothing to worry about." I gave his shoulder a pat, careful with the bruise that was there, "Remember, Don said the wing is still in its developing phase, and the premature feathers are starting to fall off, so that's a sign that it's almost maturing." I informed him.

Twitching my wing, his grip was latching on to it a little too tightly, I smiled a bit and thankfully he got the picture, he released it, so I tucked it to my side, ignoring a dull ache and throb that strangely started at the joint of my wing, spreading all the way down to where Raph had clutched it, "It's probably normal, seeing it's so thin-skinned and all. It might not be blood at all, maybe just the color of the oil itself." I concluded.

"Maybe, but still, you should tell Donny." He furrowed in concern.

Hiding my bemusement, I felt awkward, earning Raph's constant concern like this, and as much as it made me feel strange, in the pride-stabbed sense of the word, I silently appreciated it, "I'll tell him later. He's probably at the kitchen with the others, anyway."

As if on cue, I heard a loud cry that clearly belonged to Mike, but it was not scared or upset, it sounded really happy! Actually, it sounded like a squeal of delight or something. The only time I heard him squeal like that was last Christmas, when Don got him that new videogame thing. Raph and I laughed hard till tears ran down our faces, when Mike assaulted Donny with a slobbery kiss, but Don's only payback was to bluff and say we were into it too, which earned me a slobbery kiss, and Mike a knot on the noggin when he tried to kiss Raph.

Confused and a bit concerned, Raph and I shared a wry glance, before pushing off the matted floor, and Raph helped me up when my trembling legs almost gave up on me, we made a beeline to the kitchen.

To our surprise, Mike had grabbed April's hands, clasping them together and dancing a silly jig, with her laughing a little and blush a soft shade of pink, as father stood close by with a warm smile. I did notice his fur was a bit fluffed up, as if making the pride swelling from his demeanor more visible, and it only made me grow more curious to what was going on.

Don looked rather dumbfounded, but grinned broadly as well, thought from first glance, I could have sworn it was fake; he looked a few shades paler and almost dead on his feet, too; I wonder what shocked him so bad. Mike, of course, once catching sight of us, released April's hand to reach out for us, pulling Raph and I closer as a giant grin flashed white teeth on his face.

"Guess what!" Mike said joyously, squirming in suppressed glee.

"You're moving out?" Raph grinned slyly, a somewhat-sinister leer flashed on his face.

Mike's face blanked for a moment, albeit more shocked than dumbstruck at Raph's incorrect guess, before he rolled his eyes with a twitch of an annoyed smile, and then switched for a merry puppy face, "No!" he drawled, trying to look a little less offended, "Trust me, when I move out, you'll be the first to know, Raphie; you can bet your shell on that." He pouted, faking hurt.

Now, ignoring our temperamental brother's childlike tongue-jut at Mike's reply, our youngest rounded the table, grabbed Casey and April's hands, putting them together, he announced, "Dear brothers and honorable father," he nodded at Sensei, "allow me to announce that the great Arnold Casey Jones, had just popped the ever-so melodramatic question, to our beloved April O'Neil!" he looked at us.

I knew exactly what he was hinting, yet I quirked a brow ridge, "Meaning?" I dare ask, wanting to confirm my suspicions.

The slightly bemused and annoyed glaring smile Mike sent me, almost had me grinning back even wider like a Cheshire cat, -I guess I picked it up from him, seeing he and I have been spending so much time together lately, namely the wing grooming sessions!- but I tried my best to keep on a blank, clueless expression, just to see his reaction. Well, not really.

I mean, gee, I didn't know pissing people off was so much fun! And I have Mikey to thank for that!

Raph snickered then playfully slapped my shoulder, "In case you don't get it, Leo." he glanced at our friends, "What Mike here means to say, the lovebirds finally tied the knot!" he grinned broadly.

I sent him a puzzled look, hiding the fact that I knew that, I was just playing ignorant.

Raph rolled his eyes, obviously on to my act, "They're getting married, dumbbell!" he playfully growled, smiling.

Casey laughed and gave a negative shake, "Gee, you're slow today Leo." He pulled April closer, careful with his hurting wrist.

April smiled wide, her ashes skin colored with a darker shade of pink, "It's the shock, he'll get over it." She giggled.

"Yeah, shock." I murmured, feeling at loss for words, "I mean, wow. Just- wow! Congratulations!"

Whatever else was said was beyond me, I just stood there staring at our two human friends, the two who were like additional brother and sister, adoptive siblings that we grew to appreciate and love. April with her mother-hen like antics, caring for us and helping us with whatever she can, whenever given the chance; Casey with his rowdy yet supportive personality.

They were like brother and sister, but now, I guess they'll be husband and wife.

I still remember that day when we met April, running through the sewer tunnels, trying to run away from Baxter Stockman's Mousers, then the day I almost died, when the Shredder trashed her home. I still remember her words, '_We're family!_' no matter how tired and weary I was; those words were fixed to my skull. She had no idea how those simple words granted me strength.

I remember how Casey risked himself that day as well, jumping into the fry and the heated battle. He was the best one-man-army-backup we ever had! I don't know how we could have made it this far if Raph and Casey had never met. As dunce, temperamental and obnoxious as he can be sometimes, Casey is actually a really nice and caring guy.

At some point, he's a short tempered, hardhead idiot like Raph, but with a tender playful side like Mikey in him. It might sound strange to those who don't know him, but I think it describes him quite well.

I'm sure he and April were meant to be, I'll make her happy, I'm sure he will.

Glancing at my brothers and father, I blinked in attention at the drained smile on Don's face, like he had just seen Raph puncture one of his late-at-night projects again or something. I can't pinpoint the disturbed glint in his eyes, but there was just something about his tired smile that felt- forced. Whether he had an objection to April and Casey being together, he didn't voice it.

I worried, because he was really turning slightly pale.

I'll talk to him later when I manage some privet time, right now, we have a couple to congratulate!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Thanks for Cynlee for beta reading XD


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen:

-------------

**_SPLAT! _**

"Ow! Watch it with that damn thing, Mikey! Ya tryin' to take my eye out?"

"Hehe! Sorry, Raphie! Didn't see you there!"

"Grr… yeah, sure ya didn't…"

With a humored, mellow chuckle, I ignored the two bantering turtles.

One in ocean-green and dressed in a blue overall, and the other is dark-green and dressed in a red overalls, each equipped with goggles, caps and gloves. Mike had ironically dubbed him and Raph as Mario and Luigi, too. He's Luigi and Raph is supposed to be Mario, that's why our energetic little brother had been trying to apply a mustache on Raph's snout for the past half hour, using the paint brush and paint he had in hand.

The silly turtle; when will he ever grow up?

Well, that's just the Michelangelo we all know and love, huh?

But of course, those clothes barely spared them from getting stained.

I quietly watched them, where they stood at least thirty feet away, busy with their paint brushes and buckets of red paint, occupied with repainting the barn. So hauling the dirty, red-paint stained towels and empty water bottles back towards the house, stepping onto the porch, I placed the towels on the nearby wooden chair, and then set the bottles standing next to each other on the floor, like pins at a bowling ally.

Dang it, I'm three bottles short. Oh well…

Flexing out my slightly weighted, stiff arms and wings, I rolled my shoulders and neck, wanting to sooth out the uncomfortable kinks that had formed there, and then sighed in satisfaction when I was gifted with a few pops, the tension in my muscles withering away. Inhaling deeply, letting the cool fresh air tickle my lungs and make them feel a lot wider.

Smiling broadly at the bright, early autumn morning sun, I grinned at the clear, cloudless blue sky, spying bird silhouettes swoop by chirping and fluttering happily. The scenery was amazing, with the trees in layers and shades of autumn, colored on brown, yellow and gold, their crunchy leaves were blown away whenever the gust of cool wing passes by, it was very relaxing.

Everything was perfect! Nothing could possibly go disturb such calmness!

**_SPLAT! _**

Sigh… Okay, so maybe something could…

"Hey!" Raph shouted, trying desperately to wipe away the red paint from his snout.

"What? Red suits you! It **is** your favorite color, isn't it?" Mike tried not to giggle.

"You- !" Was all he hissed before he threw away the bucket and paint brush, and then angrily launched at Mike who in turn screamed, dropped his bucket of paint and ran into the forest, as fast as his legs allowed him.

I grinned and then chuckled, smiling a little wider, humored at the maniacal laughter Raph emitted, after he and Mike were safe within the depths of the forest. I think I heard a shrill girly scream after that, too.

Poor Mikey, he really doesn't know when to quit, does he?

It had been about two weeks now since our human brother popped the question to April, so Casey and April's wedding had been set to next month, about four weeks from now, but until then, a week before the actual wedding, we agreed to have a little family gathering to congratulate the future couple. After all, my brothers, father and I can't attend church, now can we?

Wanting to give them an early wedding present, seeing we couldn't afford buying them anything, my brothers and I have offered to get the farmhouse fixed, cleaned, painted and ready for them to hold their little wedding. A few friends and family will be attending, like Leatherhead of course, and Angel, also Usagi, but hopefully no Gennousuki, inviting the rhino would be like a disaster waiting to happen!

Speaking of the samurai, father told me that he had sent him a message last week, but there had not been a reply from Usagi yet, so I'm not sure if he'd be attending. In a way, I'm apprehensive to how Usagi would react to this change, the wings, I mean. It had only been a week since we started tuning up this place, Usagi had never been here before, right?

It's like his hometown, like a humble little secluded house in the middle of a lovely wild-life resort... or something.

Nothing would go wrong, right?

Um, well maybe not everything, because I hope I don't repeat my little mishap, right after we first arrived at the farm two weeks ago, in the barn where it scared the daylight out of everyone, including me! As heart-stopping dramatic as it felt, I wholeheartedly wouldn't mind doing that again!

"So, Leonardo, was it?" a woman steppes out of the kitchen, slapping a damp rag over her shoulder.

"Yes." I replied with a smile, tucking in my odd wings. "Lorelei, correct?"

She grinned and nodded, "Yeah, that's my name, don't wear it out."

Hmm, at least now I know where Casey got the attitude, "May I help you?"

I smiled at the seemingly middle aged, yet young spirited woman. I found it truly amazing that she was in her late forties, and yet remained young looking and healthy, like she was still in her early thirties! I'm even more surprised she carries Casey's features, besides being his mother and all. I mean, I expected him to look more like his father, not his mother, but, well, you know… never mind.

"No, not really." she replied at first, brushed a stray strand of hair from her forehead.

When she glanced across the backyard, blinked at the messed up barn wall, I followed her gaze and laid eyes on the fact that- well, Mikey was not painting the wall red, he was doing a graffiti of Raph! '_No wonder…_' I rolled my eyes and looked at her, "Is something the matter?"

She looked at me, a bit distracted; she was probably trying to figure out, what on earth my brother had drawn on the brownish-tan wall with his shiny red paint, "I thought I heard screaming, so I came to check." She said almost nervously.

I chuckled, "Ah, that's just Mikey." I said at first, crossing my arms over my chest, almost hugging myself when my wings twitched a bit, "He whip-lashed paint on Raph's face, Raph got mad and chased him into the forest, probably gonna beat him up for it." I explained pretty bluntly and at her bewildered, gapping gawk, I chuckled again, "It's totally natural, really! There is nothing to worry about!"

"And you _let_ him get beaten up?" she frowned.

Well, from the shocked look on her face, I figure she's utterly confused that I allow my temperamental brother to beat my younger brother, and not intervene to protect him. Little does she know that with Mikey, protecting him is a lost cause! Cause he'll do it again and again and again! Knowing Mikey, he simply likes to tick off Raph when he needs to burn the extra sugar, no biggie.

"You reap what you sow." I told her casually, "He brought it on himself; most of the time he's just asking for it!" I shrugged again.

She shook her head in displeasure, "Boy, when Arnold told me you four were trouble-magnets, I didn't know you were anything like this!" she gave a wry smile, glanced at the forest then back at me, "So, how bruised does he usually get?"

"No much; he's thick skinned after all." I shrugged, none too caring, and then flashed my three-fingered hand to count the options possible, "Depends, if I want to be more accurate, on one of three." I began with a sly, knowing smile, "One, if he lost Raph during the chase and managed to get home and hide, before Raph finds him. Two, if Raph got sick of the chase and ditched him in the middle of the forest, then gets him when Mikey finds his way back home. Three, if Raph, assuming he's steamed enough, had managed to catch up to him and pin him to his lap for some literal ass whupping!"

Lorelei cringed, a sympathetic smile curled on her pale lips, "Ouch! Bet that last one really hurts, huh?"

I sniggered, "Mikey simply loathes the third one! All the more reason for Raph to threaten him with it."

When Lorelei palmed her face, smothered a smile and muttered something to herself, I wondered if it was something she'd do to Casey if he was young again. I mean, he was a troublesome kid, which is something I'm sure of; must've been really hard taking care of a hardheaded boy, being a single mother and all. Thinking about all the trouble she went through while taking care of Casey, makes my respect for father increase ten fold! After all, he took care of four 'trouble magnets' like us, -with Mike and Raph as additional bonus!- and he didn't even have the experience to boost his efforts!

"Leo!" Donny's voice called from the upper floor, "Could you come up here?"

Sparing Lorelei an apologetic smile, I carefully stepped off the porch, a few feet away from the steps, and then glanced at my brother who was peeking out the third floor, the attic window, "What do you need help with?"

"I need you to come up here for a minute, I need help moving that rickety, ole ancient dresser." He explained with a sarcastic tone, "I don't see why Casey's mom didn't throw the thing out! I'm surprised it hadn't fallen to pieces on it's own yet!" he grouched, muttering something to himself, looking out the yard and blinking at the barn's messy wall, paused at the graffiti, took a double take with a hint of a humored smirk on his face, before he shook his head and then glanced down at me again, "Then again, it could always work as fire wood." he added thoughtfully.

"For yer information Donatello, that 'rickety ole ancient dresser' belonged to my grandmother! It was a wedding gift from her father; my great grandfather, therefore, it was her more treasured and favorite piece of furniture!" Lorelei shot out, not really upset, but not pleased with Don's choice of word regarding the piece of furniture, either! "So if I find one scratch, I'll know whose ear to tug!" she then added.

From where I stood, I spied Don's eyes bug out and he bit his lower lip, face flustered. It took him a moment to realize she was addressing him, so he then glared at me, as if blaming me for not telling him she was there the whole time! "Sorry!" he apologized sheepishly to her, and then glared at me and warned, "And Leo? I want you to use the staircase like the rest of us! No flying!"

"Aw, Donny! I only flew once!" I argued, but the stern, no-nonsense stare he sent me was a bold **No!** I sighed, "Fine!" I pouted, '_Party pooper._' I then muttered, and then made my way to the porch again, I glanced at Lorelei, "I'm gonna go upstairs now, need anything?"

"Nah, I think I'll go take a look at the barn." She patted my shoulder and stepped down the three small stairs, "I need to make sure the supports are still sanding, after that termite invasion; wish I had Arnold check on it sooner, but- ya know." She shrugged a shoulder and smiled, "Can't take the risk of one of you boys falling off again."

I nodded, "Yes, thank you, we'd appreciate it." and watched her leave.

You're probably wondering what we were talking about, right?

Well, to make a really long boring story short, after we arrived at the farmhouse, we were all in the barn getting the Battle Shell all camouflaged with the hay and straws. Raph and Don were on the ground level with Sensei, and I was on the second level with Mike at the opposite side. Don had made a special blanket-like cover, all we had to do is throw the hay at it and it'll stick, making the Battle Shell look like a giant, compressed block of hay.

I think if Mike didn't know and saw the thing, he'd be silly enough to try and take a swan-dive at it!

Boy! I bet that'd give him one shell of a migraine, eh?

During that time, I was up on the second level tossing some hay on the top of the Battle Shell, but the straws were too light and ended up falling down to where Don stood, and unintentionally I ended up stirring the dust and making him and Sensei sneeze; -Sorry sensei!- All of a sudden, the wooden support I was standing on gave in and broke under my massive weight!

Stupid termites!

I was so startled I yelped and tried to hop off the broken floor and in my haste, I didn't even realize the wings had spread out, flapped and practically flew me to the opposite side of the barn, where Mike greeted me with- open arms?

Gee, that just sounded **so** wrong…

Uh, anyway; I felt my whole body as light as a feather in the overly-light weighted jump, -or was it a leap of faith?- it didn't register in my mind that I have even used the wings, being so used on having them around sort of didn't cross my mind, not until I glanced down at the crumbled floor, -and trying not to chuckle at Raph's startled cry at all the termites that came out of that broken hunk of wood!- only to see my brainy brother and father gawk at me.

When they told me that I actually flew to the other side, I honestly didn't believe them, but when I took a double take, measuring the distanced between the place I was at the moment, and the place I used to be at, I was- surprised, to say the least!

Concerned, father was there, he told me to come down and join them where it's safe, but I just had to try it for myself! So instead of using ninja accuracy to jump down, I flapped my wings a few times and hopped down. The landing was a bit rough and gave an audible thud, but when my feet collided with the floor, the vibration I felt traveling through my wings, and tingling at the tail ends only made me grin so wide!

The next day, I experimented with my ability to use the wings by hopping from high to low places, just to see if I could glide, and namely from the barn's rooftop to the grassy ground!

To be fair, it was an exciting experience; feeling the air brush against my face, my heart beating against my plastron, as I pummeled from the top and swooped down like a seagull snatching a fish hopping out of water, like in those documentaries we saw on TV, and then like a clumsy pelican, I tried to land on my feet, only to skit-trip and flop on the soft, grassy ground, sliding on my belly like a penguin surfing on the snow.

Sure I got really messy with grass blades and specks of dirt all over me, but the laughter that bubbled in my chest was indescribable! I mean- Good God! That was beyond any coherent words!

I so wished if I could share the feeling with my brothers, it was- beyond amazing!

Surprisingly, just as I was about to push off the grassy ground, somewhat still on me hands and knees, I saw master Splinter march my way with a strange glint in his eyes, I couldn't quite read what it was until it was too late!

I really should have seen it coming, at least I could have prepared myself for it.

I mean, I don't see why sensei had to sic his cane on my poor, unprotected tail-cheeks, while admonishing and chiding me about '_Pulling such a crazy stunt without using appropriate preparation, requesting supervision, or even providing any safety procedures and risking the chance of breaking a wing or an arm, or something worse like my neck!_'

And damn! I knew he was just worried about me, but he didn't have to assault my tender rear like that!

It stung so bad, my wings flung out and scattered a few feathers in their wake! The stinging pain was so sharp; I jolted so abruptly, it felt as if my arms and legs were pulled from under me! I landed with a thud and quickly followed by pained yelps, as ever stinging swat of his cane landed on my tender rear end! I tried to suppress the next few pained yelps and hold still, not wanting to risk having Sensei's cane hit my tail, or the tears that tried to escape me, but- well, it stung real bad and I had to wince with every delivered smack!

Once he was done, I bit my lower lip and tried not to groan or whimper while reaching down for my throbbing, offended rear end, trying desperately to swallow my embarrassment while soothing it; but it just hurt so badly!

One thing for sure, Sensei's spanking sure still stings like hell, no matter how old I am!

Seriously! I didn't mean to worry or scare the living daylight out of him!

When I sent him one of Mikey's trademarked hurt-puppy-eyes, with a '_What was that for? What'd I do?_' whine, he accused me of wanting to be the death of him by pulling a 'stunt' like that while he's watching? How was I to know he was awake and watching me through the window the whole time? I experimented at the crack of dawn, because I thought he was still asleep!

Anyway, I gave my poor tail a while to stop tingling, before trying the next thing, which was a little harder; from lower ground to higher, namely from the backyard to the second floor window.

Of course this time, I made sure everyone, including Sensei were still asleep!

No need to have my butt-cheeks swatted again!

It was embarrassing enough when the guys found out about my little mishap at breakfast, when Mikey, in spite of his zombie-like nature when he first wakes up in the morning, caught me cushioning a seat with a pillow! I mean, if floored them that I got my butt whupped by Sensei, more than the fact that I actually flew with the mismatched wings.

Well, Raph and Mike kept laughing, while Donny chuckled a bit before occupying himself with his coffee.

Meh, what do they know! And I was really wishing to share the moment with them! Oh well, their loss…

Warming up my wing muscles, I let my wings flap again, and thanks to Don's daily exercise when we were at the lair, I managed to make my wings fast enough to make my feet feel like I'm literally walking on clouds! Or causing dust clouds, whatever. True it barely lifted me more than an inch or two off the ground at maximum flapping speed, but it was a start, right?

At any case, during the second experiment, the first few flaps were okay. I was at the backyard, my goal was the attic's window, so I jumped.

Unfortunately, my wings only managed to lift me up a few feet, past the first floor window, and barely reaching the second, before they suddenly gave up on me, unable to hold my weight up in the air for long. I ended up falling on my tail and boy did that hurt! But damn! I was _so close_ to the second floor window, too! If only my arm was an inch longer, I would have at least latched on to the windowsill!

Hearing the loud thudding sound outside, Father came out to investigate, only to catch me in the act again!

I swear, if my tail didn't hurt so bad back then, he would have spanked me again for sure! Instead, he admonished me again, while inspecting me for injuries, his fists on his hip and his tail lashing about, his whiskered twitching and that nasty cane tucked under his arm, saying that I shouldn't take such unnecessary risks, that my wings were still too frail and young, the bones still being brittle and at risk of being easily broken.

When he saw that there were no injuries, he looked at me, and I flashed him one of Mikey's puppy eyes.

First he smiled and gave a negative shake, and then suddenly, his cane smacked my skull! Ow…

And I was so sure I've wriggled my way out of a punishment! Meh...

Also, while I rubbed the new lump on my head, he added that someone should always be there with me to supervise, just incase anything went wrong and I ended up hurt. He reasoned by saying that he didn't want to take the risk of me 'experimenting' with the wings and ending up injured. Like a plane on a crash course, someone should always be there to make sure things go as planned!

He said from experience with Don when we were kids, while leaving him alone to tinker and toy with those complex items and things, would usually result in him, or one of us, getting cut or bruised! It is for the best to always, always supervise an experiment that's being executed by a kid! Because no matter how prepared you are, you never know what could go wrong!

I know that I shouldn't try to fly with them yet, cause Don explained they weren't strong enough to handle my massive weight yet, but I had to try! I mean, if they managed to lift me off my feet, rising me at least three feet into the air with a simple jump, then how high could I fly once they're full fledged and could handle my whole weight, when I take a rooftop leap?

It was an exciting and intoxicating thought; I couldn't get it out of my head!

Raph, of course, had to joke about it and say that to help me get a lighter build, maybe I should go on a diet; either that or lose the buff and shell, but since none of those are possible, then if I want my wings to grow stronger, or at least match in strength, seeing the black one is weaker than the seagull wing, I'd need flying lessons, hopefully from someone with wings and knows how to use them!

Mike's only comment was a sheepish shrug and '_Got milk?_'

To be honest, his comment made more sense than Raph's… who'da thunk it?

At any case, I'll leave that to later, cause right now, Don needs a hand.

I made my way through the reorganized living room, but then idly spied, and then ignored the little orange fur-ball, also known as Klunk who lay sprawling on the couch, twisting and turning on a thick piece of orange clothe, as if scratching his back on it, probably enjoying the smell or something. It looked like an article of clothes of sorts, maybe Mike's?

Come to think about it, Lorelei just finished with the laundry a while ago, right?

Anyway, I walked past the kitchen and up the stairs, past the second floor and up to the attic, I stopped at the end of the stairs to look for my brother. Standing at the 'ancient looking' dresser was Donny, with a wet rag, he was scrubbing the dirt and dust from a small, pocket-like corner. Father was there in the room as well, but he was seated on a mattress, meditating quietly.

"Hey," I greeted quietly, not wanting to disturb sensei's meditation, thought his flicking ears told me he already knew I was there. Nonetheless, I tried to remain soundless as I casually strolled towards my purple masked brother, tucking my wings close to keep them out of trouble, "So? What's up?" I asked quietly, my hands flat on the cool, wooden surface of the furniture.

He glanced at me with a small smile, "I need you to help me get this to the basement." He gripped the rag and gave the drawer handle one last scrub, before tossing the rag into a nearby empty bucket, "So, you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied, rolling my shoulders and stretching my arms.

"Good, then you grab this side and I'll grab the other." Don told as gently nudged and pushed me, we then swapped placed, "That way, I'll be able to walk us down the stairs, much safer." He explained.

I sent him a look that resembled Miky's puppy eyes, "What? I only stepped on the wings once, and you're already holding it against me?"

He smiled mildly, "I'm not taking chances Leo. Stepping on even floor isn't like tripping down the stairs!" he reasoned.

"I advice you heed your brothers warning, Leonardo." Father commented from the sidelines, not disturbing his meditation.

With a pout, I nodded, though I knew he didn't see me, I knew he sensed it, "Hai, sensei."

With a heave and ho, Don and I lifted the old creaky dresser and he slowly and carefully, walked backwards and down the steps. Passing the attic's staircase, then pausing at the second floor, just so he'd turn around, and to make sure the thing was flipped-facing the staircase between the first and second floor, without it falling apart on us, and then managed down to the first floor.

Half way down the staircase, almost reaching the first floor, there was a thumping-like running sound, a door jerked wide open, a shill girly scream, more thumping and then a messy, muddy jade, blue-green blur, with a tint of orange dashed past us on the steps, leaving muddy footprints on the freshly waxed floor! Don and I both yelped in start, it was unexpected!

Lorelei is **so** gonna have Mike's tail for this…

Don almost lost footage and fell backwards, when he stepped in and almost slipped on some mud that Mike had left behind, he would have fallen if Raph had not appeared out of nowhere and quickly grasped him! Although I had to stifle a laugh at the fact that he just slimed Don with mud on his shoulders, the '_Ew__! Grouse!_' look on Don's face was priceless! Also because of the polka dots of brown mud, green blades of grass and dried red paint, that littered my temperamental brother's whole body, in the form of spots and patches here and there.

Wordlessly readjusting our unbalanced brother, Raph helped us with the dresser down the stairs.

Once on flat, solid floor, he grumped something to Don and stomped up the stairs.

Soon, you could hear him hollering and banging on a door.

A few more bangs and soon followed by a crash, a girly scream and hell broke loose inside the house.

Man, what did Mike get himself into this time?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Wow, parental punishment sure is something to be wry about, huh…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen:

-------------

Tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth, deep into his concentration with his gameguy in his hands, Mike was playing a game of Tetris.

Squirming on his cushioned seat, he winced inwardly, and then tried to adjust and find a more comfortable sitting position for his sore tail.

Klunk mewed from his lazy spot on my lap, where I was sitting Indian style and making a dream catcher. The orange tabby hopped out of mine and into my brother's lap, and though the muffled yelp was audible, I knew Mike was glad to have his little kitty there.

No, scratch that; Klunk isn't a small kitty anymore, it's been over a year now since he got him. Klunk is as big as the average, well grown house cat now, and when he curls up into a tight ball, he's about as big as a soccer ball.

With autumn almost ending and winter coming up, his fluffy orange fur had puffed up, along with master Splinter's to keep them warm through the nippy weather. Klunk's bright yellow-green eyes peeked lazily from under his eyelids, they were open as mere lazy slits, he lay on his back, tail curling around Mike's ankle, his forelegs comically moved up, as if thrown in the air, as his hind legs lazed back on Mike's thigh, and Mike busied himself, scratching the cat's tummy.

The cat sure knows how to get comfortable and get attention, huh.

Klunk purred like Raph's Shell Cycle, loud and sounding very strong and healthy; or that's how Raph described it.

Speaking of Raph, last I've seen him was late this afternoon, he was with Don and Lorelei in the backyard, having them scrub off the paint and the- whatever it was stuff that had latched on to him. Don suspected that it was some sort of tree sap, it was sticky and it was also hardening on his skin, as well as the combination of weeds, clay and mud; he almost swore it'd probably be hours before they scratched them off!

And why the shell did I get stuck with mopping duty, if Raph and Mike were the ones who caused it?

Oh yeah, cause they're the type to make more of a mess while trying to clean up. Right; phooey! I can't get any fun around here without getting myself in some sort of fix, can I? And my tail still hurts, dangnabit!

It was during early afternoon that he first had to get that stuff scrubbed off, and during that cool, breezy time at the kitchen backyard, I could clearly hear something like a struggle outside, urgent or startled cries and shouts, it sounded like '_Grab it! Don't let go!_' or something, which confused me, until the view of the water hose rose in the backyard, lashing in front of the window, along with Lorelei's demanding shouts to either grab it or kill the water pipe.

I'm not too sure how it happened, but seemingly it was out of control when the water rushed out too powerfully, escaping their grasps, lashing out and splashing water everywhere, soaking everyone from head to toe, or in Sensei 's case, from muzzle to the tip of his tail.

I think I heard Raph shout Mikey's name, my impish brother could be heard laughing manically, hooting at something, a pause came, and then he yelped a couple of times, so I'm guessing Sensei got his tail again.

There was still water splashing on the windows outside. I'm glad I had those windows closed earlier, it was getting a bit too breezy and kept shoving dead leaves into the house, or the water would have come indoors and soaked the kitchen wet!

I was able to see the hose lashing around like a wild mare in a rodeo!

I could see a small part of the backyard clearly from my vantage point, the corner I stood in didn't offer much of view, where I was in the living room, seeing I was busy mopping the muddy floor inside. The yelling outside got more distressed, to the point that I wondered if I should ditch the mop and go see what was going on, but then Mike could be heard yelling something, the sound of the water splashing died down, and soon followed by a few curse words from Raph, and two voices that emitted a couple of pained yelps.

Wow, Raph and Mike sure had their tails handed to them today; Sensei must've really been upset because of my 'stunt' this morning, because his arm had one shell of a workout today; Lorelei's too.

Thankfully, I only had my tail handed to me once when I unintentionally scared father, while they had it coming at least three times all in one day! One for trashing the second floor bedroom, another for the mess they made in the house, and the third for the struggle outside, aside the few extra swats from Sensei to both Mike and Raph's tails.

Such is Karma, eh guys? Haha!

It was probably Raph cursing again, though; improperly grouching about Casey's mother, her not-so-nice cleaning treatment to his continuous grumbling, as well as Sensei's cane, frequently acquainting itself with his tender rear end, that and the terrible fumes that kept filling my temperamental brother's nose again. He's gonna have to sleep outside tonight, and the upcoming next night or two as well.

I have the feeling he won't be a very happy camper, not with the nippy weather outside, that's for sure!

Oh, and before you ask, no it wasn't Raph who got Mike's tail, it was Lorelei actually, soon followed by Sensei who came down from the attic, wanting to know the cause of the noise downstairs. Raph never really had a chance to get Mike's tail, cause he was busy nursing his own hurting backside. Funny, he complained out loud, rather disrespectfully, about being too old for a spanking and that Sensei really should quit it already, because he wasn't a kid anymore, only for Sensei to get even more upset and hand him his tail again.

Sadly Mikey didn't keep his comments to himself and ended up warming his backside, too.

When we were younger, only God knows how many times we had to fight the persistent urge, of secretly snatching Sensei's cane and getting rid of it for some reason or another, thinking that without his cane, we won't have our backsides tenderized. But then, after a few miserably failed attempts, we figured that it really wouldn't be a good idea, or worth the effort for that matter, because no cane in the world, no matter how flat is it or what type of wood it's made of, could replace the stinging pain on our tender rear ends, as painfully as our father's own hands could!

A lash from his tail stings just as badly, too!

Heck! We even took a dare on it once, which Raph and I both took and failed at multiple times, but when Sensei caught on to us one time, and asked us about the meaning of our continuously and constantly attempting to steal his cane, we bluffed and said we were trying our ninjutsu, because we wanted to see if we could get the jump on our master.

He didn't seem too convinced, but let it slide and he'd been wary of us since!

None of us could snatch that cane from him, no matter how hard we tried!

Anyway, enough about how Sensei used to 'handle' us, and lets go back to topic, okay?

The dresser was being moved to the basement to be used as some sort of storage, by the way.

After a long time of scrubbing off the hair and hairballs off the orange shirt Klunk had been twisting on earlier that afternoon, not to mention the feline had figured it made a nice scratching post, pulling out many threads and ruining the piece of cloth altogether! You have no idea how furious Casey's mother was to come back up from the basement, which had been transformed into some sort of laundry room, only to see the living room in a muddy mess!

She stomped towards Don and me, when we were still in the process of moving the dresser and asked us what had happened, but before we could even suck in the breath to answer, Raph hollered as he destroyed something, and Mike's '_Hah! Missed me!_' then followed by a shill scream that was high pitched and loud, clued her as to what was going on.

Sparing us a quick, aggravated stare, Lorelei made a beeline to the nearest broom closet, while rolling up her sleeves, -Oh boy; I **so** did _not_ like the clouded, deadly look in her eyes!- retrieved a huge paddle of sorts, -Gulp! Where on earth did she get something like **that?** Wait! Was that a cricket club?- shifted it to her shoulder like a solider equipping his rifle, ready to go to war, and then with her fists balled tight, grumbled and hissed something about '_Pesky, troublesome little brats who need to have their asses handed to them!_' as she made her angry stomp-like march upstairs.

If you thought Raph knew how to hand Mikey his tail in the most painful way possible, Lorelei could make it worse ten fold! I'm not too sure about it, but from the multiple yelps, curses and cries that later came from the upper floor.

Don and I never dared to go up there, we were just too terrified! '_What do you think is going on up there?_' I even asked him, '_Leo, I do **not** want to know!_' he muttered in reply, as we busied ourselves by getting the dresser down the basement.

I think Sensei joined Casey's mom during that 'disciplinary' treatment, too!

Lorelei got Mike and Raph's tails real good! I pity those two idiots.

She's almost as good and crafty -or as deviously terrible?- as Splinter when it comes to 'handing out' punishments!

I found the thought quite frightening, really; father and Casey's mom being so similar and could tap into each others thoughts so easily like that. '_It must be a parent thing._' I only wonder what kind of childhood Casey had when he was younger, living with his mother after his father passed away; no wonder he's such a hardheaded, stubborn ole goat!

He definitely got it from his mother!

Speaking of which, when I think back about two weeks ago when we first arrived with April and Casey, they were the ones to drop us at the farm. It took Casey a while to tell him mom about us, starting with the 'giant rat and turtle from a few months back' and stuff. I knew she had seen us that day, I just couldn't figure out, for the life of it, how she had spied us with April, working on those apples in the barn, and not sense her moving around! It didn't make any sense, I mean; even Sensei didn't feel her there!

But she accepted us without even a look of disapproval, she greeted us and almost instantly showed a type of connection with and motherly concern for Raph, which my other two brothers, father and I found quite amusing, though Raph did not quite agree. It was strange, like a bubbly sort of feel, you know? Casey's mother just sort of clicked with Raph, almost as if they were naturally a mother and son having the usual morning banter, and it almost felt as if Raph didn't really mind her somewhat mothering him, he seemed to enjoy it!

I even think at one time, I caught him calling her 'Ma' during breakfast? Or was it lunch? Whether or not the others have heard it, they never reacted, cause I think it was a slip of a tongue on Raph's part, cause he sort of went bug-eyed and squared his shoulders, then glanced at Casey as if saying '_Did I just say what I think I just said?_' with a bit of a nervous smile.

Well, April and Casey only stayed for a day, then we sort of kicked them out and told them to come back in a month, and hopefully by that time, the farmhouse would be prepared and ready for them to move in.

That still didn't explain why Casey was upset, when he had arrived at the lair a while back, but he never said anything about it, Raph didn't mention it again either, and even Lorelei didn't look like she knew what was wrong with Casey. I figured it must've just been something private that he didn't want to talk about, so we all sort of pushed it out of our minds, we forgot it.

_Thump… _

I glanced from over my dream catcher's net, where I sat Indian style on the floor, on the furry, brown bear, scruffy old throw-rug, at Don who was now nodding drowsily in the armchair, his head turned to one side, his own book slipped from his grasp and it's corner hit the rugged floor with a softened thud, it didn't wake him up, he only drifted deeper into his slumber, unable to keep his eyes open.

I glanced at Mike who paused scratching Klunk with one hand, the bleeping of his Tetris game paused with the other, he simply grinned at me and then shrugged a shoulder, before he glanced back at our softly snoring brother.

Though Don and I have both been working all day, I'm seriously thinking I must've gained some extra stamina since I gained these wings, because I don't even feel tired right now; on the contrary, I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight. Poor Donny, he must be exhausted then, cause he had to endure Lorelei's lectures, and Mike's infuriating taunting- well, until Sensei introduced our pesky brother to the flat side of his cane, again!- while helping Raph scrub off the grime that latched on to him, and that process took at least six hours!

I set my item down and pushed off the throw-rug, I can sew the net together once I find some beads I can weave into it, as for the feathers, I can use my own. I picked up Don's fallen book and then set it back where it belonged in a nearby bookcase; where it had originally come from. Don's snoring was just a notch louder now, breathing leveled and peaceful, figure leaning back on the armchair's backrest, his body slowly slumping into the soft recliner, one arm over his thigh, where he had stationed the book, the other arm was dangling over the armrest.

I quietly paced across the den, grabbed a folded blanket that father had placed on his chair earlier, unfolded it and tucked in my tired, sleeping brother. My purple masked brother murmured something about a water hose, I had to stifle a chuckle at that, and then grumped and stirred only a little, before he relaxed and drifted back, slipping deeper into sleep.

I don't know how long I stood there, watching and listening to my brother as he slept, but I found it calming.

I looked at Donatello with a growing smile, appreciating all he had done for me the past two and a half months. I don't think I would have made it this far if it had not been for him; or father for that matter! I mean, heck! I'd probably be suffering broken bones, sore muscles and constant negativity and frustration, or maybe even something worse, like depression by now! The wings could have grown out all wrong, I could have been still suffering their pain, if they hadn't been there to keep an eye on my condition, to support me emotionally.

When the beeping of the gameguy paused once more, we shared yet another silent glance.

Looking at Mike with an equal, growing smile, I gestured to our softly snoring, purple masked brother, wordlessly telling him to make sure our exhausted kin had enough rest, and he simply nodded in response.

Picking up the incomplete dream catcher I was knitting earlier, I added a feather from my wing; a dead feather, so it didn't hurt when I plucked it out, but did not weave it in yet, and then set it inside a small box, before putting the box with the dream catcher inside, back into a pocket in the bookcase. I can always finish it later, once I find the fitting beads.

After that, I exit the house through the kitchen's backdoor.

My short tempered brother is bound to be out here somewhere.

Outside, I looked up at the glorious full moon; it illuminated the cloudless sky with millions and millions of sparkly, tiny, faintly colored little dots of sparkly yellow, blue, green and red. I never knew the sky and stars had colors at night; why didn't I notice this before? Was it because I lived in the city and the bright city lights practically killed the weaker light, the stars so humbly provided? It could be.

The majestic and royal scenery almost sent me gapping my mouth wide open, I don't think I've seen a sky this clear, or this up close before! The moon was huge and round, like a giant beach ball, except that it had the faintest blurs of the craters adorning its royal features. The stars were so bright and twinkling, I could see the big and little dipper very clearly! Even the zodiacs were in clear view!

The breeze was cool, the air was gentle, soothing and calming, there was nothing to disturb the peace!

"Atcho!"

Um, okay, so maybe there was something…

"You doing okay, Raph?" I said quietly, trying not to sound too amused.

He snorted, then turned to face me with a sour expression, a square, white piece of- something was applied to his snout where Mike had slapped him with the paint earlier, when he tried to add a 'Mario' mustache to our red masked brother's face. Lorelei and Don explained that the paint was already too dry, and rubbing Raph's sensitive face skin, or his snout for that matter, with benzene may not be the best or the smartest option for now, seeing they have discovered some gashes and bruises that would probably poison him!

And defiantly, he is not having the bath indoors! Not only would it make the house smell, it'll probably suffocate Raph! So they had to apply a type of paint-wipes and let them somewhat melt off the paint, before attempting to rub it off.

After three or four sessions, each about an hour or two after the previous one, Casey's mother and my brainy brother -Hey, that rhymed!- had managed to remove most of the dry red paint, dirt and grime, only to discover even more bruises and gashes on Raph! Heck, he didn't even know where most of them had come from!

He probably didn't feel them, because there was mud coating most of them.

There was this nasty big one on the inside of his left thigh, there was actually a twig, about five millimeters thick, stabbed two inches into his flesh, and he didn't even feel it when it stabbed him?

Wow, must've been one heck of an adrenaline rush, huh?

The clay-like muddy matter that covered the wound, had sealed it tight and protected it from ripping wider, preventing it from bleeding, stiffening and hardening around his muscles and working like some sort of rubbery gauze, only after Don took out the twig and scrapped off the dried, clay-like mud, did Raph yelp and jolt, squirm in pain, and then shout at Don when the blood started seeping out from the once-sealed shut wound.

Amazingly, the clay-like mud had conveniently worked like a natural bandage, the edges of Raph's wound had faintly healed, and when Sensei inspected them, taking a sniff at the goop-like stuff, he explained that there must've been some wild medical herbs nearby that Raph had, unknowingly, gone through during his chase after Mike, and when he and Mike wrestled in the mud, near the riverbank, where they claimed to be at the time, the leaves of the plant he had latching to his overall, along with the combination of whatever creatures that were in the water and mud, had helped seal the wound and dull any ache or indication that he was even injured during that scuffle!

And before you ask, yes, Raphael was wearing an overall that should have protected him, at some point, but his chase with Mike sort of ripped it up, after dashing through some thorny bushes and spiky treetops. Wild barriers, Lorelei had guessed. Remember that the overalls were cheap material, they weren't jeans or anything durable!

They were made to prevent paint, not protect it's wearer during a struggle!

After wrestling in the mud, the mess sort of slipped through the sleeves and leg-collars and into their clothes, covering most of their arms to the elbows, and their legs to the knees, with their plastrons to their mid section.

In other words, they were a real muddy mess!

It was funny when Mike pretended to be the swamp thing, though.

Mike spent a good hour or two in the bathroom with Sensei and Lorelei, after Raph's first scrubbing session, scrubbing off the mud and clay that latched on to him! And let me tell you, Lorelei's treatment was anything but nice!

Although I was outside the bathroom, handing Sensei the towels and soap, since Donny was out talking to Raph, I could see the black haired, blue eyed woman, growling at Mike, a rough brush in her hand, that was once used to scrub horses, as she scrubbed his clay-clamped shell, and my young brother was close to tears, shame and embarrassment shining in his eyes as he fixed his stare at the floor.

She did hand him his tail before the bath, so I guess he was more embarrassed at being forced to be bathed by her, -either that, or the discomfort of having to sit his sore tail on the hard, wooden stool while she did,- than the actual butt whupping, but I don't blame him, both were equally embarrassing, so I hope he'd learn a lesson from this.

But then again, this is Mikey! When does he learn a lesson from these sorts of things?

"I smell peachy." A voice muttered, seemingly more to himself than to me.

He stood against the small railing that surrounded the porch, distracting me from my thoughts, he was balancing a sai on the tip of one finger, its blade glittering magnificently, reflecting the moonlight, a lazy glint in his eyes.

I blinked, confused at his rather calm and collected behavior.

But of course, I then recalled what Don advised us earlier if we were to ever interact with Raph, when he warned Mike and I in the kitchen, '_Remember, Raph's been smelling the paint for some time now, so he might act a little- um… loopy, okay?_' he said and glanced over his shoulder, where Raph was growling at Lorelei for some reason, only for her to slap him backside the head and chide him, '_If he starts acting funny, just smile and ignore! Do Not provoke him, point it out or sass him about it, understand?_' he shot Mikey a warning look, in which our impish brother grinned at as innocently as he could, '_Trust me, it won't be pretty if you do!_'

Figuring it would be for the best to heed my brother's warning, I smiled wearily, "I can see that."

"You do mean to say: 'I can smell that.' Don't you?" He muttered.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, probably." I shrugged a shoulder.

He just snorted, snatched his sai with a flick of a wrist, and tucked it in his belt. The back of his head pressed to the wooden rail he leaned on, he slowly eased down to the floor and winced, trying to get comfortable on the grassy ground, and in a position that won't let his tingling tail sting any worse than it already is. I smothered a smirk and watched him fidget, but never said a word.

After a moment, we were as still as stone again.

We simply stared at the giant bluish-black blanket with millions of glittery specks adorning it, that we like to call the sky.

"You changed." He suddenly said, voice low and almost a whisper.

"Me?" I questioned, unsure.

"Yeah, you." He glanced at me with a smirk, "Don't tell me you never noticed it."

"Well with wings this big and odd, how can I not?" I shrugged, now stepping closer, I sat on the third step at the bottom on the porch, ignoring the faint tingling on my tail; guess my backside was still a bit sore from this morning, huh.

He chuckled and shook his head, "That's not what I meant."

I looked at him expecting him to continue, "It's not?" I then furrowed, very confused.

"No, it's not." He replied, a grin spreading on his lips, flashing those, as Mike would call them, pearl white shark teeth.

After a pause, I asked, "Then what do you mean?"

He sighed and gave a negative shake, almost looking and sounding highly disappointed at my inability to guess.

He then glanced at his hands, at his open palms, paused and then started at the back of his hands, paused again then started picking his nails, "I remember I saw April putting on some nail polish once," he murmured casually, "she had such neatly trimmed nails, unlike those cat-claw like nails in manicure commercials, ya know?" he paused, thoughtfully staring at his nails, "The nail polish she used was pretty, in shiny, glossy black, pitch black, ya know? She coated her nails with it, every single one." He paused, stopped picking at one nail and moved on to the other hand.

I blinked, utterly confused.

Why on earth was Raph talking to me about April's nail polish?

"At first, it looked like a Goth's hand, especially with her pale skin, and added with that black nail polish and all." He paused again, almost as if stopping himself and debating over saying something, but then shrugged it off, "After the black nail polish dried up, she poked a toothpick in the pink and the white nail polish bottles, and then drew tiny dots and lines on her nails." He flicked and then stared at the back of his hand, eyes fixed to his nails, "She drew the prettiest cherry blossom petals." He said with a weird smile, "Didn't think those simple colors could make nails look so fancy."

Dumbstruck and baffled beyond any coherent words, I just gawked at him.

When Don said he might be going loopy, I didn't think it would be this bad!

I mean- nail polish? Oh God, when this is over, Raphael will never live it down, so Mike has ten seconds to close his wide gapping mouth and walk away from the open window, before Raph turns around and sees him, because I'm sure as shell not in the mood to save his tail this time! Besides, the three of us are still sore around the backside, I'm sure none of us wants to get acquainted with that darn cane again, right?

"Gee Raph! I didn't know you were into nail polish!" Mike laughed, "Please don't tell me April did your nails! Or did she?"

Well, what can I say? The guy just doesn't know when to shut his big, fat mouth!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: um, yeah…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen:

-----------------

The farmhouse had been readied, cleaned, fixed and repainted!

For any passerby, it'll look so clean and in tip top shape, they'll think it's brand new!

The small ceremony had been set, the decorations and flowers in various colors and scents, in all their abundant magnificence, were hung on the white fence-like arches and decorative walls, greeting everyone with their cheerful and soft colors, easy on the eyes and smelling as sweet as a spring breeze, in spite of the fact that we're in autumn.

Casey's mother had rented it all from a place downtown, saying a lady she was friends with in her youth who owned a flower shop and gave her a discount. I have the feeling that all the money spent does not bother her, as long as it makes her son and his future wife happy, and how could she not be joyous, when he's finally ready to continue with life and grant her the grandkids she's always wanted.

The food was cooked by Lorelei, Sensei and Mike's experienced and skilled hands. The dishes, drinks and side dishes marvelously decorated the tables' full length practically to the brim! The three tables were brimming with a feast that would even stuff Mikey, and he's the one with the biggest apatite! And to boost the lovely weather, the air was sweet and breezy, no gusts of dust or dead leaves blown about, it was perfect!

All that's left are for the guests and the husband and bride to be to arrive!

And speaking of which, I can see their car approaching right now!

Watching the small dust cloud form as the car drove in, the trailer safely connected on the back, I remained in my safe little spot at the barn, peeking through the safety of the barn's window.

I was tired earlier and had decided to come here for a short nap, wanting to rest my legs and achy shoulders, only to find Mike already sleeping here, in his secret little spot, at the far back corner of the second floor on the hayloft, lazily sprawled out and snoring softly on a blanket that kept the straws of hay from poking at him. I sort of just slipped in near him, tucked him under the loose end of the blanket he had wrinkled and crumbled at his knees, and then lay down next to him, close enough to spread my bigger, seagull wing over him, wanting to keep him warm.

I watched a tiny smile curve on his lips, as he mumbled sleepily, when I placed my wing over him like an extra blanket, because I knew how much he liked the soft feathery feel whenever he's tucked under it.

It made me wonder for a while, as I dozed there next to him on the comfortable hay, if this is how a mother bird feels when she's nestling over her young during chilly nights. To me, it felt sort of strange, a bubbly sense of protectiveness kept swelling inside of me, whenever Mike decided to pull my wing over him like a security blanket, whether he's sleepy or hiding from Raph, I couldn't really explain it.

When I think back when we were younger, back then and how we used to spend the cold, bone-cracking winters in the sewers with our father, given the poor resources as it were, I'm surprised Sensei was able to keep us all alive during those harsh times.

After I awoke, rested and more content and relaxed, I pushed off the warm hay and gazed out the window, seeing the others add the last touches. Sensei, Lorelei and Don were on the porch, finishing the very last few touches here and there, making sure the tables were untouched, the flowers were arranged and that there were enough chairs for everyone. They played around with the lights, as we were planning to have this little ceremony last longer, hopefully till night fall, because we were planning to make it last as long as possible.

As the vehicle slowed down on the dirt path to a full halt, the sounds of the wheels scratching the sandy-pebbled road could be faintly heard from where I was. The family filed off the porch and away from the feast, except for Klunk who remained lazing on the steps of the porch, each and every one of them greeted the soon-to-be couple when they exited their car.

Angel hopped out of the passenger seat as well, joining us at this little family gathering.

Soon Casey rounded the trailer to let Leatherhead out.

Raph was nowhere in sight, though; probably in the basement grouching about his still sore leg.

The paint had already been removed, and he's no longer suffering from the fumes, but he's been avoiding everyone since the 'nail-polish' incident two weeks ago, he was embarrassed beyond belief. I wonder if it'll cheer him up that Angel is here. As much as I hate to admit it, I think he has a soft spot for her, and I don't mean it in a brotherly way!

And get your head out of the gutter! I didn't mean it **that** way either!

But at any case, he's no longer in spots and patches, the paint had worn off, though Mike's razzing about the nail polish still did strike a rather nasty cord. Mikey, on the other hand, as I have mentioned earlier, was right here with me in the barn. My usually energetic brother was still quietly napping in his secret, favorite little spot. He stirred only a little and snuggled into the warmth of the hay beneath him, pulling the blanket closer, trying to save whatever warmth my wings had left behind, when I had abandoned my spot next to him.

Plucking a straw out from between my white feathers, I gazed out the window again as I flicked the straw away.

I know we were skipping chores, my currently napping brother was supposed to be washing dishes, a punishment from Sensei, seeing Raph was punished by having to do the laundry during our stay here, -that's why he's in the basement, by the way,- and I was supposed to be helping Mike clean up the kitchen, but I just don't know what's gotten into me lately, I've been- naughty?

I've been skipping chores, spending more time goofing off with Mikey, or practicing with the wings along with Donny. I've hardly even paid attention to time as it flies by, not any more.

Was that what Raph was trying to tell me two weeks ago? That I've changed mentally, my character had been out of character, not only physically? Sure I've been mellower, happier and calmer, -more troublesome, as Lorelei had commented,- a bit rambunctious and unintentionally keep, proverbially, stepping on Sensei's toes when I walk on the wild side and get myself in trouble, or so to speak.

But I got to admit, the hot bath, massage and green tea we gave him did some wonders to sooth his irritation!

Don and I have never seen him that relaxed before; it was good while it lasted.

I remember about ten days ago, a day or two after Raph was allowed back into the house, Mike still asked for trouble and kept asking him about the best color for turtle-green toenails, because he wanted to suggest it to April, knowing fully that he was deliberately pissing Raph off! Sensei's ears hurt from the racket they made, and his nose was still twitching because of the paint fumes that still lingered in the air.

Lorelei suggested that he take a hot bath, that he was a nervous wreck, '_Oh you poor, poor man. Having to take care of four, troublesome teenaged kids all on your own! I admire you! If I were you, I'd probably end up in the loony bin; either that or I'd be dead grey, too! Literally!_' she commented, giving father a neck rub after they shared tea in the kitchen, before mentioning that there was a heater in the basement they could use to prepare a hot bath.

Don rigged the heater up and made a hot tub in the second floor bathroom, and while Don busied himself massaging father's hurting arms, I had gone to the first floor, ignoring Mike and Raph's bantering over the defenseless gameguy, and slipped silently into the kitchen, preparing some tea, keeping in mind that my wings remained tucked in, just to make sure they wont bump into anything. I'd hate to get the floor dirty again. After all the trouble father had gone through during the past few days, he deserved to be indulged and tended to, right?

I got the tea, and went back to the second floor, serving him the hot drink and giving his feet a massage. It's not often that Sensei would let us do this, I guess he just finds is embarrassing in a way, -we probably made him feel old; sorry sensei,- but he deserved some spoiling, so Don and I insisted, in which he reluctantly accepted. He was a bit stiff and uneasy at first, but after a while he relaxed in the tub, soaking his achy body in the hot waters.

He looked so peaceful.

Well, it was all relaxing and peaceful, a moment of father-son bonding, Don and I treasured it deeply, I'm sure.

Well, until Mike suddenly slammed the bathroom door open, crying for help with Raph hot on his trail. Startled, I jumped back and tried to calm Raph's menacing mood and keep him away from Mike, who naturally found refuge under my wing, until I slipped on a bar of soap Don had dropped earlier and with a loud startled cry escaping my throat, I fell right into the tub with father!

Thankfully I didn't crush him or anything, he managed to stand and avoid my wings and shell when I collapsed into the water.

Unfortunately, I fell backwards, knocking my legs against the side of the tub, plopped from my head all the way to my hip into the water, with only my legs sticking up in reaction to the sudden heat that enveloped me, as well as the pain of having my wings hit the bottom of the tub with a bump, it didn't hurt them too bad, but let me tell you, compared to my cool reptilian skin, the water was boiling hot!

It almost gave me a heart attack!

Struggling frantically with my arms shooting out of the water, desperately trying to get out, or latch onto something and pull myself out, I felt, -ironically,- like a turtle that had fallen on it's back and couldn't get up! The feel of alarm and fear swelled inside of me, I didn't like it at all! That mere second made me feel so helpless! My wings were too heavy; I couldn't push up on my own, I felt absolutely cornered and trapped in the bottom of that tub!

Thankfully Don and Raph sensed my alarm and quickly grabbed my skyward hands, pulling me up and out of the water.

My eyes kept tearing and my nostrils hurt, it felt as if someone stuffed a hot stick of pepper into them, they burned! The water was so damn hot, it made my skin feel inflamed and puffed up! And now that I remember, father did put some sort of herbs in the tub, for a more relaxing effect, so I'm guessing I must've inhaled something, because I could taste something spicy or bitter on my tongue, but I was in too much pain to identify what it was.

Strangely enough, I wasn't upset when Mike frantically apologized, gently helping me cough up whatever water I'd swallowed, -I was more upset for ruining Sensei's much needed, calming and restful bath! Seriously, we don't cut him any slack, do we?- while Raph went about fetching a towel, helping me dry up. Mike was flashing me those puppy eyes, helping Raph with the towels and being careful with the wings, but I wasn't too upset with him, instead I brushed it off, telling him that I wasn't mad at him or anything. He relaxed back into that childlike relived grin.

But of course, the minute he dropped his defenses and turned around, I shoved him into the tub!

Boy, and does the guy know how to scream, haha!

That was a memory I'm sure to remember.

I don't know why I did that, really; -aside the fact that revenge was so sweet!- but I think Mike's enthusiastic and troublesome nature is just rubbing on me, I'm starting to act more and more like him as of late, and to be completely honest, I like it! I like it a lot! It's just so much fun to just be out there bugging Raph, annoying Donny or simply having some fun.

Although the longing for my swords does make my hands tingle every once in a while, especially while watching them during their sparring sessions, not being allowed to join them and having to settle with the simple training and basic kata, as well as my slowing reflexes from lack of exercise, added by the more weighty wings; I swear, the things keep getting heavier and heavier! Either that or I really think I've been slacking off long enough, it's taking a toll on my body, so I need to get back into tiptop shape!

Oh when did I become such a procrastinator?

I guess it's another bad habit I gained from Mikey, huh? That's one thing I need to get rid of.

Glancing out the window again, I inwardly froze and totally abandoned my previous line of thought, as a cold lump pummeled into the pit of my stomach, I swallowed another lump and felt my heart beat just a bit faster.

I saw the blue-clad, sword welding samurai talking to father.

Usagi? He's finally here? When did he get here? Did he use a portal, or was he inside the trailer with Leatherhead? How was it, that I didn't even see him arrive, was I that distracted?

Nervous and feeling a faint tremble in my legs, I shook my head and braced myself, wanting to stay calm.

He was talking to father, congratulating April and Casey.

The one time Usagi had even met our human friends was about a year ago, when we had invited him to a Christmas dinner, and even during that time he was standing aside and only spoke to those who spoke to him or addressed him. Most of the time he remained near Gennousuki and the Daimyo, so I'm not too sure if this little celebration would be any different.

I half wanted to go and greet him and pretend that there was nothing wrong, hoping he wouldn't notice, -Pfft! Like _shyeah__ **Right!-**_ half worried what he would say or do at the sight of my huge, mismatched wings. But as if sensing my gaze, he turned his head towards the barn, then up to the window. Sensei followed his gaze, he glanced at me.

I was frozen when our eyes met, and when the samurai smiled in a friendly manner, as rarely as it may be, I meekly waved a hand, greeting him.

I glanced at Mike's sleeping form behind me, wondering if it would be a good idea to just leave him there, and then turned my attention back to Usagi, watching him bow to father, and master Splinter bowing back, now walking back towards the gathering with Casey and April in its center. After a moment of silence, I was growing a bit uncomfortable; I wanted to go talk to him.

Inhaling deeply, I figured I might as well gather my shattered courage and at least greet him more properly, or make some sort of grand entrance, as Mike would rather call it. Swallowing yet another lump in my suddenly-dry throat, I reached up my hands, held the sides of the window, and then climbed up, careful not to let my wings get hooked in the small window frame, or get caught or tangled up on the pulley ropes above.

Gazing out at the yard, I noticed Sensei looking my way, but I couldn't read the look on his face, I was too far away.

Usagi was looking my way in puzzlement, while Don who had walked up next to him, was looking at me in mild concern.

Closing my eyes, I prayed to God that I won't make a fool out of myself, before opening them widely once more, and then spreading out the wings and hopping down. I swoop-glided towards them, and after so many training sessions and crash courses with both Don and father's supervision, -with the bruises, bumps and sore tail to prove it!- I expertly flapping my wings a few beats as it softened my landing on the grassy yard, no longer tripping over my own feet during the landing, before tucking them in, and then advancing casually, as calmly as I could towards the gathering group.

Glancing at Usagi, his jaw hung only a bit as his eyes stared at me, wide in bewilderment.

"Sashiburi da ne, Usagi-san." I greeted nervously, offering a handshake.

His jaw worked fruitlessly for a moment, unable to voice out the words, as he reluctantly reached out for my hand.

A moment passed and his puzzled furrow knotted his brows, sinking deeper and looking a little disturbed.

He snapped his mouth shut, paused to collect his scattered thoughts, and then smiled, "Yes, Leonardo-san, it had been quite some time since we last met." He finally voiced out the words, smiling in slight unease and still looking at my huge, tucked-in wings, "Forgive me, but; when Splinter Sensei told me that you had-" he chose his words with care, "changed, he didn't say anything about- well, these." He gestured at the wings, exchanging looks from the white to the black one, but did not comment.

"How?" was his question.

"In your world, it's called wizardry or magic, in my world, it's called a breakthrough in engineering biological achievements." I smiled wearily, and then chuckled at his even more confused expression, "But Donatello would probably be more capable in explaining that, seeing I'm not too sure how it happened exactly myself." I admitted, smiling slightly, "It all happened too fast, I guess."

"Perhaps," the samurai said at first, still gazing at my black wings for a moment. I could have sworn I saw a strange glint in his eyes, as if a thought passed through his mind, but then he quickly dismissed it and smiled, "Well, I assume you've had these for long, Leonardo-san?" he questioned calmly, placing his free hand on the hilt of his sword case, "When you flew in just a moment ago, you seemed to have a good grip."

"Not really." I said quietly, "The wings are only three months old." I told him briefly, "Or the white one is, anyway, the black one was born about a month later." I added, flicking out the wings and spreading them out, arching them high like the sails of a boat.

"Fascinating!" Leatherhead breathed in astonishment, now walking towards Usagi and me, but his yellow-green eyes were perplexed, gazing at the black wing, "When Michelangelo told me of your wings, Leonardo, he only mentioned one."

"That's probably because when we were at the lair, last he went to visit you, I only had one wing at the time." I explained briefly, flicking the white seagull wing down a bit, its tip touching the grass, "The black wing is a month younger than the white wing."

"I see," the giant croc hummed; stepping towards him, his hands hesitantly, almost shyly, reached out for the wings, before he paused, "May I?"

"Certainly." I nodded, stretching the black wing out for his reach.

"I have to say, Leonardo-san," Usagi spoke, watching Leatherhead as he inspected every inch of my black wing, before humming to himself and then murmuring something to my brainy brother, who still stood there next to us, listening in silence, "this could very well work for your advantage." He smiled a bit, looking more neutral, "I take it you have trained using them?"

"Unfortunately, no." I smiled a bit sadly, trying not to look too dejected, "You see, because the wing bones are still brittle, master Splinter thinks I should only do basic training and daily exercises. I haven't touched my swords in three months!" I raised my hands to look at them, "Well I do the usual training and kata, but I'm not allowed to spar yet, he believes it's still a little early on that." I sighed, clenching and unclenching them, my fingers feeling oddly wrinkly and not so lean anymore, "I feel so rusty."

"It is alright, Leonardo-san, I am sure things will work out, when given enough time." Usagi smiled gently, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I guess." I smiled in reply, thankful for his comforting gesture.

"Well it's about time I found you!" Raph's voice rasped behind me, startling me a bit.

Twirling around, I made sure to tuck in the wings, just so I won't slap his face with them or something; it happened before and he did not find it amusing, "Raph! What is it?" I questioned, confused.

He quirked a not-so-amused brow ridge, before he crossed his arms over his plastron, looking rather grumpy, "Leonardo-san, tell me, what were you and Mikey-kun supposed to be doing?" he questioned, eyes squinting into mere slits.

I smiled sheepishly, knowing fully Raph had probably caught up to me and Mike skipping chores, "Um, didn't he already finish the dishes?" I smiled weakly.

He glared, lips drawing off pearl white teeth, "Before that." he growled.

I furrowed in confusion, not knowing what he meant, I shrugged, "I don't know." I answered sincerely.

Raph's glare hardened, but I only stared at him, quizzical. He snorted, "Gees, he didn't even tell you, did he?" he growled, now more so upset that before, shook his head, uncrossed his arms and pinned his fists to his hip, "Where is that lazy bum, anyway?"

"Taking a nap," I smiled teasingly, "Why?" I chirped.

He blinked, no longer angry, on the contrary, I could sense a hint of concern, "A nap? Why is he taking a nap now?"

"Hey, Raph! About time you showed up!" Angel cheered and strode towards us, her dark purplish hair bouncing about as she marched our way, and without a second thought, she flashed a big wicked grin, and then wrapped her petite, skinny arms around Raph's hefty, muscular arm and hugged it tight, like a lady latching to her boyfriend, "What are you standing there like an idiot for? C'mon! We have work to do, big guy!" she laughed and dragged him away, being completely oblivious to his rants and demands of releasing his arm.

Blinking twice, bewildered at Angel's direct approach, I smirked and shook my head. '_She sure has a way in getting a guy's attention._' I thought with a smothered laugh, fully knowing Raph will kill me if I spoke of this to anyone. Glancing at Usagi, he mirrored my wry smile and we both shrugged, before we looked back at Angel as she dragged Raph back towards the gathering.

By that time, I realized Don and Leatherhead have gone back towards the gathering as well, chattering about my wings and the reason behind its being. I guess Usagi and I were so occupied, we didn't see them leave.

"I assume they know each other?" Usagi questioned, though I could see a hint of a smile curving on his lips.

I allowed a chuckle, "Yes, that was Angel, a friend of Casey's." I answered first, "You might remember her from our last Christmas dinner." I added, hinting.

"The one with the mistletoe?" he arched a brow, and I nodded, "Ah, well that makes more sense." He murmured, smiling.

"Oh you have no idea," I chuckled, giving a negative shake.

He paused and then glanced around, turning to the forest that surrounded the vast land that circled the farmhouse. He didn't say anything at first, seemingly he was just complementing the scenery, before glancing back towards the group, listening to Raph and Angel bantering, and a slow frown started sinking on his features, as if something didn't look quiet right.

Looking beyond him and towards the friends and family, I saw Angel still latching on to Raph's arm even tighter, as my temperamental brother rudely pressed a palm to her forehead, careful not to hurt her and trying to push her off by the face, but she was stubborn, refusing to let go and my brother looked flustered, he growled at her, telling her to let go, but she only laughed.

The samurai turned to address me, "How about a walk, Leonardo-san?" he gestured towards the surrounding green lands.

"Yes, I'd like that." I nodded, flicking my wings back in place and then tucking them in, "Just a moment, I'll need to inform master Splinter first."

"Of course," he smiled with a nod, already taking a few steps towards the forest.

I spoke to father and he thought it was a pleasant idea for Usagi and me to take a walk, as long as we didn't go too far, and came back within an hour or so, seeing the celebration would start shortly.

I thanked him with a respectful bow and proceeded to congratulate April and Casey, wishing them luck before I took my leave; April for accepting to marry a hardheaded guy like Casey, and Casey for marrying a hardheaded woman like April. The glares they sent me were rewarding, and the slap backside the head Lorelei gave me was more than enough, so I fled the scene before I got myself in more trouble.

I managed to spare Leatherhead, Don and Raph a quick greeting, though Angel kept her hawk eyes and claws on Raph, -I've never seen him this flustered before though, how interesting; I smell blackmail material!- before letting my purple masked, brainy brother know our missing brother was asleep in the barn. Donny chuckled and dismissed the matter, telling me that he'll go check on Mike in a moment, and then ushered me away and towards Usagi, with the comment that I shouldn't leave him waiting, so I left with a smile of gratitude.

The samurai and I walked side by side into the forest, exchanging simple a conversation about the weather and our surroundings. It was very pleasant, the forest was calm, the breeze was cool and soothing, there was nothing for us to worry about. It didn't take long for sunset to darken the forest with the setting sun's orange tint of light, and the chilly air blew about, making us shiver. Almost automatically, my wings flicked out and wrapped themselves over my shoulders like a cape, much to the rabbit's surprise, but he didn't comment.

I didn't even know the wings could do that, that didn't look that fold-able, not until Mike suggested that I give it a try. My usually energetic, orange masked brother had exclaimed that he had watched a cartoon show, with gargoyles who could fold their wings over their shoulders like so. We were a bit surprised when it turned out my wings could also be folded in that matter as well.

I must admit, it was so warm and cozy under the wings, I liked it.

The samurai and I walked out all the way to the riverside, which was a good twenty minutes walk away from the farmhouse. Sitting on a giant boulder, in the midst of a private little secluded area, we started talking about the resemblance between this place and his home world. Usagi told me how much this farmhouse and its surroundings are like his of home, he felt at peace.

Amidst our conversation, and after a peaceful period of silence, he suddenly changed the topic.

"I must admit though, Leonardo-san." He glanced at the trickling river, spying a fish as it hopped out of the water, only to fall back in with a loud plop, its silver fins flickering as they reflected the orange and fading sunlight through the transparent waters. "You have changed quite a bit since our last meeting." He expressed with a concerned look on his features.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, now recalling the time my short tempered brother had said the same.

He twitched a smile, pausing for a moment, picking his words carefully, "Well, it is almost as if you have switched roles with your inner child."

"Inner child?" I echoed, bemused and also confused, I blinked quizzically.

If he was about to laugh, he held it back, "Well, I noticed you are- more cheerful, more childlike and rather- as Michelangelo would say, hyperactive." He explained, his gaze fixed to the softly trickling waters of the river, "It's- a whole new side of you; a side I never thought existed." He crossed his arms and set his elbows on his knees, getting comfortable on the giant flat boulder we shared, he smiled at me.

I didn't know whether to be embarrassed or impressed by that fact, but the warmth that invaded my cheeks and the smile that curved on my lips, told me I was experiencing a bit of both, "So, is that a good or bad thing?" I dare ask.

At that, he allowed the grin, "Right now, I find it a good thing." he chuckled, "A young spirit is a strong spirit." he commented.

"Good." I grinned back, "Because I would really like to say, I like it this way." I admitted.

He simply nodded, now eyes fixed to the silvery sparkling river.

With the silence that followed, we relaxed, enjoying the quiet surroundings.

Little did I know of the chaos that would soon ensue in the coming hour.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: the calm before the storm… you're gonna kill me for this, wont you… (slinksaway)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen:  
----------------- 

I remember Usagi and I were at the riverside, complementing our peaceful surroundings.

Everything was serene, there was nothing to disturb us, aside from the faintly blowing cool breeze, but even that went unnoticed.

Sadly, it was all in the pleasant company that we lost track of time.

When the sun had dipped over the horizon, over the sea of green treetops, the samurai and I were just about to turn around and head back to the farmhouse, until a gust of hot air carried the scent of smoke and burnt wood to our senses, filling us both with a sense of unease and wrongness. For when we frowned, looked at each other in alarm and growing confusion, then gazed up and towards the direction of the air, the source of the foul smelling breeze, we knew that scent was not supposed to be there.

Amidst the forest a fair distance near the horizon, to our eyes, in contrast to the dark blue and almost black sky, there was a huge orange-yellow glow, pulsing slowly, accompanied with more smoke-tasting gusts of hot air.

It was coming from farmer Hatchet's farmhouse.

At first, I didn't know if it was a forest fire, or something had happened to that old man's farm, figuring his hayloft could have caught on fire. After all, it had been awfully breezy today, it could have knocked over a candle or something equally dangerous and set the hayloft on fire. But at the sight of smashed wooden crates, broken furniture with gunshot holes, burnt and scorched, or tattered article of clothes floating down the river, I knew it was not a good sign; there was trouble brewing up at the neighboring farm ahead, and it was going from bad to worse.

When I spied a still figure floating on the surface of the water, disturbing the calm flow, my heart sank like a ton or bricks as I recognized the giant, green, furry forest creature, it's lifeless blue eyes staring at the endless orange tainted sky, its chest smeared with patches of burnt fur and blood. It was Cocky, the green woman Don and Mike rescued many months back.

Mike and Don are going to be so heartbroken.

When the sound of a chopper's roaring propellers reached our ears, followed by the flashing of search lights, and then the body of the iron birds of the sky appeared, an orange tint reflecting the blazing flames and the setting sun, Usagi and I had to go scarce and disappear before it spotted us. It didn't look like the sheriff's chopper, that one is white with blue and green marks, this one was black!

"What are those things?" Usagi hissed, his hands already gripping the hilt of his sword, ready to pull it out when needed.

"They're called helicopters, or choppers." I explained briefly, pressing my white wing to the tree and allowing my black wing to spread over us like an umbrella, shadowing and blurring us into the darkness. I took his hand and slowly nudged him away, slipping silently into the forest, moving away from the river, and also away from sight. I continued, "Humans made it out of metal; they developed it and use it to fly. Most types are originally designed for war, air combat, but this one looks like a search chopper." I commented.

He merely nodded, a hint of confusion was still clear on his features. As we moved on deeper into the forest, his eyes spared me an uneasy glance, before looking out to the river again, far away behind us. Glancing across the open lands and at the river, seeing the body now resting at the shore, lifeless, unmoving; he held on to my hand and we moved faster.

I glanced back as well, sorrow touching my heart. She was really dead.

"They're probably looking for the green woman down the river, probably to retrieve the body." I growled, wondering how I'd be able to tell Mike and Don about her death, after all they'd gone through for her sake!

The chopper flew closer and so to avoid being seen; I stopped and pushed us closer to a tree.

We stood there still as stone, until the search light hit the green body that rested at the other side of the riverbank, that's when the chopper's loud rotating, roaring noise grew louder as it landed. Six black clad men with guns hopped out, surrounding the body, one of them poked it and when the body didn't move, I knew Cocky was already gone.

The pilot cried something I couldn't catch, and that's when the lights started flashing closer to where the samurai and I were hiding. I tugged the rabbit closer, my black wing spread further, trying to hide us from the searching flashlights. We couldn't risk moving out just yet, because my white wing and Usagi's white fur coat would attract attention, being reflective under the bright.

There was no cloud in the sky, the sun was setting deeper into the horizon, it was getting dark and the moon was shining brighter by every passing second, so moving out now was a disadvantage for us.

My worry for now, if they had spied the small celebration at Casey's farmhouse!

'_Not good! This is so not good!_' I gritted my teeth, hissing, clenching my jaw tight as two soldiers crept closer to the shore from where they stood, but then turned around, helping the other four haul the dead body into the chopper.

"Leonardo-san?" Usagi whispered when the chopper took off again, but left two men behind with their guns holstered on their shoulders.

The samurai was growing tense, wanting to know what to do.

I shushed him and pulled him closer, my black wing blending us with the forest.

Since this is my world and not his, Usagi knows that there are different rules and because of that, we agreed that whenever one of us is in the other party's world, they are to stay close, just to make sure they don't end up in trouble. I could blend in easily in Usagi's world, but the samurai can not be able to blend in mine; there are just too many complications!

"We can not stay here for long, Leonardo-san! We need to move deeper into the forest!" he argued quietly, his eyes fixed to the giant, black iron bird as it flew farther away in the darkened sky, "We need to warn the others." He added briskly.

"I know, Usagi-san, but it's too risky to move out right now!" I replied in a shushed voice, watching the two remaining soldiers walk down the riverside, almost as if tracking something, before slowly shimmying my body aside and pulling the rabbit closer, making sure the black wing is over us, keeping us hidden, just in case the search lights landed on us or something, "One of my wings and your fur are white, if the search lights are to ever come close to us, they'll reflect the light and blow our cover! We have to wait till the lights move away before we attempt to move out."

"But your family could be in danger!" he argued.

"Moving too fast and being too hasty will be just as deadly." I answered wisely, and then swallowed a strange taste in my throat, probably the smell of burnt wood and blood gathering against my taste buds, "They'll be fine, you needn't worry." I assured him quietly, my heart beating a bit faster, "The wind is blowing towards the farmhouse, I'm sure master Splinter or Raph would scent it; they're the best trackers in the family."

At that he fell silent, accepting my answer, though reluctantly.

When the chopper hovered in the air and then slowly crept and flew even closer to our hiding spot, I had to wrap my arms around the samurai and duck him under me, spreading the wing the best I can as to conceal as much as possible. Usagi squirmed, a bit stiff from my tight hold, so I apologized and loosened my arms a bit, enough to let him move, but not enough to slip from under the black wing's cover.

Unfortunately, when we thought it was safe to move, faint lights started flashing from the shadows to our far left. It was ground level, probably men with flashlights, they were still out here?

I cursed; there were people in the forest at this side of the river as well? How many were they? Why haven't they left? They were here for the dead body, weren't they? Could it be that they're here just for more than the green woman's body? Was- were they looking for the cubs? That didn't sound quite right, and I knew something bigger was in store; I didn't like it at all.

"We need to move, they're closing in on us!" I growled, nudging Usagi to walk besides me, half hidden under the black wing for cover, "Stay close, if those people are carrying guns as well, we're goners!"

Abruptly, there were yelps and loud startled cries, but then after a few thumping sounds, everything went silent, the lights were all dead as if their owners had their lives put out, just as the lights have. There was no indication of any guns, so I guess they either didn't carry any, or they simply didn't have the chance to use them before they were attacked.

"What- ?" the samurai furrowed, confused.  
"It's- almost as if they just dropped dead." I muttered, confused as well.  
"Ya can sure say that again!" a gruff voice muttered from above, a thump came as a bulky body landed from a nearby tree top, startling us.

"Raph?" I smiled faintly, grateful to hear my brother's voice.  
"Where the shell have ya been? We've been looking all over for ya!" his dark green skin blended perfectly in the darkness, though his mask faintly reflected the moonlight, "C'mon! We have to get back to the farmhouse!"  
"All right." I nodded, pushing Usagi so he'd go ahead.

Abruptly, there was the rapid sound of gunshots coming from the other side of the river, where the two soldiers were at! The birds at that area crowed aloud in fright and took flight!

Started, I whipped around, the tails of my mask lashing around and landing harmlessly over my shoulder like a stray lock of hair. Tensing, jerking my head up to the sky as the iron bird reappeared, now it set its light towards something, trying to follow it. The chopper had a man crouched at the opened door, holstering a rifle, he was shooting at something at the other side of the river as well, and from the sounds of it, it's a moving target.

I could hear one of the two men cry '_Shoot! Shoot it, goddamnit! Don't let it get away!_' and then a pained cry erupted, so I knew the thing was too fast for them to shoot, kill and capture, but it probably stopped to attack them and defend itself. Disturbingly, I knew the green woman couldn't run that fast, and she had always displayed a very friendly behavior whenever we came around her, so to hear the men cry like that, I wondered how furious she could be when angered or injured, especially when she would use those long claws it possessed.

But also, I knew she was dead, so it must've been one of the cubs, and it couldn't dodge bullets either, the constant shouts and rapid bullets lasted longer than expected, so why was this cold, uncomfortable knot twisting in the pit of my stomach?

"Oh sh1t! Mikey!" Raph hissed with a glint of alarm shone in his eyes. Those words alone were enough to explain everything in a heartbeat. It sent the sirens screaming in my head, "Damn it!" he pushed past Usagi and clutched my shoulders, "Leo, get back to the house! I'll go get Mikey!" he then pushed past me and hurried a few paces away, "Go! We'll catch up!" he assured.

"I'm going with you!" I growled; no way was I leaving my brothers behind!  
He twirled around to flash a hand at me, signaling for me to stay where I was, "No you can't, Leo! You're out of practice and Bishop's men are all over the place! You won't make it!" he growled stubbornly, "Move! We'll be fine!"

"Bishop?" I almost hollered, dumbstruck as realization to the invader's identity was had hit me full force! "Bishop is- ? How? When?" I sputtered, a cold chunk of ice splashed in the pit of my stomach.

Raph paled, grit his teeth then jerked towards the chopper, he sneered something then craned his neck towards the samurai, "Usagi-san, do me a favor and get Leo out of here!" he growled slightly and pulled out his sai, "Master Splinter is waiting for you at the farmhouse."

"What about you, Raphael-san?" the samurai questioned, "You don't expect us to just- ?"  
"I can handle this, damn it! Just go! There is no time!" he sneered, now walking back and rudely shoving me towards the samurai, "Go!" he demanded.

Wanting to argue, I was not given a chance; Usagi grabbed my arm and yanked me, pulling me away.  
Before I was pulled too far away, I clutched on to my brother's wrist, "Don't you dare die on me Raph!" I threatened, swallowing another lump in my throat, "By God I swear, if you do, I'll bloody kill you!" I hissed.

He sent me a cheeky leer, "I don't plan to." He half hissed, half snickered, "Go." He then added, ever so softly.

I nodded, and then reluctantly released him, allowing Usagi to guide me away from the riverside, and back towards the path, from which we came, doing our best to avoid the men who were searching close by. For a long poignant moment, I wondered what they were looking for while heading back home, where it was safe. I felt a strange sense of fear swelling inside of me the further I walked away from my brother. Something inside of my told me, that will probably be the last time I saw him, and I feared if it was true.

It felt like hours had passed during the time we slipped through the darkened forest, until we reached the end of the forest and into Casey's property again, and with a sense of relief, I was happy to see my father there, his hands clasped one atop the other over his walking stick. I hurried towards him, asking him what was going on, but he shushed me and told Usagi and me to follow him inside, in which we reluctantly complied.

Nearing the porch, I saw the lights were out, the food was gone along with the tables as well. The windows were closed and the drapes were pulled, the house looked dark from the inside.

The place looked deserted.

What terrified me the most were the splotches of copper brown that littered the yard, it worried me if someone had gotten hurt! When I asked father, he told me that one of the green woman's cubs had survived and had somehow managed to get here on its own, probably following the scent of the food, and right now it was inside being cared for by April and Lorelei.

Inside the house, I saw the cub with a few blankets piled over it, its soaked fur was colored a shade darker as water formed slippery puddles on the floor. I'm guessing it was in the river with its mother, but had somehow managed to get out of the water and made its way here. The blankets were keeping it warm as Leatherhead, though gently, pinned its legs down. April had busied herself with dapping a piece of cotton on it, cleaning out a gunshot wound; the cub was screeching in pain, wriggling helplessly and trying to escape.

I clenched my jaw, feeling sorry for the poor thing; its mother was gone and its sibling is now missing.

Was that the reason Mike was out there? Was he looking for its sibling?

Usagi hurried towards the cub, placing a hand on its head and murmuring something, surprisingly it calmed down as he started stroking its head, but the cub still wriggled and whined when it hurt too much to bear, by less urgently than before. Lorelei and April announced that it was out of danger that a bullet pierced through its left leg, it grazed the skin and left a hole that would need a lot of time to heal properly, but thankfully did not hit a bone or an artery; the cub will just limb in its walk for the rest of its life.

With the wounds tended to and the bandages secured, Leatherhead gathered the cub, which April identified as a female, in his huge arms and carried her to the second floor, soon followed by the samurai and Casey's mother. I believe Usagi knew how to treat injured animals, and the cub already looked relaxed with him, she trust him.

April and father exchanged a small conversation, wondering if the cub will be all right on its own, how long they will have to care for it before releasing it into the wilderness again, though they doubted it could cope after this traumatic event, it didn't look too well.

Then it hit me, as I noticed something I had missed earlier.

"Hey!" I almost shot out too abruptly, unintentionally startling and gaining April and my father's attention, "Where are Don, Angel and Casey?" but no sooner had those world left my mouth, as if to answer my question, the earth below us shook so suddenly, I collapsed to one knee with a gasp, pressing a hand to the wooden floor, a sense of dread creeping into my stomach; something had just gone horribly wrong!

The hanging light over us rocked a bit, sending our shadows dancing eerily.

With my heart slamming in my chest, I looked at father.

Instantly, he bristled as his head whipped towards the window, whiskers and tail twitching, he grabbed his cane and headed closer towards the draped window, carefully tugging at the drapes and peeking out.

"What was that?" Usagi hurried down the steps, his sandals making a slap-thump sound as he hurried, "Leonardo-san? Splinter sensei?" he called in both alarm and puzzlement, his hands clutching the hilt of his sword, ready to draw them out again, "Are we under attack?" he exchanged glanced from me to father, patiently awaiting an answer.

"Hush!" Father signaled with a hand, his ears perked and his tail froze, "My daughter!" he twirled to address April, his brown eyes bright and sharp with alarm, "Gather everyone and find shelter in the basement! Hurry!"  
"Yes, master Splinter!" April nodded and quickly bolted up the steps.

"Sensei?" I asked, growing anxious and impatient, my heart throbbing against my plastron, wishing now more than ever to have my swords, but due to the wings on my back, I still hadn't found a way to strap them on without pinching or hurting them, "What's going on?"

Without a warning, father rushed to the door and flung it open, before taking a single step outside, one arm outstretched and a hand gesture for someone to hurry, and a mere second passed as three figures limped in.

Raphael was the first to walk in, eyes squeezed closed and blood soaking his mask, though now new gashes and bruises littered his arms and legs. He had an arm secured over a rather battered Casey, who grit his teeth and squeezed his shoulder with his free hand, a gunshot wound tore off some skin, the red essence of life faintly pulsed out from the puncture, the thick droplets dribbled down the length of his arm, dripping from his fingertips.

I feared for our human friend, that injury looked deep and serious!

Then Angel walked in, who didn't look too hot herself, with a pissed off look on her face and a bruise on the side of her head to match, also with battered bruises on her left arm and the gash on her forehead, I think she might have gotten caught in a scuffle of sorts. She was carrying the missing cub with both fine and hurt arm, it was the size of a six year old human.

He was fairly big and heavy to her tired and frail arms, but she was bigger and could handle his weight just little longer, but she stubbornly held on to him tightly, as to make sure she won't drop him, her fingers clutching a fistful of its fur. The poor creature was whining weakly and the blood soaked its dark green fur, the droplets made a pitter patter noise on the floor, it was in a very bad shape and needed immediate attention.

Without thinking, I hurried towards them, helping them into the house and down to the basement, where we met with the others who were alarmed at their injuries, and there, Lorelei cared for her son and my brother, while April, Angel and Leatherhead helped me care for the injured cub, before tucking it next to its healing kin, and then directing our attention to Angel.

Only after things were settled to a more controlled state, did I turn to my panting, bleeding brother, where he leaned against the wall breathing heavily and clutching his left arm, his fingers almost digging into the torn flesh.

When Casey's mom peeled off the bloodied mask, I locked eyes with him and at first, he didn't seem to notice me. I bit back a gasp at the pale-brown orbs that looked back at me, -What on earth happened to his eyes? They look so… faded?- the tension eased only a notch when he sent me a cheeky leer, as if telling me that he was still alive and I can kill him for taking such a risk later, when he's a bit better.

There was a nasty gash there on his arm, as if someone stabbed him with a knife and made a slice in his skin, but nothing too deep in spite of the amount of blood that colored his arm dark greenish red. April and Lorelei hurried to tend to his injured limb, but Raph must've been really spent, cause it didn't take long with the intensity of the pain, before he blanked out, leaning almost lifelessly over Angel's awaiting arms, she rested his head on her shoulder, offering April and Lorelei better access to some other injuries.

As much as I worried for Mike and Don's whereabouts, fearing that they could have gotten so badly injured as well, and knowing he might be the only one to know where they were right now, I let him rest, he needed it.

Usagi and father remained on the upper level, and I worried.

Tired of waiting, I flexed my arms, flicked my wings and then tucked them back in, and then hurried to the upper level, making sure my friends were safe and their wounds were being tended to. Leatherhead wanted to follow and help me, but I briefly explained that our human family, as well as Raph and the injured cubs, needed him here for protection.

He wasn't convinced, but remained sentry at the basement door, ready for any possible attack.

Marching my way up, I found Usagi and father half crouched near the basement door, talking and tactically discussing something regarding the forest, the direction of the wind is blowing, Hatchet's farm and how or why it had been attacked, and then debated my missing brothers, where they could have gone to, or what type of trouble they could have encountered.

Relaxing a little, I asked father of what had happened when we were gone, and from what I gathered, soon after Usagi and I have left, Mike woke up and joined them for a light meal before Cocky's cub arrived. Worried about her safety, my loving brother dashed into the forest without a second thought, Raph along with Don had gone after him. No more than fifteen minutes later, Sensei sensed something bad, and no more than a minute later, the scent of the burning farm down the road reached his sensitive nose, alarming him to the danger that had accrued within out turf.

Father and the samurai were discussing and going about how they were going to deal with this, wanting the best approach to go out and look for my other missing brothers, without risking the samurai's capture. When I arrived, wanting in on whatever plan they were plotting, as much as Sensei hated sending me out in my current condition, he knew there was no other way around it, that we had to retrieve Don and Mike as soon as possible; who knew what their condition was right now? They could have been captured by Bishop for all we could tell!

So he had previously retrieved my swords from the attic room, handing them to me and voicing his concerns.

"We do not know what we are up against, and whether or not the danger had passed, Leonardo." He placed the sword case in my hand and curled my fingers around it, his somewhat-blunted nails gently scratching my skin, before placing his hands over mine and squeezing a bit, "But what I do know, your brothers need us, and as much as I hate to send you in your condition-" he eyed the wings worriedly, unable to voice it out.

"Father," I replied, grabbing his hand and squeezing it gently, I smiled, assuring him, "I'll be fine, I'll find them and bring them home, I promise."

We locked eyes, and his parental concern was clear, but he nodded, "I trust you, my son. But please, do be careful."  
"I will." I affirmed, glanced at Usagi and we nodded.

Soon, we exited the farm house.

Usagi and I went into the forest, while sensei traveled the path at the opposite side of the farm.

Mike, Don, wait for me! I'm coming for you!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
A/N: um, yeah…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen:

--------------

Quietly sitting on the cold and hard slab of grey stone, I winced, my once numb legs hurt badly.

Pulling my injured brother closer, I wrapped my arms and wing around him, trying to keep him warm.

Slowly and carefully, as to not jolt his sprained ankle while shifting his legs, my other brother slipped next to me, breathing slightly into his palm and trying to warm himself up. The air inside this cave is very cool and is making us drowsy; I'm surprised we haven't fallen asleep yet! With the darkened night outside and the lack of activity, we're allowing the cold atmosphere to put our bodies to sleep.

"Is he going to be okay?" the mask-less, jade blue-green skinned brother asked softly, a look of concern glint in his childlike, deep brown eyes. The cave was dark, causing his pupils to widen, giving him a more innocent look; it was- cute, in a way.

His warm breath was forming the faintest of clouds against the cool air, his left arm hung in a makeshift sling that was made out of his orange mask, as well as a torn off ribbon-like piece out of Usagi's hakama. Usagi tore his outer hakama into ribbons and left his inner hakama in one piece, and though it was small on Mike, it was enough to work as a support for his makeshift sling.

"He banged his head pretty hard, but I don't think it's bad." I replied, gently rubbing the olive green arm, tenderly pulling him against my plastron, then shifting one wing a bit and offering Mike some space, inviting him into the circle of warmth, which he accepted with a grateful, relived smile. "I believe it may not be that bad of a concussion, but better safe than sorry, we'll have to wake him up every now and then; talk to him and make sure he's conscious." I instructed, folding my wings over my brothers, mindful on their injuries, wanting them close enough for the feel on their presence, I didn't want them out of my sight.

"Where is Usagi?" I then asked him, wondering where the rabbit had gone.

"Outside making sure we weren't followed." My usually energetic, but currently injured and depleted brother answered, before he suppressed a jaw-dislocating yawn a lion would envy, displaying just how tired he was.

"Uh…" he rubbed his sore chin, before moving his free hand to rub his eyes sleepily with the base of one hand, smiling tiredly, "I'm glad you came when ya did Leo, I don't think I would have lasted on my own back there, not with that many men and with Don so badly injured, if it hadn't been for you and Usagi." He murmured softly, eyeing our dozing brother, before moving his uninjured hand and gently rubbing Don's shoulder, wanting to grant him some warmth. "You really saved out tails back there." He added humbly.

"I'm glad I made it in time, we were so worried about you two." I confessed, reaching an arm and extending a hand for him to take, which he accepted. "I'm glad you're okay Mike." I smiled, sincere.

His tired smile was calming, it made my own smile stretch wider, "I'm glad you're okay too, Leo."

As if sensing us, Don stirred, his brows knotted for a moment before they rose faintly, his eyelids fluttered sleepily, his brown eyes misted but alive, "Hn, are we here yet?" he murmured sleepily.

"No, not yet;" I rubbed the back of his neck, careful with a bruise there, "It's almost daybreak, the search team should be gone by then, and we can leave the cave, hopefully." I explained quietly.

With a faint nod, he licked his lips and swallowed, "I'm thirsty."

"I'll go get some water then." Mike nodded, slowly pushing out from under my wing.

"Mike, don't!" I warned, my arms full with my injured brother, I couldn't reach out to stop him from walking away, "The River is too far off, you might get spotted!" I shifted a bit, wanting better access to where he crouched.

"I'll be fine, Leo!" he assured with a casual '_Don't be such a worry wart!_' smile, "Don needs a drink, I'll be quick about it, promise!"

I suppressed an aggravated sigh, "Mike, the river isn't an option right now!" I argued, tired but keeping my voice low as to not let it echo in the cave, "Remember, Hatchet's belongings were floating down the river! Bishop could have dumped something there when the hayloft got blown up! It's not safe to drink from there!" I growled, reminding him of the bit of information, he and Don had shared with me when we were reunited.

"Oh… right." He rubbed his head with a sheepish smile, "I forgot about that."

It turned out that Old Man Hatchet's farm wasn't really just a farm in the middle of Northampton, owned by a grouchy old man; it was also a decoy cover! Bishop had a small lab-like facility under the farm, and my two brothers had raced off to the farm, wanting to make sure no one was hurt, only to see a big hole where the hayloft was, and to spot a huge generator of sorts. An elevator, Don suspected, but before they had a better look, bishop's reinforcements arrived and opened fire, hitting Don's arm and injuring them.

Somehow, my brainy brother surmised that some sort of system failure happened, caused an explosion so powerful, it blew up the barn house and a good part of the property along with it, therefore attracting unwanted attention!

It is still not fully known how Cocky came to be there, whether she had been captured and tested on, or just happened to be in the area at the time of the explosion, but Mike claimed to have caught sight of a clip or a tag of sorts on one of her legs, when he was there as the chopper earlier landed and those six men carried her inside, so it's possible that she and her two cubs had been captured, and then had somehow managed to escape the facility.

She could even be the reason the place got blown up! It also might explain why Bishop was after the cubs as well; they had probably been contaminated, had tests run on them, or had been exposed to something dangerous and deadly! I just hoped that whatever it was that they were exposed to wouldn't hurt my family! Raph and Casey weren't in a condition to fight any unknown germ!

Don's injuries were bad, from minor scratches and bruises to nasty gunshot nicks and burn marks.

Thankfully his bleeding had stopped, but had left him very weak and helpless. He was so vulnerable; he couldn't even walk on his own! A gunshot wound had zipped right though his left arm, entering from one side and popping out from the other, tearing through the muscle. It nicked an artery and blood gushed out with his beating pulse! Usagi had enough experience with such injuries, he was able of tend to it. He slipped off his top hakama and tore it to ribbons, quickly and expertly tying them on Don's arm, compressing it and stopping the blood from leaking.

Don's features had been paling little by little ever since; I worried if he had lost too much blood.

'_We have to get to the others! Don's condition can't wait; he needs medical help and fast!_' I gnawed at the inside of my cheek, wishing father was here. At least he might have a better idea how to mend the wound, without going through the medical complications of it all! Ever since Raph and Mike's mud wrestling incident, father and I had back tracked them and found the patch of wild herbs they have unknowingly stumbled on, we even collected some and brought them back to the farmhouse to be dried and stored for later use.

But from my knowledge of our location right now, that spot is miles away!

'_Sensei, where are you?_' I worried, for father and I had separated when we went our looking for Don and Mike.

I felt my heart skip a beat when Mike whipped his head around; a slight scrapping sound came from the mouth of the cave, echoing lightly, but provided by the darkness in its depths, it was hard to tell who it was that entered our dwelling.

We didn't start a campfire for we feared getting spotted, someone might see the smoke rising in the moonlit sky, or spot the fire from the mouth of the cave, so we remained in the darkness. Only the sight of something white reflecting the faint moonlight, that peeked in through the mouth of the cave assured me it was the samurai, now topless due to sacrificing his hakama for my brother's injuries, so my younger brother and I sighed in relief, recognizing our ally.

"Minna-san, the sun is rising, shall we move out?" he questioned, one knee pressed to the floor as one hand's fingertips touched the stone below, the other hand gripped the hilt of his sword readily, "I believe the humans had left the area, it might be a good chance for us to leave, before they start backtracking." He suggested, and then glanced at Don through the slowly fading darkness, "Will Donatello-san be alright?"

"… 'm fine," Don murmured ever so softly, barely a whisper, "… jus' tired."

"It'll be alright, Donny." I whispered, rubbing his arm, "Do you feel up to walking?"

He didn't respond at first, he just nodded very slowly, eyelids clamped shut and a pale, tired look on his face.

"C'mon Donny boy, its up and at'em!" Mikey cheered, encouraging good-naturally.

Gently and carefully peeling my wing off our injured, olive green skinned brother, and then delicately holding his fine arm, as if it was made of the most fragile of glass, placing it over my shoulder and careful with his own hurt arm, Mike aided me in pulling our pale brother up, careful with my sprained ankle and Don's sprained knee.

Looking at Usagi, he was watching us in silence, quite clearly he was tempted to help us, but he knew we needed someone to look out for us and make sure our path is clear, and since he was the one less injured, he had to do it.

Slowly and slipping out of the cave as soundlessly as he could, the samurai signaled for us to pause as he pressed his back to the cold stone wall, mindful of keeping the slight rattling sound of his swords case quiet, as he slowly unsheathed his blade. I couldn't help but notice his shoulder and arm fur standing on end, looking almost fluffier than before, and I thought that it was either the cold stone pressed to his naked-but-also-furry back, or he had sensed some sort of danger coming near, and the skin under his fur bristled in anticipation and alarm.

Seconds ticked by and I tensed, but then his features eased, he slipped his feet out of his sandals, inwardly making a slight echoing sound against the pebbles that littered floor, and then, barefooted, he stealthily slipped out of the cave with his hands tightly holding his sword. He was clearly sneaking up on whoever had trespassed into the area; I worried to whom it could be.

Mike and I tensed, listening out to any sign that someone or something was near.

At first, there was nothing, but still we waited.

When the sound of the sword clanked against something else, we tensed, drawing a few feet back into the depths of the darkened cave, cautious and worried to what had happened outside. The seconds ticked by as there was silence once more, I heard nothing but my own heartbeats drumming in my ears. There was no sound of a battle, it confused me for a moment, before the casual strides of the samurai arrived at the mouth of the cave again, slight murmuring sounds came; was he talking to someone?

"My sons?" came the tired, raspy, but very familiar voice I'd missed so much!

Eyes suddenly flashed open with a glint of life in those tired brown orbs, and in spite of his drained exhaustion, Don raised his chin and glanced up, "Dad? Is that you?" he called out, voice echoing in a tone that was a mixture between hope and relief.

"Sensei!" Mike cheered a little bit too loudly, his voice bounced against the walls, echoing.

"Mike!" I hissed, quickly shushing him, and he bit his tongue before flashing a sheepish smile.

"My sons!" the grey, clad in brown figure slipped into the darkness, eyes almost glowing in the dark.

"Dad!" Don weakly moved one hand, too tired to attempt lifting it off my shoulder, he reached for father.

Lowering him to his knees, Don slipped one arm from around Mike's shoulders and wrap it meekly around father's neck, murmuring tiredly how happy he was to see him, in which father smiled and wrapped his arms around Don protectively, soothing him with that gentle fatherly tone, "My sons! Thank god I have found you! I was so worried!" he glanced up at me, and then at Mike, smiling, "Are you alright?"

I nodded while unfolding and then tucking in the wings, because they kept slipping down and into a rather uncomfortable, slumped angel; it made them feel heavier, making my shoulders feel weighted down more so than before, and more than just tired, not to mention very uncomfortable! I took a step closer, "We're okay. Well, sort of." I replied honestly while looking at Donny, feeling a bit out of breath, wanting nothing more but to go back home with the family, and into the humble sanctuary of my bedroom to sleep the day away.

"You don't know how much I missed you, sensei!" Mike knelt next to Don and gave dad a hug, careful with Don who was still tired and in need of support, "When Leo said you went out to look for us too, we were so worried those badies got you!" he exclaimed in that baby-like whiney voice of his, "I'm so glad you're okay." He nuzzled father's neck, before slowly pushing off and looking at Don, probably to ramble on some more, but then he blinked, looked concerned, "Um, Donny? You okay, bro?"

With a frown I turned to look at our injured brother, he was now sitting on his knees with one hand latched onto father's robes, the other resting on his lap in exhaustion, his forehead pressed to father's collarbone, nuzzling the fur there as father held him, his breathing was almost a whisper. I knelt next to them, careful with my hurting ankle, worry and alarm rising and screaming sirens in my head.

"Don?" I put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently; I hesitated only for a moment when his skin felt ice cold to my touch, "Can you hear me?" I called, urging him gently to respond.

"Uh… 'm fine." He breathlessly replied, his voice a shy note from a whine, before sighing into father's fur, his body slumping and hunching down slowly, leaning more and more against sensei's frail body in both exhaustion and defeat, though his hand held on tighter to the robe, "Ah, I'm jus' so tired…" He sighed again weakly, his forehead pressed to sensei's chest, "So, so thirsty and tired…"

"It will be alright, my son." Father assured, caressing Don's head.

I detected a hint of worry in his voice. I worried if father had sensed something we did not notice, but didn't want to ask because I didn't want to alarm Mikey to any possible threat. Little bro had been tense for a very long time, I didn't want to make ill assumptions, they'd been through enough before I got there, and I sure as shell don't want to make things worse. I needed to put their minds to ease, not worry them even more.

Usagi suddenly whipped his head around towards the mouth of the cave, "Minna-san! Something is coming!" he hissed, informing us of whatever it was he had sensed, gently nudging sensei into the cave, so Mike quickly got to his feet and helped move Don inside once more, mindful of our brothers hurting ankle.

This time I didn't turn back inside with them, I let father help my two brothers inside, while I lingered at the mouth of the cave and remained next to Usagi, already tensing and wondering what we were up against, "What do you see?"

"I can not say, it's too far off and distant to distinguish what it could possibly be." He whispered back, his hands making a slight squeaking sound as his grasp tightened on the handle of his sword, clutching it in a death grip, "It was close by earlier, but then moved off," he murmured, and though his ears were tied back together, I could see them moving up just a tad bit, flicking to the side, listening out for any movements coming from our surroundings. His deep brown eyes were wide and sharp, anticipating and alert.

There was a sound in the distance so I perked up, peeking at the cloudless sky from my spot at the mouth of the cave. It was not day yet, the sun was forming an orange tint in the horizon, but still hadn't reached that high in the sky yet, so it was still fairly dark. Slowly but clearly, the black iron body of the search chopper arrived, blending perfectly into the black night sky, heading a little off and passing by the left side of the cave. It was heading two o'clock from the cave. Quietly, Usagi and I slipped back in, but I kept my gaze on the metallic iron bird, anticipating their landing.

As expected, the contraption flew over our heads, coming closer and closer to the grassy forest floor, a fair distance beyond the cave. I bit back a grunt when the chopper passed over us; it's irritatingly loud propelling sound almost deafening our ears, doubling ten fold due to the echo! But the sound of the propellers did not cease, just the opposite it only grew louder, closer and stronger! They've landed too close to the cave, we can't move out now, Don and Mike aren't in a condition to fight, and in a way, neither am I!

"Leonardo-san, they're approaching!" the samurai whispered briskly, "I'll lure them off, take your brothers and go!"

"You're not fighting them alone! You can't handle them!" I hissed back, already grabbing his wrist, "These are government soldiers, Usagi-san! Not Neko-ninjas! These guys are more deadly!"

"All due respect, Leonardo-san! But you and your family are in no condition to fight!" he lowered his voice a notch, a bright glint in his eyes, though a growl could be heard in his voice, "I will not engage them in battle, I will only lure them away!"

"You're **not** going alone, Usagi!" I insisted, my lips curling off my teeth in a warning manner.

"Yes, I will!" he replied sharply in a tone I've not heard before, I was sincerely taken back by it; it sounded- protective? "For you need to stay with your family!" he insisted, trying to reason with me with a softening voice, his hand still held on to the sword, but freed three fingers and gripped mine where it latched to his wrist, stubbornly trying to push it off, "Please, I can handle this, Leonardo-san! You needn't worry!"

"No, you can't! You don't know what you're up against!" I argued, growing tense and irritated, not wanting him to go on his own, and yet wanting to stay here with my injured brothers, "I wont let you walk up to your death! I'm going with you!"

**_Thunk_****_! Thunk! _******

"**Ow**" I yelped, rubbing the sore, throbbing lump on my head, my loud dog-like yelp bouncing against the walls! It took me a moment to sooth the pained lump, '_And did I just hear a giggle coming from inside the cave?_' before I glanced at the samurai who had yelped right after I have, rubbing a sore spot that had been added to his head as well, before craning my neck around to the attacker who was standing right behind us.

"Sensei! What was that for?" I whined in a Mikey-like fashion.

Father frowned, whiskers and tail twitching, a dead-serious glint shone in his deep brown pools for eyes, and then made a slight huffing sound as he lowered his cane to the stone floor, "Miyamoto-san and I will go, Leonardo! I want you to stay with your brothers!" he lowered his chin to look at me sternly, warning me and telling me not to argue, "We will lure them away, while you guide your brothers to safety."

"But sensei, it's too dangerous!" I argued, my voice echoing loudly in the cave, "You can't dodge bullets!"

I was just about to add something else when father shushed me, hand signaling for instant silence, fur bristling and eyes wide and gazing outside the cave, a look of alarm filled his features. I swallowed a knot that formed in my throat, stealing a glance at the samurai who tensed with the thickening silence as well. Pausing, only now did I notice the silence was now much thicker, more noticeable, the loud propelling sound had died, the sound of multiple feet stomping on dry grass was dangerously coming closer and closer!

My heart fell to my stomach, realizing my loud shouts had probably attracted their attention!

Damn it! What have I done!

If we don't get out of here soon, we will seriously be in deep trouble!

To obey orders and leave my father and friend to their possible death, or to disobey and stay here to aid them with whatever I can, risking Don and Mike's lives in the process, as well as having my tail handed to me later, once this predicament is over?

I knew the right choice, the correct choice, bit I didn't like it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: um… okay, we're getting there…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty:

------------------

Panting heavily, I leaned a shoulder on the tree for support.

I greedily sucked in the air, before glaring up at the brightly shining sun.

It's already noon and we're not even remotely near Casey's farmhouse! I fear we've taken a wrong turn somewhere, we're lost! Damn, just what am I; directionally challenged or something? Whenever I'm in the obscure and multiple nooks and crannies of the sewers, I feel like a cat at home, within the familiar territory of my quarter, I just need to pass through a path once or twice to memorize where it leads to, where it starts and where it ends, but put me in the wild and I'm as clueless as a bat in daylight!

Besides, Raph and Casey were the not-so-nature friendly happy campers, not me!

And don't take that seriously, it was a joke, okay?

But this isn't looking good, not looking good at all!

I felt guilty, leaving father and Usagi behind, and although I tried to aid them in the battle against about fifteen armed men, with fire arms and heavy equipped, father keeps telling me to take my brothers and go, and even when Usagi urged me to listen, I refused to leave! There was just no way I'd turn my shell and leave them!

No matter how hard father swatted my tail, whenever I came close enough, I stubbornly refused to leave!

Well, until one of the men noticed that we were cornering them and keeping them away from the cave; then the b4st4rt pulled a tear bomb and threw it in the cave, causing a small explosion and cloud-like gas filling the small hollow pit. Don and Mike could be heard coughing and sneezing, and I was forced to use my wings like clubs, slapping the men away and flanking them, before flapping my wings and trying to clear away the gas. Once grasping Don, Mike helped me out and we left while Usagi and father kept the men occupied; now allowing them to follow us.

When we had to separate from father and Usagi, I'd lost my sword in an attempt to distract the gunmen, it's probably still stuck to that tree, so I had to use my wings and clobber them. The tail end of the wing still worked as a blade, too! It slashed at a few men, but I lacked precision so I missed a few, idiotically exposing and opening myself to their guns!

As much as I'm glad it at least knocked most of them out, lessening the number of people possible of killing off my father and friend, the joints of my wings hurt like hell! The delicate and now bruised muscles throbbed, sending prickly and uncomfortable spasms of pain throughout my arms, almost numbing, of not paralyzing them. I'm sure I'm going to have to live with the pain for a while, and I'm not looking foreword to it!

And speaking of pain, my backside is till throbbing, dad was serious when he wanted us out of there, wasn't he!

I tried to push myself forwards, but my legs ached and the sprained ankle was swollen and painful, loudly exclaiming and showing me how much I should have listened to father and left when he first told me to, instead of staying and straining it beyond its limit, seeing it was already injured at the time. I could hardly let it touch the grassy ground, without it shooting electrified jolts of pain up my leg and slamming harshly and mercilessly against my tired, tender and throbbing brain; I was going to have a terrible headache soon, I just knew it.

We were exhausted, spent and downright pooped!

Our bodies ached and our eyes stung because of the remains of the tear gas, I could barely focus to what was in front of me, the bright sunlight wasn't making it any easier, either! I didn't think I could take another step, but I had to, our lives depended on it! Stopping here and now would only put us in risk of being found!

"Leo, I'm tired." Mike whined halfheartedly, "Can't we take a break? Please?"

"We can't risk it Mikey!" I swallowed, silently begging for a cool drink, "Wuh- we need to keep moving." I swallowed again, supporting both brothers the best I could, adjusting Don's weight while he leaned on me.

Breathless, my heart throbbing in my chest, I could feel my heartbeats thrumming in my head.

God, I was so tired.

Talking was a tiresome task all on its own! Taking a glance behind me, hoping to see a sign of either father or Usagi, I released a small disappointed but audible sigh. I grew worried about their welfare the farther we went, afraid that they wouldn't be able to catch up to us, wondering if they had been captured and needed our immediate help.

Following my gaze, Mikey paused for a moment before he asked, "Are they gonna be okay?" he almost whimpered.

"Usagi is a skilled warrior and Sensei is tougher than he looks." I reminded him with a weak but reassuring smile, "I'm sure they'll be fine." I insisted at his frightened and not-so-convinced expression, "Don needs medical attention, Mike." I reminded him again of our current condition, "Staying back there would have killed him! We had to move out, that's why they stayed back to cover for us." I said finally.

"Really?" He replied cheekily, a rather teasingly-mellow smile curled on his lips, "That's funny, I thought it was because sensei kept swatting your hinnie." He chuckled at my flustered glare.

"Very funny." I muttered, my voice more a growl.

To be honest, I was trying to convince Mike, as well as myself with those words, but Mike's attitude wasn't really helping; the throbbing on my backside wasn't helping either, it felt more as if it was taunting me by agreeing with Mike, complaining out loud with it's continuous agony, asking why I insisted on going against father's wishes and causing it so much pain!

But I still worried! I didn't want father and Usagi sacrificing themselves for us!

I had doubts about them making it out of that battle without harm, mainly because Usagi is not familiar with government weaponry, he could get himself killed in a blink if he's not careful! And sensei is- well, with respect, but he's technically-challenged! He really doesn't know half of the danger the high-tech equipment Bishop's men could strap on!

I was, simply put, still anxious and worried about our father and friend.

I was growing exhausted and breathless, a tremble shook my legs, I knew we can't risk capture so we had to keep moving, "We- need to keep moving." I encouraged, voicing out my thoughts to him.

"But I'm so tired! And Don's being dead weight!" he complained, slightly shifting Don's seemingly-lifeless body sideways.

"Mike!" I growled, upset at his choice of word.

"I'm sorry! I'm just so dang beat!" He whimpered, curling away from my stern glare with those puppy eyes, "Leo, I just can't take another step!" he collapsed to his knees, therefore making Don's weight pull me down to the grassy ground as well.

Don inwardly groaned when the pain on his swollen knee returned, throbbing worse than before, but also assuring us he was still among the living. As much as I hated to see him in so much pain, I was glad he was making some sort of noise at the very least! Lowering him as slowly and as painlessly as I could, I tried not to move him any more than necessary, he was sore and hurting all over already.

Giving our surroundings a quick scan, in spite of my hurting eyes and blurry vision, I spied a huge sycamore tree, it was surrounded with lots of thick green and seemingly thorny bushes. Perking my senses at the strangely shaped bark, I lowered Don's arm, careful with the wounds there and signaled for Mike to stay calm where he was, I went to investigate the tree, praying and hoping it was what I thought it was.

Carefully flicking out then tucking in the wings, I flexed my tired arms and placed them on the top of the bush, careful with the thorns. It was really thick and fairly four feet high, where a few, long and thick, thorny veins were entwined within its branches. I figured it could have been a rabbit or a badger burrow at one point, but it looked deserted.

Spreading the bushes apart, I glanced beyond them and at the tree itself, smiling at the sight of a huge gapping hole.

It looked like It was a burrow of sorts, just as I hoped, a small creature had probably lived here for a while; almost big enough for Cocky and her two cubs, too; in spite of the rather small entrance, the burrow itself was big and roomy from the inside. Could it be that I've stumbled on her home? I don't smell anything, no territory markings or the like, and no warmth whatsoever, it actually smelled of dirt and cold air, there were even a few mushrooms growing inside, so I concluded that this burrow had probably been abandoned for some time.

Slipping into the hole in the tree, it was amazingly hollow from the inside, larger than I expected, and it was big enough for me to enter in spite of the sizes of the wings. I just had to tuck them in real tight and close to my body to be able to enter it through the smaller entrance. This could work as a shelter for now, it was wide and dry and in spite of the smell of dirt, Don and Mike can rest here while I keep a look out outside!

With that in mind, I grinned and slipped out of the burrow, deeming it a safe refuge for now, marching towards my exhausted brothers, I flashed Mike an assuring smile while gently grabbing Don's arm and gesturing for Mike to stand, "C'mon, I found a place for you to rest! It's dry and should provide some warmth! So just a little bit more, okay bro?" I urged tenderly.

My olive green brother nodded weakly and grunted, reluctantly pushing himself up, leaning more on me than on Mike, so with my wing over his head for warmth, with Mike in tow, I carefully guided them towards the burrow. Pushing away the thick bushes and offering as much space for entrance as possible, warning them about the thorns and then revealing the gapping hole, Mike breathed in awe as he aided me get Don inside.

But as wide as it was, the burrow didn't fit for the three of us, so I had to stay outside while urging Don inside next to Mike. The jade, ocean green brother shuffled the dead leaves and grass a bit, getting a spot ready for Don to lie in, before settling back the hole with his legs buckled under him, requesting that I set Don's head resting on his lower abdomen, seeing there wasn't much leg space, so I did as told while bearing in mind Don's delicate condition; his sprained knee and punctured arm aren't looking any better.

'_We really can't stay here, we need to get him home and have those injuries tended to!_' I told myself, but I knew there weren't any options to choose from! We were stranded in the middle of nowhere and baring battle wounds!

Mike cupped and caressed Don's face, assuring him that everything will be all right.

Don's condition was stable for now, but he had lost a lot of blood and I don't want those injuries to get any worse and inflame, since I don't know how clean this place is, I don't want to take the risk of making his condition any worse. But at least the burrow gradually became warm, seeing there was now someone inside, unlike the nippy air outside, despite the fact that it was noon.

I had to slip away of the burrow; three was just a crowd in there.

Mike tried to reason and make me stay, not wanting me out of his sight, but I explained that staying in will not only cramp the small space, but it'll make the air hot and stuffy, and that is not what Don needs right now! Besides, I need to stay out to protect them, the bushes outside hide the opening quite well, the thorns keep out the animals too, so unless they make any noise, no one will notice them there.

Cautiously exiting the bushes and ruffling them together to hide the entrance, after walking a safe distance from the burrow, I glanced around, ears perked and listening for any sign of being followed, or any wild creatures had stumbled upon this path.

It was already noon now, the sun up in the heart of the sky and warming the still fairly cool air, the forest creatures were moving out and the birds were fluttering about, dancing with the breeze, their silhouettes swooped past me in the small clearing.

Everything looked calm and peaceful; such a beautiful and unspoiled nature.

I think we'll move out again when the sun sets and the place becomes dark again, hopefully by then Mike and Don would recover some stamina. With a nod to myself, I decided to go gather something to eat, we haven't had anything since last night, they're sure to be famished and beyond exhausted! Don needs as many types of nourishment as I can gather! He's too weak to move out any time soon.

With that in mind, I traveled down the road and towards a nearby wider clearing.

I found a few bigger mushrooms with funny red caps, and a rather huge blueberry bush, -or what I assumed to be a blueberry bush,- but they didn't look quite right, it was either the berries weren't ripe, or they just weren't edible, something about their dark-almost-black color, and somewhat sour smell when I squeezed one didn't click with my senses. It gave off a foul, nasty odor; I don't know how to describe it.

The mushrooms, however, I never touched them. I've not been out camping in a very long time; I can't remember the correct characteristics of what type of wild mushroom is edible from what isn't. I'll leave them aside for now and get back to them later, because I don't want to give my brothers something to eat, only to end up poisoning them!

I wished Raph was here, he may not be too fond of mushrooms, but at least he has the eye to tell which are safe to eat from those that aren't; blame it on all those camping trips he took with Casey.

At any rate, I took about half an hour just roaming the clearing and collecting other better-looking and smelling berries, those that looked and smelled right and good enough to eat. I gathered them in one of my elbow pads after I took it off, seeing I didn't have anything else to use.

Wearing the joint pads and belt were all I had, seeing I was maskless since we left the cave, it sort of got torn off, a bullet nicked my cheek and with a miracle, missing my eye, and I couldn't put any straps for the swords on, because they kept twisting around and pinching my wings, not to mention the wings kept getting in the way, I couldn't reach back for the swords with them in my way like that.

Hopefully these berries will last for now until we find our way back home. I wondered if we'd even find it, and in worry, I looked down at my feet. The yellowish brown dirt, littered with dead leaves covered the flat land under my twiddling toes. The forest looked too much alike from every angle I look at! How on earth does anyone find his way around here? I feel so lost!

For a moment, I wondered what Mike would say to a situation like this.

'_Follow the yellow brick road!_' I muttered to myself, a humored smirk already curling on my lips before a chuckle came. Figuring I can't find my way while here, I strapped on the discarded and berry-full elbow pad, tucking it securely on my belt, and then looked up at the treetops, they should provide a better view to where we're supposed to go, so I started climbing.

Reaching the top of the nearest pine tree, I was greeted by a warm and friendly gust of blowing air!

It brought a strange shudder, it didn't feel bad, it felt pretty darn good!

So good I fluttered my eyes open with a broad grin, in spite of the slight blur rimming the sides of my vision, the tear gas did some damage, I'm afraid, but it was not enough to steal the beautiful sight from me. Standing on the thick, strong tree branch, wishing my brothers could see and feel the wonderful sensation, to experience it for themselves! I was completely mesmerized by the sight of the green ocean of treetops, spreading across my sight and embracing the horizon!

It was magical! A truly unspoiled heaven!

But that's when magic faded, the familiar sound of the black iron bird reached my ears.

My smile slowly melted and I tensed, swallowing a cold lump or something in my throat, recognizing the coming threat, looking around me and trying to discern the approaching danger. I tensed more and more while hearing the sound come closer, becoming louder, booming loudly and scaring away the creatures that lived nearby, but I didn't see it anywhere!

Twirling around and facing the sun, thinking that I could have heard the propelling sound being thrown in the wrong direction, I grunted as the hot rays hit my still hurting eyes, I flicked my black wing and used it as a shield to shelter me from the bright light. That's when the black iron bird in the sky swooped right over my head, its wind twirling like invisible dancing blades, ruffling my feathers!

I yelped and almost lost my balance off the tree branch, latching on to the tree and glaring at the flying machine, but as soon as I have done so, my eyes bugged out and my heart fell into my stomach! It had already stopped and turned around, facing me and drawing closer. A black clad man peeked out the chopper's side door, holding up a long metallic pipe- a sniper rifle!

I knew I'd been spotted! I had to escape!

Once the man opened fire, I yelped and leaped off the treetop, dodging the bullets as fast as possible, pummeling clumsily down the tree and gradually reaching the ground at frightening speed, all thanks to the extra weight provided by my wings, but managing to grab and break the branches that were within reach, they couldn't handle my weight, in a poor attempt to stop my fall. The second I managed to straighten myself, my feet hit the dirt ground, I grunted as a jolt of pain shot through my bones.

Through my swollen ankle, I heard a loud snap!

I let out a loud, monstrous howl! Echoing throughout the forest like a banshee!

That _bloody_ **_hurt!_**

I blinked the tears that slid down my face, drizzling coolly over my cheek, choking back a sob, the salty droplets stung at the cut there as a helpless whimper escaped my throat. The pain was too much! I count take it all in at once! The tears were gathering at my chin and then releasing my skin, hitting the dirt, passing by my trembling legs. Before I could compose myself to take flight, when the sound of the chopper drew near, my eyes looked at my feet, just to make sure I hadn't hurt them beyond repair.

I froze, the sight of the ground before me was startling.

There was a hole in the dirt where I have landed!

The massive impact my body did when it collided with the dirt floor, had caused the smallest crater-like hole circling around me! It spread into a three feet radius, forming a multilayered circular shape in the dirt, that grew darker the closer it came to my feet, the center of the circle! Heck! My feet were sunk at least an inch or two into the dirt!

I know I'm heavier with the wings and all, but I didn't think I was **that** heavy!

It almost looked like a meteor had hit!

Brought back to reality, the sound of gunshots blazing over my head told me the chopper was closing in on me, and being here in the clearing with a snapped ankle makes me a sitting target!

I had to move out as far away from Don and Mike's spot as possible!

Picking myself up, channeling out the pain and ignoring it all together, ignoring how the ankle itself dangled in a sickening angle, I flapped my odd wings and sprint forwards, trying to put the less pressure on the damaged foot as possible, and dashed towards seven o'clock, opposite of where my brothers were.

As expected, the chopper and the rapid gunfire chased after me, and gunman was probably shooting from above by following my fleeting figure. Tree barks were getting chipped and birds took flight at the attack, but all I could do was run like a wild antelope and use my half spread wings for momentum and speed, keeping any type of pressure off my broken ankle; with my wings half open I'm allowing the wing to pick me up and off the ground, and add more swiftness to my escape.

They might be heavy, but they work nicely with speed.

I don't know where I was going exactly, but I sensed there was someone on ground level following me, so I added more speed, wanting to throw them off track, but my hurting limb was becoming harder and harder to ignore, slowing me down quickly, sending electrified spasm and burning-like wildfire across my leg, spreading up my body; it bloody hurt!

Once I ran out of forest, the chopper still in the sky and trailing close behind me, its propellers already causing a gust of wind dancing around. I skidded to a sudden halt when the earth seemed to suddenly come to an abrupt end!

Hitting the breaks with both feet, my heart throbbed against my plastron as agonizing jolts of pain slammed against my nerves, my hurting join screaming against my already frantically blistering senses! My legs would have buckled the pain, but I channeled it away the best I could, before blinking away the tears to look at the scene before me.

My eyes widened as I stared at the edge of the land.

I stood just a foot away from the edge of a jagged cliff!

The bottom was showing a roaring river, huge boulders and stones littered its massive body as bubbling white waters bashed their way down the rushing path. A sense of déjà vu overwhelmed my body and mind! The Cliffside was so, so frighteningly high! I felt dizzied and woozy, my fear of heights might have been defeated, but bits and pieces of it still lingered in my mind, I don't think I'll ever get over it!

I wished dad was here; a pang of fear clutched my heart.

The chopper approached, blazing hot winds swirled and twirled around like a mad tornado!

Unknowingly, that was a much needed distraction from my fears.

I squeezed my eyes shut and turned to face it, using the black wing to shelter myself from the blowing dirt and dead leaves. Once I opened my eyes a bit, peeking thought the mass of raven black feathers, I watched the chopper hover in the air about ten feet off the ground, with that black clad man peeking out, that damn gun in his hands!

I hate guns! Cheap, cowardly killing contraptions with no honor!

The man took aim and I gritted my teeth, unable to take a step back because of the broken limb, but it looks like I have no choice. As he was just about to pull the trigger, I braced myself and leaped backwards. Falling down the cliff, I rolled in the air until I was face down, wings tucked in for speed and falling like a speeding bullet.

Again, I recalled a time where I have fallen like so, a time… a distant memory when Karai needed our aid to stop the Shredder from snatching some generator in Beijing. I remember, we were falling off the plane, in a cargo crate that later on shattered, and I was falling in frightening speed and head first, just like now. Back then, I remember my brothers voices shouting my name, Raphael was it? I can't remember... I had to find my resolve and overcome my fears, to manage the softer landing.

But that was then and this is now, things are different.

I have wings, and as I flashed my eyes wide, staring at the raging body of water and the bottomless pit below, I decided.

Wings flung out in a heartbeat, the feel of air slamming into the underside of the wings hurt! It jerked them in their sockets and sent jolts of electricity down my arms, bolts of pain. The jerk was so sudden, the pad snapped out of my belt and the berries were thrown into the air, swallowed by the river. Fear quickly resurfaced and I desperately tried to block it, closing my eyes briefly and trying not to look down.

The first flap was an agonizing feat in itself! It took me a lot of will power to flap again and not to give up and let the river swallow me, just as it had done to the berries. The pain was so intense, I felt like my wings were going to pluck themselves right out of me! The next few flaps were easier, less painful, and when I twirled once more in the air, I felt the air whiz past me as I set my body horizontally; swooping three feet off the water, but enough to cause the water to ripple and split as if a boat had sailed through.

My heartbeats throbbed against my whole being, in my chest and in my head, knotting and twisting in my stomach as I clumsily flapped, trying to gain leverage, to avoid the water, but I was still new to the aspect of flying and the activity was so painful! When the roaring bullets chased after me, the chopper in hot pursuit, my wings failed when a bullet nicked me and I crashed into the roaring waters!

For a frightening, long period of time, I was pulled by the current, unable to free myself and go back to the surface for air, I spent most of my focus on trying to dodging the boulders and stone that filled the body of the river the best I could. That was, until I found myself pulled down with the flow and the force of gravity, pummeling downwards in what felt like a massive waterfall.

Then there was the feel of a sharp impact against my shell, slamming into something so hard and so harshly, I felt like my body shattered like a piece of china on a marble floor!

The loud deafening sound of the roaring currents filled my ears, I couldn't think, couldn't breathe…

The blurry blue waters turned darker and darker, swallowing me and pulling me into their depths.

The pain in my ankle and wings slowly vanished with the welcomed, cold numbness.

The gentle white bubbles skied above me, fading.

Everything was black and swimming…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: No, he's not dead…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One:

----------------

Silence enveloped me; water currents danced in my ears, engulfing and surrounding my subconscious.

Drifting like a leaf, I felt cold and weightless.

Chilled, with bleary tired eyes, I stared at the dark sky before me.

There was no sun, no moon, no stars; everything in front of me was black, pitch black. Slowly, the blackness began to fade as the faintest shaded colors of grey emerged from the darkness, shifting and taking shape.

Was I still underwater? Everything was so dark blue, more black than blue, it looked like- the grey scales of a stone. With my vision still swimming and blurry, I couldn't tell where I was exactly, but I knew for a fact I was no longer in the river, for one thing, I weren't moving, I weren't swimming in spite that I felt wet and a little chilled.

Was I even still alive? Did I drown? Where am I, anyway?

Mike and Don, are they alright? Did that chopper spot them?

Sensei, Usagi; are they alright? Where on earth were they?

I tried to open my eyes wider, to focus and take in the details of my surroundings, but the grayish shades of black and blue squiggly colors kept dancing around, like taunting unclear spots before my eyes. I felt my head throb with pain once more.

With a low groan escaping my dry throat, I turned my head from side to side with blinking eyes, trying desperately to eye my surroundings; only this time, when my senses came awake in the most painful, sharp way possible, I noticed there was a solid floor under my head, and my head, as well as my body were half submerged underwater.

Moving my achy, heavy hands over the solid floor beneath me, stiff cold and numb fingers twitching as the pain spasm through them so violently and sharply, it forced my mind awake; adrenaline pumped through my veins in alarm. I felt about the flat, somewhat uneven ground cold floor under my cautious touch. Reluctantly pushing myself up, a little too forcefully, the throbbing intensified against my head.

The wings kept weighting me down, a painful jolt and hot, prickling sensation started in the sockets, hurting more than ever. They were not responding to me, instead they were unintentionally complying with the law of gravity and trying to keep me down. I sat in what felt like a very, very shallow body of water, and when I bent my knees, the water was a little over ankle deep.

It was about a foot deep, and the water was awful moist and sticky, it somehow felt like- gel?

The funny part was that there was a blur of- green? The water was sparkly with a hint of green? The walls and ceiling were black, blue and with a faint tint of green, spots and blobs of- something, they were a little shiny, randomly dancing around my bleary vision, like something out of a painters dream, they almost looked like colorful fireflies or fairies.

Also, there were a few glittery blobs of red, yellow and bluish green adorning the surrounding walls, and as my vision cleared, only a little, I distinguished that they were not fireflies or fairies at all, they were mushrooms and they were all over the walls, glowing softly.

'_And do I smell- something sweet?_' I frowned at the familiar yet strange smell. It reminded me of fresh baked bread, like that honey glazed French bread Mike bakes for us on special occasions, but I knew normal bread shouldn't smell this sweet. '_Wait! The smell is coming from the mushrooms on the walls?_' my brows sunk deeper, wondering how that was even possible.

Curling my fingers, flexing them in spite of the pain, and then fisting my hands, turning them into tight balls, and then curling my knees closer to my body, I shook off the cool wetness that latched on to my skin and rubbed my tired eyes, squeezing whatever wetness out, wanting to see my current residence better. I soon realized it was a cave, with a tunnel on the far right.

The space was cool and strangely inviting, but the waters I was still sitting in made a few shoreline-like lapping sounds, as if I was at some beach and I was disturbing the crashing waves, but as I took a look around me, it was a small hole in the ground with a small waterfall gap in the wall behind me, that's where the softly trickling waters cascaded into the tub-like bed I was laid in.

Blinking a few more times, I eyed my surroundings once more, wondering how I had managed getting from the bottom of the river to here without acknowledging it, or even recalling leaving the river in the first place.

Only then did my brow-ridges arch high, taking the sight of my current condition and location into consideration. Looking at myself, I saw my injuries had already been cared for and had been mostly healed.

I was wrapped up in bandages, though damp and still feeling cold with the glittery, gel-like waters latching to my numbing skin, my broken ankle was wrapped tightly as well. It looked like a semi-hard cast of sorts, covering my shin a little under the knee with only my two, green toes peeking out; I twiddled them, just to make sure they responded.

I surmised that I was currently in a massive, hollow den inside some sort of cave, '_… I think._' With a very high ceiling and a dome-like structure with mushrooms adorning the walls and spreading a strange, appealing and calming sweet scent into the air. It was sugary sweet that much I could tell, but there was just something about the sweet scent that quipped my senses.

I blinked once more when an echoing sound came, bouncing off the walls an eluding my senses, unable to pin where it was coming from exactly. It sounded like footsteps; bare feet on stone.

Eight o'clock? Ten o'clock? No, it might be five o'clock.

"Leo? You're already up, I see." my brother's familiar and friendly voice echoed in the dim, mushroom-lit dome, stepping out of the shadows of the nearby tunnel and greeting me with that gentle, kind smile of his, "Okairi." He added, a look of relief clear on his features; now walking towards me with ease, his olive green skin almost glistering against the soft light.

"Donny?" I croaked, throat dry and voice rasp, "You're alright!" I smiled tiredly, the throbbing returned to my cranium, while trying to push off the wet floor, but he only gestured with a hand for me to stay still, now quietly walking closer, "I- but you and Mike- you- ?" I paused, furrowing in concern, remembering what they were like when I had left them in that burrow, "Mike! Is Mike okay?"

"Dude, I'm fine!" the casual stride and mellow voice bounced against the walls, before the jade, ocean green figure stepped into the softly illuminating light, "I really appreciate your concern, Bro; but worry about yourself for a change?" he smirked, chiding gently, crossing his arms over his plastron and a soft, caring expression, "It's not like we're kids, ya know! We can take care of ourselves."

I blinked at them, those squiggly colors and shapes dancing along their boarders, confusing me and my still bleary vision. The tear-gas bomb might have done more damage than I have thought, but at least I could still see their bodies, bandaged and tended to with patches of grey and white specks of something floating around them, they didn't look like fireflies or something of the like, but I couldn't tell what they were, either.

To my relief, Donny was looking more alive than ever. He looked way much better than when I had last seen him, when I had left him and Mike in that burrow. It's almost as if his injuries have disappeared and were healed by magic!

"But, you were…?" I trailed on, glancing from one brother to the other, "Where are we?"

"After you left, we heard guns firing and the chopper's noise was pretty hard to miss." Don explained, weight shifting to one side and a fist to his hip, or where his hip is supposed to be.

His other, once-dangerously-injured arm was wrapped up in clean white bandages from fingertips to shoulder and across his chest, as well as the other minor cuts were already tended to. He didn't have the kneepad on, where the bandages encircled his once swollen and sprinted knee; they covered him from ankle to half way up his thigh.

"Did they find you?" I dare ask, a pang of worry bubbled in the pit of my stomach, wondering if they were found and were forced to flee.

"No, and yes;" Don smiled a bit, "Bishop's men didn't find us," he answered at first, then his smile fell into a concerned furrow, "when we heard your scream, we knew something happened, so we didn't want to stay while knowing you were in danger, we abandoned the tree to look for you." He told, a tired gleam shone in his eyes as his eyes scanned me, before stopping at my ankle.

"Mike wanted to leave immediately, but he knew I couldn't be left alone. He refused to leave even when I told him to." he gave our blankly blinking ocean-green brother a glance, "I guess he took after you in the stubbornness department." He said, voice sounding more with praise than anything else, "Not that I'm complaining, I think it's a good trait." He gave Mike a playful slap on the back.

Mike's face remained blank, but through the bleariness of my vision, I could have sworn his cheeks changed color.

"Well it's not like I could have just left you there, Donny! Bishop's mean ole lackeys were all over the place! Like flies on bullcrap!" he whined in his usual Mike-like manner, "I wish Raph was there, he would have showed them who's boss!" he swung his fists around as if he were in a boxing match, "He'd give them a left, and a right! Another left! And another right!" he turned to face his shadow and continued boxing it, "And then Wham! O.K.! Three strikes an' yer out!" he bellowed in a fake-amused laugh.

I inwardly sunk my head between my shoulders and half wanted to plug my ears. His voice bounced against the room's walls and the volume doubled! Sounding louder and more annoying than ever!

Don chuckled and gave a negative shake, "Yup, still the loud and obnoxious Michelangelo we know and love to pummel." He muttered, ignoring Mike's pout and tongue jut, and then he looked back at me while Mike gave a baby face and left the cave, exiting from where they had previously came, "How are the wings, Leo? They got hit pretty badly when we fished you out of the river." My olive green brother voiced out his concern.

"Wings?" I croaked again, now bending over my knees, wincing a bit at the slight jolt of pain that sparked in my hurting ankle. Still sitting on my faintly sore tail, I attempted flicking the wings, but they weren't responding. Worry knotted my stomach once more so I tried again, and this time the black one twitched, sending pangs of hurt down my arms, making me groan.

It took the white wing a little more before it responded, but they both ached like burning amber scorching the flesh around the base of the socket, almost reminding me of how much they hurt when they were first born, except this time something stung, like a needle, it didn't feel right at all.

Walking closer and kneeling next to me, I turned to my approaching brother, then I remembered I was in lower ground and though still ankle deep, but now that my vision and mind are more focused, I noticed the waters had this strange white glowing matter, floating on the surface. Don scooped a handful of water, took my closer hand and then brushed the water over an irritated spot of skin there.

First, though my skin was cold and numb, I frowned and tensed when a prickly cool feeling sank under my skin, the irritated skin sparkled with the touch of water, I felt my skin like a sponge sucking the water almost instantly, and the tint of red-irritation on my flesh had vanished!

Looking at my brother in bewilderment, I realized he must've used this water to heal his injuries. His olive green skin looked in a much better condition than before. I even checked myself all over again, searching for the more serious injuries I had sustained during our battle with the fifteen, heavily armed men, only to discover that most of my cuts and bruises were gone.

When I looked at him with a perplexed and baffled look, expecting an explanation, he merely cupped both hands in the shallow waters and without a warning, splashed it right in my face! I gasped at the sudden chill that slapped my warmer face, and instantly rubbed my eyes, squeezing out the cool, tingling-something; half growling and complaining at him and asking why he did so, he just advised me cup more water, and then rub my eyes till I was sure they were clean.

Grumbling to myself I did as told, eyes tearing a bit with the prickling sensation in the back of my sockets. While washing my face with the water I was still sitting in, I did notice there a nice feel to the gel-like waters when it drizzled down my skin. When I blinked once, twice, my eyes widened. Everything was bright and clear and no longer in a bleary, blurry patch of squiggly blobs of random colors and shapes.

I noticed that the sparkly, squiggly white specks of something were indeed fireflies, but they only lingered around the tiny, colorfully capped mushrooms that decorated the walls with their reddish-pink, fluorescent yellow and grass green mushrooms.

"How did this happen?" I asked Donny, mystified.

"This is a healing chamber; you've been asleep here for ten hours, Leo." He answered, "The water you were kept in works something like a status-tube in a hospital, you know? The waters are natural- um, what did Mikey call it," he dropped into a thoughtful expression, "What was it?" he looked at me, scratching his head, questioning, "It's something out of one of his videogames, forgot what they call it; it's on the tip of my tongue."

"Holy water?" I offered, and he shook his head, replying it was not it, "Potion? Elixir? Phoenix down?" I added.

He snapped his fingers, "Yes! Phoenix down!" he grinned, then his brows sunk with a sheepish smile, "Um, what does it do?"

I grinned a little, silently thanking the fact that I've spent time playing those role playing games with Mike, on one of his gaming console when we were back at the lair. "It revives an already knocked out character." As soon as the words left my mouth, I swallowed a lump that formed in the back of my throat, wondering about the 'fished you out of the water' and 'asleep for ten hours' parts my brother mentioned earlier, "Why? Did I look _that_ bad?"

He sent me a weary smile, "You were fine, it was the wings and the ankle we were worried about." He expressed his concern with a soft voice, glancing at my bandaged limb, "I don't know how it happened, but when we found you," He settled setting down on his legs, they were buckled under him, "your white wing was pretty much pulled out of its socket." He answered and looked at me with a slight smile.

After a moment, he furrowed, probably noticing my mortified reaction, "Leo, you- um, you can move it, right?"

"It- it didn't respond at first," I admitted, now glancing over my shoulder to the white sail for a wing, my heart beating faster against my plastron, "it only twitched, but didn't really respond, not like usual." I confessed, now looking back at him.

He unbuckled his legs and stepped into the water, now coming behind me, his fingers touching about the top scutes of my shell, fingering the base of my wing. I stifled a gasp when he touched a tender, throbbing spot at the base, it stung and blistered painfully as if it had been stabbed by a thorn. He hummed in thought and then gently pressed a hand to the chipped side my shell, his other hand rubbed a bulged vein until it started throbbing, before he cupped his hand in the water, pouring the cool liquid on it, dampening it.

It felt better, much better when the throbbing stopped.

But I was not prepared when he murmured something under his breath, something I couldn't quite catch, and then suddenly and without a proper warning, yanked it out with one sharp tug, then snapped the wing forth, shoving it right into the socket with a loud crack and pop!

I think my cry was so thunderous, it echoed in the closed, hollow space and the volume was so high, it deafened my own ears! The voice was so- strange! Louder than a banshee, and more agonized than the one I released when my ankle snapped. I swear! That yowl sounded like it belonged to some exotic beast that was having a fit, it was too deafening, too- inhuman! I had a hard time recognizing that single, faint note in the fading echo that assured me that, yes! It was indeed my own voice!

My heartbeats were pounding and thumping crazily and almost mercilessly in my deafened ears.

I heard nothing but my own pulse as it pumped against my tender brain; it was giving me a terrible headache! As soon as the echo faded and I could hear my own shallow breathing once again, I realized I was so startled and pained by the swift and unbearable movement, it sunk in when the wing twitched on it's own, feeling more alive and a part of me once more.

I stared at my feet, more at my wrapped limb than anything else, now with my body curled up into a tight ball with my arms crossed over my chest, each hand clutching the opposite shoulder, fingers digging into the flesh enough to cause a sharp amount of noticeable pain, but not deep enough to draw blood. I have curled over myself so tightly, the tip if my snout touched the cool waters; a gentle touch, like the caress of a feather tickled my partly dulled senses, subduing the pain, making it fade away.

I was still ankle deep in glistering green-tinted waters, staring exhaustedly at my reflection, where the blurred brown eyes stared back at me, mask-less and fatigued; questions roamed in those eyes, but I had no answers.

It took me a few seconds to take a breather and calm my racing heart, eyes closed for a moment.

I allowed my wings to twitch and spread out, in spite of the jolting, stinging soreness it brought to my still sensitive, freshly awoken senses, before flicking and bending it with a flap or to and then tucked it back again, a small bushed smile stretched my lips, relief washed over me once again, understanding that the wing had probably been dislodged, that's why it wasn't responding, and Don just shoved it back in place.

"Thanks." I croaked tiredly, "I only wish that you had given me a warning first, though. That _hurt!_" I complained weakly.

He smiled sheepishly, "I did, but I guess you didn't hear me. Sorry."

"What is happening?" the sound of something scratching the stone floor bounced against the walls, thrown around where I could not pinpoint the exact source, but since there was only one tunnel leading into and out of the cave, there wasn't much to worry about, "We heard a loud cry, is everything well, my son?" the familiar, gentle yet raspy voice of my father echoed in the room, louder and more pronounced, easier to locate.

As if on cue, Mike was right behind him, a startled and concerned expression melted into a humored smile, "You okay Leo?"

I whipped my head around, spying father standing at the mouth of the tunnel Mike and Don had come from, "Sensei!" I called, relief to see that he was without a scratch, nor was he even bandaged, meaning that he did not get hurt during the fight. "Sensei! You're okay!" I greeted in overwhelming joy and relief, but then a cold chunk of ice slammed into the pit of my stomach, "But- where is Usagi? Is he alright?" I asked, concerned about the samurai's whereabouts, wondering if he was here with us, wherever 'here' was.

"Miyamoto-san is fine, Leonardo. He is in another healing chamber; there is no danger for his welfare." Father motioned with his hand, tail and whiskers twitching, now coming closer with a fatherly smile, kneeling on one knee, his dull-clawed hand cupped my cheek, his thumb brushing my cool, damp skin tenderly, "I am glad to see you are alright, we were worried."

I cupped his hand where it cupped my cheek and smiled back, "I'm glad your okay, too, Sensei." I replied.

He drew back his hand and then looked at me with a strange glint in his eyes, though still smiling. I blinked at him, puzzled.

**_Thwack! _**

"**_OW!_**" I yelped and pressed my hands to my now throbbing lump on my poor skull.

Chewing on my lower lip, I suppressed a stream of curses; that _damn **hurt!**_

Flashing the best puppy-eyes I could muster, -and avoiding the urge to voice out a red streak of curses, Raph style,- I peeked up at father and that darn walking stick, mildly paying attention to Mike's shocked face, "Sensei! What was that for?" I whined for the umpteenth time since our arrival at Northampton, a tear already prickling and gathering the corner of my eye, but I quickly flicked it away, not wanting it to linger.

"**That**, was for _almost_ giving this old rat a heart attack!" he said in a scolding tone and shook his cane, before slapping it in his palm and grasping it tight, suppressing the urge to use it on my backside next, "What were you thinking? Jumping off a cliff when you were fully aware you have not had enough training with the wings?" he lectured, eyes deep and tail lashing about, completely ignorant to Don and Mike who were slowly slinking out of the cave on their tiptoes, "You could have gotten yourself _killed!_"

"Y- you were there?" I gulped with wide shot eyes, feeling like a tiny midget in his presence, my cheeks warming and changing color no doubt.

Now that I think back about it, I did sense someone following me, but I suspected them to be Bishop's men, I never stopped to think that it could have been father and Usagi! That thought alone was enough to start a strange twisting knot of something, it stirred and wriggled in my chest; right about then, I was thankful my brothers had left, because I knew father would chew me through for this. If not now, then later once things are settled and I'm in a better physical state to take a more suitable punishment.

"Yes, I was there!" he huffed, almost a hissed sign, "I understand that you had probably not recognized us and thought we were the enemy, and I am glad you decided not to wait to battle them, you were suffering terrible wounds," he glanced at my ankle, a look of parental concern and worry lingered in those deep brown eyes, before he spoke once more, "But still," his features hardened and that glint disappeared, but his tail kept lashing about, a sign that he was still upset, if not overly concerned with that unintentional stunt I pulled, "Don't you ever, **ever** scare me like that again! Do I make myself clear, Leonardo?" he chided, now staff back in his hand and its end resting on the stony floor.

"Yes, sensei." I nodded meekly, sheepishly.

His tail lashed in clear frustration, his fur all fluffed up, that half concerned, half upset gleam still in his eyes.

I knew that look very well, for whenever my brothers and I get into some sort of fix and almost get ourselves killed; father always has that look in his eyes. It depends on the situation, really, but once whatever trouble we've got ourselves tangled in is done with and settled, we know for sure a serious tail warming is in store.

And I have the gut feeling my latest stunt with the Cliffside has scored something with dear ole dad, too.

'_Oh boy, this is so not gonna be pretty._' I sent him a humble smile.

You can send me against the maddest, craziest and maybe even the dirtiest, foul playing fighters in the face of the universe, and I would do my best not to falter and defeat them with honor! But I could never be so courageous in facing my father, knowing that he is fuming mad! If there is ever a force my brothers and I fear to the bone, it's our parent's wrath!

Mike and Raph know it best, while Don and I aren't too acquainted with that; thank god.

After a long moment of silence and staring, he was just looking at me with criticizing eyes, his tail lashing left and right like an angry cat, -ironic, for a rat, no?- his face unreadable and his body as still as stone, revealing no thoughts or emotions. He remained unmoving while the lashing rhythm of his tail slowed to a full stop. I just sat there with my heart already speeding a beat or two, still on my tail in the cool, ankle-deep waters, embarrassed and slowly uncurling from around myself, my tail already feeling tingly with the possible idea of another whupping!

Heck! If I do get another one, it'll be the third one in two weeks! And to me, that's a record!

Yes I admit it, I might be eighteen years old, but I still fear my father!

He might look small and frail, but he is a wealth of power to be reckoned with!

But then, his appearance relaxed and then nodded once, "Very well, it had been a very long day and you must be exhausted," he said with a kind, tender tone, so I raised my chin to look at him, "rest for tonight, Leonardo, we will move out in the morning." He finally told, gentle brown eyes softening against the illuminating light of red, yellow and green mushrooms.

His ashen white brows met in a concerned furrow, he continued, "But surely Raphael is very anxious and worried about us now. I don't want him rushing out on impulse to look for us, only to end up captured." He murmured, expressing his worry about our hotheaded and rash brother.

"I don't think we have to worry about Raph, sensei." I told quietly, careful with my words, "When we left the farmhouse, he was pretty much spent, and his injuries weren't serious, but they'll probably keep him immobile for a few more days." I explained, recalling how battered and bruised he was when I had last seen him, resting tiredly against Angel's shoulder, while April and Lorelei tended to his wounds.

I still don't like the dulled, faded shine I saw in his eyes though, I'm worried.

Father's brows sunk, a hand stroked his chin as his fingers groomed the small tuft of hair that resembled a beard on his chin, "I see. Well then, I will inform our host of your condition, hopefully things will move quicker and more easily, and we will be prepared to move out in the morning." He then added with a nod, smiling at me in that tender, fatherly manner, and then turned to leave.

I watched him go, sighing in relief; I guess I was out of the fry pan after all.

"Oh, and Leonardo?" he spoke, sending a chill prickling my skin and causing goose-bumps all over my arms.

"Yes, Sensei?" I replied meekly, cursing myself for thinking it was over so soon. What was I thinking?

"Once this is over, expect a little extra 'something' once we get back home." His tail twitched, a knowing smile flashed with the bright white of the eyes in the darkened tunnel, "Rest for now, we have a long way ahead of us."

"Hai, sensei." I replied, now unbuckling my legs, I remained seated in the shallow waters.

Well, looking at the bright side, from now till this problem is solved is a fair amount of time; sensei is bound to forget about handing me my tail once it's all over, right? Right! So there is no need for me to worry!

"And Leonardo?" his voice echoed again, his body already vanishing with the darkened tunnel, "Since I cant help but be a little more forgetful as of late, I expect you to remind me when we get home."

Again, I silently cursed myself, '_I just jinxed myself, didn't I._' "Hai, sensei." I replied glumly.

The raspy chuckle that came after only made my lips curl into an annoyed smile.

Father can be so… scary! I'm really gonna get it once we get back home, huh.

I am so not looking forwards to this, not at all!

What would I do to switch places with Raph right now…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: is getting tired


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two:

--------------

It's been another ten hours after I woke up in that dome-shaped den.

Over thirty hours had passed from the time Usagi and I had left the farmhouse.

We've all sustained wounds in the skirmish with the armed men back at the cave, but now that my family and I are back together, with Usagi in tow, I'm feeling better both physically and spiritually. My wings no longer hurt, though the occasional throbbing comes around to pulse in the sockets every now and then, but it's easy to ignore. My legs have healed tremendously and can handle my weight when I stand up straight, I can stand on my own two feet without wobbling or tripping over myself.

Nevertheless, I was cautiously advised to keep off the injured ankle, for it might have been healed into a less risky level, but it is not fully back one hundred percent, and overworking it will only damage it again. I asked if it would truly heal back to how it used to be, all because of the strange waters, the green-tainted gel-like mass I woke up to find myself submerged in, but I had no definite answer.

I was told that when I landed on the ground, back at the forest when I had been spotted by the chopper, the force of the impact my body created when absorbed by my muscles was too great, therefore it snapped one of my sinew, causing the ankle to dangle loosely because of it's damaged connective cords, but after wrapping it and applying medical herbal creams, then letting it soak in the healing waters, the snapped cord began to reattach itself. With help from the nanobots, the process moved faster, fixing my damaged limb.

Unlike the broken bones in one's body, the sinew and cartilage are very flimsy and are supposed to be un-repairable, due to their softer build. But these waters were special, or more like alien to the world if you ask me, because they abide by no rules, as our host explained. He said if the pieces of the broken limb are still present and in an undamaged condition, then these waters will heal and fix them, like the case with my broken ankle, restoring them to about ninety five percent to their original form.

If not, then it would mend whatever wound there and stop any more damage.

For example, if I merely cracked a bone but did not break it, the waters will speed up the healing process and mend the crack.

If a limb such as an arm or a leg was severed ot hacked off, or if the limb is badly damaged and did not dry up or lose too much blood, then there is a chance to restore it and mend it back on. Of course, it needs to be disinfected and sewed back in place, before the wounded person needs to go into a state of slumber, to allow the waters to do their work.

'_Like the intensive care room in hospitals._' Don commented.

But if the limb is lost or damaged beyond repair, then a special medical cream is applied to the wound and it'll seal the injury, molding the skin together and making the lost limb look like a stump, stopping it from bleeding.

My ankle had not been damaged beyond repair, but it is still hurting and is not in the condition to be put under labor, therefore I am to stay off it for another week or two, before the cast can be taken off, and even then I will need to stay off it. Father claimed that it might have been healed, but that does not mean it is one hundred percent back to normal, so I'm not allowed any heavy labor before we get home.

As if three months with the lack of exercise wasn't enough, I'm feeling slow, fat and flabby already! Oy…

It had been a while since they've sought refuge here, my father, brothers and friend, seeing I was unconscious at the time. It was over twenty hours ago I believe, so it was time for us to leave the caves, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention by staying longer than we're welcomed. Also, we did not want to risk the chance of letting Bishop and his goons find where we are.

Collecting what resources we needed for our journey home, we gathered near the mouth of the cave, awaiting our last few members.

I was waiting with Don and sensei, using sensei's cane to keep the pressure off my foot.

It felt strange, having father's cane in my hand, it made a lot of memories resurface, the good and the painfully bad, busying my mind. Mike was packing the last of the water bottles in a backpack our host provided, while I stretched out my arms and wings, trying to channel out the faint throbbing, twitchy ache that remained in the base of my still sore sockets, warming up my upper body for the upcoming hike and readying myself for the long trip.

I bet Raph is pacing around and acting like a caged animal by now.

We need to hurry before he does something impulsive and gets himself in trouble.

But let me refresh your memory; if you remember the events of last night. I woke up in a cave that was huge and domed with red, yellow and green mushrooms illuminating the walls and filling the room with their sweet, relaxing sugary scent. When I think about it, it reminds me of Klunk's cat nip; it made me wonder what the little fur ball was doing right now. But anyway, the chamber I was in was huge cavernous, the sounds would bounce off the walls and echo continuously, growing louder the longer they last inside the room.

I was sitting in a tub-like bed, though actually engraved into the stone and it was not soft like a bed at all, it had a very cold and hard surface. It was at the far back corner of the room where a small waterfall-like stream trickled into it. The stream came out of the punctured wall, slow and gurgling softly with the silence of the chamber. Also, there was an amount of glittery green-white tainted waters, about ankle deep, it was filling the tub-bed I was put to sleep in, in order to let the water's magical healing abilities tend to my injures.

I'm not sure how to explain how the stuff worked, Don surmised it to be alien to this planet in a way as well, because it reacts to bright sunlight, the white and green glittery-gel like matter would gradually vanish leaving bitter tasting water to remain. It was almost as if it was a living creature and not a liquid, but nevertheless, it was still magical, that's all we knew.

Don even gathered some in a small leather pouch, like a water bottle to secure it from any possible sunlight, because he wanted a sample to do some tests on it once we get back home.

Oh, and you're probably wondering who our hosts are, right? Well, they're Avian, or the Ariel people, humans with huge angel wings like Raptor, except these people looked a bit different.

How different, you may ask? They were crossbred with the entity people.

They possessed the same features, characteristics and looks of the Entity people. Ashen pale skin, bluish-white eyes and often used crystals that hung like a pendent around their necks. They used them to control the element of earth, but also carried the looks of the Avian people, as they adorned huge, white, angel-like wings on their backs, arching higher and bigger than my own.

And Mikey thought my wings were big. These Avian wings were huge!

According to the words of the elder of this little hidden Avian-Entity colony, my wings are that of a young teen who is at the stage of having his first flying lessons! He even expressed that my wings were just little wider-spread than that of a usual Avian, but the bones were thinner, more brittle and that was probably due to my mutated blood, also the fact that I'm a turtle, not an Avian.

Don commented by mentioning and reminding us, that the nanobots had probably customized the settings of my wings into my body, in order to fulfill the need to fly later on, so that might explain why they were bigger but thinner built.

I was surprised at first, when regarding the people who were living inside this colony. That was, of course, once father allowed me out of my chamber to join them for a meal, whether lunch or dinner, I couldn't tell. Father piled some strange, gooey green stuff on a plate for me, saying it works like as medicine and it should help my wings grow stronger.

'_Mother-hen alert!_' Mike had joked, only to earn a swat backside the head from Donny.

Whether or not father had heard it, he did not react or comment; though I did see his tail twitching.

Anyway, the colony was hidden deep in the heart of a mountain; it was a place where the people of the flying city, the Avians, and the people of the underground city, the Entity, could live together in peace and harmony, in spite of the dark past they shared. The Avians would go out at night to secure the area and gather food, while the Entity would use their earth related powers to keep their home safe, undiscovered by the humans. Those two races had merged by wedding to each other, looking past their differences, united as one.

That is why they are here. Those who accepted to be together were cast out of their home, the Avians and Entity who still hated each other saw their marriages as betrayal to their people, they were cast out. But to see them here, two races loving and not caring about the bitter past that made them the way they are. I guess there is hope for this world after all.

I wondered if such a thing would ever happen to us, to find someone who would accept us no matter how or what we looked like. Though it was merely wishful thinking, it gave me a good feeling, I can't explain it.

Also, I did wonder how my brothers, father and friend manage to get me up here, but I never dare ask. I guess some things are better left alone.

I saw some Avian-Entity younglings play about near me and my group.

The crossbred children and mostly the females had no wings on their backs, so as the boys had small white wings on their backs, flapping about with their squeals of laughter and joy, the girls adorned their fairly tiny wings on their heads! Instead of horns, these smaller wings sprout from over and a little at the back of their ears, the build of the small wings itself was curved like a cup, surrounding their heads, allowing the length of the wing to drape their heads like veils on a pretty, white wedding dress.

I admit it looked attractively beautiful with the combination of innocence on a child. So what of an adult, a woman? The woman would defiantly look gorgeous! Too bad the females won't be able to fly with such small wings, though.

Or, and speaking of the Avian people, Raptor was one of the few Avian people who helps construct and support this small colony, in spite the fact that he was not too eager about the idea of crossbreeding.

Seeing the colony is hidden high and away from any human hikers' path, it's safe to say that the risk of anyone finding this place is close to none. There are not many exits or entrances into this colony, aside the few natural venting gaps and holes here and there. Don guessed it might have been a volcano, at one point. The inhabitants of this colony had left those openings untouched, but they well guarded to stop any possible trespassers nonetheless.

"So are we ready?" Don asked, flexing his still bandaged arms and popped his stiff neck, "It's a long hike from here to the river, we can find our way back to the farmhouse from there." He surmised, and then glanced aside to a nearby tunnel, "Is- Usagi san coming?"

"He said he needed a moment alone." Mike replied as a concerned furrow sunk on his brows, "I'm not too sure, but he looked like he saw something." He informed us quietly, "Or maybe he had something that didn't agree with him?" he joked.

I remember we had a meal a while ago, breakfast I think, but Usagi had barely eaten much, he said he wasn't hungry and excused himself, heading into the healing chamber he was kept in the earlier few hours.

Father sighed and shook his head at my brother's poor attempt to joke, "I'm sure Miyamoto-san is probably still a little fatigued from the previous battle. It was a very new and frightening experience; he had not come across such powerful weapons before." He informed us quietly, before glancing at me with a thoughtful smile, and with no words spoken, I knew his silent request.

Handing father back his cane, I spoke, "I'll go talk to him, see if he's ready." I volunteered, bowing my head to father and walked ahead, mindful of my sore ankle and trying not to pressure it.

As quietly as my ninja skills allowed, carefully exiting the main den and heading towards the tunnel I had come from, using the softly illuminating mushrooms to guide me to where I want to go, I took a turn. Usagi's chamber wasn't too far off to mine, so I didn't have to worry about getting lost, I'll just have to check up on him and see what's holding him up.

Peeking through the tunnel, entering the healing chamber, I spied the samurai's bare but furry back, his feet soaking in the cool basin of water, head a little down and breathing calmly. Mike did return his piece of clothes earlier, and one of the Avian women was gracious enough to have it washed and dried, but Usagi didn't put it on, instead he merely tied it around his hip.

'_Dude!__ You look like a Yakuza!_' Mike jibed, unknowingly half-insulting the samurai's honor. Usagi blistered and his gaze hardened, it looked freaky! My loudmouthed brother even got another swat backside the head from Don.

If Raph was here, he would have laughed his head off, Donny was starting to lose his temper with Mike, it seems.

But anyway, I did not want to alarm him by my arrival, he looked too distracted, so I carefully moved and shifted my weight a bit and he sensed me, his ears twitched and his head slowly craned to look over his shoulder, eyes half lidded and somewhere between a glare and a lazy glance, spying me with an indifferent look on his face.

With a friendly smile, I held on to it while he softly released a breath and turned his head towards the waters again, shoulders hunched, his body language told me he was nervous. Concerned, I walked over towards him, my bandaged foot making a slight scrapping sound as I walked. I settled down next to him, allowing both feet into the glittery green waters, relaxing as the bandages absorbed the wetness, touching my warm skin.

There were no words, his calm breathing told me it may not be as serious as it looks.

I dared to speak, "Is something bothering you, Usagi-san? You look troubled."

He forced the tiniest smile, eyes in deep brown reflected the glittery green waters he stared at, "I- don't know how to put it into words, Leonardo-san." He began quietly; something was definitely troubling him.

Quietly, I placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezing gently, encouraging him.

He sighed, "After you had taken your brothers to safety, while I fought alongside your father," he trailed on, a small furrow sinking between his brows, eyes peeking through his lashes, deep brown orbs shifted about, glancing aimlessly across the surface of the glittery green waters. "we were back to back, his willfulness and support, there was something about his aura and presence that baffled me," he murmured.

Slightly, he shifted his feet, still ankle deep in water, one and then the other and twiddled his toes, lifting one foot and allowing the water to trickle down, before lowering it back down again, he remained silent.

I frowned in puzzlement, "What do you mean?" I asked, not grasping what he was trying to say.

"Splinter sensei's aura," he began, almost hesitantly, confusedly, "his determination and the feel of such powerful chi surrounding and enveloping him," he closed his eyes a little tighter, fighting emotion, "there was just something about his- touch, his suppressed rage, his radiating essence! It was overwhelming!" he paused, inhaling deeply, trying to clear his mind, "During the battle, a little something-stirred inside of me." He sighed softly, eyes closed, "For a moment, for one, concise moment, I could have sworn that it was Katsuichi-sensei, fighting besides me."

"Katsuichi?" I furrowed, unfamiliar with the name, but then something clicked, "Ah! That was the name of your sensei, correct?"

Silence came with a curt nod, and the longing look in his eyes deepened, the silence broke as he spoke, "I miss him." He whispered solemnly, "Last I recall him was a long time ago; falling off a cliffside," he closed his eyes, suppressing painful memories, mourning him with no tears shed, "that was so long ago, but still I felt him! He was there right next to me!" he murmured, his eyelids slid open and he stared with glassy eyes at the ceiling above, "Or perhaps it was all a figment of my imagination." He finished, a statement, not a question.

I had no words to say, my friend was mourning his beloved master, and all I could do was stay besides him, silently comforting him.

I found the thought of confusing master Splinter's presence with his master quite peculiar.

I feel that they are on two different levels, though I knew close to nothing about Usagi's sensei, seeing he never really had a reason to tell me about him. But even if our masters share some similarities, like the passion for the arts they have mastered; master Splinter and the art of ninjutsu, and Katsuichi-sama and the art of bushido, that's just where the similarities end.

I don't know Katsuichi-sama all that well, I can't judge him, so maybe they're more alike than I thought?

With a soft sigh and a shift, Usagi pulled his feet from the cool waters, shaking off the wetness latching to his short fur, and then tugging at his daisho and looking at me with a friendly, sad smile, "It's in the past now, I'm sure Katsuichi-sensei is off to a better place," he closed his eyes briefly again, praying, then extended a hand tome, "Come, the other are waiting, we needn't let them worry."

With a small grin I nodded, accepting his hand; I let him help and pull me up.

Sharing a look of understanding, we quietly left the cave, past the tunnel and into the main den where the others were waiting.

During that short passing moment of silence, walking through the tunnel with the echo of our feet bouncing against the walls, I found myself thinking back about how hard it would be for us, my brothers and I, if something did happen to master Splinter. Usagi is still mourning his lost sensei, he may never get over it even if he had accepted it as the harsh truth, but would we?

Katsuichi-sama was Usagi's beloved master, from the brief moments he had shared with me during our past encounters, his master was a proud lion warrior and cared for Usagi since young, training him until he mastered his swordsmanship; but that was just their relationship, a master and student.

Where my brothers and I are concerned, Splinter isn't just our master; he is our light through the darkness, our guide and our dear, precious and beloved father! He means more to us as a parent than a caretaker, caregiver or what have you. He is the most important person we've ever known! If he is to ever have such a tragic end, I don't think my brothers and I would ever forgive ourselves!

Once exiting the tunnel, those thoughts were pushed aside as the sight before me registered.

Mike had his shell to the wall, hugging his knees and buried his face in his folded arms, with Don crouched in front of him, his fine knee resting on the floor with a hand on Mike's shoulder, comforting him. Sensei stood a few feet away, glancing towards the samurai and I, a sad smile on his muzzle, he turned his attention back to our youngest.

Tense and growing uneasy, I spared Usagi an apologetic glance, before I strode towards father, '_Did__ something happen?_'

He gave a negative shake, '_Nothing to worry about, Leonardo. Your brother is simply nauseous, that's all._' His smile widened, glanced towards the exit of the cave and then back at Mike; paused and then spoke, not looking at me, 'Was there a problem?' he murmured softly, tail and whiskers twitching, a look of concern showed on his features.

I smiled a bit, '_Overwhelmed; is all._' I surmised, not going into detail.

Father just nodded, featured relaxing a little. He walked towards Mike and put a hand on his head, stroking tenderly, "Michelangelo, are you feeling better, my son?" he soothed kindly, "We need to move, but if you're not feeling well- ?"

"No, I'm fine." Mike half groaned, half cheered, "I just feel a little queasy, gimmy a minute." He palmed his face.

"What's wrong with him, Donny?" I asked him, kneeling closer, keeping off my smarting foot.

"He took a gander outside," he poked a thumb towards the exit, concealed and covered with hangings of grass and grapevines of sorts, "and then said he was sick and about to toss his cookies." The olive green turtle shrugged, and then gave our littlest a pat on the shoulder, "See? I told you having too much for breakfast was going to make you feel sick." He teased.

Mike groaned out loud, he buried his face in his arms again, "Not funny." He whined, squaring his shoulders.

Relaxing with a bemused grin, I realized little bro probably overate at breakfast, and when he looked outside, the height and altitude gave him a dizzy spell and made him feel sick. Warily, I hesitated taking a look outside myself, because I had yet to see the outside world from this cave, and I have no idea how idea how high we are from ground level; would it really be that bad?

Uncomfortable lumpy knots and cold bubbles started in my stomach, I'm sure as shell it wasn't gas!

_'It's just air._' the Ancient one's comment came up, but I quickly shrugged it away, smothering a grin that threatened to split my face. He might have been short and plump, but he sure knew how to get his point across.

At least now, when it's time to looking outside, I won't be alone. As long as I'm with my family, nothing would scare me.

Well, maybe having Mike lose his breakfast on our way down would, and I'm not looking forwards to it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: um, yeah…


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three:

-----------

Never in my eighteen years did I think I'd say this…

But good God! The scenery of the canopy outside the cave was breathtaking! I was at loss for words!

Well, I had lots of words, but none of them came to par with the amazement that struck me senseless!

For one moment, for one long mind-boggling moment, my fear of heights was completely lost as my gaze wondered across the brilliance before me. They scanned the vast horizon that stretched for miles ahead. There was just no end to it all, or so it seemed.

I was beyond any coherent words, until I looked down and I so wish I hadn't.

I practically froze like a statue once I discovered just how high we were. I mean, we were miles away from solid earth! Suspended in the sky! I could have sworn we were at Mt. Everest or at someplace equally as high, because the cave's window to the sky was at such a high, terrifying altitude! My breath hitched in my throat and my heart pulsed there as well. The cave itself felt as if it was stranded in midair with nothing keeping it in place, almost as if it was floating. I froze with my eyes staring down at the ledge, unable to tear them away.

No wonder the Avians chose this place to construct their colony.

The only way to go in or out is if they flew with their wings!

God, that was embarrassing. After staring for a moment too long down the deep, almost-bottomless pit below, my sight swam and turned bleary and blurry. I about fainted and would have fallen out and plummeted to my definite death, if Don hadn't caught me when he did. But to the point, we won't be able to exit the cave on foot; the only way is to scale down the stone walls.

But that was one thing; keeping Mike and myself from looking down, getting dizzy all over again was another!

Which is what we are doing right now and let me tell you, it ain't no picnic!

Mike froze up more than once. He paused and held us up from our climb down along with him. It was frustrating; him for saying he felt airsick and me for the fear of looking down, to drop dead, literally. I knew I'd probably faint again if I stared down for too long. I can only tolerate so much, and knowing we're at such high altitude did little to quell my rising fears.

My heart was literally slamming against the inside of my plastron, it deafened my ears and hurt! My lungs ached and my heart began to throb, not to mention my ankle didn't make things easier! My only solace was master Splinter, as he reminded me of a breathing technique that kept my focus away from the frightening height and on the task of climbing down.

You're probably wondering why I didn't just use my wings, right?

Sure, I could have glided down using my wings and could have even grabbed a passenger, if the extra weight was manageable. Sensei's weight for example wouldn't have been much. It would have been a breeze to carry him and just hop down, glide my way back to solid floor, but that would mean I'd have to climb back up with my hands and feet to get to my brothers and friend, because I still can't fly up!

The Avians offered to help us down the mountainside, there were more than enough hefty men who could handle our weight, but we feared the chopper would be at close proximity during the climb. We didn't want them to get spotted and captured while helping us down! And besides, with wings as big as mine, they're like flashing flags at this time of day; they would attract more than enough attention.

As long as the chopper doesn't spot them, we can finish the climb on our own; we'll be safe!

The Avian people provided us with ropes and had kept us connected to each other, just in case one of us slipped during the climb, which had actually happened twice with Mike. It wasn't his fault, really; there were slippery blades of grass that grew on some of the lump-like ledges and rocky peeks on the sides of the mountains' walls. Mike didn't notice it was moss and thought they were stones, because they were so dark in color, but once he planted his foot on the rocks he quickly realized his mistake and slipped.

He needs to go on a diet, too; he was so heavy!

It took Don, Usagi and I some serious effort to pull him back up!

In order from top to bottom during our climb down, it was Sensei because he was the lightest, Usagi, Don, Mike and lastly myself at the very bottom. We chose that line up because I'm the heaviest. If I was on top and for some reason slipped, my weight would just jerk and pull them all down one by one along with me; we would all pummel to our awaiting death. So it's better if the heaviest is at the bottom, so even if I did slip on the moss, like Mike had before, their combined weight would hold me in place and prevent my fall.

Resting on a ledge-like path that was big enough for three turtles, a rat and a rabbit, we settled back and took a breather. Being so high off the ground, the attitude made the air so cool, a bit thinner and harder to breathe from.

It made me wonder how the Avians could breathe with such little air, or where did they get the air inside the cave, cause I'm sure as shell the air wasn't thin inside the cave. Don't they suffocate or feel breathless? Did those glowing mushrooms have something to do with it? Did they filter air for them, just as grass filters the air for us?

Don glanced over the narrow ledge to measure how much farther the earth is, to see how much we need to get down. He surmised that it was another twenty to thirty minute climb and we should be on solid ground again, but then we'll need another day or less to get back to the farmhouse on foot.

"Leonardo-san, are you alright?" Usagi questioned quietly, a hand on my shoulder, "You look pale."

I sent him a wry smile, sitting on my tail and keeping off my smarting ankle, "I never told you I'm uncomfortable with heights, huh?"

"It's called an irrational fear of heights, Leo." Don commented from where he sat close to father, scooting a little away from the ledge, "Although you've already gotten over the fear, it's considered more of an anxiety now."

The samurai blinked, then turned to face me, "You're afraid of heights?" he asked, unbelieving.

"Used to be," I said at first, settling back more comfortably on the stone ground, calming my heart and focused on breathing, "Thanks to master Splinter, I've already gotten over it." I paused to take another breather. The air up here was so cool and fresh, it was mesmerizing and it helped calm my racing heart. "Also the guys support me when I'm about to freeze up, but that rarely happens." I admitted and sent Don, Mike and father an appreciative glance and smiled, in which they equally returned.

"Leo doesn't like high places as much as Raph hates bugs, and Mike fears monsters under the bed." Don teased.

"Hey! They're not just under the bed, ya know! They're everywhere!" Mike whined where he sat cross-legged Indian style, folded his arms and pouted, "And I'm guessing you don't have any fears, Donny?" he quirked a brow ridge.

Don's reply was quiet, "Oh I have a lot of things to fear, Mike." he said almost solemnly, slowly he eased off his hurting leg and rubbed his knee while he seated himself down, "I just don't let them get to me."

I don't know if Don had noticed it, but Sensei's head tilted down in a thoughtful frown, the tip of his tail flicked slightly, before he apparently shrugged it off. He turned to me with a question; "Perhaps I have postponed your training for too long, Leonardo." He said in an apologetic tone, "I should have foreseen this event coming, perhaps if I had let you train with the wings, we would have been more prepared."

I smiled and gave a negative shake, "Its okay, master Splinter." I replied quietly, "I doubt any of us could have seen this one coming, not from miles away." I sighed, "I mean, Bishop had deliberately orphaned two helpless cubs, blew a hole in farmer Hatchet's home, ruined April and Casey's engagement, though unintentionally." I commented, and then paused in mid-explanation to wonder about our redheaded sister, "She must be so upset right now." I glanced away towards the sea of green treetops; "I wonder what the others are doing."

"Maybe Angel is keeping Raph under restraints so he won't go looking for us?" Mike jibbed playfully.

"With or without the handcuffs?" Don added with a cheeky leer.

When they burst into a fit of snickered laughter, I suppressed a flustered smile and Usagi stared at them indifferently, he probably didn't get the joke at all. Master Splinter audibly cleared his throat and shot them a stern glare. They instantly sobered up and murmured their apologies. Mike busied himself with his chucks, while Don fingered the bandages around his knee; his cheeks colored in a soft shade of brown.

That had me thinking, "Ah! Donny, how's your arm?" I questioned, I recalled how terrible it looked last I saw it.

"Huh?" he blinked, distracted and stopped rubbing his knee. He glanced at his wrapped arm and then smiled, "Oh, this? Its okay, I guess. The healer at the colony sort of slapped some dough-stuff on it, like modeling clay." He shrugged his other shoulder. "He said I should keep it dry and change the bandages twice a day. After a week I should take the hardened clay off and re-sew the wound, just in case."

"Take off the clay and re-sew it?" I quirked a brow, "Um, isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" I furrowed, confused why it was done the other way around. Having the wound sown up and then apply whatever clay-like matter on it, would seal it and protect it from reopening again, from unintentionally popping the knots, but having it clamped shut and sewed up later, there is a risk it wont be as fully healed.

"Well the healer claimed that sewing it first then using the clay would only leave marks on my skin. So if I want to avoid the marks, it's better to let the wound heal a little before sewing it, that way the tender skin wont reshape itself with the sewing threads, that will be used to keep the cut together." he shrugged, absently rubbing his knee again.

"Uh, guys!" Mike piped up and sounded quite alarmed, "I don't wanna be the bearer of bad news, but- look!" he pointed away.

We followed the direction in which he had pointed; we could see the black iron body of the chopper as it flew a distance away.

I don't know why, but something told me there was something odd about it now, I couldn't tell what it was because of the vast distance between us. Still, we didn't want to take the risk of being spotted, being sighted while stranded up here would mean our immediate death, so we all curled and gathered at the corner of the ledge, closer to the walls and behind a huge stone.

True it wasn't enough to conceal us, but it was enough to distract any wondering eyes from spying us at first glance.

We waited patiently as it casually flew past us, ignoring how Mike squirmed in the small space. When the chopper flew away and out of sight and the loud propelling sound was soon out of earshot, we all hastened to climb down the mountain before it came back. We scaled down the ominous height and I felt my legs tremble with the anxiety and growing apprehension.

The excitement and adrenaline that pumped through me was frustrating.

Unfortunately, half way down, the sound of the chopper suddenly grew louder and louder, faster than we had anticipated, it terrified me to think of that man with the sniper rifle attacking us when we were in such a vulnerable state. When the black metallic body and whirling winds dancing around came, I latched on to the stones the best I could, my bones rattled slightly as the thought of falling came to mind once more. I wanted to distract myself. I glared at the black iron bird through squinted eyes, as it hovered a good ten to fifteen feet from us.

I gritted my teeth and squinted my eyes more and into a deadly glare, when the chopper's door slid open.

"Well what do we have 'ere?" a familiar and loud, but friendly voice cried over the roaring propellers, "Three green monkeys climbin' down a cliff? You guys gonna go sky divin' or somethin'?" The rowdy laugh that followed took my full attention.

I stared at the pale skinned, black haired and blue eyed man, I felt my jaw drop.

Arnold Casey Jones was riding in Bishop's chopper?

How on earth did he manage something as unbelievable as **that?**

….

"- so Ape decided to take over, I'm not complaining, she makes a better pilot, anyway." Casey muttered.

"Well maybe if you weren't about to crash us to that tree, I would have let you drive!" April growled in the pilot seat.

With a mildly humored and annoyed sigh, I shook my head as they bantered. I sat on the bench with Don next to me, Mike sat next to sensei opposite of us on another bench, we remained seated inside the roomy chopper. Usagi, on the other hand, stood while looking out the window, he glanced around the inside of the chopper every now and then, a look of discomfort and distrust was clear on his features.

When April and Casey's bantering grew louder, almost distracting the redhead who steered the thing, master Splinter cleared his throat again and gained their attention, "My daughter, if you do not mind I interrupt your- conversation, how is Raphael? Is he alright?" he asked in parental worry, "I hope he did not cause you trouble while we were away."

The leery grin on Casey's face gave me unpleasant goose-bumps on my skin, "Oh yeah, dome head is just fine." He gave April a nudge and snickered, but she hissed and shushed him, "Ma and LH are looking after him; he sort of hurt his shoulder pretty bad." He murmured and smothered a rather bemused smile as a rosy shade of pink colored April's cheeks. "Angel and those cubs are keeping him company, too."

"I gotta admit, though. Angel sure has a way with dealing with Raph." April almost giggled, muttering slightly.

Don, Mike and I shared uneasy, almost mortified glances.

What on earth were April and Casey trying to say?

"Anyway, we're going to have to lose this little baby in the forest," April muttered more loudly and gestured to the chopper she was piloting, "though I'd love to take it apart just for the hell of it." Her voice turned into a hiss, "No stupid agent is gonna ruin my special night and live to brag about it!" she seethed, shoulders squared as her grip on the steering handle tightened. I could hear the leather squeak!

Casey took a step back and gave a wry grin, before he placed a hand on her shoulders, he said nothing.

Her grip on the handle eased, she gave a small breath that sounded like a sigh.

I wondered if Raph was truly alright, because I have the feeling Casey and April aren't telling us something, whatever it is they're trying to hide, I think it's anything but pretty. '_Please, tell me Raph didn't go and do something stupid while we're gone. I know he can be impulsive and reckless, but please tell me he's still in one piece._' I prayed, already worried about my temperamental brother.

Distracted from my thoughts, Usagi walked slowly towards Don and I. He had one hand on the hilt of his sword, the other on the wall of the chopper. His face looked a little pale. He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath, held it in and then released a long, somewhat hissed sigh, before Don and I scooted aside and offered him some space to sit, in which he took without question.

"Usagi-san? Are you feeling airsick, too?" I smiled in sympathy; I don't think he'd been in the air before, right?

He blinked at me and cringed a bit, before spared us a wry smile, "Just- a little queasy, Leonardo-san." He muttered.

"That makes two of us." Mike whined with a hand on his stomach, he glanced at April and Casey, "Are we there yet?"

"Just a few more minutes, Mikey." April cooed sweetly, mother-hen mode already on, "I'm afraid I'll have to land this thing away from the farm. I don't want that damn agent backtracking us." she explained, her hands tight on the steering-handles.

In a heart stopping sudden shake, the chopper rocked violently as the sound of an explosion erupted too close within earshot. Even after the booming sound faded, I heard the thumping, also deafening pulsing throb of my heartbeat in my ears. April cried in fear and I saw her arms and body jerk in the seat when the whole scene shook. I groaned from where I fell on the ground and rubbed my ankle. It jolted with the sudden movement, but when I started sliding sideways, I gave a loud cry as I realized the plane was tilted!

I grasped the bench's fixed metallic-bar for a leg. I turned to face April and wanted to ask what was going on, but to my horror, I saw Don had cradled her body with a horror stricken face, blood dribbled from her hair and down her face. Her throat arched as her head lolled back, it almost made her look dead if it hadn't been for the pained look on her face and the whimper that escaped her throat.

Casey took the pilot seat. Instantly he tugged the handle closer to him and made everyone tumble to the other side of the chopper. Unintentionally, it was Usagi, Mike sensei and then I was last and we collided into each other. I fortunately used my wings to soften the impact; I didn't want to crush them under my massive weight. Once the chopper settled still in the air I pushed off them with an apology, and then checked them for injuries.

When I turned to Casey again, I felt something like a cold bucket of water dunked on my head, when I saw that the chopper's front glass had smudged smears of red stained all over them. Casey's hand couldn't wipe the blood away and instead made it worse.

We were losing altitude and fast! April was injured and none of us was in a condition to fight!

And not only that, we were under attack!

Could it get any worse?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: okay…


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four:

---------------

I paused with my shell and wings pressed against the tree, I panted heavily through clenched teeth.

I glanced over my shoulder and made sure my group was close and within safe distance, before I moved ahead to the next darkened spot.

Once hidden, I stood still and then with a nod and a hand signal, my group soon followed.

Father crept into the nearby shadows with ease.

His smaller brown-clad body merged and blended perfectly with the surrounding bushes, concealing him. Only his bright eyes shone with the faint lights that remained with the setting sun. Any onlooker would probably mistake him for a wolf, considering his size and general appearance while shrouded in the shadows. It would be more than enough a rational reason to avoid going near him.

The sun dipped into the far horizon about less than an hour ago; it was easier for us to move about with the growing darkness of the coming night. The darkened atmosphere gave us an advantage against our pursuers; we were able to avoid being spotted a couple of times, throwing them off.

Unfortunately, that doesn't mean April is out of danger.

Although Casey managed to avoid slamming into the hard ground, forcing the machine up above the trees, but another explosion shook us too hard, the chopper lost altitude and drove into the green sea of trees. The chopper's nose hit a few tree branches which caused the front mirror to crash, but we all avoided them, no one was injured.

Before the propellers stopped working, we realized that the body was stuck, the machine tangled within the branches, nose down. The giant black iron body dangled and rocked with loud creaking noises, alarming us that it won't be for long before the heavy iron machine complied with the laws of gravity, released the trees and crashed down.

Usagi slammed the door open, that's when we thankfully discovered it was close enough to the ground, less than five or six feet, actually. We all hopped out one by one and evacuated the area, long before Bishop and his men arrived.

April's head injury wasn't too deep, but the bleeding refused to stop at first, it frightened us greatly when she said she started to feel cold, we all fretted for her wellbeing especially Casey. I fear she had gotten a mild concussion, so we had to keep her awake, despite her clear exhaustion. Mike handled that situation by driving her insane.

I swear she would have hopped off Casey's back and pummeled Mike into a pulp, if only she could muster up enough strength.

Casey carried her petite body on his back, her head rested comfortably on the back of his neck, with her chin somewhat between his shoulder blades, her face showed a clear symptom of exhaustion. She looked about ready to just close her eyes and sleep, maybe as soon as Mike stopped pestering her.

Usagi sacrificed his remaining kimono and tore it to ribbons, just as he had done so with his previous one for Don, when he was injured while we were at the caves. Mike had used it to keep himself warm, also as a sling when his arm was hurt, but since the Avians had cared for our goofy brother's injured limb, it's wrapped up in bandages but no longer hurts, or so he claims.

Usagi used the torn cloth to wrap our sister's head, while Don used a portion of the magic waters he had saved in hope it'll heal her injuries. Since it was night time, there was a lesser risk the waters would be affected by the soft moonlight, it'll hopefully still maintain its healing properties. Although, true the waters sealed a nasty gash on her scalp, it still did not look pretty especially when it was time for those bandages to come off.

With April riding on Casey's back because she was too dizzy and tired to walk on her own. Although she did tell him that she was okay and could walk, he refused to let her take one step and he swore to carry her to end of time if he had to.

As cheesy as I found that line, it didn't stop me from grinning.

Mike wouldn't stop teasing them about it, either, much to their flustered dismay.

"I think it's safe to say we're out of the danger zone for now," Don muttered, his gaze was sharp but kept blinking more than usual. His skin had become a shade paler and a thin sheen of sweat broke, it gave him a bit of a glistered look. "The farmhouse should be in that direction." Seeing that the setting sun was right in front of us, he pointed to ten o'clock, a little to the left of the sunset. "I estimate after a half hour walk, we should arrive at the river, a little further ahead on the other side, we will hopefully find the farm there." He briefed us on what he had gathered.

"Half an hour? Man!" Mike whined aloud where he leaned against a tree with a grunt. He lifted one foot and massaged it tenderly. "Cant we just magically teleport there or something? My feet are killing me; not to mention itches like shell!" He grouched out his complaints, his fingers feverishly rubbed the irritated skin. He tried to sooth the irritating itch, yet not scratch it with his nails while avoiding a certain reddish, bruise-like swelling at the sole of his foot. It did very little to quell the discomfort.

"Well maybe if you would have paid attention to where you were going, Mikey," Don began with a dry, irritated voice and spared our brother a growled, hardly empathetic lecture. "You wouldn't have stepped on that shrub to begin with!"

Mike groaned, "Well it was dark! I didn't see it!" he argued weakly and flashed those puppy eyes.

"Yes, you weren't looking because you weren't paying attention!" Don replied curtly, arms crossed over as his chest and weight shifted to one side. "And why weren't you paying attention, Michelangelo?" he hummed in question.

My littlest brother blinked, taken back at our brainy brother's display, but then his head sunk between his shoulders, "Because I was busy giving Casey a heads up with those cheesy pickup lines?"

Don lowered his head, giving Mike a dry, unimpressed look.

"Sorry." Mike pouted cutely and lowered his foot to the ground, but tried not to press any weight on it.

Our olive green brother sighed softly, he shifted his weight from one leg to the other, and then gave our orange masked brother a stern look. Though he rubbed his injured arm tenderly, he wanted to sooth the dull throb that pulsated there.

Don had been on edge, almost looking disturb since we left the caves.

I'm not sure what's brothering him, but I don't think it's his shoulder injury. He kept glancing over his shoulder at April and Casey every so often, a strange look would show in his eyes every now and then, as if he's trying to figure something out.

"For a moment," he paused and murmured almost wistfully. "I had hoped you'd be more focused and serious for much longer." He admitted and shifted his weight once more, a look of disappointment shown more clearly on his drained features. After he had glanced over his shoulder towards sensei and I, he turned to face Mike again, he continued, "Guess I was hoping for too much."

I saw a crestfallen gaze in Mike's eyes, but he blinked and it instantly vanished.

Truthfully, it vanished so suddenly, I thought I imagined it.

"Well gee, I'm so sorry, your greatness!" our youngest spat with a dry, sarcastic tone of voice, a tone and attitude I'm accustomed to regarding Raph. It felt weird hearing it with Mike's voice.

As he ranted on his voice gained volume. "It's not like I have night vision or anything! I didn't see that tiny little shrub and accidentally stepped on it, it's my fault! **Fine!**" he shouted out loud, hands curled into fists. "I was distracted and didn't see where I was going, I goofed up again! So sue me!" he uncharacteristically growled as he shouted out loud and voiced out his distaste at our baffled brother.

For a second he stood on his tiptoes, before he settled back on the flat floor. "Stop picking on me just because I'm not as good as you want me to be, damn it!" he finally added, and then looked at each and every one of us with bright, narrow slit, glaring eyes. "What? Do I have something on my face now?" he snapped and sent Don a dirty glare.

He pushed past our shocked, agape brother and sent me a strange look as he advanced my way.

Started and not wanting to face his wrath, I quickly stepped aside and let him walk past me with no words said. But for a second, for one split second, I could have sworn that anger flaring in his deep brown eyes wavered, shone with disappointed as he marched past me.

Did he expect me to say something? I didn't know.

We all froze. We watched his dark, ocean green body fade into the surrounding forest, bewildered at his words as if he had spoken in an alien language. Well, not exactly an alien language, but it was in a tone of voice he never used before.

"Yeesh!" Casey was the first to speak, "What's up _his_ shell?" he muttered.

"Donny?" April questioned weakly, her chin on Casey's shoulder as her motherly-instincts kicked in, concerned with Mike's unusual behavior. "Will he be okay?" she pleaded but didn't try to get off Casey, she probably felt too weak to try.

"I'm not sure." Don murmured worriedly. "He'd never done anything like this for a very long time." he explained, "Usually when Mike displays such behaviors, he's better left alone, because he has a temper worse than Raph and mine combined."

"Whoa!" That was Casey's only comment, now wearily he glanced to where we had last seen my jade, ocean-green brother.

Sensei hummed, that look of parental concern shone in his eyes again, hesitant yet wanting to follow Mike.

"Think he'll come around?" Casey asked wearily as he turned at Don, "I mean, he just turned Raph on you." He commented.

"I hope so." Don squirmed uncomfortably, "Usually Mike recovers on his own." A look of deep concern, and guilt, sunk between his brows.

I placed a hand on master Splinter's shoulder, and then after a pause, I squeezed gently before I glanced at Usagi. I could not explain anything to the samurai, so all I gave him was the best assuring smile I could muster. He didn't look convinced, but didn't voice it and simply nodded in understanding. He was worried about my littlest brother as well.

Don didn't look too happy, either; he looked more so guilty now and was tempted to go after Mike, but something held him back, so I figure it might be April's current condition.

Still, I worried, that was just so unlike Mike to act this way.

I collected my shattered courage and resolve, released my father's shoulder and then followed after Mike.

….

We needed to talk, to communicate.

It's not often that Mike would display such a temper, not unless he'd suppressed it for a very long time, until the toll became too great and too much to bear. He had to let it out and express it somehow.

I wonder if there is something aside his itching foot that bothered him. Did something from what Don had said hurt him deeper than we could acknowledge? He had always been the sweet, bubbly, mellow and warm hearted brother, whenever he's upset or annoyed he'd usually vent it out on Raph with a harmless prank, -pfft! Like shyeah, right!- or busy himself in the kitchen, cooking something or rearranging the cabinets and the multiple utensils he's got in the drawers.

Only when neither of those are available would he vent out in the dojo, but only after made sure no one is there to catch him doing it. He can be so aggressive sometimes it's frightening.

I caught sight of him doing it once, beating the bloody snot, or stuffing if you want the literal sense, out of the bag till it tore up and spilt all over the floor. Let me tell you, he snarled and hissed with such a heated, peeved attitude, I outwardly mistook him for Raph on a bad day. I called him and told him to keep his racket down, because it was late and we were tired and in need of a good night's sleep.

Imagine my shock when I stepped into the dojo, meditative slumber disturbed, willing to give Raph a run for the money, only to find a bloody fisted Michelangelo beating the stuffing out of the bag. I was so tongue tied at the sight that stood before me, I just couldn't believe it. I talked to him, shocked and wondering on earth had gotten into him to mutilate himself like so, trashing the dojo in the process, but all he did was shove me and run a mad dash towards his room, locking the door before I even managed to catch up him.

Alarmed and disturbed by his unusual behavior, I banged on his door and demanded he'd open it, but he never replied. Heck, I think he barricaded it up with something, cause no matter how I slammed my shoulder to it, it wouldn't budge!

A custom-made Raph-proof seal, Don had later on claimed it to be.

Damn! Don needs to make those things disabled inside the lair, or maybe a key to unlock it somehow.

Well, unless Raph is having a tantrum, Mike is allowed to keep them on.

The next morning, Mike never came out for breakfast, it was so unusual we all got worried.

I went to check on him and make sure he was okay, only to discover that he had left his bedroom, some time between when I abandoned his room to call for Don's aid, and when Sensei woke up because of the noise I made. He went missing for three days and only called us on his shell cell once or twice a day. When Don tried to track him with the shell cell, we discovered that Mike had somehow managed to disable the trackers; we didn't know where he was no matter where, or for how long we have looked for him.

Surprisingly, on the third evening sensei went missing, but he had left us a note that told us not to worry, to carry on with our day. I remember we had to help April move a few things around her shop, so we left the lair to attend to that chore, while we tried not to alarm her to our problem. Also, in spite of our worry for our brother and father, it was not very late at night, but it still worried us, we didn't want to worry her needlessly. Fortunately, when we got back home, Mike was unexpectedly there on the couch, asleep with his head resting comfortably on sensei's thigh.

As much as we wanted to know where he was at, what had happened to him and if he was injured in any shape or form, Sensei wouldn't allow us to come close enough near him to ask.

Raph was stubbornly persistent to know what was going on about our littlest brother, until sensei smacked him on the head with his walking stick. He reprimanded our temperamental and hasty brother, and then informed us that Mike felt under pressure and needed time alone, away from the family where he could think things through without distraction.

He also added that Mike will tell us only when he feels like it, so we are not allowed to poke and prod about the matter, nor be too persistent about it, because it bothered him.

Days past, Mike started getting back to his joyous, bouncy self and we slowly forgot all about those worrisome times; or tried to. The only reminders were those darn bandages on his bruised fists.

It still bothered us, Don, Raph and I, not knowing what bothered our brother, father refused to share because he promised Mike. We then thought that it might have been **us,** who were the problem, not Mikey.

I guess that's when we changed our actions and behavior towards him. We realized that we teased and belittled him a lot, during the previous few days before his disappearance, it only made sense why he got so upset and left to abruptly.

Boy was that like a cold shower.

Even Raph squirmed uncomfortably while we recalled how we treated him, especially when he realized some of the harshest were his doing. We decided to talk to him and apologize, but Mike avoided us and when we tried to give him more credit, he became such a pest.

It's hard to try and be serious with him when he's not being serious with us.

Only after a while later did we realize it was just how Mike dealt with all the unwanted attention.

I mean, yeah; it's a Mikey thing when he avoids the seriousness, because it hurts him and he wants to avoid the pain, but avoiding it all the time and not working things out, that really didn't make him look any better. He loves and adores getting attention, but too much was just as disturbing as not having enough. When we smothered him with worry it just irked him, it probably made him think we were belittling him again, though unintentionally, even when he knew we were doing it out of concern, he tried to avoid it.

But anyway, back to the present.

After I reached a small clearing, I saw the rising moon faint and somewhat faded in the darkening, blue-shaded sky. Mike sat on a huge boulder in the middle, the light shined down on him while he sat there, curled into a tight ball, hugging his knees, hiding his face. There was almost no sound, but I could see his shoulders jerking, a soft breathing sound told me he was crying.

As I approached, his body curled tighter, as if wanting to shrink into his shell, he tried to ignore my evidently felt presence. I smiled, he can be such a child sometimes, but that's just the way we know him, why we love him.

I settled next to him on the flat stone. I didn't wait for him to speak or move closer or farther away from me, to avoid me or what I have to say to him, so I gently pried his fingers from where they dug into his skin, they left nail marks that bruised him. Just as I got both hands free, I wanted him to face me for what I wanted to say, but he twisted around and somewhat thumped his forehead to my plastron. It was almost as if he was head-butting me away, but it wasn't that hard, his tears dribbled down and dripped hotly on my thighs.

Something jerked inside of me, it tugged at something untouchable, I can't explain it, but I quickly squished it, already I focused my attention on my brother, as I wrapped my arms around him and protectively wanting to take away his pain.

I knew he was upset, I had to wait till he settled it with whatever it is he's struggling with inside.

I rested my chin on the back of his head, my wings stretching forth despite the pain in their sockets, I surrounded him and covered him under their wide spread length like a clam, clustering around him, sheltering him from the outside world.

Our bodies were still, only his shoulders shook as his sobs quieted down.

His shoulders squared as he latched on to my sides, he pressed his head into my chest, as if trying to merge into me. His sobs grew a notch louder, more heart wrenching. His body shook and jerked and I knew he tried to calm himself, but only ended up making it worse, for every time his breathing calmed down, he takes a sharp inhale and would brake into a sob again.

I swallowed a cold, wet lump in my throat; my eyes were already wet and glassy.

Why am I crying? Do I know what's wrong with Mike? Do I subconsciously understand what's bothering him? No; at least, I don't think I do. Then why am I feeling this way? Where is this sense of familiarity coming from? I don't know. I just don't know. All I could do was hold him closer, hug him tighter. I rubbed his shoulders and stretched my wings over us, covering our heads.

I curled over him; I rested quietly with him in the arch of my arms.

Like a shell of his former self, Mike looked so- broken.

I don't know what's wrong, but I'm staying besides him. I'm the sure others can wait a little longer.

Right now Mike needs me and I'm sure they'll understand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Whew… Thanks to Splinter and Cynlee for beta reading! It's good to have someone point out the things I forget to mention. Thanks girls! XD


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five:

----------

Mike had fallen asleep and rested exhaustedly in my arms after a while.

Don passed by and asked if everything was all right, I smiled and assured him everything was just fine.

When father and the others soon arrived afterwards, worried about Mike and what was taking us so long, their distressed faces melted into relived smiles at the sight of Mike as he slept peacefully in my arms.

I told them to go on ahead to the farmhouse, since it's not too far away, and that Mike and I will catch up once he had rested. Since the farmhouse was in such close proximity, they could just go on ahead and we will follow. They needn't worry about us lagging back.

Father wanted to stay with us, mainly to talk to Mike when he wakes up, concerned and worried about him and his previous snappy behavior, but I explained that it's something between Mike and I. I needed to discuss it with him, alone.

They complied, though not entirely convinced.

They carried on with their way back to the farmhouse and followed the nearby river, while I remained on the huge stone, bathed under the soft and illuminating moonlight. Mike slept peacefully in my grasp, expression relived and calm like a child.

Don gave us an hour limit, if we're not back home by then, they'll come looking for us and I silently agreed.

After Mike had fallen asleep and before Don had arrived, I was lost in my own world of thought. I wanted to understand why our usually optimistic and cheerful brother was so upset.

Since all of this had started, Mike had been there for me, he supported me and kept me company.

Physically he helped me groom my feathers and keep them neatly in place, which are now quite the mess for being neglected for so long. He and Raph would often bug me, and Mike would be my partner during the basic sparring and kata, even though Sensei advised we use hand to hand duels, no weapons. Mike would always worry about hitting my wings in some way or form, while Raph wouldn't really concern himself and would roughhouse me, just to see my limit and how well I've gained control over them.

When he does play rough, I'd subconsciously lash out my wings and they'd often slap him, which suits him just fine.

Spiritually and during the grooming sessions, Mike and I always talk and chatter just about anything, some times about our ninja lessons, how well I've maneuvered the feathery appendages and the like, but usually it goes about his video games.

When it finally sunk in, how close Mike and I had become ever since this had started, I discovered- I've taken him for granted. I mean, when did I ever say _thank you_? Did I even hint to it during all this time?

No, I don't think I did and that hurt me deeper than I thought.

Since the very beginning, Mike supported me with his usual daily antics, but I never noticed he was being serious with my problem. I thought he was just being himself, cheerful and annoyingly happy-go-lucky. At the caves, I barely even noticed him, but now when I think about how Don, amidst his frustration, accused him of not being serious.

How could I have been so blind? Mike was serious with this problem since the start, but I was so absorbed into the whole sprouting wings thing, I never saw or recognized him and his efforts.

Was I that selfish? So self-centered and absorbed into my problem, I didn't even see him there by my side?

What kind of brother am I?

Now here he was, hurting because of us, because of my ignorance and because of how Don accused him of not being serious. Unknowingly our brother admitted he did not know or acknowledge Mike was being serious, therefore he admitted our inability to recognize Mike's sincere and heartfelt efforts, which resulted in us hurting him so deeply and so greatly, it was too much for him to bottle in any longer.

Why is it that Mike seems so simple and easy to understand from the outside, but still remain shrouded in complexity from the inside? Like a Rubik's cube, colorful on the outside and is easily moved about, but in truth it's a puzzling and complicated piece of sheer brilliant craftiness. I could even relate him to Pandora's Box, in a way, but I think the Rubik's cube analogy fits him better.

"It's warm." A soft murmur came; I felt his head shift a little over my thighs, before he rolled from his side to lie on his shell, now he stared up at me with a drowsy smile, "Hey Leo." He moved one first to rub his still, faintly red-rimmed and puffy eyes.

With a smile, I lifted my odd wings and parted them and allowed the moonlight to beam down on him, "Hey." I greeted him softly, my thumbs on his cheeks and brushed away the moist, "We were worried about you." I gently caressed his head.

"Sorry." He furrowed guiltily and then closed his eyes, he rested for a few more seconds.

"Want to talk?" I offered and wanted to now what was on his mind.

For a moment his eyelids slid open and stared at me, a shadow that's the shape of my head loomed over him, but it seemed almost like he didn't even notice it, or perhaps he chose to ignore it.

His pupils shrunk and iris grew wide when I moved my head away, the beam shined down on his face, his skin reflected the moonlight that beamed down on us from the cloudless sky above. He looked like a child with his face of pure innocent; eyes wide, lips parted with the faintest hint of white teeth shone. His brow ridges were arched high, an expression lost between surprise and bewilderment shone clearly.

He lowered his fist and rested it flat on his abdomen for a moment, before he reached up with both hands to the sky; or so I thought, until his hands, while he remained upside down, had cupped my face.

"Like an angel descending from the sky." He murmured once more, almost dreamily.

"Pardon?" I blinked, a bit confused at his statement.

His eyes hazed and a tiny smile curved up, before he closed his eyes and grinned broadly, "Do you have any idea how- captivating you look? Like an angel sent down from heaven."

What started me were not his words, but the tears that gathered and glittered at the corners of his eyes.

"Mike?" I already grew more and more worried about him.

"I want to think that everything will be okay, that it's just a figment of my imagination," He opened his eyes and those thick droplets grew too heavy, they dribbled down his cheeks, then they hit my skin before they drizzled down, dripped quietly on the stone. "but then I remember that it's not, that it's actually real." His smile twitched and turned sad, before he then broke into a choked sob, "I'm scared it might really happen, Leo." He confessed, shivering.

I cupped his face and brushed away the tears that flowed out.

I soothed him the best I could and ignored the confusion that lingered in my mind, I'll think about it later. "It's okay Mike."

I have to admit, although I'm completely and utterly confused to what on earth he's talking about, I'll just ask him about it after he calms down. But then in one quick motion he flipped himself and turned around, now he rested his weight on his hands and knees. He quickly grabbed my hands and placed them together, and then cupped them between his own, he squeezed them.

"Nothing is going to happen, right Leo? You're not gonna let it happen, right?" he pleaded.

Now utterly confused I grew tense and anxious with his strange behavior. I furrowed and wondered if it was something deeper than suppressed stress and insecurities, "Let what happen? Mike, what are you talking about?"

Before he could utter a word, there was a loud booming sound in the distance, the earth below us shook.

Hearts pulsating in our plastrons, we found out it came from the direction the others had traveled to.

I looked at Mike, his face paled as he recognized my look of dread.

….

I'm not sure how it happened, but I knew it happened too fast.

Mike and I hurried after the others and when we reached the riverside, we froze.

The land was a bloody mess! Trees were smashed and burnt to the ground. They looked like giant match sticks, nothing but a burnt-body for a trunk and dead leaves, wrinkled and crumbled. A tiny speck of a flame crowned every inch of vegetation in the surrounding twenty to thirty feet.

There were multiple mounds of dirt that littered the flipped up grounds.

There were even some chunks of the river dug out, the dirt around the mounds were a bit damp. I'm guessing when the explosion erupted, water splashed and rain back down on the surrounding area, dampening it. Also there were spots in the water colored in a sick shade of brown, as if there was a dead body continuously and sickly still bleeding underwater. Dead soldiers, maybe?

"What the shell happened here?" Mike gasped in dread and fearfully latched onto my hand.

Unconsciously, he did not realize the great sense of relief I felt in that simple touch, it helped me collect my shattered thoughts and find my resolve. I put on a confident face and turned to face him, "I don't know. We need to get to the farmhouse as fast as possible. They might be injured and need our help." I explained and squeezed his hand a bit, before I eased the hold.

"You think the others are okay?" he piped up, eyes large with horror.

I squeezed his hand again in reply, "I hope so." I whispered more to myself than to him and tugged, "C'mon! We need to hurry."

With a nod we hurried down the path alongside the river and towards the huge boulder, the same one Usagi and I had settled on during the previous night, before this whole predicament had started. It innerved me that there was neither hide nor hair of our missing family members, I wondered if they had been captured. If so, then I need to get Mike to safety, before I venture out to retrieve them; no way am I going to take him along!

Unfortunately, the loud roaring of a chopper's propeller started within earshot. I wondered if Bishop had managed to repair the chopper Casey borrowed, or if it was a militia chopper instead.

True our human friend crashed it in the forest, but Don said it was still in a repairable condition, depends if Bishop could get it out of the tangled trees, for that matter, but we didn't feel like sticking around to asset the damage, or to see if the agent is capable of pulling such a task, we all wanted split before bishop's reinforcements pour after our trail.

"They you are!" a heard a woman shout and I jerked my head to the direction of the voice, "Kids! Over here!" Lorelei half emerged from the shadowed forest, waving her hand, "C'mon! Hurry!" she urged.

With a nod Mike and I raced off towards her.

"Thank god! I really thought they got you." She said as she first wrapped her arms around our necks in a quick hug, then as soon as she released us, she guided us through the darkened forest, urging us to hurry, "When Splinter said you and Mike stayed behind, I was so worried that agent fellow they talked about got you." She admitted, then glanced over her shoulder to look at us, "Are you two okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"We're okay." Mike murmured, still a bit shook up from the sight of the blasted riverside, he latched on tight to my hand, "Is everyone else okay?" he said in a meek voice, worried.

"They're fine." She sighed softly.

We reached a huge willow tree with its tendril-like leaves hanging down and covering its huge bark. Casey's mother brushed away the dangling hair-like curtain and ushered us to move in. once near the tree, we saw a huge stone leaning against the tree, so she pushed at the huge stone and it rolled to the side, it showed a huge tunnel-like gap in a huge willow tree's bark.

"Okay, go down there." She ordered.

"A tunnel?" Mike piped up in surprise, "What's a tunnel doing in the middle of a forest?" he turned to Casey's mother.

"Where does it lead?" I asked uneasily.

Lorelei grinned, "I'll explain later, now go!" she gently pushed Mike's shoulder and urged him in.

After we both went inside, she followed us and then gripped a dug part of the stone, like a carved in handle of sorts. When the stone rolled over again, it covered the entrance and enveloped us in sheer pitch-blackness.

It was too dark for comfort, but within the darkness she unhooked a small flashlight from her belt, and then flicked it on and pointed the ray of light into the once dark path. She signaled for us to follow her as she guided us through the tunnel. It was like those tunnels in horror movies, just- different. This one wasn't twisty or maze-like; it was pretty much straight and even.

At first, it seemed to go downwards but then took a slight turn. For a good minute or two we just walked down the darkened path. Finally, we reached a more even floor and a door.

"Down the rabbit hole, are we?" Mike playfully grinned. I grinned back, relived he was already getting back to his mellow self.

Lorelei just grinned and gave a slight negative shake, "Nope," was her only answer whilst she easily pushed it open.

Only when our eyes squint and greeted the light that flashed from the other side of the door, did I recognize the stone walls and the scent of soap. I realize- we were back in the farmhouse, in the basement!

"Leo! Mike! You're okay!" April exclaimed, she was at the staircase, probably she just made her way down just as we were at arrival. She rounded Casey's mother to hug Mike, "Thank god! I was so worried!"

Mike's eyes bugged out, his cheeks changed color as he timidly put his hands on her shoulders, "Err- we're fine, April! Really." he assured somewhat embarrassed. He paused for a moment to spare me a strange glance, before he continued, "How's your head?"

Reluctantly, she pushed off him to touch her clean white bandages, "Throbbing like hell, but better than before." She smiled tiredly, "Lorelei thinks I might have a concussion, so I won't be getting any beauty sleep for a while." She smiled at Casey's mother, paused and then cupped Mike's face, "What about you? Are you okay?" she cooed, worried about his outburst from before.

Mike blinked blankly for a moment, before he flashed her a cheerful grin, the color on his cheeks darkened the faintest bit, "I'm fine! You know I don't like being upset for long." He chuckled, but at her unconvinced pout, he insisted, "I'm fine. Really."

She still didn't seem convinced, but didn't argue; instead she cupped his cheeks and pecked his temple, "Welcome back."

He chuckled nervously and wriggled out of her hold, "Gees, Ape! You don't have to be so sentimental!" he whined embarrassed, and then ignored the chuckles that started on his expense.

Lorelei, April and I couldn't stop grinning. He rubbed his head and pouted, "And how's Raph? Was he a good boy while we were gone?" he then smirked.

April blinked, glanced at Lorelei and then smiled wider; "He's upstairs." She poked a finger towards the upper level; "He's asleep, so don't make too much noise, okay? It has been a very long day."

We shared a curious glance, and Mike wordlessly hurried up the stairs, while I remained in the basement.

I stepped closer to April, "Are the others okay? Sensei, Don and Usagi made it alright?"

"They're fine." She smiled in that sisterly fashion, then took a step forward to hug me, squeezing a bit before she pulled back, "We were so worried after that explosion, we thought Bishop's men caught you." She explained.

I cleared my throat and ignored the warmth on my face, I tried to be serious when I found my voice, "Funny, when Mike and I heard it, we thought they got you." I countered with a slight smile.

For a moment, I paused to look at her. Although she and Casey were worse for wear, especially Casey since he was already injured by the time he and April came to our rescue. Come to think about it, I'm surprised Raph wasn't there with them, but I'm guessing he had a reason to stay behind? Were his injuries worse than I was able to determine?

"Well what matters is that we're all okay now." Lorelei smiled confidently, her fists on her hip and she locked the flashlight to her belt again after she had turned it off, a slight smirk on her lips, "Raphael and Leatherhead were on pins and needles the whole time!" she then exclaimed and shook her head in humored annoyance, "Gees, and I thought my boy was a hothead with trouble. Those two were like ticking bombs!"

"I take it Leatherhead lost his temper?" I asked in horror and wondered what the casualties were.

"Nah, it was Raph mostly." She waved a dismissive hand, "I swear, if only he would have stopped pacing around like a cages tiger, I wouldn't have had to clobber him so much." She then rubbed her wrist, "For a turtle, he's got some pretty thick skin." She muttered.

I quirked a brow and suppressed a smirk, curious to where she hit him; backside the head, or just on the tender backside?

"Leo! Leo!" Mike suppressed the urge to squeal out loud, had raced back into the basement to clutch my hands, with the biggest grin plastered on his face. I could have imagined it, but I think there were stars dancing in his eyes. "C'mon! You gotta come quickly! They're so **Cute**" he bounced on his heels. He didn't even wait for me to respond and pulled my wrists and dragged me up the stairs.

The wings inconveniently knocked against the upper side of the doorframe. Being so high and me been startled at Mike's excitement, I forgot to lower them before trying to walk through the doorway, but I ignored the dull throb and lowered them, hurriedly I followed him to the upper floor.

I think I heard April and Lorelei giggle, before they followed after us, but again I could have imagined it.

After we arrived at the upper level, my eyes first registered father, humbly meditating on the armchair with Usagi-san next to him on the rugged floor. The samurai had his knees buckled under him with his fists on his knees. For some reason Usagi had never found the recliner comfortable, so he prefers to sit on the hard floor. But when father's whiskers twitched, the samurai's meditation sensed the change, they both opened their eyes to glance at me.

Relived at their assuring smiles, I understood that I worried for nothing.

They were safe and sound here, nothing happened between the time they left and now.

Mike tugged at my hand again and I turned to look at him, he gestured with his chin to another direction, so I turned my gaze to whatever it was he wanted to show me. Once my gaze settled on the sight, I felt my eyes widen in their sockets.

Like an Ouroboros, the serpent eating its tail, Leatherhead lay to his side on the futons that were stacked on the floor, with his snout and tail forming a circle and almost touched. He snored softly while his teeth peeked from his mighty maw.

In the arch of his colossal body were four huddled and sleeping figures.

The two Green cubs were like yin and yang, their heads and bodies cuddled next to each other but at opposite direction.

Whilst Angel lay to her side on their left, a cushion under head and the top of her skull pressed to the croc's chest, with her upper body closer to his snout, she also had one arm draped protectively over the closest of the cubs to her side. The youth had her hair down and a few lovely locks of dark, curly purple hair created small dreadlock-like bangs of hair over her temple and shoulders.

But to be completely honest with myself, what shocked me the most about the scene was the unreal image of my temperamental brother huddled there as well, snoring softly. Raph lay to the cubs' right; he circled them at the opposite side of where Angel lay. He had one arm folded under his head instead of a cushion, and had the other draped over the closest of the cubs from his side as well.

What amused me the most was the fact that his fingers were intertwined with Angel's.

"_Pretty cute, huh?_" Mike chuckled softly. He admired Angel and Raph where they peacefully slept and gave a wistful sigh, "_Man what a Kodak moment. What would I do to have a camera right now."_ He pouted.

I smothered a grin. I have to agree with Mike, the scene is just too cute!

"_Kinda__ had me grinning for a while, too._" Lorelei appeared behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. She leaned her weight against me for a moment as she rubbed her ankle, then slipped off her shoe, "_The stubborn ole goat refused to go to bed, he'd been up and about since you left._" She quietly tapped her foot to the floor after she slipped her shoe back on.

I figured she probably got something out of her shoe. "_Did he cause a ruckus?_" I dare ask and quirked a brow.

"_A Ruckus?_" she somewhat laughed, "_Leatherhead had to knock him out when he got too restless._" She grinned bemusedly, and then tried not to exclaim too loudly, "_He didn't stay unconscious for long, though._" she commented as she slowly eased off me, fists on her hip again. "_The sleeping pills made him drowsy, but failed to knock him out. He's got one hell of a metabolism, I give him that!_" she praised, and then smiled strangely at my brother where he slept, but I recognized a motherly hint in her eyes.

I wanted to comment about the sleeping pills, because if Raph refused to go to sleep, he wouldn't have taken them, so I guessed they slipped it into something and convinced him to consume it, without him knowing about the medicine tucked within.

"_Raph is going to be fine, Leo._" April said quietly as she appeared next to Lorelei, "_It's been a long day, I'd advice we get out of here and back to the city, but I don't want to risk being found if we're too hasty to escape._" She reasoned worriedly.

"_I pretty much had that in mind, too._" Donny walked out of the kitchen with a tray that carried a kettle of -green tea? - and cups, "_Good to see you're here Leo. We were worried._" He said and flashed a smile.

He set down the try and poured father a cup, before doing the same to Usagi. When he offered Mike and I the same, I gazed into the cup of hot, green beverage and took a sip, while Mike walked towards a free spot on the couch and settled down.

A moment later Casey came from outside through the front door and locked it, he froze mid-stride when he laid eyes on Mike and I, but didn't say anything. He just flashed us a relived smile before he grabbed the ladies by the arms, and then led them away down to the basement.

For a moment, my worry over Casey and Raph's previous injuries resurfaced, so I turned to my brother. The white bandages that covered him were more noticeable now. His upper plastron and left arm, as well as a good portion of his right leg, all the way from his ankle to a little over his knee were bandaged. The bandages looked new and clean, too.

He didn't have his mask on, though his belt and joint pads were still there. His sai were set aside on a nearby dresser, I think.

Still, I worried about his eyes. The last I saw him, he and Casey were in a bloody mess and were on their last leg when they arrived home. It made me feel very uncomfortable when he looked at me with his eyes so faded.

God forbid, it almost made him look blind, I didn't like it at all!

"How long had he been asleep?" Mike asked quietly. His voice was no longer a hushed whisper, audible yet still quiet.

"About three or four hours now. The sleeping pills are doing their job, even if his system pretty much tried to cancel their effect." Don answered then took a careful sip from his hot drink.

He stepped closer to where our brother slept, and then picked a wrinkled item that lay behind him. Unfolding it, it turned out to be a blanket, which he flapped and then used to cover them, he tucked them in.

At the motion, Leatherhead twitched and snorted before his eyelids fluttered sleepily. He blinked once, twice and relaxed when he recognized Donny's presence. His mighty maw opened wide with a yawn flashed those pearl white and sharp teeth, before he lazily drifted back to sleep. He must've been so tired; he barely registered Mike and my arrival.

At his yawn, I yawned as well and that caused Mike to join us.

God I was so tired, I could sleep standing up.

"Get some rest, my sons. It had been a long day." Father advised from his seat. Sleep tickled his senses as well, his eyelids fluttered as he resisted the urge to just curl up and drift away, but worry over our sleeping brother kept him awake. "You will need to rebuild your strength. We will need to move back to the city at day break." He added gently.

I nodded in agreement; the sound of a nice comfy bed was very appealing right now.

Unfortunately, that's when the whole house shook again, the sound of an explosion erupted outside. It forcefully jerked our tired family members from their drowsiness, and our sleeping kin from their slumber.

I don't think I've ever seen Raph snap awake with such a horrified expression before.

April's scream, then she and Lorelei bolting out of the basement did not make my discomfort any easier to bear, either.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: um…


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six:

--------------------

I should have seen it coming, but I was so tired I barely kept myself awake long enough to notice.

Through the basement's secret tunnel, men clad in black with strapped on rifles rushed into the house.

Deadly and lethal; they were defiantly Bishop's men.

April, Casey, Don and Leatherhead had gone down to the basement in a blink of an eye, they told us to block the door behind them, since it connected the upper floor with the basement, in hope that it will stop any more of Bishop's men from coming in. While they fought those down below, the rest of us had to evacuate the house with Lorelei and the cubs and find another shelter, somehow.

Urgently, father shook Angel and Raph awake and urged them to rise, whilst I placed my untouched cup of green tea on the fireplace's shelf, Mike headed to the front door and swung it open, only to be assaulted by bright blinding lights. Those lights glared into the house and right at us. Panicky, my brother slammed it back shut and pressed his shell to the door in a comical way.

"I think someone either forgot to pay those tax collectors, or the monster hunters got the wrong house!" he grinned uneasily.

Lorelei and I hurried to pull at the drapes on the windows to conceal us, while Usagi kept his back to the basement door, listening in to the battle below. As a result to pulling the drapes it made the house very dark inside, especially since all the lights were put out and the fire place was quickly put out by Casey's mother. We didn't want them to have the advantage of knowing how many were in the house, we need to elude them with our quantity the best we can, that way it'll give some of the advantage to escaping unnoticed.

While April, Casey, Don and Leatherhead fought down in the basement, the rest of us barricaded the back and front doors. No need to give Bishop the chance to come in while we're panicking like chickens with a snake in their bin!

And speaking of which, I peeked between the drapes to assess the situation. I spied the agent's lone figure where it stood a few feet ahead of the black cars that blocked the front yard. With his hands folded behind him, he stood in attention for a moment, before he moved one hand and with an index finger, he pushed his black glasses up the bridge of his nose, adjusting them, that grim smile on his face.

Wait; grim smile? He sure as shell doesn't look pleased. Could it be that he didn't know about us being here, or maybe he's just upset that we're actually here? Don't tell me we foiled one of his master plans while unknowingly going about our daily activities?

"What's going on out there?" Angel muttered drowsily and rubbed her eyes with her balled fist.

"I dunno, but it defiantly spells trouble." Raph stiffly walked towards us while he groggily stretched and flexed his muscles.

A moment passed while he groaned and glared around the darkened room, he blinked more often than I care to count, before his eyes adjusted to the dimness and spied the two extra figures, Mike and I. His orbs brightly reflected the dim light and widened at me. I recognized the look of relief. The faintest smile curved on his lips, it made a smile stretch on mine as well. But when the loud humming of a megaphone thrummed through the air, followed by the low screeching and buzzing sound, we knew that there was no time for greetings, we were in deep trouble and surrounded by the enemy.

"John Bishop." I informed him with a hiss and clinched my fists into tight balls.

He grit his teeth in distaste and trudged towards me, he placed a hand on my shoulder and leaned on me a bit while he peeked out the window. "Damn! He's here with the whole army or something?" he growled in rising agitation, "How'd he find us?" he glanced at me.

"I don't know." I sighed tiredly, "I wonder what he's waiting for, though." I voiced out my thoughts, confused as to why the agent just stood there with loud speaker in his hands. He didn't look interested in using the thing.

Abruptly, the basement door flung open, a loud crash erupted as the wooden item slammed against the opposite wall and a part of it broke off. Donatello panted breathlessly but wore a small smile on his face, "Guys, the coast is clear! We can get use through the tunnel! Hurry!" he urged hurriedly and gestured with his hands for us to go down the steps.

"But it's so dark in there!" Mike whined, paused and then his face wrinkled, "And- Ew! Dude! What's that smell?"

"Just move!" Don growled and gave Mike a smack on the shell, "There is no time!"

"Okay, okay! Yeesh!" Mike replied with a grin, "I'm guessing someone soiled his pants? Cause it smells like as sewer down there." He commented.

Don sent him a grumpy look, "Mike?" he said quietly, voice devoid of emotion and when Mike blinked, he angrily snapped, "**_GET!_**"

With a yelp like a frightened puppy, Mike bolted down the stairs as if his tail was on fire. Just as he reached the bottom you could hear his voice '_Ew! Did something crawl in and _die_ in here?_' he whined in an annoyed voice.

I chuckled, once the goofball always the goofball. I wouldn't want him any other way.

The others soon followed while Raph, father and I decided to stay last and cover their backs.

I peeked through the window again to make sure Bishop didn't suspect anything, but an icy sense of dread slid down my spine when I saw he disappeared. I wondered when he left, he couldn't have possibly found out about the beaten squad in the basement, could he? If so, then he must've called for reinforcements, and they will meet with the others in the tunnel!

'_Damn!_' I bit my lower lip and hurried towards the basement.

But someone held me back, a tight grip latched on to my wrist. I jerked around to look at the one who held my hand, and let me tell you the agitated look in Raph's faded grey eyes did very little to subdue my worries.

"Welcome back." He said quietly, suddenly.

Before I could answer, something in his gaze lingered for only a second, before his gaze hardened once more.

He tugged at me and pulled me closer, before he then reached out for father, once holding us both, he advanced towards the basement and ushered father down first, then me soon after. He paused for a moment at the head of the staircase, to make sure we made it to solid floor safely, before he reached out for the door and closed it. The upper part of the door was threatening to fall off, so Raph had to close the door slowly in order to keep it intact, so once closed we were tossed into sheer pitch blackness.

Blindly I grouped for the right way, until I felt Raph's hand as it easily grabbed my hand where it stretched mid air, before he gently tugged to guide us out of the basement and through tunnel.

Down the steps and to the solid floor, I ignored the fact that I have stepped into a puddle of something hot-warm and mildly sticky. The scent of copper and the reek of- something quite unpleasant told me Leatherhead was a messy fighter; blame it on his temper.

Since the others had left ahead of us, I worried if they were doing alright in the dark.

Don't get me wrong, I'm a ninja and I'm used to work in the dark, but not pitch-blackness in an unfamiliar territory! Its- frightening in a way, because you don't know what's lurking in the darkness, or what's in there with you! When in the sewers I at least know what to expect and can follow the sound of flowing water, but in a darkened unlit tunnel like this one, I am completely at loss.

When Raph's grip on my hand tightened, I felt the brush of father's tail against my fine ankle. Both their presence and touch helped me calm down, I felt more collected. But still, being in the darkness and with Raph as our guide, a cold splash of something splashed in my stomach, it sent a very uncomfortable chill up my spine.

There was something Raph's quick pace despite the darkness that bothered me greatly, I didn't like it.

"Raph?" I began softly; I didn't want my voice to echo.

"Yeah?" he muttered and squeezed my hand a little more.

"You're blind, aren't you." I blurt out, not a question.

Though pitch black, I sensed his head perk up, but yet he didn't reply. He didn't have to, his silence confirmed my suspicions. Whatever it was he went against, before I had gone out with father and Usagi to look for Don and Mike, something happened to him and left him blind. It explained why he's not nervous in the dark, he already accustomed himself to it and relied solely on his other senses.

"Not really." he suddenly answered, somewhat quelling some of my worries and fears, "I was blind for a while, but then Don gave me this bowl of water and told me to wash my face. I did as told and magically I could see again. Somewhat." He told us, his voice puzzled and confused.

"What do you mean?" I squeezed his hand, encouraging.

"I can't see as well as I used to, but Don thinks my retinas hadn't been damaged too badly. If I avoid bright lights and not strain them, they shouldn't black out on me, literally." He sighed and his fingers twitched over my hold, "He said something about getting more water for our injuries, but I didn't understand what he was talking about, I was too relived from the pain and everyone's return and darn tired to care."

I squeezed his hand again to assure him I understood, but I didn't know how to voice it out or explain it. Thankfully, he squeezed my hand again and confirmed he already acknowledged my gesture.

There were no words needed between brothers.

For a moment I wondered why father was so silent, walking there by my side and holding onto Raph's other hand, I even forgot he was there. Did he know about Raph's condition before Don treated him, or was this conversation all new to him? Don usually tells sensei about such things, just so he'd know in advance if we needed anything from his medical cabinet, but sometimes when the news isn't pretty, we tend to- withhold information.

After all, father can be quite the worry wart; I see no point to worry him needlessly. If Raph isn't completely blind then there is not much for us to worry about, right? If we can contact the Avians we could borrow more magic water and heal him, it should work, right?

A short while later we reached the end of the tunnel, but disturbingly the others weren't there.

Where did they go? Weren't they supposed to wait for us so we'd be safe in number, just in case Bishop found us?

I looked around to the clearing that was in front of the tree, the boulder that blocked the entrance was shattered and I highly doubt it was Leatherhead's doing. It looked like it had been shot by a Triceraton blaster or the like. There were just too many bits and pieces of stone and debris, but the red stains that formed a trail of droplets across the clearing did not ease the icy chill that churned in the pit of my stomach.

Someone was injured and bleeding? Who was it? Don and April are sure to be alright, because Don is in a better battle-ready condition, and April is bright enough to know when to stay out of such fights, they're way over her league. Mike and Usagi could have gotten hurt during a skirmish of sorts, maybe against Bishop's men while protecting Lorelei, Angel and the cubs? It can't possibly be Casey or- no wait! After he took April and Lorelei to the basement to talk, I don't think he came back up, right?

"Well look who came out to play?" the upsettingly familiar voice taunted.

The black clad figure, along with ten more men appeared and surrounded the clearing. All his men took battle position and posed on their knees with their sniper rifles and took aim, their heavy boots, straps and belts made those clattery noises as they took position as well. The agent stood still and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose again, adjusting them while the grim smile curled on his lips, he regarded us for a moment longer, but said nothing.

I was still half way hidden in the tunnel, therefore my wings were still within the shadows of the dark path, plus the only source of light was the crescent moon above. I don't think he saw or noticed them yet, which is for the best.

"Bishop!" I hissed and wished if I had my swords with me. Unfortunately I don't remember where I left the first blade, and the other I lost during the skirmish at the cave, it's probably still lodged to that tree.

"Leonardo," the agent muttered in distaste, "I was wondering where you were off to. You missed all the fun." He smirked, then glanced at Raph, "I take it Raphael didn't tell you yet, did he?" he cocked his head in an arrogate sneer.

I furrowed and fully knew what Bishop was thinking. I noticed that sometimes when we meet after a skirmish, he'd taunt us and try to distract us by making up lies or bluffs about each other. If we're injured, he'd pretend that he had done something tragic to the sibling who's missing, but if we're together and are safe and sound, he'd mock and scorn us until we snap.

Usually Raph is the first to snap and attack him, which I'm guessing is what the vile human is trying to do.

Bishop is trying to rile us up so we'd jump at him, then he'd tell his men to shoot us and claim it was in self-defense.

'_Bastard._' I clinched my jaw so tight it felt like my teeth would pop out. Nevertheless, I decided to play along, if only to stall him long enough to find some sort of opening, some means for us to escape.

"Tell me what?" I drawled, not too caring to whatever he had to say.

He straightened up but didn't seem phased, "Well he's blind, in case you hadn't noticed." He said bluntly.

"Oh yeah? Well at least he's not the one wearing black with sunglasses in the middle of the damn night!" I replied sarcastically and continued, "Seriously, Bishop, for a government agent you have some shabby taste in clothes." I couldn't help but grin and feel as if Mikey had taken over my mind, "And while we're at it, allow me to say how much I **hate** your tie! It is so last century! Can't you put on something a little more fashionable?"

I thought of adding: '_Black isn't even this season's color anymore! I'm not into fashion but even I know that!_' but I knew it was the biggest lie ever! After all, Black and white pretty much fit with anything.

"Can't you mean ole government people find something better to do, than torment defenseless aliens from another planet? Maybe they were heading elsewhere but got lost! They could have been directionally challenged for all we knew, and they took a wrong turn and ended up here, can you blame then?" I argued with a growing grin, the looks Bishop and his men were giving me were beyond _priceless!_

"I mean, seriously, now." I insisted casually and waved a hand, suppressing the urge to explode into laughter, "Get a hobby or something, I heard stamp collecting is in this year." I suggested with a friendly smile.

I tried to choke the laughter that bubbled in my throat, at the bewildered and comically disturbed look on Bishop's face, even his men shared puzzled and very uneasy glances, unsure what the shell I was talking about.

It proved to be too much and a chuckle escaped.

I think I heard Raph snort and stifle a chortle, too.

When I stole a glance at father I saw he had a hand on his face, but the twitch of his whiskers told me he was somewhere between humored chuckles, and mortification at my Mikey-like rambling.

Speaking of Mike, in an instant, he made his grand entrance; "Ollie Ollie Oxen free!" came a loud Tarzan-like shout.

The minute Bishop twisted around to the direction of the voice, a pair of green feet slammed right into his face. Blood spewed from his broken nose, his glasses shattered and the item fell to the floor with a loud clickty crunch. The impact was so powerful it knocked him a few feet away to slam against a few of his men. In the dog pile, a rifle shot yet thankfully ricochet against a rock, missing Raph's left hand by a hair!

Suddenly, a might roar yowled into the echoing night, while the crock's gigantic body rammed into the men who remained standing after my impish brothers entrance, too startled, shaken and taken off guard to take aim at the charging beast. Leatherhead's tail lashed at then and slapped them away, whilst three more figures jumped into the fry.

Mike, Don and Casey were armed with their weapons, but a long branch replaced the human's trademark hockey stick.

A heartbeat later, Raph pulled out his sai and jumped right in. I panicked for a fleeting moment and wondered if I should pull him out. Blindness isn't something he should take lightly, he could get himself killed!

"Leonardo, we must aid your brothers," sensei gripped my hand and placed his cane in my palm, "Use this to ensure their safety."

"But sensei, don't you- ?" I began to argue.

My brothers and I all know sensei fights better when he has his cane, but he quickly interjected before I could carry out my complaint, he cupped my colossal green hand with both his small bony hands and gave a gentle squeeze. "I will be fine! Your brothers need us." He stole a glance at the fight, but I knew he was worried about Raph, "Just please, do be careful." He squeezed my hand.

I collected my courage and freed one hand to cup his, I smiled tenderly, "I will."

With that, we joined them in the fry.

I went by Raph's side, just to cover his back since he's handicapped, while father went to aid Don and Mike, with Casey for extra arms, and a pissed attitude, I'm saying our human brother is taking revenge upon those who dare hurt his soon wife-to-be, eh?

Well suits them right! I hope Casey gives them a concussion for what they've done to April.

But wait! If we're all here, who's there to make sure April, Lorelei, angel and the cubs are safe?

Uh oh…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I enjoyed bashing Bishop's face in, did you?


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven:

-----------

The process was quick and all it took was less then ten minutes.

Just as soon as I started to ponder about the safety of the women and cubs, a loud gunshot rang through the air.

With Mike, Don and father in one group they fended off the last of the men to our side; Casey, Raph and I on the other hand we covered their backs and kept the beaten men down. Meanwhile, Leatherhead in his own one-croc-army decreased their numbers quite fast.

But when the sound of a gunshot echoed loudly in the air, we all froze instantly with our spines straight and stiff.

Tense, we steeled ourselves and anticipated the upcoming danger.

Bishop pushed away from a tree he had crashed against after Mike's feet had collided with his face. He had a hand clamped tight on his remolded mug. His broken nose leaked with threads of red essence all over his hand and chin. They drew red streaks and stained his black and white suit, neck collar and cuffs were a marred mess with shades fading from ruby red to blush pink.

Something tells me he ain't gonna get no discount at the cleaners for this one.

I couldn't help but to wonder in thought; black and red _did_ make a nice combination.

I shook my head hard, I needed to focus on the current state, because I was starting to daze off like Mikey!

Leatherhead suddenly had a horde of healthy men jump from the surrounding bushes and pile all over him. They pinned him down with their massive number rather than their strength. I guess they realized they were no match to him when it came to brute strength, but why he hadn't used their firearms is beyond me. Nevertheless, they decided to take him down in number instead.

More reinforcements arrived and they all took position over the croc and around us with their rifles and guns. Each and every one of my family and myself had at least six guns pointed to their hides.

Out from the bushes I caught glimpse of three figures, with the first one I recognized as April!

She had her arms bound behind her back with a nasty blue bruise already forming on her bare left shoulder. The sleeves of her shirt had been torn off, so was the collar. A man with a gun pressed the weapon's muzzle right to the back of her head and shoved her forwards, where she collapsed to her knees, then soon dropped to her side, panting dizzied and exhausted.

When Casey flinched and cried her name, he wanted to bolt to her and check her injuries, but all the men closer to him threateningly shifted in position and their firearms rattled in warning.

He gnawed in suppressed rage and watched his woman in gut-churning worry.

Soon, Angel and Lorelei appeared and collapsed besides April, with Angel to the left and Lorelei to the right. Lorelei was the only one to not collapse to the floor, she was a strong woman, and refused to let herself fall. Casey's low snarled and muttered curses were loud enough for me to hear, but I couldn't quite catch the words exactly.

Our human brother was beyond pissed, I admire him for the fact he didn't snap yet.

Not only had Bishop's men laid hands on his mother, but also on his half-sister and soon-to-be-wife?

A cold feeling splashed in my stomach when I saw the cubs weren't there.

A man, a medic I guessed from his attire and along with three others rushed towards Bishop. They feverishly tended to the broken face and muttered something among themselves, probably addressing the injured agent, but uncharacteristically Bishop's head snapped up with narrow slit eyes at something they said, and then exploded in rage and lashed at them, before he barked at his men.

I couldn't think of anything non-risky to do or say when more men arrived, they had ropes and restrains in their hold. They headed towards Raph and Mike, and with Raph handicapped and Mike staggering for a breath, it was more than enough for my sirens to start screaming. So in a daring move, I shifted as fast as I could to block their path from my brothers, I refused to let them advance toward my kin; over my dead body!

Wings flashed up high like the sails of a boat arching towards the sky, the clouds drifted away from the crescent moon, the beams shone down and my white wing reflected the light, illuminating the scene a little more. I wielded my fathers cane like a sword, silently I warned the men not to come anywhere near my family. Don and Casey shifted behind me to cover Mike and Raph, while Leatherhead resisted the urge to move and fling away all the men who piled on top of him.

With the three women captive, I felt the adrenaline pump through my veins, pumping in my heart. I will allow no mistakes.

Surveying the area one more time, I wanted to make sure we were all there.

Then suddenly something clicked. Where were Father and Usagi?

"Fascinating." Bishop's disturbingly cool voice hissed through the night.

Clouds were slowly crept over the crescent moon once more, they blocked its light and made the forest grow darker once again. My brothers shifted uncomfortably and I could sense Raph's agitation like needles pricking my skin, but I ignored him for now. Mike had caught up to his breath and gasped less hoarsely, while Don and Casey felt tense but collected; or at least my brainy brother was, our human brother was still infuriated, agitated and wanted nothing more than to rush towards the black clad soldiers to help the women.

We couldn't risk such a bad move; it'll only have them killed.

Casey was furious and ready to knock some heads off their shoulders, yet he suppressed it the best he could.

The women looked tired and drained, not to mention messy and more bruised than I last recalled. April's injuries and ripped sleeves and collar told me she had fought the best she could, yet her ninjutsu still wasn't enough to protect her, to help her fend for herself and the others. She had only been training for the past few years.

It was something in her free time just to know how and when to protect herself, so it's only understandable that it wasn't enough to ensure her safety; she had a long way to go to even get close to our level, even if she is a fast learner.

I held my pose, while my brothers and friend shifted. Leatherhead tried to get up but more guns were pointed to his head. He was barely holding on to his temper and I could see his eyes wavering, a mere blink and I were sure they're turn into green-yellow slits.

"Leatherhead, it's okay." I assured him boldly, my eyes fixed to our surrounding enemy, "Stay down."

Bishop glared at me with narrow icy eyes, his nose was still a marred mess. Mike's kick had surely broken his nose, the tip of his eagle-like nose was now slanted sideways and I could visibly see his nostrils, though slowly they were clamped with hardening and drying blood. Bishop had even started breathing through his mouth. I take it his nose had gotten real pretty… pretty damaged!

'_Way to go Mike!_' I found myself cheering, but never dared voice it out.

I'm sure he'll need surgery to fix it back in place.

The agent was clearly pissed at Mike and wanted nothing more than to strangle our brother for what he had done. He even ushered away the medical staff, and did not let them tend anymore to his injuries than necessary, in which they complied without question.

Yet amusingly, his messed up face and his ragged clothes reminded me of those undead zombies in one of Mike's videogames, inwardly I felt my lips twitch with a smirk.

That almost nose-less look actually fitted the agent quite well, he just has to peel off his eyelids, maybe his lips too while we're at it. Puncture an eye or maybe slap a few thick-thread stitches here and there, shave only a few patches of that hair, maybe even toss some bubbly hot acid on him to melt a few chunks of skin, he'd make a perfect zombie.

We could even bolt a screw in his head or neck, would that work? Nah, he'd look more like Frankenstein, and that monster had pretty much been over used. Besides, Frankenstein is old school. He's not even scary anymore; not to my standards anyway.

Was it too much information from a frighteningly morbid imagination? Yeah, I know; sorry.

He sneered at my growing smirk, "I see your enjoying yourself, Leonardo; how unnatural." He commented with a funny voice; blame it on his broken nose. He glanced at the wings with a strange gleam in his eyes, and then surveyed the area, he looked at my family before he turned his attention back to me, "I see your father is missing," he said with a cocked brow.

I tensed. Raph and Mike's aura shifted, it alarmed me that they did not notice father's absence till now.

"If you lay one hand on him, I swear I'm gonna- !" Raph began with a hiss, already he tried to push past me to challenge the agent, but Mike and Don blocked and pulled him back, with Casey up and ready when the armed men shifted once more. I lowered my wings a bit to prevented my temperamental brother from walking past me.

As if I had drawn a line, my wings were like frail and low built walls that would hopefully shield him, for now.

Bishop smirked and I instantly knew it was all a bluff, because there was just no way for him to capture both father and Usagi without a struggle, or without us even noticing it. One would think that my brothers and I would have at least noticed it, if such a thing had happened during the skirmish that had just passed between us and his armed men

They're hiding, my father and samurai friend are hiding, but where and why is what I don't understand. Were they waiting for an opening of sorts? Did something happen amidst the fight and we did not notice their disappearance? Where did they go? Could it be the cubs? Perhaps, did father and Usagi manage to rescue the cubs before April and the others were captured, and now they're elsewhere to keep them safe?

I stole a glance at April in hope she'd clue me in, but then realized she had tape on her mouth, so did Angel and Lorelei. Why is it that I didn't notice that before? Oh, right, it was darker a while earlier, but now with the clouds slowly drifting away from the moon once more, the illuminating light shone down on my wings, and the clearing looks a little brighter.

Angel wriggled against her ropes and I could hear her murmur something, or try to say something, but then one of the men poked her head with the gun and she froze when the cold steel touched her neck, but only for a moment.

I'm not sure what happened behind me, since I had my back to the woman right now, but since Raph didn't move or tense up, I guessed he either didn't react or didn't see her to actually give a reaction.

Bishop stood there a few feet away for a moment, his icy and narrow slit eyes fixed to my wings. There was this- uncomfortable and knowing smile, it slowly stretched on his lips, as if he was looking at something that pleased him eminently, it made the prickly feeling on my skin grow even worse.

"I was wondering where it had gone." He muttered, more to himself than to us, and then glanced right at me through icy, cold eyes once again, "I take it you have come across the Foot, Leonardo? They stole something from my men a few months back," he began carefully, hands folded over his chest with one hand still pinching the bridge of his nose, probably to limit the flow of blood.

"I see they actually figured out what it was for and how to use it."

A single droplet of blood gathered at his nostrils and dribbled down, past his lips, down the corner of his mouth and ran down his chin and across his throat, but he only twitched, he never attempted to wipe it away.

Also, the lack of glasses made the human look- smaller, younger in a way, it was creepy.

"It's amazing how Avian blood mixes with just about anything, isn't it?" That eerie smile stretched wider, he lowered his chin to stare at me from over half-lidded eyes, "I recall a few lab animals that had gone through the same process, when we had tried the same DNA samples on them." a creepy expression crossed his hardening face, "Amazingly the females have a stronger resistance to pain, most males don't last till the forth wing."

My eyes widened; did he just say what I _think_ he just said?

"Seraph," his smile turned into a nasty grin and I cursed myself for falling into his web, to allow and display the confusion and unease on my face, "A celestial being with six wings with arches that reach the sky." He said in a story-telling manner, "It had been told and passed down from generation to generation through the Avians history, one of them would gain the honor of becoming a Seraph every so century." His eyes sparked in a scary kind of way, "One of their most fearsome, fierce and most gifted fighters, one who's will and power would surpass all others."

His expression and somewhat-rigid body language started to bother me, he's talking as if he was on crack, "Think of how much stronger the slayers would be with such power placed into them." He muttered.

There was a pause and I didn't like it one bit.

He glanced at my wings with a more criticizing gaze. The bemused smile wilted almost instantly, as if he had noticed a flaw of sorts and continued. "No more than three months, I take it?" he guessed the time it took my wings to grow. "If so, another growth spurt should start in the next few days, about a month separates each sprouting, Leonardo." He informed coolly, knowingly, warningly, "I'm surprised you're still alive." He commented.

Although what he just spouted did not affect me too badly, I've masked it the best I could as disturbed as I was, but the way Mike's aura lashed around like a terrified rabbit throughout Bishops tale, made me grow more tense and anxious than I care to admit.

What on earth was going on with my brother? He's making me nervous!

Suddenly, rapid gunfire echoed away in the depth of the forest and I heard people cry.

In a blurry moment, my brothers sprang from behind me, Raph from my left and Don from my right, soon followed by Casey. All three leapt at the very distracted Bishop with their weapons drawn, while Mike grabbed my hand and yanked me away, he ran full speed and back into the tunnel, from which we escaped the farmhouse.

Once into the darkness, my mind didn't register that we were running _away_ from the battle, till we at least passed the quarter length of the tunnel. It wasn't pitch black due to the fact that there was no rock blocking the source of light outside, so I could easily tell from Mike's body language, he wanted to be the hell away from her as far as possible, and he took me along with him.

I tugged at him after I recovered from the startling tug, I didn't want to leave the others behind.

"Mike! Hey, stop! What are you going! What- we can't leave, the others need us!" I argued, father's cane still in my grasp. My fingers hurt from holding it so tightly, I hadn't realized just how securely I have clutched it till I uncurled my fingers from around it, and it fell to the dirt-coated floor.

"You can't go back there Leo, you'll die!" Mike choked and trembled, his hands squeezed around my free hand that was captive in his hold, "Bishop- he- if you go, you wont come back!" he sobbed, eyes wide and breath labor and body language screamed with fear.

I eyed him in shock and worry, I've never seen Mike this terrified before.

Yes, I know he can be a scardy cat sometimes, and I've seen him scared many times, whether during family nights and horror movies or adventures to the unknown, but never did I ever see him like _this!_ What did he mean by saying I would die, anyway? Did this have anything to do with the rambling he told me when he woke up earlier?

"Mike, I don't understand, what are you- ?" I began, but never got to finish.

A loud explosion erupted from the other side of the cave, the tunnel shook and dirt with debris slightly fell from the ceiling above. Started, we stood still, trying to detect the direction of the danger.

Soon, a bright red and orange glow sparked from the other side of the cave, it came from the direction of the farmhouse. The air gradually blew harder and became warmer against our skin.

I frowned for that wasn't a good sign.

Instantly I realized it was a burning inferno and it was coming our way, it raced towards us with a roaring howl faster than I have ever imagined! Terrified for our safely, I grabbed Mike and ran as fast as I could, back towards the entrance that led back to the forest and clearing, wanting to be out of the inferno's path. I had to get him out of the cave, but the exit looked so, so far away; we'll never make it in time.

With no other option available and the flames catching up to us, I threw him to the floor and dropped myself over him, wrapped my arms and legs around him securely and then flattened the wings on my back, coating us like clams against the mighty torrent.

The hot air and flames that licked my exposed and unprotected legs hurt! It stung so badly I yelped and groaned, but tried myself not to cry out loud as the heat peeled my flesh raw. I inhaled sharply but dare not move. I kept my hold on my brother tight and firm.

The air whistled and buzzed in my ears, heat mercilessly licked my tender skin, I drew my legs closer but that only hurt more, the feel of my raw flesh and the contact of hot air and fire, it stung so much badly than before.

The whistling stopped whilst the heat was still there, it burned and hissed against the sizzling walls, debris and stones still fell and slowly crumbled to the floor, but the fires were no longer present, only the aftermath of the path it had left behind.

I fluttered my eyes open whilst beads of sweat rolled down my shaken body, and then glanced at Mike to make sure he was safe. It was all I cared about; the stinging in my legs did not matter as long as my brother was alright.

Slowly, as to not harm my scalded legs further, I slid off him, only to note faintly that the tunnel suddenly looked brighter.

A moment passed before I glanced up and realized the entrance was closer than I last recall. Did we really make it this close to the exit? I sure don't remember it being this close while we ran. Or did the blow knock us closer to the exit than I thought? No, the debris and the flickering specks of burns tree leaves that danced in the air told me that- the tree that housed the tunnel is no longer there.

It had been blown up and a huge gap had been left in its wake.

If Mike and I had managed to reach the exit before the inferno hit, we could have been blown along with it as well.

But what of the others, are they alright or had had they suffered injuries?

Abruptly, strong arms wrapped around my neck and yanks me down in a tight embrace, Mike sobbed into my throat, "God please don't, not Leo, anyone but Leo." He whimpered, squeezed me and pulled me closer till I started to choke.

"Mike!" I gasped, helplessly I tried to push away for some air, "I can't breathe!" he eased his hold and I pushed off, I coughed slightly to clear my wind pipe, but he did not remove his hands, they remained on my sore and slightly scalded shoulders.

"You can't die, Leo! You just can't!" he cried frantically, "You already died three times, you won't make it to the last one!" he sputtered in fear.

I stared at him utterly confused, "Mike, just what on earth are you talking about?" I confessed, his mindless rambling really worried me; did he know something but didn't share it for some reason? If so, then what on earth is he rambling about?

"At the caves, with- the Avians," he began shakily and sniffled, tears still streamed down his face, so I gently pushed to sit besides him where he made no effort to sit up. He remained flat on his shell with his hands on my shoulders, and gently I busied myself and brushed away his tears, "A- there was- this old lady, a gypsy, she- she said the Seraph was coming," he paused to take a breather and sniffled.

I nodded and continued to caress his face, brushed away the combination of tears and sweat on his irritated skin; looks like the heat managed to lick him despite my effort to protect him.

Never the less, I smiled gently and encouraged him to continue, "I'm listening."

He swallowed and took another long breath, a lung full of air and then continued. "She- she said six stars will fall and the beasts of earth will rise, that he will die five times, one of mind and four of body." He shakily trembled and his hands squeezed my hurting skin, but I masked the pain if only for his sake. "Don't you get it Leo? You've already died three times! That means there are two more and you may not make it!"

"But Mike, I'm not a seraph and I'm not dead," I argued; this conversation was starting to scare me.

"But it's true! The death of mind was when you survived the wings when they first came out!" he reasoned. "Then the element of water was when you fell in the river, now the element of fire just passed, and you're still alive!" He trembled again, his shaky hands hesitantly and fearfully slid off me, no longer able to hold on, "The other elements could be anything! Wind, Earth, Lightening, maybe Wood, Steel and Stone, too; but either one of those could kill you, Leo!"

I sat there in awe, my mind raced with thoughts, but his next words shocked me.

"She said it was your fate, you'll die." He sobbed again, his body weakened and his breath slowed down, his pants were further apart.

"Mike!" I cried, he was blacking out, "Mike, stay with me! Mike!" I gently clapped his cheek.

"Please don't die Leo, please…" was all he whimpered before his eyes fluttered and his body slumped.

My heart was beating so fast and so hard inside of me, the throbbing beat against my head and chest were deafening, all I could hear was my pulse in my ears.

It felt like hours had passed while I just sat there on my raw flesh, debris and dirt bit into me, but I paid it little mind. Mike's mortified yet unconscious face, plus the confusing riddle he just shared with me put me in a maze of thoughts. I couldn't decipher what it all meant. For one thing I don't even recall a gypsy at the cave, let alone a forewarning of an untimely death of any sorts, so why didn't Mike say anything before now?

Was he hoping that it wouldn't come true? Am I really meant to die? Did I gain these wings so I would die?

My train of thought came to an abrupt halt when the mob of black clad, heavily armed men surrounded us. The rattle of their weapons alarmed me that I was in no condition to fight, let alone hold my own ground, but I had to stay firm and at least protect Mike.

Bishop was the first to step into the circle of men, an arrogant smile crept on his still deformed face, and there had never been a time where I wanted to punch his teeth in as much as I want to now. If Raph was here, I'm sure he'd feel the same. Speaking of which, Bishop looked a bit messy, I take it my kin tried to put an end to him but the agent somehow escaped and eluded them or something.

"I'll make you a deal, Leonardo." He started to say almost thoughtfully, glanced at Mike's unmoving body, and then looked back at me with those icy eyes, "Come with me and I will leave the rest of your family alone." He offered.

The part with 'the rest of your family' did not cope with my mind nor ease my worries, "I'll trade you," I began as I pushed myself to my feet, wings flat on the dirt ground, half laid over Mike.

Amazingly, I just paid attention that my feathers did not catch on fire, therefore worked as a natural shield against the blazing inferno, excluding my legs of course; I wonder why.

"You leave my while family alone and I'll go with you." I suggested.

His smile grimed before it curled back up, "Are you sure?" he arched a brow and cocked his head questioningly.

I would have laughed at the expression on his face, and the fact his nose was still arched sideways and broken, but sometimes inside me- died, I couldn't find the humor in it, "Yes. Leave my family alone and I'll go with you." I assured.

Last I recall was bishop's wicked smile, "Deal." He said coolly, and at his signal his black clad men marched my way.

Last I felt were my wings being dragged off Mike's body, the feel of us no longer in physical contact irked me.

Last I saw was Mike's body where it lay crying silent tears to the ground.

Last I heard was the sound of the propelling chopper.

Last I smelled was the mixture between burnt flesh and some sort of anesthetic scent pressed to my snout.

Then, there was stillness and sheer darkness.

Is there nothing more?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: …


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Nine:

--------------

I felt my head throb so hard and loud, it reminded of so much of Mikey's drum set.

I groaned, raised and separated my cheek from off the cold, hard floor. My head was too heavy, so I eased it back down on the hard surface, and my neck was too tired and weak to handle the strain of keeping my head up.

Blearily I blinked a few times before I registered my surroundings.

Turned out it wasn't a floor at all, but a cold and hard metal table of sorts, I laid face and plastron-flat on it with belts of sorts hugging me closer to the tabletop. My wings were draped on either side of my body, limp and unmoving, while a cold tingly feeling started on my calves. They felt like- I don't know, it was as if someone was sprinkling water on them, droplets so thin and faint, they're almost not there.

Tired and drowsy, I blinked a few more times; the stupor was wearing off.

In spite of my position while laid flat on my plastron, I felt my heart drop into my stomach with a brightly felt, cold splash.

Next to me, no more than six feet away, was another table. On the identical metallic table across of mine was an adult Avian so pale skinned and unmoving, I knew instantly that he was not alive.

He was as pale as the snow-white sheet that covered him to his elbows. His silvery white and silken hair was in stray locks brushed carelessly to the back of his neck, while a few lay across his temple and cheek. He was clearly topless and probably naked under that sheet. He laid face first just like me, but what disturbed me was the fact that he had no wings.

Instead of those arched sail-like appendages were a pair of deep, pink-red gaps replaced his shoulder blades.

A knot started in my stomach at the sight and I felt something crawl up my throat, but I quickly swallowed it, allowing no release. Quickly to avoid the sight, I squeezed my eyes shut and turned my face to the other side, hesitantly I peeked through my lids. I was thankful that there was no other table, just a far away wall and a single door.

I trembled and felt drained and chilled. What on earth happened? I don't remember.

Consciously, I wriggled my hands and realized they were strapped down to the table as well. Nothing serious, I could easily slip out of these, no problem, but my legs ached and the cold numbness on my calves did not feel comforting. I was so tired, I knew I had to get off this table, it was cold and hard and oh so very uncomfortable!

Did Bishop have no sense of hospitality whatsoever?

'_Look at the bright side, at least he didn't pickle you in some sort of capsule in sticky, bubbly and floating goop!_' Mike's voice started in my mind, it even echoed. For a moment I truly believed he was there in the room with me, but remembering when I had last seen him, I realized it was all in my head. I hope he and everyone else are okay.

Determined, I turned my wrists around and brought my fingers together as close as possible, before I wriggled them slowly, carefully I rolled them around, and in a moment I had one hand free. My wrist hurt slightly when I jerked it out, but at least it was free. After I worked on the other wrist and got it free as well, I easily slipped from the belt that hugged my shoulders to the table, and then slowly I eased and settled on my knees, before I winced at the bolt of pain that shot through my calves.

The pressure applied to the tender muscled when I tried to sit back on them, forced the bandages to squeeze the still fairly raw flesh; that bloody hurt!

Sluggishly exhausted, I urged my wings to comply and up to tuck them to my sides, but they felt so heavy, I could barely lift them. I gave up and turned on my hands and knees then twisted slightly to eye my legs, peeking over me shoulder. Surprisingly, my legs were tended to and bandaged, but there was this strange strap like belt on them, it had a code written on it.

It was a paper-tape of sorts with some foreign language written on it.

I'm not sure what language it was, but it looked Russian.

Annoyed, I moved one free hand to the straps on my still bounded ankles and unbuckled them, so as soon as both legs were free, I shifted on the table and let them dangle loosely for a moment, to let my blood run through them. They were so cold and numb, and then the prickly feeling came back, but it was more than welcome, it was quite refreshing to feel my legs again.

I was about ready to hop on the floor and check the place, but a slight sting on my tender rear end startled me. With my feet on the cold and hard marble floor, I glanced at my still bandaged ankle. I was surprised to discover that Bishop, or maybe one of his medical staff had been caring or gracious enough to replace them for me, they bandages were clean.

Setting that aside, I turned nervously to eye my tail.

I still wondered why it stung and feared that I might have sat on a stray needle or the like.

Embarrassingly, and to my flustered horror, I discovered that there was that same damn code tattooed on my butt-cheek! The rectangular spot felt sore and warm to the touch, not to mention a bit itchy. It was a brand new add-on, I take it. Heat warmed my face as I touched it, feeling the uncomfortable dents and lumps on my tender skin. The black colored code brightly clashed with my green skin.

The tattoo was defiantly new; I could feel my once cold and numb nerves surrounding it jitter and sting when I touched it.

I mean, sure I agreed to go with Bishop on condition that he wouldn't hurt my family, but I never said or agreed to be his property!

Now how on earth can a guy get a tattoo off his ass? They wouldn't happen to be non-waterproof, and that I could just wash it off, would they?

I muttered enough flustered curses under my breath to give the evil human a worthwhile of flu, and then pushed away from the table, deliberately I avoided the sight of the other table with the partly dissected Avian.

I don't know the guy, but I already feel sorry for him or whoever family he had left behind. Also I pitied him, to have to endure Bishop's torturing and cold treatment till his last days. But then the thought hit me, since the wings and a good portion of his shoulders are missing, was this Avian guy the source of the wings I am hosting, or did Bishop get his samples from somewhere else?

How many Avians did Bishop capture? Is this where the samples if the Avian DNA were originated? If so, then why do I have odd colored wings? I mean, since the only colors of wings I've seen on Avians were white, from where did the black wing come from? Were there varieties of wings and colors among the Avians, but I have only obtained two?

Would the four other wings I am yet to house be any different? Bishop said that his specimens all housed more than four wings, but the males never survived the third wing, which means the females have more endurance to pain; but for how far would the females last? If they could last till the sixth wing, who could say that there aren't more wings to go?

With the nanos still active in my body, does that mean I will house wing after wing each month?

I remember the first wing was painful, because it tore through tender flesh, my shell wound. But I've gained more endurance during the second, which had broken free from my shell.

Does being a sentientbeing affect whether or not I can house more than two wings? What are the chances of me surviving? More importantly, where would those other wings pop out from? I doubt my shell is big enough to house six wings. By the time they all sprout out, I wont have any shell left on my back. How will I be able to go about my daily business with so many? Their massive weight would surly kill me!

I held my head in my hands and squeezed my eyes shut. There were so many questions yet so little answers. I was so confused! '_Donny, what would I do to have your smarts right now._' I bit onto my lower lip, now thinking about my family.

I highly suspect Bishop did not keep his part of the deal and had probably harmed one of them.

The whole thing happened so fast, I don't think I was even aware of what I was saying, when I had agreed to go with him. I was so occupied wanting to protect Mike while in his unconscious state; I overlooked the fact that Bishop might have killed one of them already.

Exhausted I sunk to my feet, tail on the floor and knees buckled, I ignored the tingle that started on my backside. I can worry about the tattoo later. I hugged them closer with my back to the table I was strapped on earlier; my wings remained limp and flat to the floor. I couldn't feel my wings and I couldn't control them, so it's either that I've knocked them somehow, or Bishop had paralyzed them cause they felt awful numb.

A part of me wanted to rush out of the room, to find out if the others are nearby. Yet another part of me was so tired of fighting, I was drained more so spiritually than physically, though yes I was tired physically and wanted nothing more than to sleep, I was worried.

So much had happened and I felt so at a loss, I had to pull myself together.

I could have found a comfortable position and meditated, but that would have taken too long and it's too risky to stay here, I had to move, who knows when Bishop's men would arrive to strap me back on the table to dissect me.

I inhaled a deep breath and ignored the scent of antiseptics that hung in the air; it smelled like a hospital in here. Also, I ignored the pale skinned figure that lay on the table before me, and then pushed off the floor and walked towards the door.

I didn't touch the doorknob just yet; I crept close and pressed my side to the wall. I listened in for any passerby or guards, but nothing aside the humming of the cooling system could be heard.

Anxious to get out, but not wanting to be overly hasty, I slowly placed my hand on the doorknob and twisted it ever so slowly. I was alarmed to the fact that it was not locked, my stomach flip-flopped in unease.

I knew Bishop knew of our escaping-arts and abilities as ninja, so shouldn't he at least have left the door locked? Maybe with a guard or two to make sure no specimens escape?

This doesn't make sense. Does that mean he anticipated my escape?

Does that mean he has something planned, or that he's holding someone hostage and is merely waiting for my arrival?

Agitated, I pulled and swung the door open faster than intended, as it made the faintest creaking sound; stupid, creaky old hinges. I tensed and worried if someone heard it, but then peeked through the hallway and saw no one around.

Encouraged, I opened it a little wider and stepped out, I dragged my wings behind me. It was a long and seemingly endless ward or sorts, like those of a hospital, two longs paths stretched with doors on either sides of me.

Left or right, I couldn't choose, they both looked endless, and with both there were just too many risks I'd pass by a room where a kin is captured. I don't want to go through one path, only to not be able to come back and check the rest. But looking from left to right, each path had at least twenty doors, it was just too much and too many to check at once!

With my fatigue catching up to me, I knew that even if I had the time, I won't be able to check them all, I just can't!

But then, the sound of feet marching hurriedly down one path caught my attention. Quickly I ducked back into the room and closed the door, one hand on the handle, the other pressed to the door as I pressed an ear to the barrier separating me from the ward; I listened. I counted about a dozen of men as they rushed past my room. Although the voices were faded and lost with the echo, the wards had so graciously provided, one of the men reported something on what I assumed to be a talkie, about someone infiltrating the base.

The offender was four feet tall, furry and was recognized as a giant- rat?

The rest of the conversation was lost to my ears, because basically the men had passed my range of earshot, and because I was too shocked to pay attention to anything else.

'_Father!_' my mind screamed in worry.

I was terrified to think that he'd get himself killed while looking for me. If that's the case, then the others must be okay, or maybe they're with him. I'm probably the only one Bishop took? That would just be too strange.

I honestly expected the agent to double-cross me, or us, and take someone else, like Mike's unconscious body because he was available without a struggle, but I really won't be sure till I meet up with father.

But- how will I get to him, when I don't even know where I am?

This can't be Area 51 because it had self-destructed months ago. It can't be the one under farmer Hatchets farm either, cause that one pretty much got blown to smithereens as well.

I flexed my arms and legs, because I knew what was to come is unexpected, I need to be ready in mind and body, whether I'm in condition to handle it or not. But what irked me was that my wings would not respond, they remained limp and flat to my sides, like a torn and odd-colored cape, they draped over my shoulders and shell and their tail ends touched the marble floor, pretty much brushed off whatever dust was there. I tried to lift them up again, but they only twitched slightly, they brought a faint dull ache to the sockets, but with not much pain, they still refused to come back up.

I felt a cold chill in my stomach again, and I've had those more often than not. I'm really starting to despise these uncertainties; they make me feel so- I don't know, it sort of makes me wonder if this is how Mike feels when we're facing the unknown.

If so, then no wonder he's such a scardy cat, with a girly scream and a phobia of none existing monsters under the bed.

How does he cope like this and doesn't drive himself batty? What's there for him to keep him sane, when every time something scary happens he doesn't just make a run for it? If I were in his shell, I'd sure as shell want to make a run from anything that I find scary. I mean, what's there for him to hold on to, for him to believe in for courage?

'_Who do I look like, Scooby Do?_' Mike's voice whined, imagined and echoing in my head once more.

With a tiny smile, I knew Mike well enough to think that it could be a lucky charm of sorts that keeps him sane, maybe his 'chucks? He loves them dearly and calls them his babies, so maybe that's it? Also, the fact that the four of us always travel together, to him it could be the safety in number, cause ever since we were kids he rarely agrees to go someplace alone.

I guess knowing that he's in good company would make him feel protected, to be brave enough to face and overcome his fears. I remember the underground city when we first met Sydney. I recall Mike was so frantic and scared, it was kind of funny, but in the end he did overcome them, somewhat, and we got back together safe and sound.

I wonder where Mikey gets his courage, because whatever it is I could really use some right now.

I braced and checked myself once more and saw that I didn't have anything on at all; I was naked. Bishop had taken my joint pads and belt. The only things I have with me are my wings, bandaged ankle and calves and a tattoo on my butt. Just thinking about the mark on my rear makes my face warm up. I just know once I get back home and once this is over, they'll never let me live it down.

Never mind that for now, I'll figure out a way to get this thing off me when this is all over, cause right now I need to find father and then get the shell out of here. I don't want to take any risks more than necessary.

With that in mind, I set my priorities and focused on forming a plan. I will find father first, make sure everyone is safe and have not been captured by Bishop, and then leave this place as soon as the exit makes itself present.

I just hope it won't be too late, there is just so much we could lose.

Stealthily I exit the room, but did not close the door behind me, not before I spared the deceased Avian one last glance. I couldn't just walk away and leave him like that; it felt- improper and disrespectful to the dead.

I walked back in and ignored the gapped holes in his back, the churning that bubbled in my stomach- I just never could get used to the sight of death; tugged at the sheets and covered the pale corpse.

When I glanced at his face, he looked so calm and so peaceful, I pray he had a quick and painless death, whoever he was.

I pray I won't end up in that situation, or else Mike would never forgive me.

With a slight bow, I wished him a safe journey to the other side, and soon I was gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Thanks for Cynlee and Splinter for Beta-reading XD


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine:

--------------

I trudged quietly though the maze-like hallways and wards.

Nothing filled my ears but the humming sound of the cooling system installed and tucked within the walls of the base.

My fingertips, toes and snout were turning cold and my tail was no better.

'_Better cool and easy to warm up, than hot and hard to cool down._' A certain voice reasoned in my head, and to be honest I couldn't have agreed more. Heck, I was so cold my senses had gone numb, I wouldn't mind a few warming whacks right now.

I rubbed my somewhat-growing wet nose and sniffled, if only to warm it up a bit with the touch, as well as there was this frustrating tickle prickling my nostrils, but I refuse to allow myself to sneeze. The wards were empty and my noise would sound and echo all around, I didn't want to attract attention, not while trying to find the exit.

Also, who knows who or what could be lurking in these hallways?

I tugged at my wings despite their still limp state and brought them around me. I searched and longed for the meager warmth they so humbly provided. I recalled when I was in the forest with Usagi, long before all of this had even started, I remember how I wrapped them around me and they kept me so warm.

But now they were slack, limp and lifeless, but at least I could feel them pulsating slightly at the connective joints and shoulder socket. They weren't dead or paralyzed, just numb.

Also, the tail ends throbbed and ached somewhat, especially around the nodes where the oil storing-pimples were. To be honest, it had completely passed my mind to tell Don about them.

After all that had happened to us the past thirty-something hours, I didn't even check on them to see if they were still bleeding or anything. I didn't like the tingly feel that accompanied the ache either, but as long as there was a sensation of sorts in my wings, then they must've just been numb or paralyzed, not injured or suffered something.

Whatever status they were in had worn off and they're responding to me again.

Last I recall was about a week after Raph and I first noticed them, the assumingly bleeding nodes I mean, a week after we arrived at the farmhouse, but the oil kept squirting out in golden honey yellow, so I assumed it was the natural color and the red tint was normal. I never spoke of it to Don during the past two months, so I don't know if this nimble ache has anything to do with it.

Though a strange faint stab on my side started a while ago, like a gradually pulsating throb where a lump I could feel forming a little over my kidney, or where I guessed my kidney was to be. I fearfully wondered if Bishop had injected something into me during my stupor, to speed up the wings' sprouting process. I was terrified to think of the wings popping out of my sides instead of my shell, and how long it might take to heal.

Would it be one wing at a time, or would it be two this time? My sides had gradually started hurting since I've left the room I was in and I worried. Bishop might have injected more of that Avian DNA stuff into me, or maybe he injected something else completely.

If I died during the process, to him it's still a win-win situation. He would get both the Avian samples mixed with my mutated blood, and also come a step closer to this Seraph being he's trying to create.

I ignored the pounding throb to my side and concentrated on my path, the long seemingly endless ward before me.

So far I've traveled through this maze for a good half-hour, with the occasional passing of a few militias, Bishop's luckiest I figure. They never found me, because I always manage to find some place to hide and duck out of cover, but the deeper I travel the less objects were available, the more men are about and the more the risk I'd be exposed arises.

I was becoming quite frustrated with the intimidating pressure.

Well, at least I know I'm on the right track.

I mean, with so many men around they're bound to be looking for someone, like father or my brothers if not myself, so what matters to me right now is that I locate and get to sensei before they do, if he really is within this section of the base. That is, if sensei isn't looking for me in the wrong direction or if we have unknowingly passed each other.

It'll be hard to backtrack and see if I had passed him.

Disturbingly, the pain to my side intensified for a moment, I felt like something pushing against my kidney, and whatever it was it felt almost as if it was about to explode, or rip out of my side!

'_Drink some water, it might help._' Mike's voice piped up again.

I inwardly groaned; why the shell do I keep hearing Mike's voice? Why not Raph or Don voices, or maybe even father?

Pained, those thoughts were tossed aside as the ache overlapped any coherent thoughts. I bit back a hissing moan and curled up with my black wing pressed against the wall, eyes squeezed shut I tried desperately to keep the noise down while weakly force-folded my wings over my head, pretending to be a clam to shield myself from any passerby.

The pain was so sharp and it hurt terribly!

I don't know how long the throb lasted, but it abandoned me shivering under a thin sheen of sweat. I was so warm around the chest and sides with the intensity of the pain, but I was still shivering because the cooling system and sweat covered body; still froze my tail off!

I swallowed thirstily and pushed away from the wall, my throat felt like sandpaper, but then the sound of men marching with their shoes echoing through the endless tunnel-like wards, and started to echo behind me I knew I had to hide.

Unfortunately; or was it fortunately? With nowhere to go, I dashed into the first room within reach and ducked behind the door.

A moment passed as multiple shadows passed under the door.

I blinked a few times and realized the room was pitch black. The only source of light was the small glass window on the door. The bright light from the hall's corridors beamed into the room and illuminated it weakly but softly. Slowly, the room started to take shape; the light that bounced off the multiple and different surfaces, faintly described what I was allowed to see.

On the far away wall of the room were shiny objects, I couldn't quite tell what they were, they were reflective but not as bright as glass nor as hard as steel. Upon closer inspection, my eyes widened and I tasted my stomach acids climb up in my throat again, but I forced it down.

Unfortunately, the aftertaste still strongly latched onto my taste buds. Ewww…

'_Avians?_' I thought at the sight before me.

They were capsules with people inside them, but the light wasn't strong enough to distinguish their define shapes.

I crept closer, reluctant and wondered if they were dead as well. But as I stood in front of a capsule, I saw that they were so very young, no more than ten years old if not younger, they were only children around the age from six to nine.

I recognized the tiny stubs-for-premature wings on the back of their shoulder blades. Four of them were boys, as well as the horn-like stubs on the heads of a few others, who I recognized the last two as females.

There were six capsules with four boys and two girls; all were pale skinned and looked pretty much like the dead.

The children had cords of sorts attached to their wrists and ankles, a blur of motion was inside those cords, like blood being transferred to their bodies, but I weren't too sure if it was blood indeed or some sort of vile concoction Bishop was pumping into them.

Also, they had leather-black dog-like collars around their thin necks, and they all wore bleached-white jump suits on their scrawny bodies. The suits covered them from the back of their wrists to their ankles, and the turtle-neck collar of their suits covered their necks whole, and that left the black leather dog-like collar to be placed above the suit.

Each capsule had a small control panel of sorts set in front of it, and all those panels were connected to a motherboard a few feet ahead. A vital screen showed that they were indeed alive, but just put into sleep-mode in whatever liquid they were entrapped in within their casing.

Hesitantly, I reached out and placed my hand on one of the glass containers.

Its glass-like transparent surface was cold, ice cold, but not really or overly painful to the touch. I drew back my hand and curled my fingers, balled my fist for the sake of building some warmth in my already numb palm and fingers, and then watched a little girl float weightlessly in the bubbly green tainted waters. She couldn't have been any older than ten years old.

With her petite wings half draped on her head, she looked like a small angel in an enchanting kind of way.

Wait- green tainted waters? That sounds familiar.

Come to think about it these waters do remind me of the healing chamber back at the Avian cave, so does- is this some sort of healing chamber? Does that mean Bishop isn't using these children as specimen, but he's keeping them here to heal? Why would he go through such trouble with holding kids, when he could make an adult submit? What is he planning for these kids, and why are they entrapped in here when they don't even look injured?

In a heart stopping moment, the girl in the capsule right before me furrowed, opened her mouth and bubbles gushed out in a coughing-like motion, before her white eyelashes, tiny hairs colored in white snow fluttered exhaustedly, her eyelids slid off her silver-grey orbs.

For what felt like eternity, captivated by their depth, those orbs about sucked me into a world of vast, deep skies.

I could see stars dancing and twinkling in their very depth.

She hazily stared at me before her eyes widened just a bit, as if surprised with what she saw.

Her brows knit in a pleading look, the expression twisted her fragile features and she looked so scared. Her hands weakly shifted from her sides as her pale fingertips touched the glass. Bubbles erupted momentarily from below her as she moved, from the pedestal and base of her glass prison, she moved her pale thin lips and tried to mouth something, but only more bubbles came out.

The bubbled continued and faintly ruffled her premature-feathers, and played with her elbow length hair, they brushed it up above her head for a moment, her silver strands of silver hair floated in the liquid, and to my eyes she almost looked like a mermaid.

I furrowed and strained my senses, I tried to read her lips or hopefully catch any sound, her voice, what she tried to say.

Her deep silvery eyes blurred and her head cocked aside, she looked like she was trying to start a conversation, but the glass is obviously sound proof, I couldn't hear a thing. A moment passed before clear exhaustion took over her, a look of despair and disappointment disturbed her innocent features, whilst more bubbles erupted from the base of the capsule and from her mouth, her eyes fluttered before she was out again.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what just happened, I knew what must be done.

Only there was this one problem; how am I to do it without risking their lives?

I know how to work with technology, but not with something as advanced as this. It is way out of my league and only someone like April or Don could understand, or come to figure out what these keys stand for and what they do. Heck, the control panel wasn't even labeled; no letters or numbers written on them or anything. They were not like a computer keyboard that has the letters and numbers set up right.

I have no clue what to press or what does what, for all I know I could initiate the self-destruct sequence.

'_Nope! Bad guy rulebook strictly says: Self-destruct buttons and levers should always be on the other side of the control panel. There has to be a red label with "Danger, self destruct button, press in case of emergency!" written on it. Sometimes framed in a black and yellow stripped box of sorts, or in a small casing of sorts to be recognized, and the button or lever handle has to be dyed red!_' Mike's happy and mellow matter-o-factly voice chimed in my head once more.

I blinked; those Mikey-like thoughts are just so- distracting; yet strangely they helped me calm myself.

With a wry grin and encouraged by my absent brother's voice, I gave the control panel before me another scanning look.

With a quirked brow, I noticed the control panel looked like the casual computer keyboard, but the keys' formation was set vertically instead of horizontally. The F keys were in three rows of four, the number pad was at the mere bottom, while the letters weren't really written, but I knew they were there. I'm not much of a computer geek; I don't remember what letter is supposed to be and where it belongs on a keyboard, so I have no idea what to press.

'_Back to square one, I guess._' I muttered to myself.

A moment passed and I kept my eyes across the keys, I hoped for some sort of clue to help me understand how this thing works. Then, I saw three small buttons at the corner that was colored differently. '_That's strange; I don't remember them being there before._' The keyboard in general was colored dark brown with a black background, but the three buttons were a dark green, navy blue and dirt yellow.

Why would anyone color a control panel with such colors, when they know the room is already dark to begin with? I'm guessing it's just so people won't see it or something.

Curious and hesitant, I gave a small prayer and pressed the blue button.

Suddenly there was a hiss and the capsules were abruptly lifted one by one up and off their pedestals. The base of each capsule disengaged the glass from the pedestal from which it was attached to. The glass incasing was separated from its base and the waters gushed and splashed out like rivers, they lapped on my feet like lazy crashing ocean waves and reached up to my ankles, soaking my bandages.

But then I noticed the waters below my feet felt cool and sticky like gel.

I realized that it was indeed the same water I had been placed in when I was in the caves, but these waters were different, a bit thicker and held a more gel-like feel than water, probably a more developed type of healing water.

Then it's no wonder why the room was so cold and dark.

It _was_ a healing chamber after all; the bright lights would have killed the healing properties in the water, that's why everything in this room is dark colored and the lights are always off.

The six children, now without the waters keeping them afloat, with the lack of support taken away, they all slowly balanced on their feet and oh-so-very slowly stepped out of their glass case, those cords still attached to their wrists and ankles, before they crumbled to the floor. One by one they just- collapsed, small thumps echoed as their bodies hit the floor.

Terrified that I have taken away their life support and signed their death, I hurried to the closest child, a small girl no more than nine years of age, the other girl and not the one I stood nearby earlier, and carefully cradled her frail body in my arms.

Cautiously, I wanted to disconnect the cords from her tender body, but they dug deep into her skin and whatever it was that still pumping into her body were still going strong. I knew tugging the cords out will only make her bleed to death, and I didn't have anything to use to prevent any possible bleeding, so I had no other choice than to leave them on, for now.

Also, I didn't even know if the substance in the cord was harming her at all, it could be something to help her.

Gently and delicately, as if she was made of the most fragile of glass, I lifted her head. My heart almost stopped and my muscles stiffened when I acknowledged that she wasn't breathing. Heart beating wildly in my plastron, I lay her back down and gently clapped her cheek, before I gave her chest a few pumps with the base of my wrist, careful not to fracture her ribs with my massive strength.

A moment passed, her thin white brows met and then she abruptly and quickly coughed right in my face.

Her thirsty and suffocated gasps, despite her sobs and whimpers were like music to my ears. At least she was alive.

Hurriedly, I wiped away the moisture from my face and did the same with the other children.

Gently I clapped their faces and roused them from their stupor, only the last one scared me sh!tless when he wouldn't wake up. I feared that I might have taken too much time waking the others, and left him for last and it was too late to save him. Thankfully I pumped my hands on his chest, but didn't have to do a full CPR for he soon coughed out the waters from his throat.

"It's… just like she said…" the girl I first awoke said ever so softly, she probably addressed her kin and not myself, "Seraph… he had come- to save us." she coughed a little bit more, her eyelashes fluttered exhaustedly, but a sad smile curled on her lips.

The other children didn't speak to me; they were much too exhausted.

Surprisingly, they weren't startled or remotely frightened by my appearance; on the contrary, one of them huddled under my black wing and pressed himself closer to my side, searching for both comfort and warmth.

Something in my chest fluttered at the touch, a small smile found its way on my lips.

No more than a moment later, the rest of the children followed his lead and huddled around me, so I had to settle on the wet floor and try to keep them close, I didn't want them getting cold.

Although their cords had to be removed, I didn't have the means to remove them, my bandages were soaked and dirty with the waters they were contained in, and therefore I might be giving them germs if I unwrapped my own bandages for them.

With my legs crossed Indian style, I ignored the throbbing on my raw-fleshed calves; I invited them to sit on my lap. Due to the cold and wet floor, my legs complained about the cold and uncomfortable floor, especially when my bandages absorbed the wetness it managed to come in contact with, but I ignored it even if my tail complained about it as well.

The remaining girl and one boy climbed onto my lap, while the three other boys curled and pressed against me, two under the white wing and one under the black. I pulled them closer with my arms, to keep them warm. Their skin was so cold and they shivered so badly, I could feel their bodies shudder under my warmer skin. I bet their senses were numb and paralyzed for now, all I could do for them is to grant them my warmth.

The last and remaining little girl pushed off the floor and wobbled towards me, she wanted to be in the circle of warmth as well, so I smiled the best I could and extended an arm for her, in which she took gratefully. Once pressed between the two on my lap, she gave a small content sigh, she greeted the warmth of their bodies and breath with a broad smile.

They remained still for a very long time and soon they were all fast sleep.

I think I've lost track of myself during that, feeling oddly peaceful and serene with their bodies pressed so close to mine.

I've completely forgotten about sensei.

Once I remembered father was still here, wherever here was, I knew I couldn't just leave them behind and I couldn't take them with me either, or at least, not now. Maybe as soon as I figure out a way to get those cords off them, make sure they wont bleed, and maybe figure out a way to remove those dog collars too, but right now, we're all tired, I really don't feel up to do anything but sleep.

Perhaps if I let them rest for now, they'll be conscious and strong enough to follow my lead, then we could get out of there.

With nothing better to do than wait, I decided to meditate; it's about time I cleared my mind.

For a long time, there was a sense of serenity and calmness, there was neither fear nor worry and it was nice.

I found it strange, in a soothing kind of way…

….

It felt as if it had only been a moment later when the child under my black wing stirred, his thin needle-like fingers took a hand full of feathers as he nuzzled and pressed himself closet to me, mumbling sleepily.

My senses perked and I felt the familiar presence nearby of someone I know.

He wasn't in the room but he was close, probably somewhere along the corridor outside.

I didn't want to blow my cover and expose myself to an enemy in case I was wrong. I concentrated through my meditation a little harder and projected my thoughts to the person in range, in hope that he is closer than I assumed.

Startlingly, instead of one single echo, I received three.

One of them was father that I was sure of and he was not alone. There were two others with him, but- whom?

I wanted to focus more to try and determine who they were, but then this painful stab to my side started, it dug mercilessly through my flesh. Pained and startled, I yelped and jolted when it hit my tender nerves so fiercely.

Heat started in my veins and spread across my body, I felt my fingers quiver and inwardly twitch.

Unintentionally I startled and frightening the children when my body jerked with the pain. They all rose groggily and when I constantly squirmed and suppressed my groans, fear showed on their faces as they huddled away, as far as their still attached cords allowed.

I felt a sharp stab again and this time, frighteningly it simultaneously started on both sides!

I started to wonder what was going on, until a thought hit me.

Could it be? Could two wings sprout out in the same time? Would I be able to survive the painful sequence as I survived the previous two? If so, would I still have the strength to survive the other two that are to come after?

I knew something was coming out from inside of me, two more wings no doubt.

It was just like the black wing when it dug through my shell, but this one was at the lower left side of my shell, the small scutes, the slit-space that connected the bridge from my plastron to my shell. Another painful jolt started and something ripped right through me. It hurt more because my skin was more tender and my nerves were more sensitive.

I yowled and the deafening echo bounced off the walls, loud and terrifying!

The poor children all gathered about that single girl again, only now I noticed that she seemed just a bit bigger, almost older.

Her eyes of sliver grey and as deep as the sky, with hair as pure and white as snow, her face looked terrified and I wished if only I could have spared them the gruesome sight.

The pain intensified and the shock was overwhelming.

Amidst my howls, silence deafened me ears…

I think I blacked out…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: almost there…


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty:

------------

Blearily my vision swam like water as I fluttered my heavy eyelids open.

As my vision began to clear, the soft clickity sound of metal against metal echoed softly, bouncing against my eardrums.

I smelled the scent of antiseptics, tasted the faintest bitter after taste of salty copper in my throat.

The soft humming of the cooling system tucked beyond the walls filled my ears, the cool air kept my body numb and heavy, as I listened to the continuous beeping of the surrounding machines.

My body was trying to shut itself down, to hibernate with the cold temperature this blurred and bleached environment provided, but I refused to give in to it because I knew I had to stay awake. There was too much a risk falling asleep now.

With a low groan I shifted from my spot, or tried to, only to discover that I was strapped down to a cold, hard table again.

"Look who came back to the world of the living." An icy voice muttered, before something pressed to the back of my neck, paused and then the rough hand slipped under my throat and not-so-gently pressed at the base of my neck, on my veins while checking for a pulse, "We have a pulse, slow but steady." He informed indifferently, addressing someone else.

After that, there was another pair of cold hands pressed on my skin, but these were larger.

They touched around the base and back of my head and shoulders, the hint of needle-like nails poked into my skin, enough to give a prickly fleeing, but not enough to cut and wound the flesh.

The fingers pressed almost cautiously on my pressure points, carefully palpating a few tender areas. I guess whoever it was, was probably testing or checking for a reaction. My eyes almost fluttered closed with the sensation, it made me feel so drowsy, like a lulling song despite it being a bit uncomfortable, but I had to stay conscious.

Someone was inspecting the space between my shell scutes and my bridge, the spot with the tender flesh, then traveled down my arms and touched about my sides of my sockets where the wings sprouted out of and it really hurt.

I winced and groaned weakly, it just stung so badly when he touched the fairly warm skin with those pointy, cold fingers. I tried to get off the table and move away, but was too weak to slip out of my binds. Not this time, I was much too exhausted. The hands continued to finger my sides, or more like the lump-like things I could evidently feel growing on my sides.

Were they the wings? I couldn't tell…

"They seem to be in a fine condition, no tears, bruises or blisters of any type. Also, no difficulties seem present at the moment, as well." A familiar voice began; the hands traveled just a bit lower to my hip. I didn't like where they were going and I emitted a small warning growl. The hands paused before they disappeared. "Just as you suspected, the serum reacts differently to reptiles than that of mammals, just as it differs to that of males and females." The familiar voice continued when a strange machine-like whirring sound started.

I felt a pinch to my side and I inhaled sharply. I think I got injected with another needle. "But I do find it strange that it did not kill him yet, instead it's adapting to his body." He prodded a little more with a huge hand on my side again, and then I felt something latch on to my other side and it hurt. "Amazingly, it also seems the nanos have adapted to his immune system, they're a part of him now."

"As I told you doctor Stockman. As much as I hate to admit it, these turtles are especially different, in their unique kind of way." Bishop's voice sounded just a bit indifferent, but with the faintest hint of annoyance, "So you do not suspect any difficulties? Can the wings be extracted?"

"Well it'll take a few hours to remove the surrounding carapace, his shell is just in the way, then it depends how deeply rooted these wings are." Said the African-American person in the robotic-suit, with his projected holographic face. The hands of his armor poked and prodded my other side, feeling my achy, sensitive and tender side skin.

I stifled a groan and tried to wriggle out, but I was still too exhausted. I ended up panting and fighting for a breath. The room was so cold and I was so darn sleepy, my eyelids threatened to clamp over my eyes, I could barely keep them open.

"I can't just pluck them out you know, I need to remove them from the source, especially if you want to keep him alive." The robotic body hummed and whirred softly as the scientist moved about, his huge cold hand touched the back of my neck again, "But I still don't understand, why did you go through all that trouble to get him alive? You could have just shot them, you know." he questioned.

"I don't like wasting bullets when I fully know my target could dodge it." the agent hissed, then there was a click and then the sound of a pen scratching paper, but since I could barely lift my head off the table, or more or less keep my eyes open. I strained my ears to listen out for any other sound, any hint that might help me recognize my surroundings, and hopefully use it for my advantage, "Besides, I'm saving this bullet for Michelangelo." He growled.

"Still upset about your complexion, I see." Baxter chuckled, but the only reply he got was a low, unimpressed grunt.

I shifted again and helplessly tried to free my hands and move off the table, but the restraints on my wrists and feet were tighter than before, and I think these weren't leather straps but metal cuffs. My fingers felt numb and I couldn't feel them anymore.

Before I could think of anything, I felt Bishop's warm hand on the back of my neck, inwardly I gave a shuddered breath as his fingers traced over something. It was uneven and lost between dents and lumps, yet somehow I knew it was not supposed to be there.

"So, Leonardo? Are you ready to be dissected alive?" the agent said coolly.

Exhausted and not really acknowledging his words, I closed my eyes and let out a small growl.

I wanted nothing more than to sleep, but then a voice, new and very unfamiliar started in the back of my mind and it spoke in a warning tone: '_Seraph would pray, six stars shall fall from the heavens, the beast of earth unleashed, soon they become eleven._'

I flashed my eyes wide open, disoriented and not really focusing on anything.

I mean- who on earth was _that_ and what did he or she mean?

Jerked out of my thoughts, a painful jab started on both sides of my body once again.

Though weakened and exhausted, I emit a shrill and pained howl as loud as my throat allowed and then writhed against my binds. The pain was unbearable! It seared through my sides and burned like hot acid, it hurt so much!

I gritted my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut as the heat and pain intensified.

I had to clear my mind and channel away the pain, but it throbbed and boomed against my tender sides, the sensitive nerves there were going haywire, and I'm sure the nanos were only making it worse!

In the end I just couldn't make it submit nor go away, I thrashed and writhed against the metallic cuffs. I knew just had to get my arms free to escape from here. I had to! I don't know why I'm doing it so rashly, but I just **had** to!

"What- ?" Bishop backed away from the table and staggered, clipboard and a pen fell from his hands, "Stockman, what is going on?"

"I- I don't know," the suit whirred and hissed, and then the sound of switches being flicked could be heard, "The nanos in his bloodstream are reacting to the new serum, they're going haywire!" he said in alarm.

"Cant you stop it?" the agent growled in demand.

"I'm afraid not, I don't believe that any of the other specimen had shone such a reaction, and this was not among any of the expected side affects!" Stockman said as I could sense he was trying to stay calm, busying himself with something else, "It's hard to tell if any of our material would or could make it better or worse!" Baxter hastily explained, "From what I can see, they look like the same reaction adapted to that of the outbreak virus, except that they're moving faster instead of multiplying in number." He added.

"Well **do** something about it!" Bishop shot angrily, "I've had enough trouble keeping those blasted townspeople and snooping reporters off this case, there is no place left for any more mistakes!" he ordered briskly.

The pain was too much. I howled and cried and shook the table with all my might. I could feel the binds rattle, slowly coming tighter and tighter on me before they snapped loose. I continued my struggle in hope to get myself free, oblivious to the physical changes my body was going through. But then, I felt his huge metallic hands pressed to my shell and they flattened me on the table.

"We- need to sedate him! If we don't he'll tear through his restraints!" Baxter cried.

Whatever else was said afterwards was lost to me; darkness enveloped and there was silence.

Cold, hard silence…

But then, a strange warmth surrounded me, it was… unfamiliar.

There was something inside of me, floating and drifting aimlessly in nothingness. It- it twisted and turned and drove me utterly insane, I couldn't stand it. It was like stumbling blindly though a dark ally with no control over your body, and no ability to see just where the shell you're going. I felt my body collide, bump and thump against multiple surfaces, the cold and hard, the warm and tender.

I could feel the air brush against my face; pain bit into my raw flesh, so I assumed my calves had lost their bandages during my struggle. I could taste my sweat and the mixture of blood and- something on my lips. The warm copper-salty and bitter tasting liquid dribbled off my cold skin, but there was just something alarmingly cold latching to my body. I couldn't shake it off.

Then there was pain shooting up my arms, slitting my skin wide open.

Pain, overwhelming and mind wrenching pain. There was a lot of pain. It- the pain shot rapidly within the center of my lower half, as it beat against my side with every pulsating thump and pump of a heart beat.

The pain was so intense I heard this inhuman, beastly howl erupt from my throat.

For a moment, I wondered if it was really mine.

I remember the sounds, smells and the feel of something hot and cold dancing around my body, then jolts or electrifying pain. It was almost as if I have been coated with something, it was either very cold or very hot, then got struck my lightning. The pain drove me insane. My senses were more sharp and accurate, every scent smelled stronger, every noise sounded louder, every light was brighter.

It was too much information and my body was so overwhelmed, it drove me mad!

But for the life of me, I had no idea why it was like that; I just couldn't explain it.

Then there were images dancing before my eyes, but they were like blinking lights, distortedimages. I couldn't get a clear glimpse of what they were; all I saw were blobs of bright squiggly colors that made no sense.

I do recall the sight of some specks of ice, the sensation of frostbite on my numbing, purple-colored fingertips. I was chilled and tired but then something touched me, more at heart than body, something I couldn't understand.

It lingered for a moment and it calmed and soothed my panicked mind…

But then there was that blasted agonizing pain all over again. It felt like multiple gremlins with sharp pointy teeth gnawing hungrily on my sides, digging through my tender flesh. I felt my blood boil and felt my skin rip itself apart in pain.

Again, I felt as if a bolt of lightning had struck me; the feeling was so indescribable.

But then I try to stop and clear my thoughts; why is it that I feel like I'm floating in nothingness?

Is this how Don felt when he re-mutated into his Dino-form many months ago? Feeling utterly lost and alone within his own subconscious, having no clue to what's going on at the outside world?

It's like I've been captured and imprisoned inside myself, within the well-steeled cage inside of me, the walls I've built to protect myself from the outside world, had now become the prison I need to escape.

I can't get out nor communicate with anyone outside.

I only felt loads of rage and hate and so much anger. It felt almost the same as that bottled anger the Ancient One had helped me overcome, but this- this was more beastly, raw with emotion and more impulsively deadly. It was something I could neither suppress nor withhold in any shape or form, not on my own, for I had no control over it whatsoever.

I wanted _it_ out from inside of me.

No; **I** wanted to be outside of **_it!_**

I wanted to unleash this rage so badly and grant it the release it so hungrily demanded, but then- there was a touch, on my face and on my cheek, and then my vision was for a moment black, pitch black and bleak. Slowly, it swam and a blue-green hue of sorts that formed in front of my hazy vision. There was a sound, so warm and so friendly and familiar; little by little I recognized something colored in blue-jade-green and a strip of orange.

Mike? It was Mikey! Hot tears streamed down his face as his trembling hands rested on the sides of my face.

But why was he crying?

I looked down at him and- wait, did I grow taller or did he shrink?

"It's okay. Don't worry Leo, you're safe now." I heard his gentle voice tickle my ears while he cooed softly, his hands felt kind and tender as they caressed my cold skin. "Don't worry, it gonna be okay Leo, it's gonna be okay," he assured me. Gently he touched my eye ridge, as if tracing something, and then I felt him reach out to hold my hand.

He tugged slightly and guided me towards another blurred destination. I quietly followed and stared at him, utterly lost.

But then, once again there was pain on my back, as if someone stabbed me. Pain burned against and through my flesh and it whizzed past me, the whirring and echoing sound of something loud and threatening deafened my ears.

I saw an arm shoot past me, towards my brother.

I sneered and clutched the offender, seizing him and stopping from advancing any further.

We were at threat once more and instincts told- No! They _demanded_ that I protect Mikey. I don't know how he got here, wherever '_here'_ was, but I couldn't think of anything else. My only thought was to protect my brother.

I don't even know what happened after that; all I recall was the taste of blood in my mouth, more obvious than before.

And feathers… feathers of white, black and orange danced in the air…

Then, once again, there was nothing more.

Everything was black; everything was cold and silent.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Just a few more chapters to go…


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One: -Mikey-

----------------

You're probably wondering why I'm telling the story instead of Leo, right?

Don't worry he's not dead just been placed into sleep mode, but he did almost get himself killed.

'W_ell, he'll wish he was really dead by the time **I'm** through with him, baka aniki!_' I grit my teeth and felt my jaw tighten, I suppressed the urge to grind them because I knew I'd just end up hurting my jaw. I balled my fists with my fingers curled and tucked into the fold of my palm, and suppressed the urge to beat the bloody snot out of something.

Or in particular, the some**_one_** who currently lay asleep before me.

He didn't have to take so many risks and end up mutilating himself like so.

I mean, just what the _shell_ was he thinking? Was he thinking _at all?_

You see, after I blacked out a fair distance away from the farmhouse at the forest clearing, or what was left of the farmhouse since Bishop's lackeys blew the place sky high, I had a dream about that gypsy lady again. And let me tell you it was totally weird, seriously. I can't really describe the frightening and uncomfortable, dreadful feeling that writhed in my stomach like wildly wriggling worms.

It was creepy and I didn't like it one bit.

It was enough to freak me out for hours just knowing that lady was there in the caverns with us.

During my unconsciousness, the gypsy or whatever her real name was talked to me with her voice echoing and eerie. It bounced off the invisible walls within my mind, and it wasn't even just because of the seeming-nowhere we were in, her voice sounded strange from the very start, unlike when I first met her at the caves, but I didn't pay attention or notice it till she repeated what she told me the first time, when I was at the caves.

_"The Seraph would pray for six stars fallen from Heaven, with wings of balance, light and darkness clash with the fiery fires of resurrection, only after conquering the five deaths will the Phoenix ascend the sky. With deadly battles one of mind and four of body, the earthly beasts will rise and become eleven." _

Of course back then her words made no sense, and I didn't know Leo had already fallen into the river, signaling the second death.

After all, at the time Don and the others got Leo to the safety of the high located cave, where out maskless brother slept like the dead for hours, only then did Don find the time to explain to me what happened.

After they witnessed Leo's attempt to jump off and avoid the blazing bullets, Usagi and sensei rushed down the Cliffside, that's where they found him floating down the flowing currents of the river.

I remember while they carried his limp and seemingly dead body with the help of few Avians, I heard sensei mutter and swear under his breath, promising to spank Leo till he couldn't sit for the rest of his life.

I would have laughed if only I weren't so scared.

I was mighty tired after that exhausting physical marathon, with no break and no pause to calm myself. I stayed at the caves with Sensei while Don, Usagi and an Avian attended to Leo's worst injuries, mending his snapped ankle and wrapping gauze to secure it tightly, yet still allow it free movement if needed, and then placing him in that healing chamber to rest and recover.

I was relived to know the Arial people had a medic in their colony. Sensei was more than relived to know Leo wasn't injured badly, just unconscious with minor scratches and bruises.

I doubt that would have spared Leo the _pain in the ass_ once we got back home, though.

'_Suits you right, you idiot._' I muttered to myself once more and glared silent daggers at my oblivious, peacefully sleeping brother. Only the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest calmed me down, reminding me why and for whom he had risked his live, to have gone so far as to get himself injured for badly for. Yet, that didn't stop my thoughts from wondering.

I believe that's when I first met and saw her, the gypsy lady, but apparently it was almost as if she was invisible, ya know? No one seemed to pay attention to her or see here there sitting on that flat stone, or more like seemed to walk right through her as if she was a ghost.

I shrugged it off and blamed it on my paranoia and my worry over Leo at the time.

She looked like an average old Elentyan lady, minus the wings on her head, since she wore a red-almost-black cloak that concealed her head anyway; only her face and hands showed and with her graying white hair curling at the ends, and tired silvery-grey-blue eyes and wrinkly skin, she was obviously old, very old. She sat quietly on a huge flat stone with a small piece of cloth in front of her, small stones and bones rattled faintly in her lap, I couldn't tell what they were in definite, but they looked and sounded like rattling bones.

I wondered if she was a fortune teller, and at that time I figured I could use a heads up on our fortune, to prepare myself to what's coming up, so I guess that's why I was so friendly towards her. Curious and feeling overly friendly, I walked closer to her and as casually as I could, asked her what she was doing. I even remember how I addressed her as grandma whereas she merely smiled, humored at the name.

After that she sent me a glance where her eyes shone in a strange gleam, a small smile curled on her wrinkly lips. '_Sit down, child, and I can read your future._' She said in an old, raspy yet friendlier voice.

She defiantly sounded like a grandma and there was no eeriness to her voice back then. So being the idiotically, cheerful optimist that I was I accepted her invitation, grinned like an idiot and sat down and we chattered a bit.

She casually asked about my injuries and inquired where I had gotten them, so I explained the story for her since the arrival of one of Cocky's injured cubs to the farmhouse. Also, seeing my fractured arm had healed by then, thanks to those magic waters, after an Avian chick was nice enough to tend them for me, but I still had those bandages wrapped tight for safety measures.

The conversation evolved from myself to my family, how we got to the caves and about Bishop and all the crap he dished us.

She listened intently to me and looked quite drawn into the story, too; it made me feel a shell lot better for some reason.

I figured I was just relived to have that load off my chest, by talking to someone about it.

Although my brothers care about me and all, they sometimes don't listen to me till I'm really done with what I have or want to say. They interrupt me too often and not let me finish which kinda upsets me sometimes.

But to be honest, it was nice to have someone who'd listen to you without popping some wisecrack, a lecture, a scientific debate or correction. I just want a normal conversation, ya know? Is that so much to ask?

This old lady listened and it helped me gather and sort out my thoughts, though through idle conversation.

As I voiced out the words one by one, my thoughts were in a chain and they made many connections. It wasn't like the same result you get when you talk to yourself, or when you keep your thoughts to yourself, it's the kind of mental comfort you find when there is someone there, and you know that they're really listening to you, not that they just pretend that they do.

I pretty much didn't believe her when she read my palm, then took out a coconut-like bowl made of come sort of clay, she put some of the stones and a few graying, clean but small bones in it, covered it with a matching half and shook it as if she was making a milkshake, switched her hands upside down and then closed her eyes and chanted something, before she rattled them three times and tossed them to the piece of cloth on the floor before us.

To me the bones and pebbles just fell in a jumbled mess with no significant order, but after a moment of watching her carefully staring at them, her silver orbs scanned then and narrowed and blinked as if she was having a conversation with them. A moment passed before her features twisted into a horrified expression, before suddenly, she asked if my injured brother, namely she meant Leo, had suffered any overwhelming mind pains recently, and that brought to my mind the first wing and how slightly withdrawn and insecure Leo felt like.

When she asked me about the elements, if he had a base, secondary or support element or something like that, I just shrugged being completely clueless to what she was saying, but then she told me in a freaky and warning tone that he will die five times, and then some beast will be born; or at least, that's what I understood from the gibberish talk she said.

I was totally freaked out by her words, I felt rather uncomfortable but felt it was too rude to just pop up to my feet and haul tail, so I pretended that sensei was calling me and just split, she never called after me so I figured I was safe, then swore to myself to avoid her during our stay. Out of mind, out of thought; I thought to myself, but never really saw her again after that, and at that time I was relived and didn't care.

After that, I haven't been informed about Leo's dip in the river by then, Don wasn't around to tell me about it, because he was helping an Avian woman tend to his and Usagi's injuries at another healing chamber.

Idly, I watched Don walk into the room, he walk in front of me while he passed from one side to the other. It distracted me, his olive green skin, so I looked up at him briefly, but we never spoke to each other.

Wordlessly he worked about the small space and exchanged the bags, checked on the blanket, Leo's pulse and other things, but again I merely watched Leo sleep, the faint drip-drip sound faded in my ears, I didn't even see nor hear Don walk out.

My focus was wholly fixed on Leo's sleeping form.

You know what was really scary? The night after Leo woke up while at the caves, followed by the time Don told me about the river incident. I sort of went looking for that lady after I found out about Leo's dip, because I realized she was telling the truth and wanted to confirm it, to know exactly what Leo would be going through, just so I'd be ready to help him pull through whenever needed.

After a fruitless search, I returned to the small chamber sensei, Donny and I shared and curled into a tight ball. Desperately I tried to sleep but it proved futile as well, I literally shivered in my shell, as if I have been trapped in an icebox with a sub zero temperature!

You wanna know why? It's because- when I went around the next morning to look for her, no one knew her. Could it be that she actually never existed? Was she a figment of my imagination? Did I just dream it all?

I refused to accept it and kept on searching, I hoped someone saw her.

Every Elentian and Avian I encountered told me they've never seen a woman with such a description within their colony, or in the cave for that matter, because gypsies aren't accepted among them for some reason, something about black magic being banned and other confusing stuff I didn't understand. In other words, even if she was here yesterday evening, if she had encountered someone and they realized she used black magic, then they could have cast her out, which means she could be miles away by now.

No, I don't think I imagined it all, she was real I'm sure she was.

Because as I watched my brother sleep so peacefully, his evident and solid, ever lasting injuries assured me it was no dream. It was the bold truth, the forewarning I refused to accept or believe, the danger that could have taken my brother's life.

If Leo died it would be my fault because I never warned him.

I withheld information and kept the warning to myself as I sunk deeper into my fears, blinded by them I was too shallow-minded to see the bigger picture, the reason I was entrusted with the truth, to deliver it to the one in danger but instead I hoarded it to myself, stupidly believing that if he didn't know, then it wouldn't happen and I could fool fate and keep my brother from going through all that turmoil.

But I held it in, I refused to tell the truth and not confess until it was almost too late.

I am to blame for his current unconscious and injured condition.

A moment later, Don came back as quiet and as wordlessly as ever with April in tow, in his arms he held the medical kit as April carefully removed the thick blanket off my sleeping brother, exposing the worst of his injuries.

I stared at the sleeping figure before me, lost within myself and within my private thoughts.

I remained vigilant besides him as he slept, besides them while they worked.

I remember after I woke up in the clearing, after I've fainted after telling Leo what little I managed to tell. Although I recall the confused expression he reflected and it informed me that I did not succeed in warning him. Even after that, the burden became less painful but more mind numbing and frightening, I could not forgive myself for if anything happened to Leo, I would be to blame.

No sooner after Leo left with Bishop's men, Don, Casey and Raph found me and got me to the safety of the Battle Shell.

Inside, Leatherhead and the women were safe and sound, nursing their wounds.

The vehicle had survived the explosion and the near-complete annihilation of the farmhouse, within the safety of the barn house.

Sure the big girl had a few dents on her armored body, because she only got knocked to her side, Leatherhead with help from Casey were able to push her back to her wheels, with help from Raph in spite of his handicapped condition. They adjusted her and had Don checked for damage, before our brainy bro deemed her safe shelter and transportation for out state.

There were shattered windows and damaged control panels, but nothing too serious. Donny claimed he could fix them within a month and his baby girl would be as good as new, if not better and improved.

But back then, Sensei and Usagi were still missing, I assume it was the time they've followed after Bishop after he snagged Leo. Leatherhead had managed to free himself from Bishop's men and rescued the girls and then secured them elsewhere. The giant yet humble croc sustained a few bullet wounds, although it was nothing critical thanks to his especially thick skin.

Lorelei and Angel along with April managed to mend the worst of his injuries.

But Leo was gone and no one knew where he went.

Only father and Usagi knew where Leo was and don't ask me how, but only God knows how I managed to follow them after sneaking out of Raph's guard. I felt sorry for him, because I knew how much he hated being duped. Even when he still had his sight it upset him greatly when someone manages to escape him, like a dog he'd keep barking till he gets his hands and claws on the escapee.

I didn't know he was blind at the time, I just figured he was distracted and took my chance to split.

I remember I aimlessly ran through the vegetation of the night darkened forest. I followed the direction Don and Casey had assumed the chopper took when it left with Bishop, and they had no clue that Leo was on it, therefore didn't peruse it.

I ran as fast as my legs allowed and yet, I had no idea where I was going exactly, even after I got there, where ever _there_ was, I just found myself staging at a huge, half demolished and abandoned hut.

It was buried half way under huge boulders, as the mountain side a fair distance away showed that there was a landslide of sorts, the rocks piled over the house and buried it under dirt and huge rocks and stones. I could tell from the interior that someone tore the door down because the wooden slab lay on the front yard with marks on the sides.

Whoever broke into the place had some pretty sharp claws. I frowned, those claws did look familiar, but they weren't bear or wolf claws. '_Cocky?_' the thought hit me like a ton of bricks, no pun intended.

When I first saw her dead body floating down the river, when those bastards poked at her and said such cold things about her, before they so carelessly tossed her into the copter as if she were nothing but a giant rag doll, and then took her away to only god knows where, I felt my blood boil. I realized as I stared at that broken door, this was probably the place she was held in.

Whether she was inside and escaped with her cubs, or was outside and rammed in for her children I'll never know. She is intelligent though her appearance might make people assume otherwise, but people don't know that these green people were once human. Animals, that's what they call creatures like Cocky; mindless blood sucking beasts, as if the human race was any better.

Yet, as I stepped into the rickety den, debris detached itself from the crumbling roof and pummeled to the dirty floor, dust rose as the air shifted under my feet, the splotches of dried old rust colored blood trailed out, it was what I needed and it assured me she escaped from this wretched place with her cubs, but had Bishop's men peruse her to return them into captivity.

The real question would be, what did Bishop want with those cubs?

If they were the last of their kind, surely he wouldn't terminate them, right? As endangered specie someone would sue his ass if hey as much laid a hand on them, which he already did.

I steeled myself and searched around, until I discovered an old steel door with dents and bullet holes within its frame. I blinked where a piece of tattered brown cloth stuck in between the two sides of the metal barrier.

Confused, I plucked it but almost choked in horror when I saw that it was a piece of my master's robe. '_At least I'm on the right track._' I thought to myself, heart pulsing in my throat as I swallowed it back, calming my thoughts.

Dad can care for himself, right? No need to worry, right? Right!

I searched around and found a crowbar in a toolbox, buried under the rubble and dirt aside the cobwebs and animal droppings. Once I managed to get the door open, tearing one off its hinges in the process, I rushed inside and did my best to follow my senses, to try and find a lead that would guide me to where my father and Usagi were.

It felt like many countless hours had passed, before I found father and Usagi again. As upset as dad he was when he saw I have followed their trail, joining them in the red zone, he really didn't get the chance to do anything because they were being perused by militia. I had jumped into the fry with bullets gun-blazing and ricocheting off the walls.

It was too dangerous to linger like a bunch of idiotic scarecrows in a forest fire, we had to hide. But that's when hell broke loose and Leo, who I did not recognize right away, made himself present while he attacked and mutilated dozens of Bishop's dispatched men.

When the battle was over, when there was nothing left to fight, we retrieved Leo whilst Usagi and I had to carry him, while Sensei covered us and disabled any threat until we managed to exit the hidden base. I made sure the rest of the hut was demolished by smashing a few supporting pillars, blocking the doorway and preventing Bishop's men from following us.

It took us a while to get to safety, but it didn't take long before Don and Casey found us.

Of course I didn't know they were out looking for us and thought that they were Bishop's men, so I sort of sprang on them aiming to knock them out, but that's when Raph countered my attack and flattened me to the grassy floor. I don't blame him for punching me, my jaw still hurts, but when he pulled me up and closer and into a crushing hug, in the privacy of the forest, I knew he was just worried.

'_Damn it, you bonehead!__ Don't you ever dare do that to me again!_' he scolded and squeezed me in a tight embrace. I only smiled and hugged back, buried my face in his shoulder, and did my best to ignore the ache in my sore jaw.

I realized after a while, Don and Casey did alright and held their own during the fight, just before Bishop had left us, but Raph was bruised a bit more than usual, it didn't bode well with his distracted state of mind after we retrieved Leo, either.

I was not sure of what was bothering him, but I had a feeling it wasn't too far off from what I was feeling. I asked him if he was feeling okay, he didn't answer and looked away, uncomfortable. Oddly my question and Raph's lack of any convincing answers, Don and Casey faintly bristled, only then did I acknowledge that something **was** wrong.

I insisted to know, no matter how Raph tried to shrug it off, I latched on to him and insisted.

Careful what you wish for because it might come true; indeed. That was the exact moment he told me he was blind, or partly blind, but at the time I didn't know that and it shocked me greatly.

Why do they think that keeping secrets from me would make things better, it would spare me the pain? I hate sugar coated lies, why do they keep treating me this way? Is it because they all believe that I'm the youngest and sometimes, if not all the time, I need protection because I can't hold my own? Do they view me as a liability of sorts? A hindrance?

Just how incapable do they think I am? I'm not that helpless!

If they want to protect me from the pain, then they should stop lying to me, they should stop keeping secrets. Why do I always get cut out from these kinds of things? Do they think I'd be a burden if I was to know such things?

At that thought something hit me like a slap to the face, and I found myself going in a circle all over again.

I've kept that truth from Leo because I wanted to protect him, and look what happened.

He held and kept so many burdens and secrets within himself; we always turn to him and sensei when we need to talk, when we need to trust in someone, when we have a secret and need to let someone know, or when we just want to talk for the sake of having someone to listen. Yet, somehow Leo always ends up being the cage we entrap our uncertainties and fear within.

We've given him so much trust, we've burdened him and depended on him so much, we've relied on him for so long…

But all this time, who did **he** rely on? Who did **he** trust? Who did he ever tell his secrets to? I know it's not me nor Raph or even Don, and he's not too often open with his feelings, not even with master Splinter.

So, does he- keep it all to himself? Does he hoard his fears, uncertainties and worries all to himself? Why would he do that? If we trust in him so much and so deeply, we also depend on him and think of him as our support, he is who we lean on when we're in need. Then, why wouldn't he do the same with us? Why wouldn't he entrust us with his problems? Talk to us, depends on us more?

'_It's because I'm the leader, and as the leader I'm supposed to hold my team and help them come through,_' the echo of a distant memory resurfaced, '_If a leader is to give out his weakness, then it would likely seal the whole team's demise,_' the voice continued, calming, soothing, gently stroking my worries away, '_that is why I can not lean on you, not because I cant for I could if I wish to do so, but it is because I shouldn't for those burdens are mind and mine alone._' A soft sigh echoed, '_Though I do depend and lean on you, it's not as how you lean on me, because compared to your role within the team, my task is different yet the same._'

Beyond the mind's eye I see him on the rooftop, those crossed swords peeked from over his shoulder as his long, blue bandanna tails danced and fluttered with the wind. His smile shone bright, loving and calming, gentle and illuminating, tender and as mind soothing as the full moon that graced the sky. He reached out his hand for me, inviting with that warm smile, and I reached my hands for him.

I held his hand and I drifted off…

There was nothing but a dreamless, peaceful slumber.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: …


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two: -Mikey-

----------------

Ironically I'm still the one telling the story, because Leo hasn't gotten off his lazy- um, belly and hadn't woken up yet.

I'm sick and tired of this! When is he going to wake up? Just _what **is** he_ waiting for?

Does he know I'm right here right next to him and waiting for him to wake up, so I'd dish him a good earful about not listening to my warning before I blacked out? Or was he subconsciously avoiding sensei's promises to disable his ability to sit ever again? If so, then tough! I swear when he wakes up, I'm gonna pull him to my lap and spank him myself till his tattooed ass turns black and blue!

Or just dark green and purple for that matter.

Blue might be his favorite color, but navy blue ain't got nothing on royal sky blue and that's what's coming to him! '_So God help me, Leo; you had better wake up so I can beat you unconscious already!_' I seethed in thought through clinched teeth, lips drawn and brows knit tight in a frown. I glared at his still oblivious form while I wrung my hands raw as rage seared through my veins.

He remained asleep and a part of me almost felt it as if he was taunting me! It pissed me off…

Once again, Don and April came into the makeshift infirmary, what once used to be my brother's bedroom.

Leo first occupied the couch at the living room the first two nights.

Don and April didn't want him moved around a lot, because they didn't know the extent of the damage Baxter dealt him when he ripped out the wings, so they had to keep his body as still and as less moved around as possible, until they made sure it was safe to move him again. They moved Leo to his rearranged bedroom with help from Leatherhead, because they figured it would be more comfortable due to the changes in his body, not to mention less cluttered and would serve as a better nursing room than the infirmary.

My brainy brother and the redheaded woman, his secret-crush, talked while they gave Leo's unmoving body another examination.

While my brother palpated the tender side skin to make sure the stitches were holding right, to be sure no blood clogged his badly bruised veins. The redhead confirmed that our brother's healing was progressing nicely, in spite of his visible condition that stated otherwise. Carefully they turned him to his back and eased more gel-like matter over his mending, un-stitchable wounds, namely his bony plastron.

I knew they were probably addressing me during their conversation as well, since I've been besides Leo since we got home, but I made no effort to acknowledge them or their words, or even bothered to respond to anything they said, my mind was just not with it.

My mind drew a blank while I watched Don's careful, cautious and graceful fingers trace the many cracks and hairline fractures that littered and chipped Leo's plastron and carapace, or more like of what was left of his carapace.

April exclaimed that about seventy five to ninety percent of Leo's shell had been torn off due to his secondary mutation, because of whatever Bishop had injected him with. Also, the fact that Baxter tore out all six wings had done some serious internal damage, yet they are yet to determine its level and how much a threat it is to Leo's health.

Unfortunately, after Baxter's attack I can't say much of Leo's shell survived, either.

Unlike Donny when he turned into a Dino-beast, Leo grew about two feet taller, eyes glowing ruby red and his nails turned into long sharp talons, but yet he retained most of his turtle-like characteristics and didn't change too much.

I'm still surprised he's alive after all that had happened, either it be a miracle or he's too stubborn to let himself get killed, I'll never know.

I mean, those wings tore through his flesh and sprung out of his body and flung out wide, coated in his blood and other-slime like substance that squirt out from under his shell. The sticky-slime like matter that oozed from his sides and coated his drenched wings, reminded me of red spotted tentacles like those on an enraged kraken, and I didn't like it one bit; it brought back too many nightmares.

His six odd colored and mismatched wings were that of- a Seraph, when I first laid eyes on them I was frozen solid.

I couldn't breathe from the shock at their sight, or much less think at all.

The upper ones were black raven wing and white seagull wing, the middle ones were a white stork-like and a black owl-like wing, yet the ones at the bottom were fiery orange-red, or as Bishop cried when they sprouted out of Leo's body, the wings of the Phoenix.

Well, that was before Usagi ran his sword through Bishop's guts with a long clear slice, since the agent was bewildered and provided an opening, it was only natural that the samurai would take the opportunity to attack.

Although Baxter grabbed Bishop and escaped, reluctantly if I may add, I doubt the guy is dead.

I don't think we've seen the last of him yet; not for a long shot.

The fourth death came when my agonized brother got lost within his pain, Leo had re-mutated and his body suffered many injuries during both change and the forceful birth of the wings.

He howled out with ruby eyes blazed in fury, his yowls and cries were beastly and sounded too much like Don's when he was transformed. I would not be surprised if Bishop did something to Leo related to the Outbreak virus. Leo could have been contaminated during his captivity; it's hard to tell since we don't know how it happened.

My tormented brother in his untamed rage bashed a nearby control panel fixed in the wall, only for some cylinder to burst and splash something at him, it froze instantly and he screamed in pain as his skin cracked with the ice. Baxter shoved Leo away and knocked him off his feet, and that resulted landing hard on his frozen flesh, it cracked and split when he hit solid floor.

I can still hear them, his agonized screams that boomingly echoed in those wards had me shrinking into my shell, reduced to a huddled, sobbing and sniffling heap, his pained howls echoed and they haunt me even now; I don't think I'll ever forget them.

In spite of my disorganized and jittered thoughts at the time, I realized that was the death by water or ice, but I saw them as separate objects and elements, therefore thought that the forth and fifth deaths had been averted somehow, because they blend together as one.

I was gravely wrong, as the element of thunder soon followed.

The fifth death came with Bishop's men arrived with their huge stun guns, electrifying and zapping Leo's massive but sore and tender, still growing and re-mutating body, they tried desperately to paralyze him or at least slow his rampage throughout the base, but they miserably failed for he proved to be too much for their meager efforts, not to mention he was really pissed off.

I had had enough of the bloody fight that had gone before my very eyes, my poor confused and hurting brother was lost within himself, within the body that was not at all his, within the mind that did not comprehend nor understand the situation it was in. I had to put my foot down and gain his attention, to stop this madness, to talk to him and sooth him and calm him down, to let him know I was there, that I want to help and take him somewhere safe.

I know I never did any of that when Don got mutated, but back them I truly believed Don was the smart one, that he could figure out a way and that he wasn't really lost, but when he grabbed my leg and roared with his muzzle drawing closer, I was panicky and terrified.

The next night I slept in Raph's room and I knew as annoyed as he was, he only held me close and shushed me, rocked me in his arms and soothed me, because he knew I was scared out of my wits.

The only way I could help my brothers was to secure that jewel Bishop wanted in exchange of turning Don back to normal, I put it upon myself to do whatever it took to get that thing delivered, even if it meant fighting the Mystics alone. Leaving Leo duke it out with Karai after we got the jewel was not in the plan, as much as I knew he wanted to kick her ass, I knew it was just not the time nor the place.

But back at the battle and at that very moment when Baxter's armored body grasped Leo by the middle wings, the bionic guy yanked out the owl-like wing and then the seagull wing above it, almost as if they were attached to my brother's shell with mere gum, as if they were detachable. The blood that spewed out as his roars echoed louder, boomed against my ears confirmed the sense of overwhelming pain.

After all, those wings were a part of Leo, having Baxter pluck them out was like having someone chop off your fingers.

I had my shell pressed against the wall, Leo's monstrous body loomed over me after I've calmed him a notch, but only to have Baxter appear behind my brother, his robotic arm reached towards me.

I don't know what the doctor had in mind, but bloody murder flashed in Leo's ruby red eyes.

His colossal clawed hands clutched Baxter's robotic arm, as his massive body twirled around and his tail, for it grew a few feet longer and he used it to smack Baxter's feet and knocked him down.

For a split second, I could have sworn Leo glanced at me from over his shoulder, as if asking if I was okay before he mindlessly leapt on the fallen enemy.

The African-American scientist groaned and then cried in start when Leo landed on him with a loud banging thud, and when his sharp-claws hands balled into tight fists, raised them up and over his head before bringing them down full force, bashing and smashing and flattening that armor, focusing on Baxter's armored chest where the brain was safely concealed.

Watching it all from my spot against the wall, I was dazed.

I think I was too shook up to recall anything else, because from there everything was a hazy blur. But I do remember I had my shell to the wall, my legs grew weak and gave up on my, I landed on my tail with a thud as hot tears streamed down my face.

A part of me was devastated and insisted that all hope was lost; Leo wasn't coming back from the monster he had become. I helplessly watched him try to massacre Baxter, I was just too scared and too numb, I couldn't watch anymore.

"Mike?" Donny's warm tender voice spoke kindly.

His voice shattered the void inside my soul, the fog that clouded my mind evaporated into nothing.

Hands balled into fists, fingers intertwined as my nails dug into the back of my hands. They stung but did not draw blood. My heart beat rapidly against my plastron as the aftershock wore off. I fluttered my wet glassy eyes for a moment and cleared my vision. The present wetness that stained my cheeks did not register in my jittered mind fully till Don's tender, warmer hand rubbed them away, a hand on my cheek and the other on my shoulder, he squeezed gently as his thumb caressed my skin.

"Mike," he called again, a little more concerned with a furrow between his brows.

I stared into his deep brown eyes, a sense of despair and loss overwhelmed me and I just- I just didn't know what to do, what to say. And- sh1t! I was so scared! I felt the shiver and shudder of shame and weakness quake my body so strongly, my throat was suddenly tight and dry and itched like sandpaper. I was so thirsty. The choked sob formed and bubbled in my chest, but I swallowed it down the best I could.

And yet he held that confident, gentle and tender understanding smile.

"Mike, I know you're going through a lot right now, but I need to ask you something." He started gently his hand caressed my cheek and brushed away the tears, "Could you do this one thing for me, please?" he pleaded softly.

I audibly swallowed another hard lump in my throat, sniffled and separated my hands. The dull ache on my hands was lost to the feel of my blood as it rushed back into my cold fingers. Yet, I could not speak and I didn't have the courage to dare it, so I merely gave a curt nod.

He smiled in a more comforting manner, "Leo is going to be okay and I fully understand, respect and admire your vigilance to stay by his side when he needs us the most," he smiled warmly, kindly, sadly, before both his hands moved up to grasp my head, cupped my cheeks and raised my head a little to lock eyes with him, "But you need to remember you've got another brother, and he could really use some company right about now."

As if on cue, the loud murderess bellowing howl echo throughout the lair, louder and more noticeable from where we were at Leo's room, soon followed by the sound of furniture being thrown. They crashed and smashed and clattered very loudly when they hit the floor and walls.

They came from one source; the direction of Raph's room.

"He kept saying it was his fault, because he was the real target and not Leo." Don murmured forlornly.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and felt it pummel and splash into the pit of my stomach.

To think that I've been blaming myself all this time because I kept a secret from Leo, then what of Raph who was supposed to **be** in Leo's place since the very beginning? Who knows what could be going through Raph's thick head.

My olive green brother's hands slid from my face to my shoulders, he gained my attention when he squeezed gently, "Can I trust you with this brother, Mikey? I can't leave April alone on this task." He explained as he gestured to the many medical equipment and strange smelling stuff, the needles and threads, the gauzes and the many types of bandages that cluttered the tabletop opposite of where Leo lay.

Don and April had been sewing cuts, treating fractures and wounds for the past three weeks.

They changed Leo's bandages three times a day the first week, twice a day the second week, and though we're near the end of the third week, with Leo not waking up any time soon, Don estimated another week or two before Leo's body heals enough to be functional again, for his nanos to slow down and reserve enough energy to regain consciousness and rise him from his stupor, then depend on himself again once the worse of his injuries have healed.

The- six star shaped wounds on his shell where his wings once were, were tauntingly bright and visible. Baxter had pretty much torn off Leo's shell as well as those wings, when he and Leo got in that nasty death fight.

I'm surprised Leo hadn't bled to death after all that blood he lost. The nanos worked really fast to mend those gaps in his body to reserve and secure his blood, to prevent it from spilling out.

Don explained that the nanos had, for some mysterious reason, preserved Leo's chi and converted it into physical energy, using every morsel of consciousness to rebuild his broken and severely injured frame. Only after the worst of the fetal wounds had been cared, both from the inside and the outside, would they slow down and supply enough energy for him to regain consciousness.

Another scream followed by the crashing noise, Raph's howls weren't getting lower any time soon.

Raph's agony and anger washed over me like a cold shower.

Beyond my sight was a brother alive and conscious yet writhing in self-loathing, guilt and regret, but here I am poised at the peaceful, oblivious and unconscious kin before my very eyes.

I realized Don was right, I was needed elsewhere.

Without a word, I pushed off the wooden chair I've dragged from the kitchen three weeks ago, faintly I felt Don's hands as they slid off and caressed my skin, but not before he gave my shell an encouraging pat.

I exit Leo's bedroom and marched down the wards that connected our sleeping dorms together, and then walked towards the bedroom located over the monitor area, oblivious to the items that flew out the door and hit the opposite wall with a loud crash.

I remember when we were at the Elentyan lair, Raph's bedroom was atop the monitor area, Don's room was atop his workshop, my room was atop the kitchen and Leo's room was atop sensei's bedroom.

I found it strange that Raph finds comfort sleeping in a room that's above the monitor room, especially when he knows the volume can go boomingly high, to the point he wont be able to sleep without earplugs of any sort, and while he knew that there aren't any earplugs designed to fit seemingly-earless turtles, the earmuffs from last Christmas weren't being much of help, either.

Legs weak and shaky from the lack of movement, I absentmindedly thought about the last time I've left Leo's side to do something for myself, anything besides the need to empty my bladder, but nothing came to mind.

Sensei and Don pretty much force-fed me when I refused to join them in the kitchen, and when I didn't touch my meal, April would try to con me into eating something, to put something in my mouth.

Leo remained healthy thanks to the multiple IV bags emptied into his system. Since he's not awake we had to get those bags exchanged whenever they grew few in supply. Also, since he couldn't- um, relive himself in the bathroom, Don personally and privately handled it. He figured it would be better than sharing the experience with Raph or I, or sensei for that matter, because he knew Leo would not be very pleased with it once he woke up from his stupor.

Blackmail material for me, very embarrassing, too; the perfect payback but my mind was just not into it.

Speaking of being into it, Sensei looked so old and frail though I knew he'd never admit it.

He'd been growing more and tenser by every passing day, worry over Leo consumed his mind and weakened his body. Only April and Don's coaxing kept him calm, for I knew he wanted nothing more than to be here when Leo woke up. I knew dear old dad, he'd probably be lost between either hugging or spanking the daylight out of big bro once he's awake.

And I mean it literally, Leo is two feet taller now. About six foot something, actually. He grew up to be almost just as big as Hun, or more like taller and bigger than Casey but shorter and less bulky than Hun.

Also with wider shoulders and a narrower waist, now that there is no shell around his sides to make him look so bulged and round. Heck his hipbones was more obvious now, thin and almost feminine, dispute his muscular build. I guess the lack of exercise for a few months, and the fact that Leo hadn't been eating as much as he used to, ever since the wings started growing are also to blame.

I reached the dark bedroom and without bating an eyelid, I ducked the small dumbbell that flew over my head and fixed itself in the wall, debris and specks of shattered concrete fell to the floor.

I gazed in bewilderment as Raph screamed like a banshee with a wooden chair in his hands. He held it by the backrest before he swung it full force, it shattered into pieces and splinters when it collided with the wall.

His beast like hoarse, deep and dry shuddered breathing would have chilled anyone solid ice. Those bleary murderess grey eyes were just as threatening, too; but I paid that furious tantrum no mind. My brother was hurting deeper than I could ever come to understand, not that Raph was easy to understand from the beginning, but you know what I mean.

I knew that to walk into his room with the fit he's showing right now, is a blunt sign to my death warrant.

I watched him cry and sneer, curse out loud or to himself didn't really matter, because I knew that look on his face, the look of sheer madness and blood lust and loss of control.

It reminded me so much of that time when he almost clobbered me with the lead pipe, but quickly shoved that memory away. It was too bitter and not to mention that I'm here to comfort him, not make it worse by bringing up such topics.

The bright hazy eyes as tainted with his red mask, ironically, blind inner demon that he had worked so hard to tame, set lose to seek vengeance upon the helpless walls and furniture in his mostly-empty bedroom.

It felt like an eternity had passed before he momentarily slowed down.

He gasped thirstily and slammed his fists harder and harder against the concrete. His punching bag was torn to shreds as his sai stood embedded into its thick lather-casing, there was nothing left for him to beat but himself. His knuckles spluttered blood all over the brick tiles and marred his dark green skin, offering a sick shade of near black.

After a long moment he just stood there silently, shoulders squared and legs shaky and his knees refused to buckle with the fatigue. His head hung between his squared shoulders, outstretched arms with hands flat on the blood-stained wall for support. I saw the crystallized droplets mix with the crimson ones, they dribbled hotly yet lazily over his darkened, slowly paling and sweat coated skin.

They lazily lingered at his chin and gathered and thickened, before they released his skin to softly drip on the hard floor with the softest splat.

Raphael, the hothead had officially beaten himself to tears. He must've been so frustrated, the wild emotions were so pent up tightly inside of him he couldn't hold them in anymore, and now they've burst out like a broken dam and poured out his pains.

"What… do you want…" he panted huskily, exhaustedly, a grimacing sneer flashed within those white shark teeth as he grit them in pain, fists balled as his fingers desperately tried to claw through the bricks and fallen debris.

My heart leaped into my throat at his voice.

He was so broken and so tired. He had stretched himself thin, yet he is too proud to let it display too much, too stubborn to accept compassion, too hardheaded to show weakness, for strength is all he believed in and emotions were his weakness.

Little does he know his hidden passion is what I love about him most.

In a heartbeat, I blinked and as if I had magically teleported, I found myself pressed against his shell, arms wrapped tightly around him with my palms pressed flat to his chest. I felt his heart pulsate, slam and thud against his plastron. It vibrated like an earthquake against my trembling fingers. His chest heaved as it rose and fell as he breathed, the tremor traveled through my fingertips but faded before they reached past my elbow.

He shifted rigidly, almost as if attempting to push me away, but it only made my grip around him tighten.

I will not allow him; I will not let him deny me the right to be by his side.

I hugged him as if he was the next one to up and walk away and leave me behind, and that thought alone was enough to add another crack to my inner glass armor. Tears stung the back of my sockets and I cried, hot tears streamed down my face, dribbled down his shell while some slipped over his skin. I just can't take anymore of this, I just can't.

"Please, Raphie…" I whimpered, unable to form a coherent plea, I only tightened my hold.

I wanted him to stop this insanity, I wanted him to stop hurting himself, I wanted it all just- _Stop!_ It was never his fault Leo had ended up this way, it was fate and we just never realized how life threatening it was until it was too late.

Slowly and shakily I felt his rapid heartbeats slow down, but his shuddered breath and the suppressed sobs tore my heart. I glanced at him through watery eyes and saw he tilted his chin up. He stared at the ceiling and tried his best to hold back the tears. I hugged him tighter and buried my face in the back of his neck, silently encouraged him to let his feelings flow out.

Defeated, his legs gave in to the exhaustion and he slowly sank down, legs no longer able to keep him standing.

I followed suit and kept to my knees, now my arms moved up to wrap around his neck, I nuzzled his neck.

When I stole a glance at his face again, it was twisted in an agonized expression I've never seen before.

Silent tears streamed down his face and bleary half lidded grey eyes, only then I noticed the bruise on his forehead. A thin red line traveled from the punctured bruised spot and oozed down his face, over his left eye and over his cheek, finally the red essence of life gathered and mixed with the sweat formed at his chin. The wound looked facial, probably grazed when he hit his head against something uneven like wood.

Either that or he had head-butted something that gave him more head pain than he had bargained for.

Slowly, I pushed to my feet and paced around him without easing my hold. On my knees I tugged him away from the wall, enough for me to separate him from his hard, cold and silent companion, unwrapped my arms from around his chest to attentively trail my hands up his arms and on his shoulders, whereas I cupped and squeezed them slightly.

I freed one hand to tilt his chin up, but he looked away with shame and remorse in his wet grey eyes.

I wrapped my arms around his neck once more. He stiffened and I felt the faintest glowering sound of distaste vibrate in his throat, before it slowly died down as his arms hesitantly moved, almost coyly he wrapped them around me in a death grip. I winced with a small yet sharp inhale, wriggled a bit when breathing became harder, before he eased his hold and nuzzled my head.

With his touch, I relaxed because he only wanted to calm himself; and eventually we found comfort in each other.

To see Raph broken down and utterly defeated like this, to end up being the one to hold him in my very arms, comforting the person who I have always relied on when it came to strength.

Raphael, to me had been the sheer embodiment of strength itself, the pillar of solid determination and loyalty. I believed that nothing could get through him or pass his guard undetected, nothing would scare or hurt him no matter how frightening or life threatening it is, that he was invincible!

Just as I believed Leo is our fearless and invincible leader, no flaw would ever find its way to him, the master of ninjutsu stealth and kenjutsu, the art of the double katana. I give him my blind trust with every step and every life threatening decision, without a second thought nor hesitation.

Don had been a balance of both, the physical and mental assurance, the pedestal of perfection with both mind and body. Sure he doesn't stand out like Leo and Raph, more so because he prefers to take a step back and allow them to claim the spotlight, the modesty he shows is admirable. To me he's just as special and just as precious as Leo and Raph, but when he turned into that Dino-being, I was just so lost.

Those harsh truths pummeled down, they crushed me like a bug under their merciless hands.

"It is my fault," Raph whined ever so softly, he took a breather and desperately tried to calm himself. His arms were tightly wrapped around me as he buried his snout against my collarbone, "it was supposed to be me suffering back there." His head sunk between his already squared shoulders, "I'm the one who's supposed to be suffering half to death, I'm the one was supposed to be dissected alive!"

I moved one hand to caress his scalp, tenderly I wanted to help him relax for he was too tense.

He grit his teeth and I could feel a wave of rage ripple on the surface of his very being as it seared through him, but quickly withered is it signaled his exhaustion and defeat, "It was supposed to be me, not him…" he complained weakly as his arms hesitantly drew off my shell, but still needed to hold to something, if only for support, his rigid fingers curled around my shell's surrounding scutes.

His muscles tightened and he wanted, needed to calm down, but I knew he was unable to do it on his own, not with those jittered thoughts coursing crazily though that thick head of his. I felt his body slowly ease and press closer to mine, searching weakly for the comfort and support.

I caressed his hot and sweaty skin, one hand on the back of his head and the other on his shell. I stroked gently and while calming him I don't know how to explain it, but it helped me relax and find my center.

I've been feeling so- useless, just sitting there on the chair till my tail goes numb, watching April and Don tend to Le's wounds, along with sensei and Leatherhead's help, with nothing to do but sit and watch.

But what of Raph? Due to his handicapped and half-blinded state, he couldn't even **_see_** Leo's body clearly, which angered and infuriated him more than anything I could describe. His retinas were becoming more and more disoriented, they waned by every passing day, as he claimed that his eye sight kept getting blurry and swimming, especially with his building tension and frustration.

Don feared that if Raph kept straining himself, then even the Avian's healing waters won't be able to cure them.

I guess that's why Raph locked himself into his room and kept the lights out, because his eyes had become hypersensitive, he can no longer see thing like we do. When Don asked him what he meant, he said that everything was bathed in bright bleached-white with black shadows flickering and dancing about, they were confusing and he couldn't figure out what was what.

The look on Dons face, though fortunately Raph could not see, told me that it was already too late.

Raph had blinded himself, but not fully. Instead of having his vision turn completely black, he's seeing white with black shadows, which means that his now silvery-grey orbs for pupils have been- altered in some way.

To explain, instead of seeing the things that are bathed under light, what the normal people like us see with our vision, his eyes do not see the colors but only black and white, and the out-shapes of whatever item is there before him.

He can see only the shadows that form because of the light that surrounds him. So if we lock him in a dark room and offer him one small candle, it'll provide more than enough light for him to see everything in the room in full detail. He'll be able to see the outlines of the items where the faintest light bounces off, but like a bat, if he is bathed in bright light then he's reduced to utter blindness.

A blessing or a curse, thus far no one really knows but Raphael himself.

If I'm feeling so useless to what is about to happen to him and Leo, then how useless and helpless is Raph feeling regarding all of this? I fully understand Raph's hate and loathing to being useless, but to be helpless as well is much too crushingly devastating. To be unable to help a brother or even yourself, it must make his haplessness feel worse.

I hugged him tighter, not yet trusting myself to talk.

Thankfully and after a long while he calmed down, eyes puffy and hot tears dampened his mask and face. Slowly he pushed away and as if his arms were heavy lead, he brought the base of his palms up to rub away the tears. He peeled off the damp mask and wiped the blood that dried over his skin using the moisture his tears provided, his mask was like a rag and he used to clean away the blood stains.

Fatigue and defeat were written all over his pale face.

He closed his eyes and rubbed his snout with a loud and wet sniffle, before he grimaced and winced with the specks of debris that bit into his wounded knuckles. He tenderly rubbed them and tried to dull the aching throb that started to pound against his fragile nerves. "It should have been me back there." He echoed and sounded just a little bit more collected, yet still dead beat after the physical abuse he dealt himself.

I hugged him tighter with his chin over my shoulder, I nuzzled his neck and drew in a deep breath before I dared to speak, my voice muffled for not being used in so long, "No one knew what was going to happen, Raphie. It's not your fault." I murmured softly, quietly.

"But Leo shouldn't have gone through all that, it should have been me." He hissed, another wave of rage swept past but he was too tired to care, "If only I could turn back time, I just…"

"You're just being an idiot." I rubbed my tough-shelled brother soothingly, automatically I found myself rocking him, just like Sensei used to rock us back to sleep when we were very little, and surprisingly he wrapped his arms around me again, "Nothing is going to happen to him, I'm sure Donny will make sure of that." I assured confidently.

Raph didn't respond, I guessed he wasn't convinced.

"And besides, if Leo does kick the bucket then I swear, I'll sell my soul to the devil and revive him just for the sake of killing him myself with my own bare hands!" I halfheartedly growled, though inwardly a tired smirk curled at the corner of my mouth. "Why, when I'm through with him, he'll wish he was never mutated!" I proclaimed mock-angrily while I tightened my grip around Raph, I buried my face in his shoulder.

He didn't answer at first, but I felt the faintest jerk in his chest that sounded like a laugh, and then sensed the weakest smile curl on his face, "Yeah well, when you're about to do that, save some for me, okay?" he joked weakly with a somewhat bemused sigh. "I wanna beat the bloody hell out of him, too." He nuzzled me, his hand caressed my shell in a comforting manner.

"Sure, but I get first dibs." I smirked while he let out a weak chuckle.

"No problem, as long as I get a piece of the action." wrapped his arms around me once more, holding me closer, "And, Mikey?"

I smiled a little wider, I knew this was hard for Raph to do, but I pretended confusion, "Yeah?"

"Thanks," he murmured, soft and low with no hint of hesitation or weakness.

I nuzzled the side of his head, "Don't mention it."

"I don't plan to." He smirked, smiling weakly.

There was no need for any more words, the silence was comfortable and it helped me reflect on what was more important. Sure Raph had never been the one to rely on physical comfort, but it's the way I deal with my discomfort and he'd gotten used to it. Sometimes my comfort means his comfort, therefore we find comfort in each other, not just as brothers but as family as well.

Like Dominos, I rely on Raph, Raph relies on Leo, Leo relies on Don and Don relies on me. When one of us is in a fix of sorts, the balance teeters and we can not gain it back until the problem is fixed, and sometimes the problems start more from within than without.

Yet, strangely enough, I found great relief and condolence in my brother's arms, especially when I know it's not exactly his best skill, but as I sensed his gradually calming mind and body, I knew he found comfort in mine.

I wished if this moment would last, to treasure it if only a little longer. But fate was a cruel mistress and she had another thing in mind.

"Mike, Raph;" Donny's voice started at the doorway, his shadow dropped into the darkened room, but he never dare come in.

Slowly pushing away from each other, we glanced at him, "Yeah?" Raph dared to ask.

After a pause, a wry smile curled on our brother's lips, "He's awake."

Like a bucket of ice cold water, I felt my whole body go numb with the chill.

Leo was finally awake…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: …


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three: -Mike-

-----------------

Leo laid flat on his plastron with his body covered under the fabric of white bandages, and coated warmly under the thick blankets.

His chest rose and fell with his soft breathing, slow, steady and oblivious to what was happening around him.

Father gently caressed his head, a look of sadness and exhaustion clear on his elderly features.

Discouragingly, Leo's awakening was a false alarm.

According to sensei, our brother didn't stay awake for more than five minutes after Don had left his side to call for us. Sensei exclaimed that Leo called for me in his brief moment of consciousness, but they couldn't get anything else he said. Our brother's tongue was slurred because of the sedative meds, April and Don gave them to him to block out any pains whenever he woke up. Unfortunately, they didn't really notice he was talking when he first awoke, because it sounded more like sleepy mumbling than coherent words.

At least it was a good start and if we look at the bright side, it meant that his body was finally regenerating, regaining the needed strength to keep him up and awake, long enough to recognize his surroundings.

The nanos have used up what they needed to heal the worst of his wounds, and now they're taking it slowly to help him adjust to the new physical changes. Although the bandages covered so much of his body, you'd think that he's wearing a white jumpsuit and not that he's actually wrapped in them, but nevertheless he was still on the right path to recovery.

"So, any ideas when he'd _really_ wake up?" Raph was just as agitated as the rest of us, wanting a turn to scold and maybe even clobber Leo for scaring us and keeping us on our toes like this.

He grumped and adjusted my mask over his eyes, just a little. I've taken off my orange mask earlier upon his request. Once we exited his dark room he flinched and almost screeched when the bright light assaulted his orbs. I realized the lair's lights were far too bright, his eyes couldn't handle it, and Raph's eyes had become too touchy.

Also, he only wore my mask because his own was damp and blood stained. He didn't want to walk back into the den and have sensei see it, father was having enough heartache regarding Leo.

Speaking of which, my ill-tempered brother sat on the wooden chair I've occupied during my vigil. April tended to his bruised knuckles. She wiped away the dirt and specks of debris that latched to his thick skin, while I cleaned the nasty lump on his thick head. But I can't say he was being helpful or cooperative for that matter, because he winced and shifted away whenever it stung, before he'd snap and hiss about it.

Funny, I never thought Raph could be such a baby while nursing such minor wounds, not when we've had worse.

I'm sure he sensed Sensei's unimpressed scowl upon noticing the wounds, that's why he tried not to move around much. Those twitching whiskers on father's muzzle and his seemingly dead-still tail spoke volumes, and I'm sure even if Raph couldn't see it, he could evidently sense dear ole dad's irritation.

Yup, I think Raph just got himself stuck on the hot seat; no pun intended.

"I think it would probably be a few more hours before he wakes up again," our paler than I remember, olive green skinned brother sighed heavily, "hard to tell with the nanos still so active in his system." He rubbed his temple in a poor attempt to ease a headache.

"What do you mean, my son?" Sensei asked him, concern clear on his features.

Don sighed a little heavier, "The nanos, they're speeding up in one moment and slowing down in the other. I wish if they'd make up their minds!" he grumped, muttered something under his breath and set his fists on his sides, before he gave a negative shake and looked at Leo skeptically, "Either that, or at least figure out what is stimulating them or making them behave actively." He mildly explained in mild frustration.

After a moment of silence, he gently knelt down and held one of Leo's still dull-clawed hands, he pressed his thumb at the base of his wrist for a pulse, "his heart rate is slowing down and going back to normal; except this time he's asleep, not unconscious." He exhaled softly. "I estimate a twenty to thirty more hours before he wakes up again."

"So you're saying he's gonna be okay?" I asked hopefully.

He nodded and then looked at us with a tired smile, "Yeah, he'll be fine. I can safely say he's out of the red zone now." He offered a smile and then glanced at Raph, "Why don't you two get something to eat, you've already missed dinner." He suggested, and from the apologetic expression that came after on his face at that suggestion, I realized he'd forgotten Raph can't see anymore.

Well to be more exact he _can_ still see, but it's just that he can't see things like _we_ do, anymore.

"Nah," Raph gave a negative shake and a dismissive hand. Though he had the mask over his face, I could easily tell his eyes were closed tight with a closely-knit furrow under the orange, side-turned mask, "I think I'll just stick around here for a while." He lowered his balled fists on his knees, "Its about time I did that." he grumped again but a little more gently, he faced the direction of Leo's bed. "Besides, I owe him a knuckle sandwich for scaring the daylights out of us." he knocked a fist into an open palm, a sinister smirk crept on his lips.

I flashed a broad grin; glad to see someone was coming back to normal.

Where I stood behind him, I put my hands on his shoulders and massaged his tight and tense muscles, and as expected he flinched at the unexpected touch. Blame that my hands were warmer than him, his skin was kind of cold.

Shoulders squared, hands lowered to cup his kneepads, "Aww C'mon Raphie boy, a meal every now and then is good for you." I kneaded those hard lumpy rocks he calls muscles.

"Yeah well, right about now I ain't really hungry." He muttered, more to himself than to us.

I did not respond, I just worked on those tense spots, and after a good few minutes I could already feel his muscles softening up. I mean, when was the last time he- no, scratch that. This is Raph after all and physical comfort just isn't his style.

"Dude, take it from me," I insisted and maneuvered my hands while they worked from the far corners of his shoulders, and drew them closer towards his neck. My thumbs worked on kneading the tightened muscles at the base and back of his neck, "when you sit on your tail for three weeks and refuse to eat, you'll just end up getting into more trouble than you've bargained for." I gave a weak chuckle.

When I glanced at father and April, they returned the gaze with knowing smiles. I still remember how Don and Sensei strapped me to a chair and had April force feed me, it was so embarrassing. I do hope I won't end up in that state ever again, and I know that though I've given them a shell lot of trouble, I'd be a less irritating than Raph, if they ever had to give him the same treatment.

"Besides, you'll just starve to death and I doubt Leo would want that." I paused to wrap my arms around his neck in a half-hugging cuddle, my cheek pressed to his as he stiffened with the sudden touch. Although it didn't linger I slightly felt his face warm up against my cheek, his skin tone didn't need to change to tell me what he was feeling, "So why don't you be a good boy and come to the kitchen with me, huh? I can make you something to eat." I offered sweetly.

"So says the vigilant nurse." Don grinned wide, finally he pushed off the floor and sat on the low bed besides Leo, paused and then quirked a brow, "Or should I say, naughty nurse?" he teased with a lopsided smirk.

I would have sputtered something really dirty to Don regarding the _naughty_ part, if only Raph didn't pipe up first and make me forgot what I was about to say. For better or worse, it worked in Dons favor.

"So says the vigilant doctor." Raph mock scowled with a hiss in his low, embarrassed voice. Raph muttered something under his breath, before he shrugged his shoulder and not-too roughly pushed me off him, "And don't take us for fools, Donny. You are just as spent as we are." He countered impatiently, "I might be blind in sight but not in spirit, and I can tell you've not been taking care of yourself either." He muttered.

With a furrow, I glanced at Don and a troubled smile crept on his lips. When he looked at me for support for whatever he was going to say, I frowned and my brows knit tighter in a warning glare, because just now I've noticed how much paler he had become, not to mention skinnier and I'm not talking buff and muscles, but in general appearance.

I knew he was pale and tired, but now that I focus on it, he does look a little more ill than I remember.

Also, it's either he lost weight or his shell had gotten bigger.

"Or so says the vigilant sons." Master Splinter added with a half frustrated sigh. His hands clasped one atop the other over on his lap, where he sat on the floor besides Leo's bed.

Master Splinter had spent the past three weeks here besides Leo. He refused just as stubbornly as I have to rest in his own bedroom. Whenever we're awake and together for a long time, we'd talk for a while, before he swats my tail and tells me to get some sleep on my own bed. But you know what? I guess he got tired of kicking me out every single night, because he gave up around the second week.

Father glanced towards our oblivious and still sleeping brother, whereas he settled on the floor with his legs buckled under him. Comfortably he sat near the head of the bed, closest to Leo's peaceful face. For a moment, it almost looked just like that time at the farmhouse; or when there used to be a farmhouse, when we fought the Shredder and Leo almost got killed.

He almost got killed this time, too; yet this time I'm the one to blame.

I can't imagine how hard it is for master Splinter to see Leo, or any of us for that matter in a situation like this, not once but twice.

With a small grey furred hand, he caressed our sleeping brother's skin with that sad fatherly smile, before he sighed again and glanced at his cane for a moment, then ran a finger over the scorch marks the inferno had left since then.

The flames had eerily left scratches on the cane, they resembled Greek letters, XI, or the number eleven.

Somehow, that number is starting to resemble bad luck to me.

Leo dropped father's cane when we were at the clearing during Bishop's attack and about then, when the guys came to get me to safety, they saw it and thought something bad happened to sensei and Usagi, since none of us had seen them disappear.

Thankfully we were wrong and Sensei was alright, so was the samurai.

None of us had really asked what or where they had gone too, after the three of us rescued Leo. I guess we were just so relived and happy to see them safe and not as badly injured, we pushed those other questions aside.

Although I can't promise Leo the same happy ending, cause dear ole dad was one ticked off ninja master, and when a ticked off ninja master happens to be your parent, then prepare the cushions cause it's gonna be a long night.

I could also easily say dad really would have beaten big bro right on the spot, if only Bishop didn't do whatever it is he did to him.

Distracted, the sound of the Lair's entrance, the doors, being activated alarmed us that someone had arrived. April silently went out to check who the arrivals were, only to come back a moment later to let us meet them. To myself, I worried about our sister because she'd been so quiet, I want to know how she feels about all of this, but I really don't want to press.

So much had happened in such a short time, I wouldn't want to overwhelm her.

"Hey guys!" Casey sauntered in with his mother and Angel in tow, "Sorry for being so late, but we tried to get here as fast as we can," he marched after April who stood nearby after returning into the room. Casey, as silently worried spared her a loving kiss on the cheek. "So? How's blue boy? Is he up yet?" he wrapped an arm around her hip and pulled her closer.

He turned to the rest of us with a hopeful smile, but I did catch a saddened flicker when he gazed at Raph, and when Raph's shoulders squared and stiffened under my hands again, where they returned to work over his tense muscles, I realized that true my brother couldn't see like the rest of us, but that didn't hinder his senses at all.

On the contrary, they only grew sharper and more accurate and countered his lost sight.

"Hey, is everyone doing alright?" Lorelei offered a smile as she gazed from one room occupant to the other, "We tried to get back as soon as we can, but you know hospitals." She shrugged her fine shoulder, since her other arm was fractured, none too caring about her other injuries.

"Did they find anything?" April questioned and leaned a bit against Casey's chest while he tenderly rubbed her shoulder.

"Nope, they had no clue, though them dang reporters swamped us once they realized we were near the explosion site," the mother sighed and then sent her vigilant son a look, "Then my boy had to go and blurt that our property got blown up, too." She muttered.

"What?" Casey complained weakly, "It was Grandma's house! I loved that place even before I learned how to tie my shoes! I can't accept the fact that it's not there no more, not without trying to do something about it!" he whined miserably and hugged April tighter, like a puppy looking for comfort.

Lorelei gave an aggravated sigh and rolled her eyes, but didn't comment. She sent him a mock scowl which he mirrored it with a weak grin, so she glanced at April, almost questioning whilst April stifled a grin and shrugged.

"Hey Raph," Angel walked closer, ignoring the adults.

"Uh- hey." Raph greeted back, though nervously if I may add.

Without her even saying anything, I sidestepped and allowed her to take my place behind him where he sat on the chair. Arms straight and stiff, his bandaged fists curled into tight balls and pressed a little harder to his kneepads, a slight uncomfortable scowl on his face. Though his masked eyes lay hidden under the orange strip of cloth, I knew he was nervous around her, simply because he actually liked her but didn't want to admit it.

"Gees, you're so tense! Relax." The youth mused with a wide smile and slowly with her delicate fingers, thin digits pressed, rubbed and kneaded against those small pressure points, where stubbly fingers like mine would easily miss.

The relaxed and somewhat timid expression that briefly washed over my brother's face, and the brief flicker of a content smile, amusingly sent a whole list of cheeky remarks begging to be spoken. But I refined from saying any, because this was not the time or the place. Besides, he might be blind but he's still got his accuracy and he's the best aimer in the family, I'd really better not push my luck.

Raphael plus projectiles obviously equals instant death.

Raph's got such perfect aim it's a talent that even Leo envies.

Makes me wonder how much more deadly he'd be with a gun.

I glanced up at the others, but especially caught the unimpressed furrow on Casey, and the bemused smirks on April and Lorelei. Sensei was smiling faintly before he redirected his attention to Leo again, and Don was looking at everything but Raph.

I grinned broadly, because everything was doing just fine.

As if on cue, Leatherhead announced his arrival so Don got up from his spot besides Leo and exited the bedroom. After a moment he walked back into the den but surprisingly with Usagi in tow.

"Greetings, everyone." The samurai greeted. He wore new clean clothes and bandages wrapped around his left hand. Usagi's left arm got a faint hairline fracture, a little worse than Lorelei's but nothing life threatening. "I hope I am not late." He added almost excitedly as he walked into the room, then glanced at Leo who was still asleep.

"Miyamoto-san!" Sensei exclaimed in surprise and pushed off the floor, he ignored his cane, "What brings you here? I thought your wounds were- ?" he was about to greet the samurai and inquire about the injuries.

The rabbit quickly raised a hand and signaled for sensei to stop, "It is alright, Splinter sensei, I am fine." The samurai interrupted, then a smile formed on his lips, "These wounds were minor, there is no need to worry." He insisted, and then glanced at Leo and a worried furrow knit his brows, "Leonardo san- ?" he asked, almost fearfully.

"He's okay, his body is healing a bit faster than we had expected, so I can safely say he's out of the danger zone." Donny explained from where he sat besides Leo again, "It's only a matter of time before he wakes up; might be a few more hours though."

"So since we're all here, how about we go get some grubs?" Casey's mother piped up, gaining everyone's attention, "You all must be tired and hungry, and I don't think Leo would be going anywhere." Lorelei reasoned in what I could describe and mother-hen authority. "Besides, when I look at all of you one would only describe you all as death warmed over." She exclaimed and threw her fine arm up and expressed her distaste, "I mean look at you all! You all look like zombies, for crying out loud! When was the last time you had a descent meal, or sleep?" she frowned, arm now down and on her hip.

"Um Ma, I don't think- ?" Casey tried to interrupt, an uneasy and weary look on his face.

"Not now, Arnold." She hushed him briskly and then glanced at us one by one, "Seriously now, I don't think you'd be doing Leo any favors by wearing yourselves out." She muttered almost bitterly, "Do you really think he'd be happy to wake up and see his family so out of shape, worried sick over him?" she then argued, but I could have sworn her voice choked.

Was she speaking from experience, or was she just upset?

Now that I think about it, Casey never mentioned anything about how his mother coped with his father's death.

Alarmed, Casey abandoned April's side and walked closer to his mother but never dared a touch, "Ma, remember what the doctor said about stress," he cooed and hesitantly cupped her shoulder, "Sit down, you're just tired."

"I'm fine." She snapped weakly, but did as he told and quietly she sat on a free chair and cradled her broken arm.

There was an awkward silence. I guess we all sensed the tension and the clear discomfort in her behavior, yet none of us dared to speak of it. Whatever it is that's bothering Casey's mom, I feel that it's just none of our business. Besides, Lorelei struck me as the kind of woman who'd punch you in the face if you asked her about her pains or pampered her in any way.

Kinda like Raph and Casey, she's not the type you ought to compare with weakness.

Guess that explains where Casey got his ill-tempered and semi-aggressive streak. Only god knows how bad tempered his father was, or does he take fully after his mother in that department?

"You know, blockhead," Raph suddenly piped up with his voice low and casual, "I heard you and April postponed the wedding." he frowned and yet I knew under that mask, he would be glaring with sharp and narrow eyes, "Is it true?"

Casey sighed and nodded, but upon remembering Raph couldn't see it he palmed his face and muttered, he groaned slightly, "Yeah, we kinda figured we'd rather wait till Leo woke up first," he answered with a weak smile, "I mean, what's a family celebration if a member is missing, ya know?" he shrugged and let his arms drop to his sides, "And besides, April wanted him to be her- !"

"But **I** wanted to be the maid of honor!" I exclaimed loudly with a huff, pouted and crossed my arms over my plastron. At the bewildered and quizzical looks and quirked brows I received, as expected, I grinned broadly for getting the reaction I was aiming for, "Kidding!" just because my brothers convince me into cross-dressing whenever it's needed, doesn't mean I actually like it!

They all groaned and rolled their eyes, though I caught a smirk on Sensei and Leatherhead's faces.

"Of course, best man suits me better, isn't that right, Raphie?" I poked Raph's cheek.

He didn't reply, he just produced a low rumbling growl from the pit of his throat. That low rumble almost sounded like that of a snarling lion, but it soon died down when Angel laughed and massaged his shoulders again, soothing the wild beast.

I knew it was a warning; if I poked him again he'd bite my finger off, I just know it.

"Don't mind him, he's just jealous," Angel laughed and stuck out her tongue at me, "After all, since he doesn't yet know that _I'm_ the maid of honor and you're the best man,- ?" she began, but was interrupted at Raph's straightening spine.

"Wait! **I'm** best man?" He exclaimed in disbelief, "I thought Donny was best man!"

Startled, I turned to our purple clad brother who simply stared at us wide eyed and mouth agape, "I am not! For all I knew, _you_ were best man, Raph." He exclaimed, confusedly he added, "Besides, why would you think it would be me, anyway?"

Another moment of awkward and uncomfortable silence lingered. Raph and I both knew that exclaiming how April is his about-to-marry-secret-crush would not be the best reply, especially since it is her and Casey's wedding.

Yet this time much thankfully, the silence was interrupted by two agitated sighs.

Lorelei and Splinter looked at each other for a moment, before they smirked, shrugged and exclaimed, "Kids." in union.

I glanced at Usagi who just stood over the bed. He stared down at Leo's still form but made no attempt to either reach down to our brother or say anything. I think the samurai just had too much to think of.

For the first time since he'd arrived, Leatherhead chuckled with a negative shake and then spoke, "I do not mean to interrupt this conversation, but," he glanced at me with that humble smile and gestured with a hand towards the entrance of the lair, "I believe your item is about complete, Michelangelo. I do hope it reached your expectations." He added.

I frowned, confused, "Item?" I asked. Although a part of me screamed and said that I was supposed to remember that on my own, I couldn't remember what the shell the croc was talking about, "What item are we talking about here?" I scratched my head.

The giant croc sighed softly and sent Leo a strange look, before he ignored the looks everyone else was giving him, "The item you left with me for safe keeping, before you had all gone to Northampton." He explained briefly, hinting.

Then it clicked. "Oh!" I jumped in my spot, now excited I dashed towards him and grabbed his hand, "It's complete, really?"

He chuckled at my excitement and nodded, inwardly flashing a menacing maw of pearl white teeth, but I knew he meant it in a friendly gesture, therefore it never frightened me, "Yes, it is as complete as you wanted it to be." He confirmed with another nod, "Although I was not too sure whether or not I should have brought it along, I had left it on my workshop in case you needed to add to it later." He explained, his hand grasp mine gently as he placed a hand over mine, "If you wish, do you want me to retrieve it?"

"No, it's okay! I'll go look at it for now." I replied, not wanting to spill anything to all the people who were listening in to the conversation. I glanced at sensei with a cute smile, "So, um, sensei?" I began and squirmed a bit unsure.

He sighed but forced a smile, "Do not take long, my son."

"I won't!" I chirped and bolted out quickly.

Little did I know, when I dashed to my room, grabbed my hover board and ran my way down the steps, as I drew closer towards the exit I saw Raph standing there with Leatherhead, and when my brother sensed my approach, he petted Leatherhead's forearms and smiled at me, or assumingly the direction where he guessed I was approaching them.

"Guess what Mikey?" my half-blind brother grinned with his thumbs hooked on his belt, as if stuffing his hands in his jeans or jacket pockets, "You're getting a hitchhiker."

For some reason, I was disappointed that I was not allowed to go alone.

But Raph ain't that bad, right? I mean, nothing wrong is going to happen.

… right?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: …


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four: -Mikey-

-----------

I know I shouldn't have taken it personally, but I really did _not_ want Raph with me on this trip.

Not because he was blind, of course not. But a part of me didn't want to think of his blindness as a liability, ya know?

I knew for him that would be an insult, salt to the wounds and utterly unforgivable.

I know better than to hurt him when he was already down and injured, body and spirit.

It was because what I was going for at Leatherhead's home, what I had left for safe keeping was personal and private. I didn't want to share it with anyone, or just not yet.

Also, it was supposed to be a surprise! He'll just spoil it if he tagged along.

I stared at my grumpy, dark-green skinned brother. I ignored the last of the remaining bandages that circled his plastron and secured his injured shoulder, and knew if he didn't have that mask over his eyes, he would have leered at me with lazy half-lidded eyes.

A bit unsure whether to bolt off without him and hope he'd give it up, and maybe wont be too sore with me when I'm back, or just give in and let him accompany me, I decided to have a word with sensei.

I headed back into Leo's bedroom and looked back at the group who lingered around my sleeping brother.

I caught sensei's gaze and instantly knew he had either requested for Raph to go with me, or Raph had asked for permission and father allowed it. Defeated, I didn't even bother to argue with our master's wishes, not vocally anyway.

I bowed in respect and made my way back to the lair's exit.

The quizzical looks the ladies and friends sent me had me with my sudden appearance, and soon followed by my equally quick disappearance, had me with a weak grin for I found the distraction quite amusing.

I spared Usagi a pleading glance, which he reflected with a small assuring smile. If anything happened while I was gone, he'll take care of Leo.

Outside once again, I returned to the lair's exit and stood close to where Leatherhead and Raph were waiting for me.

"Well?" Raph muttered, that smirk looked forced as his body language shifted restlessly.

With a pout I turned my attention to my brother, "Um, sure, I guess its okay." I sighed and looked at Leatherhead, "So, no problem?" I asked carefully. I didn't want to give out anything to my brother, who quirked a quizzical brow at my question.

At least I knew he was clueless to what Leatherhead and I was working on. I was relived to know Leatherhead didn't say anything, then again I asked him to keep it for safe keeping, so why would he give it out?

"I assure you, there is no problem." The giant crocodile nodded with a humble smile, "Take whatever time you need, Michelangelo. I doubt it would be going anywhere." He added with a chuckle and then gently petted my head, as if he was an adult and I was a kid, "I will remain here to help and look after Leonardo. If you ever need anything, you know where to find me." He gave a reassuring smile before he took a few steps away.

"Okay, thanks big guy." I grinned. I glanced at my hover board where I had left it propped against the wall, and easily tugged it closer, it's heavier end with the motor set on the floor and the free plank in my hands. I turned to my brother, "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Raph muttered impatiently, his weight shifted from one side to the other.

Satisfied with the answer, I set the hover board down on the floor and stepped on it, positioned one foot on the speed mat and the other set for balance, before I reached out to grasp Raph's hand and guide him aboard. Ironically, when I turned around to do that, I yelped in surprise when his hands clutched the sides of my shell, cold stubbly fingers curled over my scutes for he was already behind me.

"I might be blind, but I aint helpless, Mikey." I growled into my ear, a hint of warning in his tone.

"Sorry." I murmured sheepishly and then looked at Leatherhead.

"Do drive- I mean, ride safely, Michelangelo." He nodded, comforting me with his humble gaze.

"Will do, chief." I chirped as I watched him turn, walk away and disappeared into Leo's room.

With a forced grin, I positioned my feet on the hover board once more, braced myself and ignited the engine. It thrummed and roared with life and slowly, gradually it floated higher and higher till it got about a good foot or two off solid floor. I waited for a moment to tilt it forwards a bit, adjusted the weights and quietly asked Raph to reposition his legs on the board for a better grip and balance.

My girl isn't used on carrying two passengers, and Raph's massive bulk sort of threw us off balance.

Aside that time when I had to flee throughout the maze of the sewers with professor Honeycutt's dismantled body. That time doesn't count, because the Fugitoid was lighter weighted compared to Raph's bulk. In order to go forward, I had to find her center of our mass, Therefore at her center she would gain balance and would ensure a safe journey.

I placed my hands securely over Raph's where I repositioned them over my upper-shell scutes, to hook his fingers behind my shoulders for a better grip, I instructed him to hold on. When his grip tightened I slowly drove it out of the lair, through the main exit and once I was greeted by the sight of the endless sewer tunnels, I put the pedal to the metal and off we were!

We dashed in lightening speed across the labyrinth of tunnels, the sewers we call home.

I laughed out loud at the feel of air as it blew against my face, faintly I paid little mind to the reek it carried along with it. I squinted my eyes a bit when the cool air threatened to dry my orbs if I drove too fast, that and the fact I don't wear goggles to protect my eyes from any dripping grime. I laughed at the yelp that escaped Raph, before his startled aura melted into that familiar sensation, that he overcame his fears and found something he enjoyed.

He was really taken off guard, but he got over it quite fast.

I remember how my little girl scared the daylights out of me when I first took her out at maximum speed. Heck! I still remember the nasty concussion she gave me, too. Sensei was mad at me for taking risks and I was grounded to my room for a whole week, both as punishment and to heal. Can't say it was fun, especially the headache that accompanied it.

I'm sure as shell gonna need to be careful cause with Raph handicapped, the chances of him falling off at every turn is fairly high with the crazy speed I often use. I slowed down a few notches and decided to call out the direction I was about to take, whenever I was about to take a left or right junction turn at the sewers. That would give him the momentum to balance himself for when the actual turn arrived and we won't be thrown off course.

Sure the ride was a bit wobbly and I did partly bump against a few walls, scrapped my girl's paint against a few sewer pipes, but there was just something zealous there about having Raph with me then.

It didn't feel bothersome or scary or anything, I found it very exciting.

"How on earth do you maneuver something so unsteady, not to mention hovering in mid air like this is beyond me." He muttered, half pressed against my shell. Although I did detect a hint of awe in his voice, but either it be he was overwhelmed by the experience, or scared shitless I'd never know. He simply clutched my scutes so hard his knuckles paled.

Was he just paranoid or afraid of falling off?

Was he really having fun or was he just masking it so he won't ask me to slow down?

I know just as well as everyone else how Raph loves speed, and I do remember all the times I was crazy enough to ride with him on his bike. Really knows how to do those crazy inch-away-from-death sharp turns. He even admitted loving the smell of burnt rubber on asphalt. I guess that explains why he and Casey like doing laps around the park every so often to see whose bike is better.

"Think of it as surfing, dude." I answered his previous question with a cheerful voice, "Except that there's no water to soften your fall." I laughed and did a sudden counter clockwise loop out of habit, which earned a yelp and had Raph press himself closer against my shell.

"Damn it, Mike! Stop that, it aint funny!" he snapped all too suddenly once we were right side up again.

I knew from his tone of voice that he was in no shape or form bluffing. I scared him and he didn't like that stunt one bit. The feel of his heart slamming against his plastron, as it vibrated against my shell was all I needed to confirm it. If Raph could see as I realized how uncomfortable I made him feel, he would have noticed the smile vanish from my lips.

"Sorry." I murmured guiltily and slowed down another notch.

For a moment, I berated myself. How and why the shell was I having fun and laughing it off as if I had no care in the world, when I knew two- if not all three of my brothers were suffering? Donny may not be injured, but I know he's suffering, too.

If my brothers are suffering so much, then how worse off is sensei having it? He **is** our father after all…

Luckily a distraction came and I didn't want to test my brother's temper.

We were already drawing closer and closer towards Leatherhead's home, so there was really no need for speed and for that I slowed down a few more notches and prepared to stop. After we landed and parked still in mid air near Leatherhead's home, I punched in the password to open the gates before I requested for the hothead to step off.

My brother dizzily stepped off and almost clumsily was about to fall flat on his face, but managed to keep himself upright.

He pressed a hand against the wall, his knuckles wrapped in those white ribbons. His chest heaved but there was no sound, he kept it low and to himself. He balanced himself on his shaky legs and I recognized the look of distress on his features. He recoiled slightly when he tried to take a few steps towards me, or perhaps where he guessed I was, but they looked more forced and reluctant than sure and confident.

I can't say he looked good; he looked paler than I remember.

One thing I learned from this ride, Raph and hover boards don't mix.

"Damn it, is it me or is the damn floor still moving?" he gasped and despite the blindfold, a look of greater discomfort and alarm shone on his face. I knew he mentally tried to mask how unnerving the experience was, and taking count of his current state, I don't blame him.

"It's just you Raph," I replied kindly and turned off the engine. "I felt dizzy and wobbly when I first took a ride on the hover board. You get used to it." I admitted as I carefully stepped closer as the doors opened.

I knew he was thinking about his senses, how easily thrown off he'd gotten because of his current handicapped condition. I knew him. He can take things rather personally, so I need to be careful with what I say.

I know sometimes it doesn't take much to set Raph off, especially when he's stressed or not really in a good mood. Also, something inside me knew that even if I pretended that everything was just fine, Raph would find something and he would take it the wrong way, resulting that he would or could, if not already, see himself as a liability.

I decided to explain the cause of his dizziness for him, "You see, unlike the skateboard or rollerblades, the hover board depends more on one's own balance and body weight, because it doesn't have wheels keeping it steady on flat ground, ya know?" I gave his shell a tender rub, before I gently grasped his hand and guided him into Leatherhead's den.

His fingers twitched and almost jerked out of my hold, but I sort of expected it, that's why I tightened my hold. I knew my brother, he was just too damn proud to ask for help or accept sympathy, a shoulder to lean on in any way.

Pride is one of the seven sins, and when combined with Wrath, Raph is pretty much an incarnation of a bomb.

The hover board drifted off behind me as I easily dragged it along in its floating mode. I locked the door that led into croc's home, secured the system, and with my other hand I held a grip on Raph, and murmured words to warn him of any obstacles while we strode through Leatherhead's home. Steps leading up, a low tile on the floor he needed to stop over or avoid, and other obstacles like that.

Leatherhead's home might have been an abandoned old subway station, and though it was a mess he does know how to keep it tidy and clean.

I parked my girl on a nearby wall near the workshop, propped against the wall, and then attempted to push Raph and let him sit on a chair.

"Don't!" he shot, still unbalanced on his two feet, before he plopped on the free seat, "Just… don't." he said more softly, less angry, almost apologetic because of his earlier outburst. "I'm fine," he scowled

I smiled, because he was recovering from the first-time experience faster than I did. He didn't want any sympathy; he just wanted me to pretend that there was nothing wrong, that everything was just the same, that everything was alright.

'_Wishful thinking Raph; and we always thought you were the pessimistic one._' I smothered a grin.

I didn't comment out loud and merely pet his shoulder, which he replied to by bearing his teeth in a scowl. I ignored that and walked ahead towards Leatherhead's workshop, where my forgotten project lay hidden under the thick white sheet, just waiting to be revealed. Nervously, I licked my lips and drew in a long deep breath, braced myself and tugged away the sheet in one quick movement.

I grinned wide as the white, seemingly flawless statue shone brightly.

Its surface faintly reflected the light from Leatherhead's desk lamp.

The small statue was something I've made out of white modeling clay. The clay was something that got tossed out for some reason from some failed school project, and I managed to save what was enough to make this. I've spent a good two weeks secretly working on this project, carefully I positioned the multiple pieces into one, while using an instruction manual on how to do such things.

I constructed it like building blocks, created several pieces and then carefully molded them together for the finale result. But before it was completed, I had to stop working on it when we had to leave for the farmhouse, to celebrate April and Casey's pre-wedding party. I'm back now and I see Leatherhead had gone ahead and placed it under the heat lamp, allowing it to harden.

On the desk, a few inches away from the statue were the pictures I've taken of Leo months ago, while he was posing on the couch. I can't help but grin at the puzzled squinted eyes that looked at the camera during the photo shoot. Also, using the feathers I've collected during the first two months with Leo, I've attached them to the small miniature figure.

Since the Seagull wing was young at the time and the Raven wing's premature feathers still hadn't grown out completely, I only had the white and black tipped seagull feathers to work with.

You're probably wondering what the statue is anyway, right?

No don't worry, it's not a miniature angelic Leo, but it's an angel nonetheless.

With her hair in strands of pure white, some locks rested over her shoulder while the rest was tucked between her wings, displayed over them in thin strands like a tattered silken sash, they elegantly covered her back.

She sat on a smooth rounded stone in her silvery white, ankle length silken dress, her weight propped on her hand and her fingers thin and delicate spread over the stone, one arm posed up in front of her as it reached for that invisible something.

I still hadn't decided what she's reaching for, but figured I'd leave it for someone else to imagine.

Her wings were arched up like sails, almost just like Leo's when he still had his wings, but they were a pair of the same look and not as mismatched as Leo's, they were white with black tips.

The left wing took me a while to get it come out the way I wanted it to, because it was closer to the floor-base of the pedestal the statue is poised on. The floor where the ripples of the pond were altered slightly with the lilies and reeds on the side, needed a bit of coloring and once dry and hardened, I'm going to color the pond in silver for a reflective effect.

On a side note, I had to pay extra attention to the folds of her dress and the wings, especially when I start coloring it.

I wouldn't want to stain anything and have to repaint it all over again. I've placed so many details and spent so much effort into it; I'd hate to have to start all over again because of a small goof somewhere.

The dress will be silver, the stone will be black, the pond would be silvery and reflective with a shade of blue, but I can't pick a hair color. I see her more fitting as a blonde but we have one too many blonds in this world, red might confuse her with April and black would clash with her silver dress. Since I've decided her eyes would be colored sapphire blue-green, any of those colors would fit her, so maybe I should leave it white?

Also, the feathers had to be tucked into the folds with great attention and care, before I wax it for a glittery affect. The feathers won't get waxed, it'll just ruffle them and I wouldn't want to ruin their silken feel.

"So what was that fuss all about?" Raph piped up where he sat on the chair a few feet away.

For a moment I kicked myself, I completely forgot he was there!

Though he was looking my way I knew he couldn't see anything, so I relaxed because I knew he couldn't spoil my surprise. Although a part of me felt guilty for being glad and thinking that way.

I mean, I can't believe I'm glad Raph is blind; that just sounded so- cold.

I gave a negative shake though I knew he couldn't see it and forced a smile, "It's a surprise for Leo." I admitted, reached for the angelic statue and lifted it carefully, "Once I have it complete, I'm gonna- !"

****

**_Crack! _**

I blinked; the feel of something like dirt and debris sprinkling over my feet was distracting. I glanced down, the sight of white graying specks and- shattered concrete-like matter confused me. After a double take, I glanced at the statue, only to realize it had cracked around the center. The crack was only about an inch long but it was obvious.

'_It- it's not bad, I can fix it, no problem. Right?'_ I assured myself, and then shifted the statue to have a better look at the fraction within its body.

_Smash!_

I glanced down again in alarm, only to discover that the left wing I have worked so hard on had fallen from its socket, it hit the floor and shattered like water spilt over the crystal floor. I stared with eyes wide and mouth agape, the statue, with each part separated in my hands, had split in half when I stepped away from the broken pieces than fell to the floor.

Now, specks and pieces of crumbled clay pummeled from the cracked side and littered the floor.

This- this isn't a masterpiece! This- this **thing** is a hideous **_disaster!_**

Infuriated beyond belief, vision blurry and heat stung the back of my eyes, the taste of bitter coppery acids on my tongue, I snarled in rage and chucked the two offending, split objects across the room with a strangled cry, one and then the other.

Panting, I collapsed to the floor with my face in my hands.

I didn't last that way for long, because I didn't hear the sound of both damn pieces shatter against anything; only one. Hesitantly, I removed my hands from my tear stained face. Confused, I glanced up.

I discovered that Raph must have leapt off his seat and grabbed one of the pieces, like a catcher in a baseball field.

He held the saved piece tight in his hands and rolled on the floor backwards, mostly because of the force of his sudden jump. His shell roughly collided with the pillar the offending object was supposed to crash against, and he was stuck upside down with his legs dangled over his head. He muffled a groan and pushed away from the pillar and turned himself upright, the rescued fraction of the broken statue in his hands.

I would have laughed at the sight of him upside down, if I weren't so goddamn pissed.

Hot tears over flown like rivers over my cheeks, but I made no attempt to brush them away.

"Shit, Mike! What the shell is going on?" Raph barked angrily, brows knotted and eyes squeezed tight. "Mike?" he cried again, a little more urgently, "Damn, Mike I know you're there, cause I can hear you breathing like a grisly bear! Answer me!" he shot in panicked demand.

I felt my chest heave with my hot breath, my hands curled into tight fists, "Why?" I asked in a weak whisper, swallowed and tried again a little louder, "Why did you save it?" I questioned, half-wondering what was going through my brother's mind.

"Well shell for brains, you were talking about something for Leo, but then I heard the sound of something break," he began and settled on his knees, still dizzied and unsure if he should rise to his feet, his stubbly green fingers curled tightly over the piece in his hands. "I kept calling ya but you never answered, ya just breathed so hard as if you were suffocating." He grouched, worried and concerned, and a bit of a miffed and irritated expression shone.

"Next thing I know you're screaming then threw something across the room," he paused, uncertainties shone on his face. He hesitated and felt the item in his hands, feeling it up. The frown quirked into a confused and curious expression, but he just fingered one piece of the split statue, seeing he had the top part in his hands, "What the shell is this thing, anyway?" he muttered.

"What does it matter," I hissed bitterly, sniffled and then rubbed the hot tears from my damp face, "It's a piece of worthless shit better tossed in the trash, right where it belongs." I snarled, really in a bad mood.

Raph's expression blanked for a moment before he gave a small bemused chuckled, "Well I'll be; potty mouth Mikey." He snickered and settled on his tail, sat cross-legged Indian style and kept fingering the broken statue in his hands, "Never thought I'd live to see- erm, hear the- uh…" he stammered, unable to find the right words to fit his taunt.

A part of my wanted to punch him in the face, but the smile that curled on my lips said otherwise, "Yeah, whatever." I snorted, not likely impressed by his spectacular observation regarding my language.

After that, we just remained in silence for a long time.

As time passed, the silence thickened, but it was a time of reflection and the quietness helped me relax.

Watching Raph finger the statue, I wondered if this family would ever be the same again…

Somehow, I kinda doubt it. We're all so broken each in his own way, it'll be a task in itself to mend these wounds.

I just wonder if these wounds would ever mend at all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I had to cut this chapter in half, turned out to be a bit too long. Thanks to Splinter for beta reading.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five: -Mikey-

-----------------

The silence lasted for a very short time, just about near half an hour really.

The only thing around to listen to was our own heartbeats in our ears, and the clock ticking from its perch hung against the wall.

Since Leatherhead lives in an old abandoned subway station, the station had its own clock fixated over the bridge where the trains stop. The thing is pretty huge and hard to miss, finely decorated in a pretty marble-gray frame, though ironically it missed the number eleven; but whether good or bad, I don't want to think about it for it would make my life less burdened and a shell lot easier.

At any case, Don and Leatherhead's skilled handiwork had all the spiders move out and find another place to call home.

The clock's ticking is pretty loud, and its jingling bells whenever a time is on the dot sounds really nice.

And speaking of home, a part of me wanted to just get up and just head home; there was no reason for us to linger here any longer. While another part of me wanted to ditch the stupid piece of trash for a statue, to just leave it there and go stay besides Leo. But yet again, another part of me wanted to clean up the mess I made with the broken statue first.

That shattered hunk of over-dried clay really made a mess; it left a spray of dust all over the floor. Not to mention that I need to get rid of the solid pieces and the chunk that's still with Raph, too; it's pretty useless now anyway.

I mean, it's not like I could make another identical piece of each half and fix it.

The statue had been broken in half, discouragingly right through the middle.

The upper part with half the stone and the angel woman up to her midsection, a little over the hip was still in one piece, but everything from her hip and below were lost. They shattered into specks of dust and multiple, irretrievable particles on the floor.

I could blame myself for asking Leatherhead to leave it under the heat for so long, it probably dried up more than necessary, which caused the clay to dry up and crack at the faintest touch or movement. But also I have myself to blame to the fact that- well, I _did_ get it from a school's dumpster, so who's to say the clay was in good usable condition, anyway? It was probably some bad quality and that's why it was thrown out. Perhaps if I had paid attention to the quality of the trash I pick up, I would have spared my family and me the heartache.

But it's all in the past now, not to mention in pieces, it's not like turning back time would make things better.

If it were, Leo wouldn't be suffering right now.

Besides, I still have to get Raph back home and I can't just leave him here.

He sat there quietly on the floor with his legs crossed Indian style. One hand held what remained of the statue and felt its uneven surface with his fingers. I noticed a look of concentration on his features, I knew he really wanted to know what the thing he was holding was, but was yet to identify what the shell it was. I know I could just as easily just tell him, despite that I really don't want to, but I got the notion he wouldn't appreciate it.

It was really all just idle waiting, we needed to get back home before sensei got worried.

Father has enough worry on his heart, I don't want to add to the burden.

For some reason I felt like talking to my brother in Japanese, but didn't really know if it would make things any better or easier to deal with. A strange notion yes, but it's worth a shot, right?

They say talking is overrated, so are sleep and a bunch of other stuff, but right about now I'd really go for a conversation, anything to keep my mind off the pain.

Besides, I haven't practiced my Japanese in weeks, I don't know if I still have it.

"Ano, anata no- me desu ka?" I asked him if he could see; I just hope I phrased it right, I felt so rusty.

At first her perked his head and glanced up in spite of this blindfold, his brow quirked up, "_Anata_?" he gave a tickled snort. " _Ore_ no _anata_ janai!" he muttered and corrected the title for himself as a rough male.

For a moment I wondered if I said the wrong word and offended him, but then remembered what it meant, and realized that he was probably just humored at my childlike version of addressing him. Either that or he had mistaken it for 'Dear' another meaning it would signify. That title wouldn't make sense unless it was addressed to a husband or wife, so I'm sure that's not what I mean and he knows it.

"So ka. Sumemasen." I apologized with a wry grin.

He nodded once and then huffed a small sigh, "So re demo, ore no honto zen zen meanai." with a saddened expression he confirmed the truth that he couldn't see a thing, his fingers stopped tracing the broken statue, they rest stilly on the item on his lap.

"Honto?" I asked hesitantly. I still can't accept that Raph is blind.

"Honto desu." He insisted firmly and then his fingers caressed the head of the angelic statue again. "Ne, so re ja, nani?" he raised the broken statue, requesting an answer to what the item in his hands happened to be.

Unfortunately, that's not what grabbed my attention and I snorted in laugher. "Dude! Did you just address your question with 'ja' ?" I laughed.

Raph paused, clueless for a moment before he stiffened, "Shell, I forgot." He grinned embarrassedly.

In case you don't know Japanese, in which I doubt that you do, having the suffix 'ja' in the end of your sentence gives you an elderly feel. To explain, it's like an accent of sorts but often only _old_ people use it, like- dare I say it, master Splinter.

Come to think about it, I think that's why Raph said it, because Sensei is the one to teach us Japanese, and frequently he'd end his sentence structure with ja in the end, so naturally we picked it up thinking it was part of the language. Only later did sensei laugh when he heard Leo and Raph practice their Japanese, and explained to them that ja was just a suffix, an add-on and not really a part of the language and that in truth it had no meaning.

Sensei probably picked it up from the one Leo was sent to train with, this Ancient One fellow.

Not only is he master Yoshi's foster father, he's also Japanese so the question would be, when did Sensei and this Ancient dude meet, long enough to teach Sensei how to read and write Japanese? Sensei had been with us for the past eighteen years, ever since we were little kids, and the only times he had left us for over a day, were that time when he went to the Battle Nexus.

"What's with the Japanese pep talk, anyway?" Raph perked, pushed off the floor and brushed invisible dust off himself, "You don't often use it Mike. Something on yer mind?" he inquired with a hint of concern in his voice. He weighted the dry, hardened chunk of clay in his hands, almost as if complementing whether or not to set it aside.

I shrugged at first before I berated myself, because I've completely forgotten Raph can't see. '_Damn! This is gonna need some getting used to._' I thought bitterly. "No, I just felt like it, I guess." I admitted.

He didn't look convinced, but fingered the broken item in his hands again. He rubbed against the chipped side as small bits of dry clay flakes flickered down like snow, they fell to the floor a shy step away from turning into dust.

I sighed heavily because I knew getting this thing fixed isn't going to happen, it's as plain as daylight a waste of effort.

With a negative shake of a head, I pushed off my knees and stepped towards the workbench, grabbed a nearby dustpan and brush from the floor and five minutes later I finished sweeping the floor, dumped it in the trash bin and then brushed my hands together. I'll need to wash my hands though; some of the dust latched on to the moist from my tears earlier and hardened on my skin.

I turned to my brother and attempted to retrieve the item in his hands, lay my hands over his but didn't dare pry his fingers off it. "Let me get rid of that, and then maybe we can just go home." I told indifferently.

"Oh no ya don't!" he gave a small warning growl, fingers curled tight around the crumbling figure, shoulders squared he turned away from me while protectively shielding the broken item, "Not before you tell me what the shell happened!" he demanded, more in growing concern and confusion than anger.

"Nothing happened." I argued and glared at the broken item; that thing was starting to be an eyesore.

Raph grunted, unconvinced. "Nothing happened my ass!" He scowled and turned to face me again, but kept a hold on the chunk of clay. "Among the four of us, you're the one who still didn't deal with his problems Mike, it ain't gonna help keeping it in, ya know." He muttered, and then almost sarcastically added with a wry grin, "Trust me, I know, I've been there."

I huffed, and then in a flicker of motion snagged the piece from his hands.

He shot in surprise and annoyance, then desperately grouped around the air and tried to relocate me and grab it again, but I easily sidestepped away from him and kept it well out of his reach. Even if he couldn't see I knew if he got his hands on it again, it'll be harder to steal it from him, cause by then his defenses would be doubled and it'll be harder to penetrate them.

"Shell, Mike; give that back!" he demanded, a hint of frustration and a wave bitterness washed over me.

How helpless does Raph feel right now? Him the great Raphael, unable to steal something he can't even identify from me, Mikey the clumsy turtle, when he doesn't even realize I'm standing five feet behind him. My eyes stung at the fact my brother was helpless and lost, but was too proud to accept defeat and admit he is vulnerable because of his new weakness.

I didn't know whether to admire his stubbornness or kick him for it.

Slightly dazed, I glanced at the broken angel in my hands. So much like Leo in its broken perfection, it hurt too much. I sniffled and rubbed the new fresh tears from my eyes, careful not to let the sticky dust get into them.

But why the shell am I crying?

"It's not over." Raph heaved while he looked past me. I think he was learning how to pinpoint objects by following sounds, but his coordination was still a little off. "Leo is gonna be fine, Mike. Ya don't have to be so sentimental. Donny said he was out of the danger zone." He said quietly in a comforting, soothing voice, before he hesitantly walked towards me.

At the sight of his arms reached out hesitant and unsure, but inviting with that concerned look on his face, I bit my lower lip.

I felt my heart leap into my throat for that gesture alone touched something so deeply buries inside of me, it was hard to ignore. Without a second thought, I dropped the item to the floor and marched towards him, arms wrapped around him tightly I buried my face in his neck, tightened my hold around him whilst his arms securely wrapped around me.

The sound of shattering clay was lost to my ears for though I cried, soft and quite, still my pain was clear.

Raph's hold tightened and I felt a shudder in my chest travel up my spine and whither into nothing.

After a moment, I felt my whole body tense only for a second when Raph's shoulders wriggled a bit. I feared he was going to shove me off so soon, but his arms muscular and hefty wrapped around me, they hugged me closer and tighter. Protected, I felt safe and understood. I know Raph has a calming touch, but it only comes out on rare occasions.

"Wanna talk about it?" he encouraged softly, a hand gently rubbed my shell as his snout gently nuzzled me.

I sniffed and berated myself again for my emotional weakness, "I'm just so sick and tired of this." I replied, bitterness and exhaustion stung every muscle in my being, "If only I told Leo from the start, he wouldn't have gone off and gotten himself captured by Bishop. He would have been okay." I explained, hot tears stung my eyes again, but when my brother's hold tightened, I relaxed, if only a little.

"Four months ago, it should have been me on that rooftop." Raph murmured softly, his hands pressed to my carapace, "Right now, it should be me on that bed looking like death warmed over."

"Leo is not gonna die!" I snapped in a wave of anger; how could Raph say such a thing! "I won't let him! I won't let _you!_ Blaming yourself for something that's four months into the past isn't gonna change anything!" I chided, vision misty and blurry with hot steaming tears.

"And kicking yourself for what you believed to be the right thing would?" he replied coolly.

I stood there in silence, weighing his words.

"Honestly Mike, blaming yourself for Leo's condition isn't helping any either, you're just stressing yourself." He continued, now a concerned look wrinkled his brows, arms somewhat slumped to his sides.

I rubbed the remaining tears from my eyes and cheeks, sniffled again and then glared at him through the misty blur, "That's different! Four months ago you didn't know what that syringe was all about," I reasoned tiredly.

"None of us knew, Mikey." He interjected calmly, a sad furrow knit his brows.

I continued, braced myself and willed my voice not to choke on me, "I know, but my blame is different!" I insisted, glanced at my hands and curled them into tight fists, as if grasping the invisible sands of time that slipped through my fingers, "I _knew_ what was going to happen, I _knew_ Leo was gonna go through hell and back, but I never _told_ him!"

"You thought it was for the best," he interjected again.

"Well I was _wrong!_" I shot aloud and my voice vibrated in my throat from the volume.

Inwardly, I caught the sight of Raph flinching, startled by the outburst, but I thought little of it.

Hot tears stung the back of my eyes, but I squeezed them tight and tried to suppress the pain. Teeth grit for a moment I tried to collect myself, before I spoke to my brother once more.

"It was my fault! I knew Leo was gonna go through something deadly serious, but I never told him!" I tried to keep my voice leveled and not to cry, but it was so hard to keep my pent up emotions under check. "I thought- I thought that if he didn't know, then he wont be scared; that whatever would come his way would be easier to deal with, that- that…"

My words were lost to me and something in my mind clicked.

Why the shell am I trying to explain myself?

It's not like it's gonna help Leo any or even ease Don and Sensei's pains, or magically heal Raph's blindness.

Whatever I would try to explain would only come out as an excuse, nothing I could say or do would heal these wounds or make them better. We were already broken and these pieces might be picked up again, collected and reshaped into their previous state, but that would not mend them back to how they used to be, these wounds were permanent.

All I can do was to just- shut up and accept it, to just live with it.

"I'm not making any valid points here, am I." I muttered in defeat, a statement not a question.

"Nope, just making excuses to kick yerself." He replied, a small smile quirked the corner of his mouth. We stood there in silence for a long moment, before he raised a free hand through the distance between us and gestured for me to take it, "C'mon bro, lets just go home." He said softly, a wry grin shone as his lips stretched and flashed those pearl white, shark teeth, "Dad's probably worried."

I glanced at him with apprehension. Raph was being awfully calm and kind, so much unlike himself.

His smile widened a notch and I found myself smiling back.

Hesitantly I walked closer and held his hand, only to yelp when he tugged me closer to wrap an arm around my neck and rub his knuckles to my skull. He was laughing like a loony and screwing his knuckles against my scalp, almost as if he was trying to bury them in my brain by digging through my scalp, and let me tell you that hurt!

But I wasn't angry or upset, because I was busy laughing my head off.

"Ya knucklehead, welcome back." He laughed and ruffled my invisible hair with a broad grin.

I blinked, a bit startled at his choice of word, while I rubbed the tears of laughter from my eyes.

Welcome back? Back from where, it's not like I've been gone elsewhere or something; or have I? No, not that I can think of any place, or- … wait, was that a trick question?

Well, whatever! It doesn't really matter, I'll think about it later cause for now I need to get the floor cleaned, the dust of the remaining statue sandy pecks of dry crumbling clay were everywhere.

Then we can go home, and I don't think I've longed to be home as much as I did at that moment.

Also, I wanna know if Leo woke up yet.

….

Later that evening, Raph and I got back to the lair and were greeted by the departing others.

It was late and they had to go home, because they had to be somewhere else the next morning.

But before the crocodile left, I requested to talk with Leatherhead and explained to him what happened at his home, to apologize about the mess. Though dismayed by the loss of the project, he assured me that what really mattered was the thought, even if the gift itself didn't manage completion.

Hopefully the next gift would work out better, depending if it doesn't take all that effort and would be something simple and less effort and time consuming.

Maybe as soon as I can think of something, I'll give it to Leo.

"Is Leo gonna wake up any time soon? It's been three weeks already." I murmured from my spot on the chair, my arms folded and rested on the backrest since I had the chair turned around.

I sighed, not as tense as I used to be two weeks ago when we first got back home, but still tense nonetheless.

"Your brother will be fine, Michelangelo. Healing takes time for both body and spirit." Father caressed Leo's head, fingers gently brushed against the cheek-bone, down the chin and then lingered there for a moment, before the grey furred palm drew back and rest in its owner's lap.

"His healing will not take very long, only a few more days, I believe." He gave a small sigh.

"Maybe he'd wake up as soon as you'd stop asking, chucklehead." Raph muttered from the seat besides me. "I swear, you've become such a worry wart, it's not even funny anymore." He muttered again, with an ankle crossing his knee, arms folded over his plastron as a hole-less red bandana overlaid a black one that covered his eyes. "Leo is probably annoyed you keep acting like such a worry wart, that's his job after all." He muttered in irritation, though a tiny smirk quirked the corner of his mouth, "Let off it already."

"Same goes to you, Raphie." I muttered and stuck a tongue at him, then bit it slightly when I remembered, yet again, he couldn't see it. '_Damn! This 'getting used to it' phase is harder than I thought._' I cringed in thought.

"My sons, please." Master Splinter interrupted quietly, shifted on his knees to face us before he set a hand on the bedside besides Leo's head, "It is getting very late, perhaps it is time you got some rest." He turned back to glance at Leo and watched him sleep once more, just as he had done the past twenty-something days, "I will remain here to care for Leonardo." He explained.

I knew better than to argue, after all my whole body hurt since this morning's training session.

Sensei figured it was about time we started training again, since we've not had any for two weeks since returning home.

Mostly they were warm ups or lessons in coordination's, really.

Sensei had Don and I blindfold ourselves and spar against Raph, despite our protests.

Don was exhausted from staying up all night researching for multiple types of medications, and with us taking turns in staying up late looking after Leo, I whined that I did not want to be away in case Leo woke up. I wanted to greet him when he finally came back from the world of the dead, also Don needed rest and I didn't want to spar with him when he wasn't really up to it physically.

Sensei pretty much and almost literally kicked our butts into training again.

Raph didn't make much of a fuss, really.

To be completely honest, it felt kinda odd having him be so quiet and submissive.

Naturally Raph kicked our butts with a few exceptions of course, but still Raph had a better hold on his blindness than I thought.

It was gonna need a little bit of working out the knots, but I was getting a grip on the whole '_You must learn how to trek through pitch blackness, rely on your other senses and not your sight_' sessions. They gave me a window into Raph's mind, predicting who was going to strike from where, the direction of the approaching opponent and the flow of their Chi through the air.

Overall, it really sharpened my other senses and kinda connected me to Raph better, too.

I'm still a lousy aimer though, darn.

And as for the others, the humans and unearthly members of the family, they were asked to keep a low profile either during their in-home or job time, just in case Bishop was watching, so we're not expecting any visits from anyone any time soon.

Although Usagi did request that whenever Leo woke up, we should let him know, but when we assured him Leo would be alright, he insisted. I'm not sure, but I think Usagi wanted to tell Leo something, but whatever it was will have to wait till big bro woke up.

Anyway, I was tired and stiff and my backside aches like shell! Don really whacked my tail-cheeks a few nasty ones with that _stick_ of his! Guess I should have eased of with the cheeky taunts, huh.

I just hope the bruise my chucks left on his thigh won't leave a permanent mark.

I mean, it's hard to tell where your chucks are flying when you're blind, ya know?

"Guess it's another night in the hole, huh." Raph muttered under his breath after we exit the room. "Wish Leo would wake up already; what's holding him back? His body is already healing and Donny said that he should wake up any time now." He then growled, growing more frustrated as he followed my lead down the wards towards our bedrooms.

"Yeah, Leo will get up when he feels like it, I guess." I murmured in reply, though a part of me was also worried.

Don said that the nanos had slowed down considerably compared to this morning, and Leo's healing had advanced by over twenty percent their usual capacity, so now over all Leo is around sixty to seventy percent healed. The remaining percentage had not been clarified because of his lost shell and the changes in his body, Donny said he couldn't define anything without Leo being conscious.

Hopefully all we could do was sleep it off tonight and wait for big bro to rise tomorrow.

Reaching our dorms, Raph and I turned in for the night and that left Don and sensei to look after Leo.

Leo is on the right path to recovery, so there really shouldn't be a reason for me to worry, right?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: …


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six: -Donatello-

---------------

I know things could have gone better if only I had been more prepared.

But in the end I'm never prepared no matter how I sometimes predict, or already know in advance at some extent, what's about to happen.

As I watch Leo sleep before me, as peacefully and as quietly as a child in his cradle, just as he had ever been since three weeks ago, I let out a small sigh and wondered if things are really working out for this broken family.

I intertwined my fingers then set my elbows on my kneepads, careful not to apply pressure on my previously sprained knee, and currently achy thigh, much thanks to Mike's misguided coordinates during this mornings training session.

Earlier this morning sensei had us catch up to our lost time, training again after two weeks since we returned home.

At first when he had requested the spar when we had to be blindfolded, I was really tired and cranky and in no mood to spar with anyone, because I was afraid my mood would get the better of me and end up seriously hurting someone.

Mikey really got on my nerves during the first session, he razzed me about being blinder than Raph, and then asked if I wanted him to train Klunk to be my eye-cat, or something along that line. At the second session at the end of the spar, I take it he really thought he could outwit me with more taunts and still manage to get out of it unscratched.

Well tough, little bro; because you just got whupped! Literally!

And to be completely honest with myself, I often feel bad when I end up beating him or anyone else while in a bad mood, but I kinda- sorta don't this time because he deserved it.

Well at any case, Mike won't be sitting for a while and I think that suits him just fine.

Though I have to admit Raph was awful quite today, too.

Well, aside that smirk he inwardly produced at hearing Mike beg and scream uncle.

I know if he didn't turn around I would have been greeted by a wide grin. To be completely honest, I've missed seeing smiles on my family. Everyone had grown so hard and cold, they've all been bottling in their feelings and it's suffocating me.

Ever since Raph had turned blind and after he came back with Mike from Leatherhead's home, after whatever happened while they were there, there was just something about his overall demeanor that gave him a- strange, calm and subtle like feel. Like he had suddenly lost his temper and turned into- something softer, something not to hard edged in a way; I really can't explain it.

Mikey still jokes every now and then, but now they feel more forced than natural.

Distracted from my thoughts I scented something in the air.

Sensei left to the kitchen a while ago to prepare a drink, green tea most likely.

I don't really want tea because I've been up and awake during most of the day, I'm exhausted and I want to sleep, but yet I don't want to leave sensei care for Leo all on his own. I know sensei is used on staying up till the late hours of the night, or day, looking after us whenever we're ill or injured, but he's really wearing himself out, he's in need of as much sleep as we all do.

I need to be here for Leo just in case or if a relapse of any sorts accrued; who knows what could happen in the new hour. Also, just because the nanos are slowing down and Leo will hopefully regain consciousness soon, doesn't mean he would be back to normal one hundred percent. I'll be grateful if he comes back at least to seventy five percent, and considering his current state, I feel that I'm really pushing my luck.

Also, many things will have to change in this family and for one thing, he won't be the leader anymore. He is simply in no condition to be mobile on his own, at least, not for the next couple of months.

His body is damaged much too badly, I'm surprised he's even alive right now.

The gaps the lost wings had left behind are merely coated by a thin layer of skin, no muscles, tissue, fibers or anything resembling flesh whatsoever support it from the inside. His inside would gush out with much less a needle hole puncturing the skin. There is too much pressure on his sides just by breathing, so any additional pressure and the skin will rip out on its own.

I had to secure his sides with some restrictive gauze, something leathery would suffice for now. Whenever he has to turn to his side or his stomach, with the restrains, they'd be a lesser chance he'd puncture himself during his movement.

Making him laugh is enough a threat enough to rip that thin skin wide open.

Also, as impossible as it may sound, the nanos are actually regenerating and rebuilding his missing muscles, reconstructing and weaving them into place like silkworms, just as they had done so with the wings prior their actual birth.

Throughout the tests I've done over the samples I've obtained of my ill brother, I'm still unable to figure out what it was that Bishop had injected into Leo. Whatever it is, it looked like its partly unearthly, and it was- weird. I did realize that it was an advanced sample of the Outbreak virus, combined with the actual Avian samples that created the wigs, but there was a third alien element I could not discriminate.

Leo's body had also and more obviously changed physically. His body heat had increased but only slightly, yet it may not be his natural body heat, probably just the multiple blankets that are piled on him warming him up a few notches. His blood had become slightly thicker and oddly brighter colored, but still normal blood like the rest of us.

The nanos have improved his immune system considerably, that's all I can confirm.

If I recall correctly I'm an A negative blood type, Leo is an O positive type.

Ironically, Raph is an AB positive and Mike is AB negative.

Sensei happens to be an O positive blood type, too.

But of course, because he's- all due respect, an old warm blooded mammal while we're younger semi-cold blooded reptiles, I'm not sure if blood transfusion between us is a good idea, or even if it's an open option with the risks of contaminating each other. Even if we were mutated from the same ooze, that doesn't mean it would be safe to risk it.

I pray that we never get to the day when we have to give father blood transfusion.

Sure, I could Ask April and Casey, as well as Angel and Lorelei, but I'd rather not count Casey's mother cause- well, she might look younger than she really is and healthier, I'd still rather not risk having her donate blood; there is just a bigger risk she'd get ill if she is to be contaminated by our blood during the donation. Also I'd have to make sure the same doesn't happen to the others.

But what if none of them have the same blood type? Though they're humans, since they're mammals I assume using their blood on father would help him, if he ever needed it, but still I'll have to run some tests just to make sure it won't be giving father any side effects.

From the looks of things Leo's blood type had advanced slightly, so if he was just O positive then it turned into O positive-plus now. But of course I'm not one hundred percent sure, because my workshop's equipment wasn't exactly equipped to pinpoint such things.

Biochemistry is yet one of the marvels of science I haven't been fully equipped to study thoroughly, and I'd really hate to ask April to help me buy what's needed, because I know how expensive they could be. Not to mention that such items would be used in hospitals, not private homes, so it'll only look suspicious if she tried to purchase one.

Besides, we've been leeching off her long enough. As soon as she and Casey get officially married, they're going to need every penny for their kid. Why spend money on movie rentals and party gear that would later be tossed in the trash, when they could save it up to offer their kids good education or a much needed medical attention?

Their future kids are a priority, enough said.

At any case, back to topic; my brother's blood type had advanced more than before.

I find that highly unlikely to happen in normal situations, but then again I'm a mutant turtle living in New York City sewers, what do I know about normal? Then again, define the word: Normal!

Bah! Anyway, something about his blood had absorbed whatever it was Bishop had injected into him, which caused him to change the way he did.

I could be wrong, but I'm guessing it might have been some sample of the Outbreak virus.

I matched it with the samples Leatherhead kept for a situation like this.

He had hoped I won't go into a relapse, so he saved a portion of that sample he got off my bandages, just so he'd have something to go back to in case he needed to test any cure or antidote. Also, after I was turned back to normal, he requested another sample just in case, so I agreed and had taken similar samples from my brothers, though Mike was fussy during it all.

Thankfully I'm using a small portion of those samples, so I hope I'll be able to solve this mystery. Even if Leo's blood type and mine are different, if I could at least figure out how to go about it, the blood type won't really matter as much.

Leo's body had permanently grown larger than mine in size and bulk. Unlike myself when I was turned back to normal, Leo didn't shrink back to his normal size, he's still about a foot taller than the rest of us.

Also, the skin though still a basic shade of green had gotten thicker and the blood is pumping just a bit faster, too.

The normal number of heartbeats per minute to a human is about seventy five to eighty beats, and since we're somewhat half-cold blooded mutants, our heartbeats are a bit slower, around sixty five to seventy beats per minute.

Strangely enough, the third alien substance strengthened the nanos and somehow improved our sleeping brother's metabolism, gave his immune system a considerable boost stamina-wise, but in counter effect it altered something within his being. His skin had become softer despite its new thickness, while the gaps on the sides of his shell, as I have already mentioned, have been overlaid by thin sheets of skin and forming flesh.

The nanos have sealed up the openings that were caused by the loss of wings, but right now the skin is very delicate and thin. Softer than eggshells; I could already see the blood that pooled around his gap fading. The bruised areas were healing but were now tainted purple. His body is going to hurt like hell when he woke up and after the sedative shots I gave him wear off.

One thing for sure, as Raph described it, Leo looks like death warmed over, twice as bad.

I mean, he had been re-mutated, but unlike my secondary mutation, he didn't regain his old appearance, he's stuck in this new one with a more pronounced beak, sharper fangs, broader shoulders and obvious talon-like nails on his digits. His tail had gotten longer and is about two feet long, a bit thick at the base and grows thinner near the end, pretty scaly, too.

And I'm not even going about his equipment, that's private.

Aside all of that, and moving along to a completely different topic, I was surprised when April and Casey postponed the wedding a few more months from now, just for Leo's sake because they really want him to be there when they start it. I guess they just had some catching up to do, talking to the lawyers and getting their insurance money on the farm, and then to hopefully have it rebuilt for the actual time of the wedding.

I'm sad to say Leo may not be able to attend the wedding, even if he woke up the next few days.

His injuries are deep and serious, he is not to be moved for any reason whatsoever.

I estimate with his nanos and healing speed, about and around six to eight months of healing will be needed before he is mobile again. That is, if there is nothing wrong with his spine and if his nerve system is efficient. After all, by the destruction of his shell, Baxter pretty much ruined Leo's spine, he could have very well disabled Leo's ability to walk ever again.

Anyway, back to the farmhouse topic, Casey wanted the place just like it used to be before it got blown up, while Angel and April offered a bit of remodeling, but nothing had been decided yet.

Lorelei and sensei discussed the dilemma with the farmhouse a bit more privately. Father kept apologizing, we shouldn't have taken their home for granted and caused them such grief by its loss.

Lorelei brushed it off and forgave us, but sensei still looked guilty.

Though our human family members are few, I have to admit they're very forgiving. In all honesty, it's so rare to find people like them around anymore. We're very lucky to know them, we owe them so much.

With a sigh I pressed my knuckles to my temple, and then listened to the silence outside Leo's room.

I've been jumping from one topic to the other so many times, it's giving me a headache.

I remember how Angel was with them when it was time to leave earlier today. She was a bit miffed that Raph escaped her and had gone off with Mike to Leatherhead's home. With a smirk, I wondered if she'd be able to put our temperamental brother on a leash, despite his blindness, if they ever decided to get hooked, though I found that highly doubtful.

I wonder, if things have gone differently could April and I- would it have worked out?

'_If you were in my shell, what would you do in a situation like this, Leo?_' I felt my brows knit in discomfort.

I shook my head. This is no time to be selfishly thinking of such things. Leo might be out of the red zone but he's still skeletal and brittle, I need to keep a close eye on his condition, not dwell away into my own troubles.

A moment of distraction could mark his death, after all.

Although I weren't there when it happened, but from what father and Usagi told me, Baxter literally tore out Leo's wings from their sockets, quite possibly he had disabled them or had them paralyzed, because Usagi mentioned that they were slumped and more ragged-like. They weren't flapping or reacting to Leo's movements during his mad destructive rage.

Pulling out the wings injured our brother's nerve system and caused more internal damage than I could even try to fix.

The only way to find out if Leo had been permanently disabled would be to wait until he woke up, to ask him if he could feel or move his limbs.

During his dead-like slumber the past three weeks I decided to test something, so I've taken Chinese needles, usually used in pressure point therapy, and poked around some of his pressure points around the shoulders and legs, avoiding the sensitive nerves and veins.

Discouragingly there was no respond, no flinch or stir, nothing.

For a stomach chilling moment, I wondered if there had been any brain damage.

If he had felt pain then he didn't react, therefore I don't know if- if maybe, he would ever walk again.

It's possible that he could still walk but lost the senses, especially around his lower half for it's the side of his body that sustained most of the injuries. Or maybe the other way around, maybe he could possibly sense the pain but can't move them.

It's hard to tell when he's asleep, I'd have to test his reflexes again once he's up, I'm afraid.

The worse of my fears were how to deliver the news to him after he wakes up…

I watched him sleep so oblivious to what's going on.

For now, ignorance is bliss. Leo needs his rest.

'_I envy you Leo; you've got nothing to worry about for now._' I felt my brows tighten in a frown, '_I swear, once Sensei, Mike and Raph are through with you, I'm going to give you a really big piece of my Bo Staff!_' I felt my jaw tighten and my fingers curled tighter around my knuckles, '_Just what were you thinking, allowing Bishop to take you in our stead, were you crazy or just stupid?_' I drew in a deep breath and held it in then exhaled a long, slow sigh, I calmed myself slightly, '_You__ had better be okay, Leo._'

A moment passed before I heard the shuffle of feet on the floor behind me, the scent of green tea lingered in the air.

I glanced at the doorway from over my hands, and laid eyes on father with that concerned but steady smile on his face.

With a small tray in his frail bony hands, he walked past me for a few feet, set it on a table and poured two cups of tea, picked up one cup and then offered it to me with a concerned smile, "Donatello, it had been a very long day and it would be better if you go to bed." he suggested kindly, "Leonardo will be fine, I will look after him for tonight."

I sighed, accepted the cup and looked at Leo for a moment longer, "I just wish if there was something more I could have done." I nursed the cup for a moment before I took a tentative sip, testing the heat, "All I was able to do was sit in the lab and try to figure out if things would get better or worse." I felt my tense muscles tighten, the sweetened taste of bitter tea tickled my tongue, "I hate it when I can't tell if I'm really helping, or wasting precious time." I admitted, wondering if Leo was really healing, or on the path to a slow death.

He placed a warm hand on my shoulder, "You have done what you could, Donatello. It is all up to Leonardo now; you can not hasten his healing." His hand then gently rubbed my shell, "Mrs. Jones is correct for we should not wear ourselves out. It would not please your brother to see us ill when he awakens." He placed a grey furred hand on my shoulder, rubbing tenderly.

I sighed inwardly, "I know, but I can't help it." I admitted, feeling helpless.

He sighed and pulled the nearby chair, sat down and nursed his own cup while he watched Leo sleep.

A comfortable silence stretched between us, we just sat there quietly and looked after Leo while he slept, and quietly sipping on our drinks, exchanging small pep talk every now and then, but they were mostly about Leo and his injuries and how to treat them.

I think later I dozed off and Sensei convinced me to sleep on a futon we set in the room.

I just collapsed on it and drifted into dream land.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: …


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven: -Splinter-

**-------------- **

It had a long time since we all have had a decent rest, we're all so exhausted.

Physically by the lack of rest and nourishments, and mentally by continuous anxiety and worry over our fallen kin.

'_Leonardo, please do get well and awaken soon, my son. We all miss you so dearly._' I thought sadly and stroked my son's head.

I watched my other son nod off to sleep besides me, before I ushered him to go ahead and sleep for now. Donatello reluctantly argued with a slur, he talked in his half woken state, before he finally agreed and crashed on the nearby futon with a low but audible content sigh.

Moments later he snored softly, he reflected just how exhausted he was by the overwhelming activity, fatigued and continuous work and devotion for his ill brother. I praised him for his devotion, just as Raphael and Michelangelo tired themselves out for Leonardo's sake as well.

Raphael and Michelangelo had been quiet during the past few days, more recently than before. They refused to let their fatigue show in their behavior, though it displayed openly with their facial expressions and sluggish movements.

Raphael had tried to suppress his anger more and surprisingly with much more success than I first thought; while Michelangelo had been less hyperactive and more well behaved, but still with a bit of mischief hidden in his sleeve.

As much as I am proud by my youngest's maturity, it pains me to see Michelangelo so- almost silent and sullen. I miss his laugher and his joyous, radiant presence. In these hard times I believe they are exactly what we need, and yet he is holding back, perhaps more for his brothers than for himself.

As much as Raphael tries to force himself to adapt to his new state, his pain is clear on his body language.

I know his newfound blindness will only make him hide deeper into himself, to refuse help or pity from others. I fear it might cause a friction or a draft between him and his brothers, and all I can do is let them interact more during their daily activities and practice.

He will refuse their help I am sure for he will see it as weakness, and they would not be put down by his temper and independence.

We all love him so much and I know they will understand, just as well as he understands the bond that tie us together.

Feeling alone, I am no longer as young as I used to be. I watched my eldest sleep and while with such permanent injures marring his body, it put a hole in my heart. I caressed his head for a moment longer. I prayed and wished his pains away, I hoped that when he awakens and everything will be fine.

But though I am old, I am no fool and I know the impossible when I see it.

'_Leonardo, my son_,' I thought in building rage, '_How dare that foul beast hurt you like this…_'

But I thought of it no more, for I felt the sensation of- something like a shudder travel up my fingers. I blinked in start at the sounds the seemingly started out of somewhere within the room, my spine instantly turned straight and stiff.

Another sound that resembled a soft moan came, and then a pair of hazy eyes shone blearily from behind their droopy eyelids.

I did not feet the cup of hot tea as it fell from my grasp to his the floor, its cluttered noise muffled by the rug below.

"Leonardo?" I called, my heart raced in my chest, "Leonardo, can you hear me?" I called again and desperately I held on to my control, a smile stretched across my muzzle, as tears of joy threatened to spill and soak my cheeks.

He blinked again, once, twice and then he craned his seemingly heavy and stiff neck my way. A somewhat loud pop came and he flinched with a weak pained yelp, teeth grit and pain washed over his features, but then his brows furrowed slightly, he waited for the pain to subdue and then blinked a few more times, his bleary eyes cleared before a small smile shone after he recognized my presence, "Hey dad," he greeted weakly.

I felt my heart leap into my throat at those words; they were like salve to my mental wounds. My son, my baby! He was alright! I wanted to cheer and call for his brothers with a burst of energy I've not felt in ages, but I guess the old stoic ninja master in me decided they were all exhausted and needed their sleep, not to forget Leonardo was tired as well and would not remain awake for long. It was for the best to let them rest longer, hopefully their brother will wake up again in the morning.

"My son, we were all so worried." I chided gently, rubbed the moist from my eyes and smiled at him, overwhelmed by his return.

He closed his eyes for a moment, as if registering what I had said with an apologetic smile, "I know, she told me." He murmured drowsily and then opened his eyes again, he tried to remain conscious, "Sorry, for making you worry."

I was confused at the first part he spoke, "It is alright my son, as long as you are still with us." I caressed his head again. The thought nagged at me, so I had to ask, "But- who did you mean by she?"

"The gypsy, she told me," He gave a weak sigh and attempted to roll to his side, probably to ease the pressure on his chest and to talk more freely. But then yelped and groaned aloud, tears gathered in his eyes, "Oh god…!" he moaned, the expression of intense pain and discomfort twisted his features.

"My son, do not move! Your injuries are still fragile," I warned with a hand on his shoulders as to keep him still on his front.

Donatello had explained to me and his brothers that with Leonardo's missing wings, they had left nothing within his body but gapped holes, and that the strange nano creatures that had merged within his body are currently reconstructing everything. Not from scratch, but from the other excess parts, broken tissues and fibers of his body. Like how the wings were created, they take these excess parts down and reconstruct the lost muscles into place, mending the gaps and sealing them shut.

I found that impossible, for one can not grow back an arm after it is cut off, so how are these strange creatures capable of such a thing? Are they like an octopus who can regenerate and grow another tentacle after losing it?

That sounds quite absurd, yet it is happening now as we speak.

It's the miracle of modern science, as Donatello would say, I suppose.

True, but science is also a two edged sword.

There are those who use it for the good of man kind, and there are others who use it for their own greed. Just as there are those who wish to understand how God created his creations, while others wish to play God and try to mimic his creations.

"My body… it burns…" he whimpered as more tears trickled down his face.

His pain sent a wave of anguish to my soul. My son, my child. How could there be nothing for a father to do but watch his child suffer?

Leonardo, he couldn't even more out of his laid position, he tried to calm himself with a few deep breathes, yet his arms remained motionless, laid by his sides with his fingers twitching weakly every so often, as pain spasm through his delicate and jittered nerves.

I rubbed his shoulder soothingly, careful with the side of his shell that was now more damaged than before.

He was tightly wrapped under layers of white secure gauze and bandages, ointment and herbal medications. Luckily, some of there were provided by Miyamoto-san, who had so graciously delivered it to us a week prior his visit today.

"Oh God, she told me it'll hurt, but she didn't say it was this bad." He groused weakly. His arms heavy but he moved them sluggishly to his upper sides. With a hand fisted into a ball, he tried to push up but was too weak to attempt it.

"My son, you needn't move." I instructed, I did not want him to injure himself by moving too much.

He didn't argue and tiredly gave up, panting slightly with his eyes misty and face wincing in pain, "Ugh… God, how long have I been out?" he grumped, eyes closed and a frown knit his brows, "I feel- so stiff and heavy." He moaned.

At that, I complemented the thought of telling him he was out for three weeks, but then thought better of it, "It matters not, my son. What matters is that you are awake and well." I caressed his head, soothed him and wanted to take his pains away, if only I could.

He settled down and his eyelids fluttered sleepily, so I caressed his head and rubbed his shoulder a while longer.

Faintly, Donatello murmured in his sleep and turned, stirred and twisted in his bed and then curled under the blankets, searching for warmth and soon he drifted into a comfortable slumber. I half wanted to go to my other son to tuck him in properly, his feel peeked out at the foot of the bed. With a tiny smile, I decided to leave it for now, he will pull them on his own under the blanket when it gets cold, right now Leonardo needs my attention.

"Leonardo, you said that she told you;" I began for I needed an answer, "what did you mean? What did she tell you?"

He fluttered his eyes open for a moment longer, and only now I've noticed that they're were no longer a warm color of dark brown, but have turned a bright shade of amber reddish orange, and his pupils were cat-slit as well, like those of a feline.

"She- she said the Eleventh was born, that the beast of earth will hunt them down." he inhaled slowly, he calmed himself in meditative breathing and willed the pain away, before he looked at me with a tired smile, "Sorry, but I don't remember most of what she said, I was just too tired when she talked to me." He admitted, then craned and strained his stiff neck to look at me from a better angle, "Sensei, is Mike alright?" he asked pleadingly, as if dreading the answer.

I furrowed my brows in concern, for this is the second time he inquired about his brother, "Yes, Michelangelo is just fine, Leonardo. You needn't worry." I assured and continued to caress his scalp.

"Are you sure? She said the beast of Earth would go after him." He argued, shifted his arms and winced as he folded them under his head, he tried desperately to gain a better line of vision to see me, "She said- she said that- well," he hesitated, eyes closed and his breath quickened.

I worried, the anxiety and worry were already exhausting him, and his constant movements were wearing himself out.

I did not want him to hurt himself, but I also didn't want him to fall asleep again. Desperately wanting to calm him down as to not trigger his wounds, I began to massage his tense shoulders, and kept in mind of their new tender and thickness.

"My son, the night is long and I do believe is would be better if you rest for a while longer." I advised kindly. "Your brothers are all asleep right now, it would really please them to see you awake tomorrow, so get some rest so you would be more suited to greet them." I suggested, already I wondered if he would be able to wake up again if he went back to sleep.

He gave a soft sigh, "I guess." He murmured, and then closed his eyes, "I just- I don't know…" he trailed on, but after a moment he never continued, for he had fallen asleep once more.

I watched him sleep, my heart now calmer and less worried.

'_My son, my precious son._' I smiled lovingly and watched him sleep for a while longer.

With my fears put to ease, I pushed away from the side of his bed and advanced towards Donatello. I chuckled at his feet where they peeked cutely from under the blanket, and gently adjusted the warming covers over him. It seemed he was so tired he didn't even feel the chill on his toes. I tucked him in, caressed his head and kissed his temple.

After that, I pushed off the floor and watched my child as he slept peacefully in bed.

I exit the room and pain close to no attention at all to the empty cup of tea on the mat near Leonardo's bed.

Outside the room, quietly I made way past the corridor and towards Raphael and Michelangelo's rooms.

The closest was Raphael. I stepped into the darkened room, his soft snores were audible from where he slept in his hammock, his blanket half on the floor, half bunched up and over his legs, where as the assortment of cushions and pillows littered the floor below him. His face was peaceful and relaxed, and without his new black and red mask, I could see my child's innocent face where he rested in the comforting embrace of his bedding.

With a smile, I adjusted the scattered pillows and pulled the blanket, tucking him in for the night.

With a slight startled snort he murmured under his breath but didn't wake up, instead he turned to his side giving his back to the door where the soft light of the den shone into his room, and curled into a tight ball and hugged himself, snuggled and buried his head into his pillow then murmured some more.

Softly I chuckled and caressed his cheek, before I kissed his temple.

His expression relaxed and I could see the faintest hint of a smile at the corners of his mouth.

I smiled at my stubborn little child, my little protector and my little family guardian.

I secured the lights as to not harm him when he woke up the next morning, and then departed to Michelangelo's room.

I was not surprised when I saw the lights were still on, softly they lit the small slit under his door.

I rapped my knuckles on the wooden slab, and at the allowance to enter I stepped in.

"Sensei, is something wrong with Leo?" Michelangelo started, already he pushed out of his top bunked bed with his orange tabby perched around his neck like a scarf, an alarmed and worried look lit his deep brown eyes, "Is he okay? Or was there a relapse? Is he- ?"

"Leonardo is fine, Michelangelo." I interjected with a half humored smile, then glanced at him and concealed my knowledge of his brothers awakening, "He is fine, there is nothing wrong, my son." I insisted.

He did not look convinced, "Then- all due respect sensei, what are you doing here?" he somewhat scowled, confused why I had left his brothers side.

To say I was not affected would be a lie, but I was not exactly angry at his question, I was a bit more annoyed. My son, my youngest child, questioning my concern for his brother and why I had departed from the bedroom; was he that worried about his brothers welfare?

He seemed to sense my mood for he hastened to apologized, "Erm, I'm sorry sensei, I- um, didn't mean to offend you or anything, I just… I just…" he trailed on, now sadness and a hint of fear surfaced on his features.

My concerns turned to him, "My son, please sit down, I wish to talk to you." I gestured towards his bed.

Reluctantly he agreed, "Um, sure; right this way." and walked back towards the pile of cushions and sat down, while I settled on the edge of his lower bunk bed. He regarded me for a moment where his pet Klunk gracefully hopped off his shoulder and curled onto my lap. "So, what did you wanna talk about, sensei?" he offered a weak wry smile, "I didn't get in trouble without my knowledge or anything, did I?" he joked.

I smiled and busied my hands with stroking the feline's fur, "No, my son you are not in trouble." I assured with a knowing gaze, and then regarded him for a moment longer, "But I wish to ask you of the woman you said to have met at the caves," I began.

He stiffened, "The gypsy? Why?" he questioned, more so confused that alert.

I sighed for I knew he would probably prefer not to speak of her, "I am not sure, but I feel that perhaps she has something to do with Leonardo's change." I said while the feline purred loudly on my lap, "I think that if we could find her, we could ask her of what she knew of these- beasts of earth." I explained, a hint of worry and discomfort started in the depth of my soul, but I pushed it aside, I do not want my son to worry if it showed on my face.

At his distressed stare I continued, "All we know is that it has something to do with Leonardo, as Seraph, but what of the Eleven that would become before the beast of earth arises, my son?" I questioned, for that was all I knew from the chant Michelangelo had told me.

He looked at me once more even more confused, "Wait, you mean to say the Eleven and the beasts of earth are two separate things? From what I understood from her, she said that the beasts of earth were eleven." He confessed.

I frowned, this did not make sense, "My son, do you recall what she had said exactly?"

"Um, she said something along the like of: '_Seraph would pray where the six stars will fall from heaven, the beasts of earth would rise and soon become eleven._' I think." He replied, then paused with a deeper furrow between his brows, "No wait; now that I think about it, I'm not sure if she said beast or beasts. A singular or plural," he looked at me, even more puzzled.

I worried, for I did not think that there were more than one beast. From what Leonardo had told me in his brief moment of awakening, I understood that it was only one beast, but Michelangelo was the one who had met her, so perhaps there were more?

Also, the scorch markings on my cane, the number eleven, what could it all mean?

I sighed, it was very late and I was tired, Leonardo is safe and everything will hopefully work out in the morning.

But then, that's when the tabby hopped off my lap and startled licking my leg.

Startled, I watched Klunk work on grooming my leg's fur in puzzlement, before I realized the stickiness of sweetened tea messing my coat. It was when I dropped the cup at Leonardo's room and it stained my fur, I never even felt the hot water splash on my foot.

"Um, better get that cleaned, sensei. It could attract mosquitoes from miles away." my son gave a meek smile.

I huffed a small smile, "Very well, you should be off to bed as well, my son. It is late." I advised.

"Will do, goodnight, sensei." He smiled humbly.

Soon after I ushered him off to bed in spite of his complaints, and once tucked into bed I kissed the top of his head, which he only replied with an embarrassed frown, before he turned on the charm and kissed my cheek goodnight. I laughed heartily; that was my littlest son I knew and love.

I wished him goodnight with his pet perched on his chest, and then I turned off the lights.

Once I cleaned and dried the stickiness off my fur, I returned to Leonardo's room, and for what remained of the night, I remained vigilant, my heart at ease, my family was safe.

Needing rest, but not wanting to sleep, I slipped into a meditative nap with a smile on my face.

Indeed, it was a much needed and much appreciated rest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: …


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight: -Leonardo-

---------------

I remember a void of silent stillness where my heartbeats and breath were the only sounds I could hear.

I do not recall the details too clearly, but still I remember how spacious the surrounding blackness was.

Everything around me was black, pitch black, and all I could see was myself floating in nothingness.

One moment, I was on a cold and hard table where Baxter and Bishop towered over me, scalpels and syringes in hands and in the next, sharp blinding pain shot through every fiber and nerve of my very being.

When everything stilled like death in a gravestone, I found myself floating in nothingness once again.

In my mind hours passed, I opened my eyes and stood in the middle of my oblivion for a while, before I strode forwards towards a destination I had no knowledge of. I walked and walked, the emptiness that surrounded me stretched into the endless horizon, there just seemed to be no end to it all.

Until I spied something in the distance, like a speck or a wisp of white fog drifting aimlessly in the empty void, the oblivion of my mind.

I found her and she talked to me and said something, her eyes revealed under a curtain of graying forelocks, but I remember hearing no words while her pale pink lips moved, only the sensation of fear and discomfort welled inside of me, when he expression changed from indifference to alarm and concern, trying to warn me of something.

Then like magic I woke up back home in the sanctuary of my bedroom, my father lingered nearby with tears in his eyes. I didn't stay up for long because I was much too exhausted, I fell asleep once again. After I woke up I fluttered my eyes and glanced aside, I searched for father. He was meditating quietly with the scent of green tea in the air, soft and light, sweetened but noticeable enough for me to find.

I closed my eyes again and heaved a small sigh, grateful that I was really home, that this was not a dream.

I tried to accustom myself on breathing deep while flat on my chest, but the pressure was hard to work with. My lungs ached and I dearly wanted to flip over, but something about my back and joints ached badly, as if they were swollen after being dislocated, and then not so nicely popped back in place, not to mention that I felt like- like there were holes in me, more so physically than mentally.

I couldn't quite describe it, but it left patches of something cold on my achy frame.

I slipped into a meditative slumber soon after, before my father awoke from his meditation.

I felt father's presence deep within my mind, it soothed my worries and comforted me.

It felt so good to finally be back home.

I followed his trail and soon I saw myself standing on my two feet besides him in the astral plane.

Beyond the shifting light mist that surrounded us, it didn't take me long to adjust to the somewhat cool weather. Must be the anxiety and worry that's been hovering about and over my head during my slumber; I felt guilt, having them worry about me like this. Usually the astral plane is warm and comfortable, but the surrounding people do affect the climate within my mind, so it would explain why it's a little cold now.

"Leonardo," father smiled happily from where he sat on the fog-coated floor.

I noticed the lack of his cane I refined from asking about it. Last I recall seeing it was when I dropped it at the tunnel that led to the farmhouse, so I guess they either didn't find it, or forgot to pick it up.

"My son, I am so glad to see you are with us again." He began with that relived, loving smile stretched across his furry muzzle.

I smiled back within our astral presence and knelt besides him, I pulled him into a tight embrace, "It's good to be back, Sensei. I've missed you." I began and we held hands, his frail paws squeezed mine tightly, "I've been kinda out of it for a long time." I admitted sheepishly.

"Yes, you have been healing for very long, but now you are awake and the worst had passed." He assured kindly.

'_The worst had passed?_' I wondered to myself after I pulled back from the embrace, and then watched him as he shifted slightly on the foggy floor, his tail flicked but then stilled, unmoving. Quietly, I settled down before him with my knees buckled below me, with a respectful bow I questioned, "What- exactly do you mean, sensei? Just how long have I been out?" I wondered if I was injured too badly.

I mean, any more badly than usual seeing the lifestyle we live.

He gave a bit of a reluctant expression before he heaved a small sigh, "It matters not, my son. You are with us now, that is all that matters." He insisted and refused once again to tell me how long I'm been out.

I decided to let the subject drop, there were too many questions that raced through my mind, and I didn't know what to start with.

"My son, tell me, please." Sensei interrupted my thoughts, "The gypsy woman you spoke of, do you recall how many the Beasts of Earth were?" he questioned, never letting go of my hand, a look of deep concern shone in glints in his deep brown eyes.

I felt my brows knit in a confused frown, "Just one, I believe." I admitted, although my encounter with her was brief and blurry to say the least, "From what she told during my sleep, was that the Beast of Earth will hunt the Eleven, that's all I could gather from her riddles." I was partly confused why father was asking, "Why? Did something come up while I was away?" I inquired, now a feel of dread crept into my stomach.

Were my brothers alright? Nothing happened to them, right?

"No, nothing happened, my son. Everything and everyone is fine." He confessed and gave my hand another reassuring squeeze, "I merely wish to confirm what she had said, for Michelangelo understood from what she had told him, there were more than one Beast of Earth." He confessed and his brows knit in worry, "Your brother told me, he understood that the Eleven were the Beasts of Earth, that they were the same and not two separate beings."

I felt an uncomfortable knot start in the pit of my stomach at that piece of info, and something about it felt more like a forewarning, a sixth sense, than something alarming or life threatening. I closed my eyes and gently clasped my hand over father's, where it squeezed my hand just a bit tighter. I gathered my thoughts, I tried to recall the conversation I had with the gypsy during my slumber.

"I remember," I began quietly and tried to recite what she had told me, her words echoed faintly if not weakly in the back of my subconscious, but I remembered them nonetheless, "she said that I have survived the five deaths. Seraph had bestowed the power within me, but to be warned for the Eleven were born, and the Beast of Earth will soon have to hunt them down." I explained.

I do remember she mentioned something about _Mike_ hunting them down, or that _they_ would hunt _him_ down, but I was groggy and drained and didn't really listen to her words, I couldn't quite grasp what she was saying.

I slowly opened my eyes, the mist that surrounded us faded a bit as the foggy floor remained thick and shifted with a cool touch. Our subconscious changed our surroundings as it adapted to our discomforts, that much was clear.

"Did she mention anything else? Anything about those Beasts or the Eleven, whatever they are?" father requested, unease and a hint of anger surfaced, though for the life of me, I couldn't understand what he was angry about.

I searched my mind, I tried to recall if she mentioned anything at all before she disappeared.

Defeated, I gave a negative shake, "No, I'm sorry, Sensei." I apologized and offered a weak smile, "I was asleep and everything was burry and swimming, really. I didn't even realize she was the gypsy till she came closer."

I paused, my hand a bit tighter around father's hand, "But I think what she said was true, in every soul there is darkness and light, and I was trapped within that darkness till she pulled me out and into the light." I admitted, crediting her for helping me out of my despair and negative emotions at the time, when I was lost in the void inside my mind.

"Do you know how she looked like?" he asked skeptically.

I searched my mind again and tried to remember her face, "I'm not sure, she wore some very baggy clothes, mostly a hooded cape that covered her from head to toe with baggy sleeves." I began, then something surfaced, "I do remember something on her face; on her forehead, there was something shiny." I knit my brows and tried to remember what it was, "Something- something like a tiara, I think. She had long graying hair, but the tiara was hidden underneath her forelocks." I explained, now I glanced at father.

Father hummed for a moment and closed his eyes, a troubled look on his face.

Somehow I wondered if this knowledge eased his troubles or made them worse.

Of course, I never got to dwell into them, because something stirred the calmness.

I found myself leaving the astral plane and back to reality. My body ached when something pressed against my shoulder, but the furry paw that caressed my head was enough to sooth some of the pains away.

"Leo?" a voice called, a mix between anticipation and disbelief, "Leo! You awake, bro?"

Again, I searched my mind to distinguish the voice. The lights were bright in spite of their dimness and my eyes hurt, and in spite of the thrumming against my brain, I recognized the mellow and gentle voice of my brainy brother.

"Donatello?" I inquired with a weak grin, just to make sure.

"Leo! Oh God- Leo! You're alright!" he cheered and then quickly raced out of my sight, his feet thumped aloud as he dashed towards the entrance of the room, "Guys! Mike! Raph! He's awake!" he announced with his voice echoing happily.

After that, he returned to my side with an exhilarated smile. Already he applied something to my achy sides and back, and with father's help rolled me to my side, after they fluffed the pillows and adjusted the cushions in a somewhat not comfortable angle.

I wanted to complain because my sides ached too badly and the lights were too bright, but then, the mere sound of Mike and Raph's excited foot-beats while they vibrated against the floor, as they dashed into the room were enough to bring a wry grin to my lips. I felt his joy pulsate through me just as loudly and bounce against the walls at the hear of their voices, their radiant spirits arced wide they enveloped me, and the volume of their cheers at my return echoed louder and louder till it's warmth tickled my senses.

I gave a weak flustered chuckle, somehow the tickling sensation was welcomed compared to the aches on my spine.

I fluttered my eyes open again and glanced at father's direction, only to realize they've lowers the lights a notch, they left the room lit with only one light. The room wasn't too dark, but it wasn't bathed in sheer pitch blackness either.

"Leo?" Mike began with his eyes wide and glassy with overwhelming joy, he sniffled and rubbed a droplet from the corner of his eye, before he flashed me that big goofy grin of his, "Welcome back bro, we missed you." He said with a half choked voice. "We were so worried," he blinked rapidly again, sniffled and then rubbed at his eyes in a desperate attempt to rub away the tears.

For some reason while I watched him cry, it brought a strange cool sensation in my chest, but at his relived smile the feeling warmed up.

"I'm- happy to be back." I croaked, voice dry and tired from lack of usage. '_Good God! How long have I been out?_' I wondered to myself once again, but did not voice the question.

"Welcome back, blockhead!" Raph's voice reached my ears in a taunt.

I ignored the comment with a grin and wanted to greet him back with a similar remark, but at the sight of a hole-less black bandana, overlaid by another red one that encircled his head and face and completely canceled and covered his eyes, in spite of my horizontal and laid position, I felt an iceberg pummel into the pit of my stomach.

"Raph? What happened to your eyes?" I dare ask.

But then quick flashes from the events at the farmhouse, the dark tunnel and his blindness blinked like a light in the back of my mind.

A deep, suffocating an awkward silence stretched, it popped every single bubble of warm feelings in my soul.

What on earth happened while I was out?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: almost done…


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine:

-----------------

Silence lingered for a long while, not as thick or as tense as before, but still a bit bearable though uncomfortable.

I sighed and then craned my stiff neck to look at Mike, who sat closest to me besides Sensei.

Father sat with his legs buckled below him, eyes closed with a saddened look on his face.

Mike stared at his hands and picked at his nails in a distracted look, his mind was anywhere but here. I didn't like the way he sniffled and his puffy eyes, sadness mixed with relief and I dare not voice my questions, I feared they might only make things worse.

A little behind them was Donatello, seated on a free wooden chair they have obviously provided from the kitchen. He fingered his hands as well, though he seemed to be tracing the lines in his palms instead of picking at his nails.

Raphael however, was beyond my sight at the opposite side of the room. I couldn't crane my neck to the other side, because that was where the painful kink was, preventing my head from craning towards that direction. But I knew he had his back to me, with what I assumed a ticked off look on his face, but to think that he's blind sort of stabbed me in the guts.

"So it's permanent?" I dare ask after the silence got too uncomfortable; I just had to confirm it.

"I'm as blind as a bat; it's my problem so I'll deal with it my way." Raph shot in a low growl, but in a tired voice not an angry one, "You don't have to worry about every damn thing that happens to this family, ya know." he shifted and I could hear his feet while he shuffled across the room's floor, "We can hold our own just fine, thank you very much!" he spat in an agitated voice.

I felt a twinge in my chest and the corner of my mouth twitch, a little hurt. I didn't hold it against him, because I knew it was just Raph's way in exclaiming how I should worry about myself, because I'm clearly in a worse physical condition that he is.

After all, Don filled me in to my new state and I can already tell it was anything but fine.

I sighed again and wondered what had become of this family.

The leader was damaged beyond repair and can no longer lead.

The spirited one was broken and ripped apart, he can't find the strength to laugh.

The passive one was injured deeply and could no longer heal.

The angry flames had been extinguished; the blaze had almost died and lost their spark.

I knew that things will have to change and since it all startled because of me. I might as well take the first step with those changes, should I not? I need to set my priorities so I'll know how to handle them all, once I deal with the worst of it the rest would be easier to work with. The silence lingered for a while longer while I sorted out my thoughts, and then I braced myself and spoke my mind.

I knew these changes are drastic, but there was just no other way around it.

"Well, since I am no longer in an efficient state to me mobile," I glanced at father for I wanted his approval for what I was about to say, "Sensei, I believe since it will take my body so long to heal, and even longer to get close to how it used to be," I paused to take in a breath, "then I can no longer hold on to the title of being the leader." I began quietly.

Snapped out of their daze by my words, Mike and Don glanced up, expressions of fear and apprehension flickered in their eyes.

I smiled weakly if only to ease their fears, "Don't worry guys, I'm not going to die. I just- my body is really achy all over, and I know my daily activities are going to be pretty limited right now." I explained soothingly.

Don quirked a weak and forced smile, acknowledging what I tried to say, while Mike looked on the verge of tears again, he sniffled and tried hard to stifle his sobs and brush away the forming tears. He was visibly and greatly upset, but there was not much for me to do. Shell! I couldn't even reach other for him, my body was too heavy.

The painful twinge in my heart returned in a pulsating sting, it just hurt so much to see him so upset. I'm too used on seeing his happy cheery side, his miserable side was never something I was comfortable with.

"If- you're not the leader, does that mean we're postponing our outings till you get better?" Mike asked with a tiny hopeful smile.

I gave a negative shake as much as my stiff neck allowed, "Mike, my body is damaged- too badly." I reminded him sadly, barely I caught myself from saying 'damaged beyond repair,' and forced a wider grin, "It will heal, but it'll take a very long time to do so and as Don just explained, my body will need at least a year before I can move around on my own again."

"I can't be the leader, I'm no longer fit." I reasoned and the dejected and miserable, glittery gaze he sent me tugged at my heart strings again, "Mike, don't even get there!" I warned, and tried to find my resolve and not let my emotions get the best of me. "It was never your or anyone else's fault I am the way I am right now, it is no one's fault, it was fate and none of us had anything to do with it." I chided gently.

I wanted to reach out to touch him, to sooth him and hold him tight to make his fears go away, but my arms felt like they weighted a ton, and I couldn't do much aside twitching my fingers.

It was hard to accept that this huge clawed hand is mine. Even if my snout deters my line of vision, I know this new body is going to take a lot of getting used to. The more I accept it, the better the chance I have to adapt to the changes. I mean, I accepted the fact that my body grew wings almost out of nowhere, so why not the changes that my body had been completely altered?

Everything smells clearer, there are details on things I've never noticed before, tastes I've never tasted before, sounds I've never heard before. It was a new world I discovered in my old world, all because of my new body.

My senses had advanced so much, everything I ever knew is now something different.

"Mike, since I can no longer be the leader, then someone has to take my place." I announced calmly but firmly. I looked at them all for a while longer, almost as if challenging them to object, but no one made a sound, not even father, "I want you all to vote for one of you has to take my place at leader. I will not force it on anyone." I explained.

I did not want to have to pick one of them, because all three were qualified, but I knew Raph would probably be the first to step up. But again, with his blindness there might be a hindrance to it all.

Nervous and unsure, they all looked at me in expectation to know who the selected leader would be, but I refused to say a word, I wanted them to choose for themselves. I trusted and believed in them, each and every one of them would make a grand leader, but I want them to pick who they want, I wouldn't want to burden the one I chose with the task.

I know how it feels when you don't reach the expectations of who had selected you for the job, and I sure as shell don't want them suffering under the same pressure I endured through all these years.

Father believed and trusted me when he chose me, but sometimes I feel like such a failure when things don't work out.

As if sensing the uncomfortable tension thickening in the air, Raph shifted from his spot to walk a little past sensei, he stood besides Don and put a hand on the chair's backrest, before he lowered his head to Don's level and they whispered for a moment, the startled look on Don's face confused me. Don paused for a moment before he whispered back to Raph, and our red and black masked brother merely grunted.

Also, it took me a moment to wonder how Raph knew where the backrest was, but then figured he probably either guessed, or had enough practice to know how to find it. It worried me to think if he was really blind for over a month. Though I've been out for over a week, when Mike had blurted out to me, he was partly blind when we were at the farmhouse, his eyes have gotten worse since then.

"Well?" I inquired; I wanted to know who they would pick for leader.

Sensei looked at us all with his sharp but kind brown eyes, but then his ears twitched and he smiled, and then closed his eyes again. He probably already guessed who the new leader would be.

The uneasy frowns on my brothers' faces told me they expected that question to be more direct, maybe to someone in particular so they wouldn't have to choose between each other.

I don't want to start a friction; I want them to vote for who they accept to take leadership.

Raph once again shifted, his body language stilled into a blank state.

I either could not read his mood or he merely and silently accepted the role as leader. I looked at Raph for a moment longer while I awaited his voiced answer, to asset if he could truly take my place. I knew if the situation was different, he would have simply taken leadership without a second thought, but due to his blindness he found that position a little too challenging, or maybe too hard to work with.

"All my life I wondered how it would feel like to hear you say that, Leo." My hotheaded brother replied with a calm steady voice, a grim smile shone weakly on his lips, "But I'm afraid I'm gonna have to pass this opportunity, I'm just not cut out for that job right now; it's just too risky." He confessed, his hand moved up to touch the black and red bandanna.

I closed my eyes and let out a small sigh, now more troubled at his sincere confession.

As much as I appreciated his honest reply, I wondered who to go for next. Mike and Don were both qualified, but Don is a reluctant fighter and Mike is easily distracted, being leader is a delicate job, but someone has to do it.

"But if I may," Raph spoke again with a voice clear and confident, if not a little smug, "I think I know someone who could fit like a glove." He smirked in that knowing manner.

I arched a brow ridge though I knew he couldn't see it, his words struck a cord and I was eminently perplexed. I glanced at father who still had his eyes closed, yet a tiny hint of a smile curled a little wider at the corners of his mouth, while my two brothers looked confused, to say the least.

"And he would be?" I voiced the question my other two brothers held to themselves.

Raph remained silent for a moment as his smile remained for a while longer.

Momentarily I wondered if he was just toying with me, but then he tilted his chin and gave a wry grin, before he raised a hand as if he was saluting someone, "All who vote for Michelangelo for leader say: Aye!"

"**_Aye!_**" a course of voices echoed in the room.

I was greatly startled at the velocity, and only then did I realize the crowed who gathered at my bedroom's doorway. Their joyous laughter and their auras invaded the confined space, they danced around and almost suffocated those who were in the room, and their presence was overly heartfelt, if not a bit overwhelming to my exhausted body.

"Oh Leo, I'm so glad you're okay!" April rushed into the room first and knelt by the head post, a hand on my cheek she caressed it tenderly and gave me a visual once over, before she pecked my temple. I felt my face warm up at the touch of her lips against my cool skin. "We were so worried about you," her glassy eyes glittered with relief.

"We were so worried! When Don called and said you were awake- God I'm so happy!" she exclaimed in a happy but partly choked voice, her eyes wet and a relived smile on her face.

"April, I'm okay, really." I croaked, for I had to raise my voice a bit whilst the others gathered around the bed. Their excited comfort and chatter was becoming more and more overwhelming, "Hey guys." I added with a weak grin and blinked at the heads that hovered over my head.

"Hey blue boy! Been a while!" Casey cheered with that casual and relived smile.

"Leonardo, I am so pleased to see you are well!" Leatherhead chimed in.

"Good to se ya finally back to the world of the living," Lorelei added with a smirk, "Your old man was worried sick about ya!" she lectured kindly and tapped my forehead, "So don't you dare do that again, got it?"

"Yes ma'am." I replied meekly, a weak chuckle threatened to start, but the stab of pain to my side instantly killed it.

Almost just as instantly everyone stopped and a sudden silence stilled the room, that's when they separated where Mike and Don appeared by my side with concern and worry written on their faces. I wanted to ask what was wrong and why my side burned like wildfire, but the ache to my side got worse and I held my breath, desperately I tried to bottle in the stabbing pain.

That was, until Mike laid a hand on my temple, his thumb kindly caressed my cheek he shushed me softly, "It's okay Leo, just relax, your side injuries are still raw and that's why they hurt." He cooed soothingly, now both hands on my cheeks, thumbs delicately massaged the sides of my head, "Just remember to breathe Leo, nice and slow. Don't apply any pressure on them or else they'll hurt more." He instructed quietly.

I closed my eyes and breathed, slowly the pain to my side withered away and I felt Don press gently on something to my side. It took me a moment to realize it was some sort of wide leather-like belt. It encircled my entire torso and it was at least a foot and a few inches wide. It worked like a leather strap and it pressed some sort of cool- something like cloths to my burning sides.

It ached, but not as bad as before, right now the pain withered away a little more, and I found myself feeling drowsy all over again.

I blinked tiredly at the people who surrounded my bed. My family, despite their different race, appearance and behavior, they were all gathered around me in concern and care for my welfare.

"Leo, where does it still hurt?" Mikey gently tilted my head to face him again, and his concern was bright in his eyes, "Does it hurt anywhere, anywhere at all?" he asked, his thumbs gently caressed my skin.

I worked my jaw for a while as I tried to speak, before I forced a smile, "No, I'm okay. It doesn't hurt anymore." I slurred sleepily and felt my eyelids grow heavy, "I just- feel tired all of a sudden." I yawned.

"Sorry, I had to use a sedative," Donny's voice reached my ears, but he was beyond my line of vision. "Your body is under a lot of pressure now Leo, this will help you block out the pain." He added and I knew he was doing something to me, I just couldn't tell what the shell it was. There was a hint of worry and I felt his aura shift uncomfortably.

I couldn't quite tell why he seemed upset, but whatever it was bothered him greatly.

I do wonder when he's injected me with the sedative, though.

But I didn't get to think about it much, with Mike's soothing touch I soon feel asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: …


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty:

--------------

Floating in the misty open space, the oblivion within my subconscious, I fluttered my eyes open once more.

Greeted by a sky of multiple shades of grey and white, cloudy and calming, I released a content sigh.

I focused my thoughts and stood upright on my own two feet. I realized I was in my old body for it was free of any marred wounds.

"Good morning." came a gentle voice of a brother.

His mellow smile though tainted with a tried touch greeted me, where he sat on the foggy floor in a circle with our brothers. Clockwise were father, Raph, Mikey and then Don with a free space between them. To be honest, I had to admit Donny looked rather rugged, like he'd been meticulously dragged through hell and back yet had survived despite it all, with not a single physical wound but multiple, well hidden mental ones.

The expression itself was kind of hard to put in words with that hard look on his face.

"Care to join us, bro?" Raphael followed with an equally calm voice.

Here, I realized my body was living a false truth, for none of my brothers were injured and we all looked healthy and fine.

I weren't re-mutated into a semi-dino wannabe figure and I looked as normal as ever. Raph didn't have the black and red mask encircling his head and he wasn't blind, though he did have an annoyed smirk on his drained features. Mike and Don look like they were tossed in the wringer a few times, and father didn't look like death warmed over, yet I knew they were all really exhausted.

"My son, please do join us." father's voice echoed as Don glanced up at me quietly from besides him.

My brothers shimmied aside and provided a small space, they invited me to join them in the circle.

With a smile, I walked towards them and settled on the floor. I took lotus position and completed the circle with the five of us together, knees touched as our pads brushed slightly. Mike and Raph to my sides, Don and father opposite of them, we all closed our eyes for a brief moment while we all cleared our disorganized thoughts.

"My sons, I believe it is time we talked." Father began calmly, "You have all surpassed many various obstacles and had come out as the victors in spite of the odds. You all carry wounds of battle, some may heal while others will remain for a long time to come." He said wisely, and then opened his eyes, fatherly and confidant and with a touch of pride, "I want you to know that these wounds are a proof of your success in these battles, carry them with pride and do not let them burden you."

"Even if they bring back things we want to forget?" Mike spoke meekly, as if suggesting an option.

Sensei smiled at him, "One may wish to forget the hard time in favor of those memories he cherishes, yet one must remember that those hard times are what made us so strong." He continued wisely, "I understand that these memories hurt, my son, but you need to know that they might or will aid you in the future." He advised before he looked at the rest of us.

"I know," Mike said sadly, "I just- wish if only it didn't hurt so much." He sighed.

"You get used to it after living with it for a while," Raph murmured and then with his fingers intertwined, he stretched his arms over his head and gave a long but low satisfied moan, "I know I will." He finished.

I looked at Raph and a part of me wondered if he was truly blind.

His eyes were still grey instead of their fiery deep brown color, but despite the usual red mask he wore right now since this isn't the real world, but the astral plane, who's to say the same rules apply here?

"With time, these wounds would heal, Michelangelo." Master Splinter addressed Mikey with that fatherly smile, "I understand that the hard step is the first step, but know that the road of a thousand miles begins with one step."

"Yeah, and since you're gonna be the leader now, ya better get used to it." Raph casually commented with a leer.

Mike almost flinched and sent Raph a strange look, before he glanced at me and then at Donny, "Well I don't know about you guys, but I think Don makes a better leader," he huffed and then forced a smile.

Donny blinked, startled at Mike's words.

Now that I think about it, Don had been painfully quite since I woke up. I don't remember him saying much since the whole wing problem started. All he ever said to me were related to the wings, how to take care of them, where they came from and why, their advantages and disadvantages, but he didn't talk about the other daily stuff and in a way I feel guilty about it.

"I'm afraid I will have to decline that offer, Mike." Don replied with a small humble smile, "You make a better leader."

"No I don't," Mike interjected though his tone of voice sounded more distressed than displeased, "if I were worth of being leader than Leo wouldn't have gotten hurt so bad." He argued.

I felt a wave of- something indescribable disturb the stillness of our little astral gathering. Our surroundings flickered as our concentration almost broke, but then it settled again and that's when father sighed.

"Michelangelo, what makes a leader?" he asked, his voice soothingly calm and gentle.

Mikey glanced at father for a long moment, before he bowed his head in thought.

"A leader is calm, precise, alert, agile and with a sharp sense of judgment. He is to plan his way through any problem with careful steps, to use his mind and not his heart. To protect those who he leads and to acquire their opinions if his alone may not be enough; he should put them as a priority and not risk them if the satiation does not offer options. He should be able to make quick decision at the drop of a hat, to strike without hesitation where and when it's needed, because there is no space for mistakes, second guesses or self doubt."

Father gave a knowing smile, "True, those are qualities that a leader needs to lead, but what makes him worthy of leading?" he repeated.

Mike hesitated, but I spied him glance at me for a second before he closed his eyes, "A leader is the one who can take care of his team when things get difficult, to protect them, respect them and aid them when it's needed. A leader is not one alone, but a piece of a whole which is the team. If a leader can not lead with loyalty, respect and trust, then he is not a leader." He answered.

"And do you think you have what qualifies you to be a leader?" master challenged.

Mike seemed to shrink, a hurt and saddened look washed over his face, before he drew in a deep breath and masked it well under an indifferent look, "I don't have the qualities of a leader." He confessed.

"Says you," Raph snorted and his face twisted in distaste, "For a Battle Nexus Champion, you're turning yellow in a time like this?" he taunted and challenged Mike with a sneer, "What about all those times you bragged about being a hero, eh? You gonna crawl on yer belly like a yellow lizard and hide in a hole?" he spat, but remained in sitting position with his fits on his knees.

"Look, I just can't be the leader, okay?" Mike snapped with a wave of anger, his hands curled into tight fists and he glared at Raph, "I don't make a good leader! Scratch that, I'm no leader. Period."

"Actually, Mike?" Don finally spoke in a tired but confident tone, "I think you'd make a great leader." He commented.

"Oh yeah? Then name ten things about me that qualify me as leader." Mike muttered, unconvinced.

Don glanced at Raph and Raph glanced at father, and in turn father glanced at me.

"Well as much as I hate to admit it, you're agile and witty, you have a pretty good physical build that helps you maneuver yourself in any given environment, and use it to your advantage," Raphael began with a smirk, "You even got the mouth for it, no one can piss someone off and still manage to make a run for it as quick as you can, that much I admit." He grumped and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You've shown a great sense of maturity since the wings came out Mike," Don continued with a warm friendly smile, "and I remember how you pretty much took the leader mode when we were at Hatchet's property, after that thing blew up and when I was shot." He reasoned, "Not to forget the time when Leo got chased by the chopper and I was too ill to be much of help, if it wasn't for you I'd be dead, Mike." He praised.

"So you see, my son?" father joined with a proud smile, "Your brothers believe that you are a qualified leader, so why is it that you refuse?"

Mike hesitated once more, before he let out a sigh, "Because- leaders don't make mistakes." He confessed, but he sounded like a child trying to squirm his way out of a punishment, than someone trying to reason, "I know to err is human, but I knew something the rest of you didn't, and I withheld that information, and- it almost took Leo away." he complained weakly, too ashamed by his mistake to look at anyone, he kept his eyes cast down.

"Would ya quite yer bellyaching with that excuse? It's so last century." Raph muttered with a scowl.

Mike ignored him, "I don't make a good leader, I just don't know how to do it, it's so complicated, I don't have the confidence for it." he confessed and gave a shudder and sniffled, he suppressed tears of fear, "What if I mess up? What if- what if someone died?" he glanced up, eyes wavering and glassy, before he turned to me with a childlike pleading look, "Leo?"

I closed my eyes, drew in a deep breath and relaxed. I gathered my thoughts, composed them and readied myself and my answer. I looked at his apprehensive, if not frightened face with a warm comforting smile, and then reached out a hand to grasp his, squeezed it in mine gently and spoke my mind.

"First, allow me to thank you for being there for me, Mikey." I spared the family a look, "Thank you, all of you." I said at their nods and smiles, I turned to our nervous brother, "Through it all, you have been there besides me, supporting and comforting me when things were looking grim. When I had the wings you were there to help me care for them. When we were at the farm you were there besides me, helping me and looking after Don. When we went back to the farmhouse, you were still besides me, more at spirit than in body."

"Mike, my change had affected all of you, and as much as I dislike some of these changes, I know time can not be turned back, we can not wish them away and we can only overcome them by accepting them, to adapt to them and use them to our advantage." I lectured kindly. I placed a hand on his cheek, I cupped it gently and tilted his chin to look at me, "Through it all, you've shown a great sense of responsibility, and I know we all have faith in you Mike, we chose you because we believe you have what it takes to be the leader."

For a moment I wondered if this was the same feeling, master Splinter and the Ancient one had when I surpassed their expectations.

"Shell, I admit that when we were younger, because of your physical build and natural grace, I thought that you were going to be the leader." I paused to glance at the others, and Don and Raph were wide eyed at my confession, "You have no idea how surprised I was when sensei chose me instead. It was a shock to all of us, I guess." I confessed and stared into his eyes.

Mike remained still, expression half bewildered, half indescribable. I couldn't exactly describe his expression.

"So you see Mike? We believe in you, we have faith in you and therefore we chose you as our leader." I declared calmly and then gestured for him to look at our family, their shocked faces morphed into familiar friendly ones, and I was not surprised when they all smiled and nodded in approval, they accepted him as the new leader.

Though in the astral plane, the hot tears that dribbled over his cheeks and dripped on my hands were heartfelt. He sniffled and hurriedly tried to suppress his sobs with a flustered look, before he looked at us for a while longer. Mike looked at me with a bold, determined look, but he looked no longer sad, but happy with a gleam in his eyes I've never seen before.

"I swear to you all, I will do my best to be a worthy leader." He announced to us all, before he turned to sensei, "Father, and brothers, thank you for your faith in me, I promise I will do my best and will not fail." He vowed.

"As do we, my son." Father bowed back, eyes deep brown and warm, but glistered with tears of pride.

I felt something swell inside of me and when I looked at Raph and Don, the pleased and happy looks on their faces assured me that this was the right choice. We were all pleased in Mike and we believed in him, we confined in him for he was our beloved kin and was the most blessed for the role of leader. Truth he will need to adapt to his new position, more mentally than physically, but I know he will probably surpass our expectations.

"Didn't think any less than the Battle Nexus Champion," Raph laughed and playfully punched Mike's shoulder, before he yanked at our orange masked brother to try and drill his knuckles into his skull, "But ya better watch it, squirt! I'm still second in command, got it?"

Mike laughed in spite of the flustered face and tears in his eyes, but he didn't comment.

I smiled while our brothers tussled on the foggy floor, and when I looked at father, the look of pride assured me everything was just fine. The worst had passed, and all we need to do right now is adapt to our changes. Sometimes change is hard to adapt to, but also it would be for the good of it all. I guess we'll never know until things had really calmed down, huh?

As I watched my brothers tussle, Don jumped in and tried to separate them only to get dragged into it, I knew everything is just fine.

I was home with my family, our wounds are healing, there was no reason for me to worry.

…

Later that evening my brothers and I discussed the changes while in the astral plane.

Mike was to be the leader, Raph will remain the second in command, but for now he will share his post with Donny.

I will remain home during my rehab, Don and sensei will help me get better physically and spiritually.

Casey's mother called early morning and said she wanted to talk to one of us, so Mike went out to see her.

Father informed me that Usagi had requested to see me as soon as I have woken up, I approved it. I was thankful Usagi survived it all, for a while I was worried if something had happened to him, but I dare not ask for I feared the answer.

While waiting for the samurai, I wondered what he would say to my current state.

I fully understood from what Don had told me, my injuries are permanent and although they're healing very, very slowly, I may never get back to my previous state ever again even after they're fully healed. My body was too marred, too deformed and I am still weak and ill, I can't work out the kinks until I've healed well enough to explore my new physical state's abilities.

It was nearing the afternoon when Mike came back with a broad smile and a box in his hands, but when I asked him what it was for, he shrugged it off and said it was some of our stuff that survived the explosion. He took the box to Don's workshop, and since I was pretty much stuck in my bedroom, I wasn't able to do much aside meditating in bed.

Leatherhead came by later and he and Don worked on making an adjustable bed, like those in a hospital for easier use. Actually, I think the one they made was once a hospital bed, they just tweaked it a bit so it was wider with thicker bedding to fit my weight and size, for a more comfortable sleep.

Raph even gave up some of his cushion collection, saying that since he was blind keeping the colorful bags of fluffy stuffing was pointless. He originally collected them because he liked their designs and decoration, but he barely used them because he didn't want them to get dirty.

Also, after I woke up a few hours later, it took me a while to register that my room had been changed and customized it to my needs, it almost felt like I was resident somewhere else and not a lair underground, but in some fancy but weird hotel, ya know?

The floor had rugs in different shapes, colors and sizes, and some pretty obviously used Turkish rugs and they looked mighty expensive and rather clean. I wonder who brought them here and from where. There were extra lights fixated into the ceiling and nightlights on opposite sides of my bed's headrest. The bed had doubled bedding with doubled blankets, that's aside the extra cushions and all.

The bookcase and the swords pedestal that was set near it were moved and pushed to the other side of the room, where now a small medical cabinet with a work desk and medical equipments had been set, replacing them. Don must've put them there while I was unconscious, to save up time and effort to have the needed medications close whenever I needed them.

I blinked when I also recognized a small fridge, probably to keep some of the medicine cool.

Right now, I'm watching Donny toy with some wires while he checked my room for plugs, because he wanted to install a television monitor for me, just so I won't get bored out of my mind, since I'm injured I won't be able to do any physical activities.

On the sides of the bed were some chairs the guys have taken from the kitchen, but thanks to Leatherhead they've moved some new found furniture to furnish my bedroom whenever I have guests, or if one of my brothers wanted to bunk in for the night.

Mike already had plans to watch a horror movie marathon with me now that I'm awake, he exclaimed that since he cant beat the daylight out of me for giving them such a scare, I might as well suffer while I'm conscious.

Somehow, I found his bullying anything _but_ threatening, I couldn't stop grinning. I knew laughing was out of the question, but I really had a hard time not to laugh at his attempts of being bossy.

Meanwhile Raph was elsewhere. I'm not sure what he had been up to the past few hours, but I haven't seen much of him today. I think he's either in the dojo trying to get a better grip on his condition, or he's planning something for either me or Mike.

I want worried, because only a while ago I realized Raph have been trying to be the funny one ever since the wings started growing.

Sure his jokes weren't funny or as successful as Mike's but they were attempts nonetheless.

So many things are to change in this family, I just wonder how we would all adapt to it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: …


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One:

-------------

It's been a week since I've woken up and I have to say is, feels _so_ good to be alive.

True I can't move around like I used to and do what I want as easily as before, but it'll just need some getting used to.

With Leatherhead staying over for the next few weeks to keep an eye on my condition, with Don and father's aid, I'm sure to have him stay here to help me and my family adapt to these changes would be for the best.

I have to admit I miss being able to walk, my legs feel so thick and heavy, especially the fact that I can actually feel my legs with a prickly cool sensation, but cant physically move them around.

Also, the embarrassing truth Don shared with me, that I can't even tend to my- erm, private business without someone there helping me, was a bit disturbing if not humiliating, especially the way he said it with a blank face.

I did catch the faintest hint of smugness in his tone, though. Donny was being a bit too cynically sarcastic for a while, and something tells me it's going to be his way to get back to me for the scare I gave him.

It seems everyone is trying to get back to me for scaring them; it's not like I did it on purpose.

My legs are just too slack and weak, because of their new bulk. I can wiggle my toes but I can barely move my ankle much, and my knees refuse to move off the mattress to actually try and bend.

Don checked my nerves with his Chinese needles, acupuncture therapy he called it.

He said that it'll check my reflexes without causing any damage to my currently fragile system, but I'm afraid my lower half had been partly paralyzed. I watched him with a growing sense of dread, because I watched the needle puncture my skin and he paused, he awaited a reaction before he continued with the next set of needles, but I barely felt even the faintest sting around the calves, only when he passed over the knee did I start to feel a slight prickly sensation.

I can feel my legs to some extent, but I can barely move them if at all.

I may never walk again.

Thankfully I still have control on some certain origins, especially my bladder with all that tea sensei made me drink, he said it'll help me get better. I don't mind getting better, but does it have to tighten my inside so much?

Distracted from my thoughts, father arrived at my room and to my surprise and pleasure, with my brothers and Usagi in tow.

I set down the book I was reading to greet him, and the samurai held a relived smile on his face.

"Leonardo-san!" he smiled wide and strode towards my bed, "Thank goodness. I am so happy to see you alive, my friend." He took my hand and gave my bedridden body a visual once over, his expression sad but still relived, "When Splinter sensei told me you have woken up, I couldn't believe it and came to see you as soon as I could." he rambled on.

I gave a weak grin from where I leaned back, set up on a pile of fluffed cushions supporting my achy spine. My body was sunken half way into them, but the tight leathery gauze wrapped and encircled me kept my body firm and my wounds secure. It was a little hard to move and a bit snug, but I knew my movements were restricted to prevent further injuries, there was just no other way around it and the thing had to stay.

"I'm happy to see you too, Usagi-san." I greeted back with my voice tired but strong, "Please do sit down." I gestured to the chairs nearby, absently I paid attention to my family while they scattered to find a suitable place to sit, "I'm sorry, but I guess many changes are being applied and accommodated to right now, it'll be a while before things settle down." I explained.

I paid attention to the bandages that wrapped around his hands, where his fingers almost shyly peeked from under his long baggy sleeves. His fingers were wrapped up in bandages as well with a leather-like glove-protector incasing it. Concerned if his arm was injured but not wanting to intrude, I smiled at him and my brothers while they settled around.

"I was told you wanted to talk to me?" I began and encouraged him to start, then hinted with a hand gesture if he'd mind the others, or if he wanted to talk in private. He merely smiled and gave a slight negative shake, he didn't mind their presence.

Father took a chair next to Usagi. Don abandoned the toolkit and the television set's wires to take the third chair, the one besides father, while Mike and Raph sat next to each other on the side of my bed.

I paused for a moment to shift my weight aside, if only for the sake of being able to face everyone and not having to keep my neck craned aside for long, not while listening to the conversation.

"First, allow me to say how happy I am to see you well, Leonardo-san." The samurai smiled sadly and then glanced at sensei, before he turned to my brothers and then to me again, "After that last battle with that man's forces, I truly believed that we would lose you." He confessed and admitted how he wasn't confident in my survival after our battle against Bishop.

"I thought I wasn't going to make it, too." I admitted with a wry smirk, before I spared Mike a glance with he almost timidly reflected, "But- I guess in a way my family brought me back." I smiled wide with a warm, bubbly sensation inside me, "If Bishop had managed to keep me there, I would have been dead a long time ago." I told him and he nodded in understanding.

Usagi paused for a moment and I saw him glance at Raph for a moment, as if hesitating for what he was about to say, "I- have been informed of the casualties, but I recall the Arial people had some magical healing waters, correct?" he began quietly as if he suggested an option for us to take, "I believe it is strong enough to heal your physical wounds, so if we could contact them, would it hasten the healing process?" he asked.

At that, Don let out a small sigh, "I- we appreciate the gesture, Usagi-san, but I'm afraid we cant risk going back to Northampton any time soon, not to mention that the Avians home was located atop a mountain on a cliff-side, Leo shouldn't be moving around and I'm afraid the healing waters wouldn't be much of help right now." He explained with a slightly dejected face.

My brother then gave a heavy sigh and glanced at me apologetically, "True the healing waters might speed up the healing, but they wont grow back the missing muscles and tissue, restore what had been damaged both in and out," he paused to glance at our blind brother, "nor would it give Raph back his sight." he then stared at where my legs were, buried under the layers of blankets.

Raph casually shrugged it off indifferently, "If I can get back my sight then I certainly wouldn't say no, but we can worry about me some other time." He exclaimed and then lazily draped an arm over Mike's shoulders, who in turn gave a small startled cry, "After all, someone needs to make sure numbskull here doesn't change. If anyone has to stay the same then it's gotta be him." He playfully drilled his knuckles in Mike's skull, "I don't want no Leo-wannabe moping around the lair, ya got that chuckle-head?" he leered at Mike, black and red mask securely blocked any light from his sensitive eyes.

Mike grunted with a smile and rolled his eyes, he ignored Raph and addressed the samurai with a question, he did not even bother escape the headlock, "So what was it that you wanted to talk about? Or did you just want to talk to Leo?" he shifted a bit in his seat, just so he would leave the room if it was needed, still he made no attempt to remove Raph's arm away.

Usagi signaled for a hand for him to stay and smiled kindly, "It is alright, Michelangelo, you needn't leave." He assured then turned to father, "Splinter sensei, before I begin, did you tell them of the children?"

Father blinked and his ears perked, flattened to his skull with an embarrassed scowl, and then flicked back up with a sheepish grin, "No, I'm afraid not. I was so relived to get back home with my sons, I had forgotten to address the matter with them." He shook his head.

"Children?" I began wearily, my mind clicked with that word and I flinched when my spine stiffened with the memory, "Ah! The Avian children! Are they alright?" I began hastily, though a sense of dread pummeled like an iceberg into the pit of my stomach.

I remember, after I've released the six children from their confinement, I rested for only a while before the middle wings began their sprouting phase, but then I blacked out and woke up on that table, that's when Baxter inject whatever it was he injected into me. I don't even know if they're free or have been trapped into those capsules again.

As if reading my mind, Usagi assured me with a smile, "Worry not, Leonardo san, they are fine. I have taken them to my world along with the green cubs, they're safe and well." He informed, and at my confused frown, because I don't remember Usagi being there at the time, his smile widened a bit, "Splinter sensei and I encountered them a while before we were united with Michelangelo."

"Apparently, you have helped them escape and then you collapsed." He said with a worried expression, "One of the children told me that Seraph had saved them, using his energy to help them before Seraph prayed for them in a hymn of sorts, releasing them from their binds and then told them to flee, that is when they met us in the corridors." His expression morphed into a scowl.

"I opened a portal to my world and told them to stay in hiding until my return, and then followed your sensei in search for you." He assured me that they were safe, "We encountered many of those armed men and were forced to hide for a while, after we made sure the coast was clear, we met with Michelangelo and that was when you- appeared." He concluded.

I just sat there in bed with my legs stretched out, back sunk into the cushions and eyes wide and lips apart, "So- you're saying _I_ released them? How? Last I remember was blacking out when too much pain started on my sides." I explained, now utterly confused and wondered if someone else came while I was out to help the children escape, because having me there to do it alone just didn't make any sense.

"So where are those kids?" Mike asked, probably more out of curiosity then concern.

The samurai smiled, "They're still at my home world and Tomoe-san is taking care of them, until we can contact that Arial people's clan." He explained, and then turned to father again, "This is also why I am here, the children wish to return to their parents, but I'm afraid I do not exactly remember the coordinates of the cave, nor its precise location." He admitted with a troubled look.

"I think I can find it for you," Don spoke confidently, "I can do a search for the landscape on Northampton and find where we were at the time, and that way we won't be wasting time trying to find the cave by foot."

"But how are we going to get there, genius? It's not like we can fly." Raph growled.

At that, Donny reminded us of the chopper he modified before he was re-mutated. Thankfully the transportation was available, but only Don and Usagi would be able to pull it off, to get the kids back to their parents by relocating the cave, because Usagi is the one to use the portals frequently and he just needs to get to the caves to open it.

Of course it'll have to wait a while longer before searching for it, because there is a chance Bishop's men are still lurking around that area, and we sure don't want them locating the Avian's home while we try to contact them.

After a long detailed discussion and I'll spare you the boring stuff, Usagi agreed and brought the kids over for us to take care of, while Don spent the next few days to locate the mountain side. Once the location is confirmed, my brother along with Usagi and Casey will go back to Northampton. The kids will stay here with us at the lair and once Don, Casey and Usagi are safely at the caves, the samurai will open a portal from our lair to the colony and easily swap places with the kids.

My brother and friends will head home and the kids would be back to their parents.

With everything decided, Usagi opened a portal to his home world and about an hour later came back with the children. Once they were all comfortable and not gawking at the four Seraphs, as the eldest one had gasped when they saw me again, Sensei spoke to them and told them about our origin and the like, he skipped the part with the Foot and Bishop since they really weren't needed.

Mike kept them entertained, too.

Although, I think he was still feeling insecure after all that had happened, but I'm sure he'll find himself again, he's just confused right now and he'll need a moment of peace to understand the drastic changes that happened to this family.

Also, I had to admit the childrens' kimonos and peasant-like clothes made them look like any average children from Japan a few centuries ago.

I smiled, while they stayed at our home, the six children were as innocent and as playful as any pack of kids.

Call me nostalgic, but it really brought back some really sweet childhood memories.

….

About three days later and while the kids stayed over at the lair; Usagi, Casey and Don left to Northampton.

Meanwhile, I remained in my room and the kids would come over every now and then, to talk or just look at me.

At first I thought it was cute, but then kinda got annoyed with how they'd just stare and not dare come close.

Although I was worried and wanted to talk to them, I knew my new appearance might frighten them, so I asked sensei and my brothers to make sure the kids don't come into my room too often. I felt a bit uncomfortable and didn't want to startle them with my physical appearance, especially how marred and unappealing my body had become.

Of course, kids their age are curious by nature, so it was no surprise to me when one of them found their way into my room.

At the time, it was late in the afternoon and I was in bed, reading a book to keep myself occupied since the TV had not yet been fully installed, Don had stopped half way and Leatherhead was too afraid he's break something, seeing he was bigger and didn't know how much or where Don had stopped. I couldn't burn off any excess energy, so reading was all I could do.

Imagine my surprise when I saw it was that ten year old girl, the one I rescued first back at the labs. The one with the silver, sky-deep eyes and silvery hair; she wore a red-rust colored kimono with long baggy sleeves, yellow flowers and a white obi, her shoulder length hair was combed back into two cute pigtails, and her head-wings were draped over her head like a crown.

She peeked at me from the doorway but didn't walk in, so I smiled at her. I set the book down and gestured for her to come closer, and though she hesitated at first, she glanced over her shoulder for a moment, before she smiled and advanced into the room, she closed the door behind her. Shyly she walked closer till she stood at the foot of the bed.

I smiled a little wider, "Hey, glad to see you." I told her gently and she shyly ducked her head, so I petted the free space besides me, "Why don't you sit down, I want to talk to you." I requested.

Her smile faltered for a moment before she complied; timidly she walked closer to the side of the bed and then crawled up till she sat besides me. She shifted a bit and fluffed a few cushions to get more comfortable, before she glanced at me again.

I rest back against the multiple pillows and cushions and then smiled at her, "I didn't introduce myself properly to you last time, my name is Leonardo. What's your name?" I began with a friendly smile, my fingers idly felt about the book's frame.

She stared at the book for a second before she spoke, "Najmah," she said cutely, her eyes amazingly silvery-blue and deeper than the sky, "my dad said it means star." She continued.

I was captive of those deep eyes, there was just something amazing about them, something I couldn't quite grasp, "Pleased to meet you, Najma." I offered her a handshake which she shyly declined, so I turned my attention to the reason I wanted to talk to her, "So tell me, when we were in that cold room, how did you get into that capsule thing?"

She furrowed her white, thin brows in discomfort, "I don't remember, I was playing with my friends when the ground shook and something hit me on the head" she scowl in confusion and rubbed a certain spot on her top, probably where she was hit at the time, "my hurt and then the man in the black clothes took us away." she mumbled and fingered her palm, as if she was writing something.

I furrowed, does that mean they were truly injured and Bishop- _saved_ them? Why? I thought he saw them as aliens…

"Daddy said that the Oracle was old and she won't protect us for long." The child unknowingly disturbed my thoughts, "He said that when she's gone Seraph will come and save us." she mumbled, then her brows unknotted and she looked at me quizzically, "Why do you look so different? Where did your wings go?" she pouted cutely, not happy that I didn't have wings anymore.

I sighed and attempted to place a hand on her head, but refined from doing so for I didn't want my nails, though Mike helped me blunt them, to poke her or injure her unintentionally, "It's a long story, I'm afraid I cant explain." I answered her with a sad smile.

Unexpected, there was a knock on the door where Mike appeared with a frustrated sigh, "Najma, there you are. I was looking all over for you." He chided gently, and then stopped besides the bed with a grump, arms crossed over his chest, but I did notice a small item in his hand. He then smiled apologetically to me, "Sorry bro, I hope she didn't wake you up or anything."

"It's okay Mike, everything is fine." I replied with a lopsided smile, "Najma here was telling me about Seraph, isn't that right?" I smiled at her and encouraged her to speak, but she only nodded in response.

While the child turned away from Mike to look at me with that cute smile, I never missed Mike's startled, if not terrified flinch.

"Seraph, huh?" Mike murmured, taken back by that piece of information. He sat near my legs on the side of the bed and offered the child a friendly smile, "So, uh… what exactly were you talking about? Anything interesting?" he encouraged her to speak.

I didn't like the drained look on his face, but I refined from asking. Mike will need time to get over the whole dilemma we had survived, it was still fresh in our minds and I knew him; it'll be a while before he can be himself again.

The silver haired child hesitated for a moment, before she answered, "Um, I was just talking about the Oracle, dad said that Seraph will protect us when she's gone." She echoed her previous answer.

"And by Seraph you mean my brother, Leo?" Mike gestured to me quizzically, and with Najma's nod a troubled smile stretched on his lips, "And your Oracle, what's she like?"

She shrugged, "I dunno, I didn't really see how she looked like," She argued with a cute pout and fiddled with the hem of a cushion she pulled onto her lap, "But daddy says Oracle is really old, she only comes out when we need her, like when Seraph helped us." she smiled at me as if she expected me to know what she was talking about.

Thankfully, Mike voiced out the question, "What do you mean?"

"When Seraph helped us out of those glass rooms, he was in pain and she came and healed him, then you sang together, remember?" she looked up at me with a broad smile. "Your voice was so pretty." She giggled and a flustered, innocent smile caressed her delicate features.

"You're saying after I blacked out, the Oracle, whoever she was came and helped me?" I questioned, now utterly confused, but at her enthusiastic nod I let out a small huff, "If she helped me, how did Bishop get me?" I asked.

She blinked quizzically, she didn't understand the question.

"Now Leo, don't confuse the poor child," Mike chided gently but with a teasing tone, "how about we leave this to later, you look tired." He said and gestured for the little girl to exit the room, "Najma, could you leave us for a moment?" he requested, and she nodded before she obediently wished us goodnight, and then exited the room.

Once she closed the door behind her, Mike turned to me again with a more serious and concerned face, "I'll see if sensei and I can find anything from her later, you just get some rest."

"But I'm fine." I whined. I felt much too energetic to sleep any time soon.

"I know, that's why I brought you this, it'll help you sleep." Mike gave a lopsided smirk and then presented the item in his hands, "Lorelei found this in a book, I think it's yours."

I stared at the item and felt my eyes widen at the little ring of strings and beads. It was the dream catcher I've woven, when we were preparing the house for Casey and April's congratulations party. Except that it was completed, for there were colorful beads and black and white feathers, but what surprised me the most was the single orange feather that hung in the middle of the tail ends.

I felt my jaw drop and glanced at Mike with a questioning glance, but he only smiled and wordlessly pushed off the bed. He hung it on the small rack over the bed's headrest. There it twirled and gently spun slowly next to the wind-chime Raph got me as a 'get well' gift.

Since there was no chance for a wind to blow inside the lair, yet I noticed my brothers kept getting me items that make sounds. I got at least three wind chimes and a few Japanese lanterns aside my old ones, but the dream catcher was one of a kind.

Mike sat down besides me again and wordlessly hugged me tight, we shared a moment of silence and I hugged back. After he pulled away we shared a comforting smile, happy that we were together again, and then gazed at the dream catcher.

We shared a long moment of silence while we watched the rotating charm.

They say a dream catcher has a net that captures the bad dreams, it filters out the bad ones and allows the good ones to seep through. If I recall correctly, the net resembles life and unity of those around you, of the family or the clan where you belong. The beads resemble the things and trials of life you have gone through, and the feathers have different meanings depending on the bird you took them from.

For example, an eagle resembles courage and an owl resembles wisdom and so on.

I wonder what seagulls and ravens mean, though; not that it matters anymore.

For when I look at Mike, I see many once hidden traits clearer because of what we had gone through.

Courage, wisdom and unity, that is what he has and what this family needs right now.

I can rest assure, because as we share another glance, I know this family is safe.

He will make sure of it, because I believe in him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Just one more chapter left…


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty Two:

--------------

As days wore by, the family began to settle and adapt themselves into their new roles.

Mike was still insecure about his new position, probably the pressure and all the expectations we've placed on his shoulders.

I fully understood the role of leader might have been just a bit too much, but we believe and have faith in him, I'm sure he wont let us down.

His first task was to help Don, who depended on him to help with the lair's new adjustments.

I was no longer available to help him set things in place like I used to, Leatherhead sort of took too much time going back and forth from his home to ours, and we dearly didn't want to trouble the crock with the trip. Sensei wasn't into technology and April was still nursing injuries, we didn't want to stress her with work, especially when she is supposed to be resting.

Not to forget that Raph is blind so that didn't help get things in motion faster, too.

Although Raph's strong point came to physical mechanics and not advanced statistical technology, his knowledge in mechanics would help design the system's disguise and hide it better within the environment of the sewers. Raph was the best when it came to camouflaging things, hiding them in the open, and Don just had to get what was needed to pull it off.

I hope Mike knows how to hide things like Raph used to, cause he's got the knack, he just never used it before.

Well, aside that time Mike and Casey pretended to be Cocky, to throw off some crazy she-man doctor, I think.

Our brainy brother had set a new security system inside the lair, a part was inside my room like an intercom of sorts, just in case I needed assistance in anything, and outside through the labyrinth of the sewers to detect any possible unwelcome lurkers. Also, just so to ensure Bishop didn't implant any tracking devices on me, to locate where I am or where the lair is at.

After what had happened to the farmhouse, Donny didn't want to take any chances.

None of us wanted to move out of yet another home.

Once sure I was device-free he worked on a signal scrambler, just in case the madman tried to track us through any other way.

Mike admitted to me he was lost and confused while he helped Don, I smiled for I knew Donatello's technical stuff was a bit over our head. Even when Don and I would work on similar things, I only had a bit of basic knowledge to what he's doing and would still puzzled and completely out of the loop, whenever Don decided to go into techno-mode and explain the task for me.

Also, I'd like to mention Raph sort of started a new attitude, he tried to catch up to the lost time and pretend to be as funny as Mike used to be. Although Raph being the funny one is an odd sight, I do admit it might just need a bit to get used to it. He just needs to work about the kinks, because he can be pretty funny when he really goes about it the right way, and not be sarcastic.

He wasn't a clown who's just outwardly clumsy, most of his jokes were just word-play or puns, but though they didn't have us cracked up with laughter; mostly because my body can't handle the pressure, at least it brought smiles to our faces.

Amazingly, it even improved his temper a great deal. Once the angry, cynical and short tempered one, now he's a bit mellower, but his temper isn't as sharp, or as easily triggered as before.

Also, Don and Mike had gotten back on terms, not that they ever fought as fiercely as Raph and I used to, anyway.

I think since that time in the forest when Don accused Mike if not being serious, Mike kind of latched on to that accusation with a bit of a grudge, because it hurt him deeper than he'd care to admit. Don did his best to voice out his apology, and thankfully Mike mellowed out and got back to his normal self, and now they're best buds again.

More days wore by and everyone got comfortable as winter came and gone.

First time that ever I spent Christmas in bed, but I guess I ought to get used to it.

After two years from that terrible incident, Casey and his mother finally got around and reestablished the farmhouse. Of course, Casey oddly requested that Don would take a look at the old house's blueprints, with help from April since she's going to live there. Casey wanted the farmhouse to be the same as before, but secretly to be stronger, to add a hidden fortress underneath its old frame.

Future precautions, just in case Bishop ever attacked them again so it'll be ready, he said.

After that by another year, three years after the incident, the farmhouse was complete and Casey and April finally got married.

April was a bit disappointed they couldn't do it at the farm with a real ceremony, mostly because of my still, heavily handicapped condition. I could sit up in bed and move my arms by then, but I couldn't move my legs yet though I could feel them better than before. Also, the gaps to my body have been sealed and slowly healed enough to let me move, but they were still very weak and extremely fragile and tender.

I kept the restrictive gauze on, mostly because it's what kept my muscles tight and pressed together. Whenever I take the leathery restraints off, my body would slack and it would take more time to try and move them. The restraints sort of supported my weak muscles and made my movements easier. By the end of the first year of my rehab, I was not ready to take them off yet.

Don and Mike sort of helped me with some basic rehab training, moving my legs and doing simple exercises to ready my muscles, so when I do finally get to take the restrains off, I won't need the supports and I'll just need to work with my body more freely. Thankfully there hadn't been any damage to my inside, nor difficulties during the exercises.

Amazingly the nanos sort of adapted my body to the needed movements, to rotate my joints in an angle I never could do before.

Now that my arms and legs were lengthier, I could reach to farther objects and my strides are now wider. Plus a new appendage, namely the tail, I'll need to work with and learn how to maneuver my self with it around. I do admit it felt really weird having such a long tail, feeling the air blow against it gave me the feel of nakedness, it was very uncomfortable.

Sensei and Leatherhead helped me with that, though; after all they do have long tails and know how to use them. But of course my tail is shorter than the croc's tail, and much, much thicker than sensei's tail, so it would need a lot of work.

And regarding my body and the physical damage, most of my shattered frame was torn muscles, broken shell and ripped tissues. After I was finally allowed out of bed on my own, I had to wait for a while longer before the nanos allowed me to move my legs again. Relearning how to walk was a completely different stride than using the tail, because I could move my legs, but I couldn't feel anything past and below my knees.

The good news, by the time Casey and April got married, I could walk at a painfully slow pace and couldn't stay standing for long, so I had to sit through the little special family gathering they had after the wedding. By then they have come back from the church and were officially husband and wife, and April looked absolutely gorgeous in the wedding dress.

I still remember how wonderful it felt to have that grin tugging on my cheeks, I was so happy for them.

Especially when Mikey took April for the next dance while Casey danced with his mother, Angel yanked at Raph who was more afraid to step on her toes than the actual dance. But when Mike mischievously switched Raph with Lorelei, Don was then yanked out of his chair to dance with Angel and April asked sensei for the last dance, while Raph and Casey had their own last dance.

Casey had a bit of trouble to keep his demeanor in check, he didn't want my short tempered brother to figure out who he was dancing with. Only when my brother got uncomfortable and tried to adjust his hand on Casey's hip, and then with the flustered and mortified look of the realization that washed over his features, did Casey burst into laugher and hooted at Raph.

Of course, Casey didn't get to taunt him any more than that, because then they instantly tussled on the grassy ground, once Raph realized he was tricked into dancing with the vigilante.

Usagi was invited to the special occasion but he declined, he said that the Green cubs had grown comfortable in his home world, so he was busy training them to ready them to the time he sent them home.

They might have been safe in his home world, but they didn't belong there.

They had to be sent home once they were old enough to care for themselves, not to mention that the samurai exclaimed how they seemed mature enough to want to find mates, he didn't want them stranded in his home world.

Clearly, they were well taken care of and would probably stay there with Lord Noriyuki and Tomoe, unless my brothers and I find the cub's colony, if they originate from one, anyway. According to Mike and Don, the cub's mother might have died, but the father ought to be out there somewhere, and the father must've come from a mother and father, so there ought to be a colony out there someplace, too; right?

Of course, after the wedding and after the third year, we didn't get around searching for the cubs' family, because things… happened.

I can't explain it because I wasn't exactly there, not while I was conscious as how my brothers described it.

My brothers sort of refused to tell me, especially the part where Raph had mysteriously and almost magically got his sight back, so I just let it go in favor of other more important things that were going on at the time. I'm not sure what happened and I didn't bother ask them about it, because I had the feeling they didn't know the answer either.

But you know something? Sometimes, some questions are answered along the way, it's how life works, I guess.

It didn't take long before I found the answerers, and I wonder if it was really worth the wait.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Three Years Later? **

A pair of sad, brilliant blue eyes shone in the hazy and blurry mists of blue.

A golden tiara gleamed as locks of silver draped over its length.

'_Seraph would pray, six stars shall fall from the heavens, the beast of earth unleashed, soon they become eleven._'

The voice old and exhausted, but was also confident and wise and whispered softly. With the sound of silver bells in the depth of the darkest night, as cold chilling air swept by, but nothing could be seen, nothing but darkness.

In the pitch and blinding blackness, a pair of bright golden yellow eyes flashed.

Soon followed by the bright gleam of a cheshire cat smile. A set of a might pearl white maw shone despite the lack of laugh, and a sinister eerie laughter echoed and grew louder and louder in the dark. Silver chops and sharp white fangs gleamed in the darkness, as a long sleek pink appendage hung from the open jaw, before it was rolled back and in.

Eleven glowing dots flashed within the darkness, three of blue, three of red, three of green and two in a blaze of hot white. Sharp blades of silver flashed close behind, soft and low shrill squeaks shuffled through the blackness.

Determined and strong the tired blue eyes closed, the tiara gleamed once more before everything went still.

Pitch blackness lingered deep…

It was only a matter of time…

She would wait…

'_Beast of Earth dwells in the shadows, with eyes of gold and jaws of steel, stars shining through like light from the heavens; but as mighty as a tyrant and as small as an Elf, when the Earthly beast falls, they would then turn Twelve._'

Yes; she would wait, until the time is right…

And then, it would be all over.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Ten Years Later… _**

"… and that, Shadow, is why I often stay home and rarely go out." I stroked her black hair.

"Whoa!" she blinked wide with her brilliant blue eyes, amazement and fascination shone bright.

"So you had wings? Six wings?" she asked in enthusiasm to confirm what I just told her, and after I nodded she practically hopped in my lap from the sheer excitement, "And Uncle Mike was goofy? Really?" she inquired and I nodded again.

She furrowed her thin black brows for she could not believe Mike was once a silly-dilly turtle. She had grown so used to the serious Leader, it was hard for her to think Mike was once a happy-go-lucky imp, and quite honestly I don't blame her.

He had grown a bit of a hard side, but in some way he is still the mellow and impish brother we know.

Sure he doesn't spend hours upon hours in the dojo like I used to, mostly because my ninjutsu came through hours and hours of training, to perfect my skills while his talents were natural grace. He didn't have to spend as much effort as I did to hone and perfect his skills, because his came more naturally and it was just easier for him. All he had to do was go through my war-history books, to read through tactics and how to plan battle strategies and such, but even then he relied on videogames to help him set them into motion.

To test them out and see if they really work, he said.

One of those videogames was something he called World of War-Craft, I think.

I tried it once through a laptop April got me on a previous Christmas, since I was still mostly bedridden and in need of entertainment within my interest. My brothers would scold me if I wore myself out with exercises.

I can't help it; I miss being able to move around as I wish and do as I please.

But I admit the darn thing was addictive and Mike was a frighteningly fast learner.

He struck my dumbstruck more than once when he actually managed to combine two or more strategies together, and though some were pretty obvious, it was clear they were woven together perfectly.

He infiltrated and penetrated my base so many times, I can't help but smack my head and curse myself for falling for his plan.

For a while, I envied him because I never thought of combining some particular strategies together, mostly because the results were pretty obvious, and I knew the enemy would easily notice them and counter them in some way, that might work to our disadvantage. I took my strategy and tactical knowledge for granted, but did he razz me about it.

He drew me out and made me think he was using an easy basic plan, only to swallow the bait and walk right into his traps.

The little imp! He was too damn good at this.

Through days of preplanning, he practically pawned my fortress three times in a row!

"Uncle Leo!" Shadow whined as she sulked cutely in my lap. She is the type who doesn't like to be ignored and though it was not intentional, I guess I daydreamed away, I forgot she was there.

Sheepish, I ruffled her hair and, I picked up where I had stopped as if the earlier conversation never actually stopped, "Many things changed since ten years ago, Shadow." I told her gently and stroked her head where she sat comfortably in my lap, soothing it back, "Mike was silly, Don used to talk more, Raph used to see just fine and I weren't so big."

She paused for a moment to process that bit of information, before she gave a small smile before she perked, "Ne, Uncle Leo?"

"Yes?" I smiled and picked her up, slowly pushed out of my armchair and paced towards the bed, careful not to strain my back. Even after ten years the kinks still hurt if I've sat for too long, but at least I can walk again and my legs need the exercise.

"Is that why uncle Raph has odd colored eyes?" she cocked her head quizzically.

I gave a small smile and fingered the dream catcher over my bed's hear support.

I watched it rotate slowly and gently, the black, white and orange feathers brought back memories, the pleasant and the painful ones, but that didn't take away the smile that shone on my lips.

"No, sweetie, that's a different story. I'll tell you about it some other time." I let her nestle comfortably on the bed before I sat down next to her, "Uncle Raph wears goggles now to protect his eyes, because they're sensitive to light. But in the past he used to wear a red mask, and bright lights didn't hurt him at all." I told her gently, and then suppressed a distant memory that lingered in the back of my mind.

"Really? How?" she asked eagerly.

I yawned a bit inwardly then offered her a smile, "I'm afraid I'm a little tired, I'll tell you that story some other time, okay?"

She sulked but nodded, pushed up and wrapped her arms around my neck, before she pecked my cheek, "G'night Uncle Leo! Take care!" she chirped, "Love you!" she hugged again and I cuddled her, before she exited the room as lightning speed.

It didn't take long before Raph walked into the room, black goggles over his eyes and a weasel over his shoulder.

"G'morning sunshine, ya've been asleep all day." he leered and pretty much trotted into the room, before he tugged at the goggles and adjusted them over his eye ridges. Odd colored eyes of fiery red and emerald green shone brightly, he narrowed them a bit to prevent my room's lights from prickling at his eyes too much, "What took you so long, another dream walk?" he inquired.

The furry creature over his shoulder yawned and flashed her bright fangs, not interested in the conversation.

I gave a negative shake and smiled, "Not really, just the usual dream stroll." I paused in afterthought where I sat on my bed, then remembered something, "I saw Mirage the Oracle, though. She said Core was looking for you." I informed him and ignored how the weasel perked at the name.

"Yeah, well that dog is barking up the wrong tree, I already said no." my brother sneered, then coked a brow when the weasel gave a squeak. He paused for a moment and then shrugged, as if answering a question, before he addressed me again while he tenderly scratched the weasel's head, "So anyway, ya up for the trip? Don and April said the farmhouse's new security system needs new upgrades, to make sure no government agent can get us while we're there." He smirked and shifted his weight to one leg.

I nodded with a smile, "I will, it's about time we went out of the city for some fresh country air." I grinned, but it faltered for a moment, "I just hope sensei would- you know." I lowered my gaze to the floor.

Though ten years had passed, I hate to say sensei isn't getting any younger.

The cocky smile on my brother's face fell, "Don't worry, it's just the weather making him look ill; he can handle the trip." he assured with a weak smile, and then strode and sat on the bed besides me. His weight sunk into the cushy mattress and for a moment, he just put his hand on mine and squeezed it gently, "It'll be alright, Leo. Sensei might be getting old, but he aint gonna take the big dirt nap, not now anyway."

The weasel hopped from his shoulder and perched over mine, she nuzzled my snout tenderly in a comforting manner.

I nodded and tried to be optimistic, that it was really just the weather change that made father feel, ironically, under the weather, but there was so little to be optimistic about when your father is growing old in spite it all.

"Mike made him proud, he made all of us proud, the past few years." My brother murmured softly, his ruby red and emerald green orbs stared at my larger, dull-clawed hand for a moment.

"But when dad does leave, at least he would leave knowing we're together no matter what, he would leave in peace." Raph added before he petted my hand and grinned, "Well, I do hope that time never comes, not for a long time from now. He might look old but I assure you, sensei is anything _but_ old." He grinned wider, then pushed off the bed and petted my shoulder, "So don't think about it, bro. Just get some sleep because we have a long journey tomorrow." The weasel hopped from my shoulder and back to his.

"Right. Goodnight Raph." I smiled and he grinned back before he left.

The wind chimes jingled softly after my brother left and I remained on the bed. I thought back on all that had happened to this family the past ten years, ever since this predicament started and up till now.

A fallen leader, a fallen brother, a fallen angel, a fallen star; I guess… I guess I'm all of them in some form.

But- I might have fallen as a leader, but I have found someone dependable to take my place.

I am still their brother and when father leaves, I will have to take his place despite of my physical state.

I will continue to be their guardian angel and their guiding star, even if I can no longer be their when they need me in the physical state. All I can offer is the mental state with assurance and advice, if they ever need it.

At least- the least I could do is be here for them so whenever they need me, I'll be here.

I know things change with time and I understand that though I can not be what I was, I have become something else, but that will not prevent me from being who I was in heart despite the odds.

We are a family and no matter who of us might fall, there is always someone there to pick us up, to help us through.

That is what makes us strong, for we are a piece of whole as Mike has said, and together we are one.

That's all I need to believe that nothing, and I mean nothing, would ever make this family in its essences fall.

Nothing at all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**END… ? **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
